The World in Balance: The 102nd Hunger Games(SYOT)
by ZJB3
Summary: After two years in power there's little Tyranna Vale hasn't accomplished yet her hold on power is unquestioningly tied to the success of the Hunger Games. Knowing full well that only the best well satisfy a raucous Capital crowd she remains determined to provide them with only the best regardless of the toll it takes on the tributes. SYOT Closed but please read and review anyway :D
1. New Begining(Intro)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

After two years of near constant micromanaging you'd think I'd be used to Tyranna sticking her nose into my business and while for the most part I've learned to take it in stride this latest stunt of hers is entirely unacceptable, hell it puts the very integrity of the games in question.

"I'm not asking if you want to do it Centaura, I'm flat out telling you to do it, you will make this happen. Do I make myself clear?"

"I'm not saying I can't do it, ma'am."

"Then what exactly are you saying? Because it sure as hell isn't 'I'll get it done' now is it?"

I can see it's going to take her a moment to formulate a response and while her delay is infuriating I'd honestly expect nothing less from Tyranna's niece. That's the only reason I tolerate her ineptitude and sass because the President told me to, the fact that she's grossly unqualified to be Head Mutt Designer never seems to have entered into the equation when Tyranna appointed her to my staff. Now I'm stuck with a very talented but very cocky sixteen-year-old who knows that in the end my punishing her is out of the question and as Tyranna's hand-picked heir she's all but untouchable. If the games flop solely because of the mutts however both her position and mine become much less secure, it's driving that point home that's the problem, to her the consequences aren't real, not yet at least.

"Well, do you plan on answering me or are you just going to sit there and look stupid?!"

"Ma'am I can make the mutts work, but you need to understand that they're going to have to have corporeal forum otherwise interaction with the tributes is entirely out of the question."

"So you're saying it can be done?"

"Yes, but not in the ambient, Omnipresent way you were asking for. Projecting like that is easy we do it all the time but to have the kind of independent control of their areas the mutts have to have a physical forum. Otherwise, we'd be entirely dependent on Game Maker adjustments for interaction and environmental manipulation."

"It's not perfect….But I'd much rather have as little direct manipulation as possible. Very well that'll suffice, how soon will you have them up and running?"

"They're ready for the most part all we need to do is fine tune the manipulation mechanics and they'll be good to go, so maybe a week tops."

"Then you have a go to complete the project, just keep me up to date. The President wants to do a walk through at least ten days in advance of the Games so we only have twelve days to get everything in order."

"They'll be done long before her walk through ma'am, I guarantee that."

"Excellent, now if there's nothing else I still need to talk with the arena team before my meeting."

"No ma'am I have everything I need."

"Then you're dismissed, and please send the others in on your way out."

She exits with a practiced grace and a few seconds later the hurried footsteps of my arena team drown out the almost military-like precision of her heals. It takes my five new guests an eternity to find a seat and in the end one of them ends up standing due to the lack of chairs. I give them a few seconds to compose themselves before I start the meeting, time almost certainly not in our favor.

"We'll need to keep this short because I have a meeting in twenty minutes with the President so do your best to keep your answers short. Now let's start with the Terra area shall we?"

"Thank you, ma'am, at present we're about seventy-eight percent done with the implementation process. Our most conservative estimate puts us at six days to completion."

"Fantastic, and how are the Ventus areas coming along?"

"We've got all the major components in place, but we won't be fully operational until Terra finishes so we can fine tune everything."

"How long will that take after Terra's done?"

"Only a few hours ma'am, the components are installed with the main Terraformations."

"Good to hear, let's do Ignis next."

"Our formations are fully installed and much like Ventus we're just waiting for Terra to catch up to finalize the project."

"I assume your finalization will take about as long as the others?"

"Yes, once Terra is complete we'll need around five or so hours to finish up."

"Get me a solid number by the end of the day….Aqua go."

"We're fully installed and tested ma'am, all systems are operational."

"You're not waiting on Terra like the others?"

"No Terra's installed in the areas we border and any fine tuning will be on their side, not ours."

"Excellent people I'm truly pleased with your progress, but what about the Convergence site?"

"It's almost done ma'am, the major structures are in place, but I can't fine tune the environment until Terra finishes up."

"Fantastic, good work all of you. Terra you'll need to redouble your efforts to ensure we have adequate time to adjust for any problems especially for the mutt interactions before the Presidents walk through. That's scheduled for twelve days from now so I expect everything to be in place within the next six, any questions?"

We sit in silence for a few seconds before I offer them a curt nod and a simple hand dismissal as I start to gather my things. I only have about ten minutes until Tyranna expects me and if past meetings are any indication she'll want to start about five minutes early. I take a quick look around my office and scan for anything important I may have missed and once I'm confident I'm leaving nothing behind I quickly close the door and start off at a near jog for the Presidential Offices on the far side of the building, and for the first time in my three years I'll have exclusively good news to deliver. Tyranna's not going to know how to react to this.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my 3rd Hunger Games SYOT '** _ **The World in Balance: The 102nd Hunger Games'**_ **and as you can see we're in store for one hell of an amazing ride :) Now this story will follow the same format as far as introducing tributes as my last two in the I'll only be doing 1 Pre Reaping Chapter, 1 Reaping, 1 Justice Center, 1 Train Ride, 1 Remake Center, and 1 Tribute Parade with 2 districts per chapter. After that point tributes will be paired at random for plot sake or just because they fit with the other tributes.**

 **The tribute forum is on my profile and in accordance with site rules I'll only be accepting submissions via PM and while this is not a first come first serve story if you take the time to submit a tribute I'll do everything I can to get them into the story and remember the more detailed you are with your tribute the more I can tailor them to your vision so please be detailed. Also** **ALL** **information on the forum is required, even the newly added Celebrity Look Alike :)**

 **That's all there is for the rules so please submit, have fun, and let's enjoy this journey together :D**


	2. Preparations(Day Before the Reaping)

**Joyce Davidson(District 4 Mentor)**

"So are you excited about tomorrow Joyce?"

"It's just the Reaping Allure it's nothing to get overly excited about."

"True but it's your first Reaping as a mentor and as the reigning victor the eyes of the Capital will be firmly fixed on you, at least until one of the tributes gives them something better to look at."

She's not wrong, but she's also not right, yes a lot of attention will be focused on me but as soon as we have our tributes the talk should veer sharply toward whether one of them has what it takes to deliver District Four a second consecutive victor, a feat not accomplished since Cashmere and Gloss back in the sixties. Add in the intrigue around the possibility of the career district extending their winning streak to nine straight games and I'll be out of the spotlight rather quickly, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Allure? All the attention on me while you fly under the radar and try and snake all the credit for our tributes success."

"Have I ever given you any indication I'd try something that devious Joyce?"

"Only every second of every day."

Our juvenile back and forth leads both of us to snicker and a few playful punches later the two of us are howling with laughter. Our actions draw more than a few inquisitive looks from some of the people currently in the training center and after a while a small crowd of children has gathered around to see what's got the two of us so uncharastically hysterical.

"Ms. Ricks are Ms. Davidson ok?"

"We're fine kids just some adult humor, nothing for you to concern yourselves with."

"Ms. Ricks is right kids, and all of you should be in class right now."

A collective groan rises up from the crowd and more than a few of the older ones let loose with some mild profanity but within a few seconds they start to disperse and head back to whatever class they roamed away from to see what was going on. A few seconds later the hall is cleared as Allure does her best to suppress a snicker as I offer her a look I haven't conjured up since childhood.

"If you're not careful your pretty face will get stuck like that Joyce."

"Wouldn't that be a tragedy?"

"Maybe not for you but it certainly would be for me, your pretty face is my favorite feature about you."

"Awe is it just my face you like Allure."

"Well, there are….Other things I enjoy about you Joyce, your company for one."

She leans in and offers me a quick kiss a first for her inside the training center and despite my better judgment I find myself unable to resist leaning in and capturing her lips in a quick warm kiss.

I've never really considered myself to have liked girls and I've had my fair share of boyfriends before the Games, but the emotional connection Allure and I have formed since I the victory tour has transcended normal. She helped me through my guilt, she helped me open up and she helped me come to terms with what I did in the arena to survive, and somewhere along the way friendship turned into something more. I don't really know where any of this is going or where it even could, but I do know I needed her help and in the Capital I'll need it even more.

"You know Joyce you're a bad influence on me."

"Really, and how is that?"

"Well if we got caught there it would have made for a very interesting conversation with the rest of the staff here at the center not to mention a few very upset parents."

"Well, I'll do my best not to let it happen again, in public at least."

"Good."

She offers me a coy wink and a playful smile as she heads off toward the main conference room where the academy staff will be waiting to discuss with us the potential volunteers for this year's games. To here Phox talk this is the most interesting thing involved in the games but to every other victor it's a tedious exercise, after all by this point everyone is fairly sure who's going to be selected anyway.

"Now Joyce I know this will be hard but try your best to stay awake. You're going to be working with these people for a long time so it would behoove you to try and make a good impression on them."

"You've spent the last two weeks telling me how pointless all of this is, why is it all of a sudden important that I pay attention?"

"Honestly it's all an image thing, you're a District Four Victor and a certain level of professionalism is expected by the district at large. Also the impression you give to the trainers and staff will be the impression of you, they pass to the tributes and in the end that impression can make or break your reputation."

"Ok I'll pay attention, but you owe me for this."

"I owe you, and why is that princess?"

"Yep, tonight you have to make dinner, and that doesn't mean we eat sushi like the last six times you cooked."

"But I love sushi and it's so easy to make."

"No sushi. If I have to make the effort to pay attention here you have to make an effort with dinner."

"You're an evil woman Joyce Davidson."

"You know you love every second of it."

"That I do dear. Well let's see which lucky ducks we'll be mentoring this year shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this was just a little peak into our previous Victor and how she's holding up after the games and some of the behind the scenes stuff that goes on preparing for the next games. I hope all of you enjoyed it :)**

 **The submission part of the story is closed and in about 5 days we managed to collect 24 amazing tributes for the story and a good sum of submissions that just missed the cut for getting in. I wanted to thank everyone that submitted and I hope that you'll continue to read and review even if your tribute didn't make it in. :)**

 **I plan to start the main story by Wednesday and should be able to post twice a week until about the time we hit the Bloodbath and then the size of the chapters and number of chapters per day will determine how often I'm able to update.(All of this is tentative, as everyone knows life has a habit of derailing the best laid plans but for now this is what my intentions are.)**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think of the chapter, what you'd like to see me improve on, or just anything else you'd like to say in general. I look forward to taking this adventure with all of you. :D**

 **The World In Balance Tribute List:**

 **D1F** \- Quartz Blaze-17(mickeymouse1234)

 **D1M-** Marlowe Everett-18(Jabber Blabber Ink)

 **D2F-** Aurelia Saunders-17(Crystals of Ice)

 **D2M-** Willock Stanton-17(ezmonee6)

 **D3F-** Shapiro Havilliard-15(Jabber Blabber Ink)

 **D3M-** Erier Bosen-15( 20)

 **D4F-** Meghan Garner-18(ChocolateChipHomicide)

 **D4M-** Bruinen Salt-18(AgentWriter)

 **D5F-** Audrey Constatine-16(xQueen-Of-Applesx)

 **D5M-** Embry Jordan-18(xQueen-Of-Applesx)

 **D6F-** Grese Heathers-17(Ripple237)

 **D6M-** Cristian Valtier-18(LokiThisIsMadness)

 **D7F-** Susan Forest-15(Jms2)

 **D7M-** Fox Jameson-16(Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

 **D8F-** Paisley Trellis-15(Mystical Pine Forest)

 **D8M-** Llyod Cardonell-18(Dame Selena)

 **D9F-** Kimma Reece-16(ezmonee6)

 **D9M-** James Hart-16(WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper)

 **D10F-** Allia Iris-18(AaronIris34)

 **D10M-** Dusk Wayvell-17(WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper)

 **D11F-** Vera Naylor-18(Crystals of Ice)

 **D11M-** Victor Tavion-17(grimbutnotalways)

 **D12F-** Evianna Queens-14(Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived)

 **D12M-** Carson Flint-18(Jms2)


	3. Running out of Time(Pre Reapings)

**Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

"Fox, can you go see what's keeping Chase?"

"Dad we both know what's keeping him and we also know it's not going to do me any good to try, so why waste my time?"

"One because his breakfast is getting cold and two because I asked you too, are those good enough reasons?"

"Fine but we both know it's pointless."

"If he gives you problems try gently reminding him what today is."

Chase knows damn well what today is, hell that's probably why he's smoking so damn early, still when dad gets like this there's no reasoning with him. I quickly wipe the sausage grease off my chin and head off toward Chase's room dad gently reminding me to be as quiet as possible so mom can get as much sleep as possible before the reaping. It only takes me a second to traverse the house to Chase's room and sure enough the pungent aroma I've come to expect wafts up to greet me as I approach the door.

"What a dumbass….Hey, Chase breakfast is ready."

I hear a hurried rustling as he attempts to stash his stuff and clear the room of smoke before letting me in and while the effort is pointless it's still more than a little amusing that he's willing to try to hide something we all know he does. A few minutes later he cracks the door and I catch a glimpse of his glazed eyes as a powerful aroma assaults me through the small opening.

"What's up Fox?"

"Dad….'cough'….Dad wants you to come down for breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well, he also wanted me to remind you that today is Reaping Day and I wanted to remind you what Head Peacekeeper Edelman said last year when you showed up like this."

"Like what little brother."

"Don't play stupid Chase, seriously we both know what's going on and the last thing mom and dad need is a problem with you, especially after what they went through with Wilow."

"What happened with her and what I'm doing are two completely different things and you know that."

"Are they? It's just so hard for me to tell the difference, now get ready and come downstairs and eat before dad loses his cool and decides to let mom handle this."

The mere mention of mom snaps him out of his lackadaisical state as his eyes clear up almost as quickly as they glazed over. He begins to fidget nervously as I turn and head back to the kitchen the desire to finish my food the only thought on my mind. A few minutes later he joins me at the table the pungent aroma of dads' cologne assaulting my senses with a nostril-clogging barrage.

"Geese Chase, did you use enough of that shit?"

"Just shut up and pass me the toast, Fox."

I offer an apologetically coy smile as I slide him the plate and watch as he carefully spreads a thin layer of jelly across the lightly buttered top. After he returns the plate I quietly turn my attention back to my own meal as wondrous thoughts of the spectacle ahead flood my mind. Reaping day is one of my favorite days of the year surpassed only by the actual games themselves and I can't help but get a little giddy as we draw ever closer to the event.

Most kids my age would be worried sick about the reaping but for some reason I find myself more intrigued with the pageantry and showmanship of it all then frightened at the prospect of getting reaped, I mean my chances are so low it'd be a damn near miracle if I somehow did get reaped and even then there are more than enough desperate boys in seven that the chances of me actually making it into the arena are nearly zero.

I quickly finish my food as I try to imagine what atrocious outfit our Capital escort will manage to convince himself is stylish this year as my dad comes strolling back into the room, our freshly cleaned and pressed reaping cloths held softly in his hands.

"Hurry up you two we don't have all day and you still need to get dressed."

"I'm done dad."

He hands me my cloths and as I head off to change I hear the beginnings of a well-meaning but thoroughly beaten conversation between my dad and Chase about his lack of responsibility. The tone quickly rises and I'm forced to gently intervene and remind them that mom still has another hour of sleep ahead of her before they quietly excuse themselves and head outside to continue their conversation.

A few minutes later as I'm checking myself out in the mirror Chase comes storing through in a huff with his reaping clothes carelessly dragging along the ground as he stomps off toward his room to change. I offer my dad an apologetic look as he rubs his temples in an attempt to ward off his coming headache as I return to my self-inspection. I may not have to seriously worry about getting reaped but there's a chance someone close to me in the audience will and I want to look good for the cameras if they do.

* * *

 **Susan Forest-15(D7F)**

I live for little moments like this with Ceres, when the two of us can be alone with the beauty of nature and bask in the love we share. I find myself absent mildly running my fingers along his strong arms as a gentle breeze tickles my skin while his fingers gently stroke my long dirty blond hair.

"You've been awfully quiet today Susan, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm always ok when I'm with you."

He offers me a gentle smile as he leans in and captures my lips in a tender kiss his hands running down my face to cup my cheeks. As we break away he playfully nibbles on my nose which serves to elicit a smile from me and a hearty chuckle from him and before long both of us are howling with laughter as we take turns biting each other in a playful manner.

"Ewe….Ceres did you just lick my ear?!"

"And if I did?"

"I say again ewe!"

"Hey, you do it to me all the time."

"When I do it it's sexy but with you do it it's just…."

"Just what?

"Ewe!"

We both enjoy a good laugh at my lame joke as I melt into the comfort of his embrace and lay my head softly across his chest, the strong and rhythmic thump of his heart filling my ears like the sweetest music. He gently runs his fingers through my fair and along the soft outline of my jaw and up my cheek to brush against the frames of my stylish purple framed glasses.

"Seriously though Susan are you ok, I mean really?"

"It's nothing serious; I'm just worried about the reaping I guess."

"There's no reason to be nervous babe, there's no chance of you getting reaped your name's only in the ball four times."

"You're in sixteen though and when you add in Aveline's' twelve and Hazel's nine. Let's just say I've got plenty of reasons to be worried. "

"Baby it's going to be fine, there are plenty of girls with twice as many slips as Aveline and there are boys younger than me with a higher chance of getting reaped."

"That doesn't make me feel safer, though."

"It should. You should take comfort in the fact that nothing short of divine providence or a rigged the draw could lead anyone we care about to getting reaped, it's just not going to happen."

"What if it does?"

"It won't Susan."

"But it could, what happens if you get reaped and you die in the games? How am I supposed to go on without you?"

"Susan I'm not going anywhere, and nothing on this Earth will ever keep me from being with you, it wouldn't stand a chance."

I feel the hot sting of a tear forcing its way to the surface as he pulls me into a deep and passionate kiss, his warmth and reassurance pouring through it and into my soul as his determination drives the dark clouds from my mind. We stay like this for what seems like an eternity as we quickly get lost in the heat of our passion, but it's not meant to last as off in the distance the shrill shriek of a whistle pierces the cool morning air signaling the district the approaching start of the reaping.

"Well I guess we should head back, your dad might kill me if you're late."

"My dad's not going to kill you Ceres, he was just kidding."

"I'd still rather not take my chances, he's intimidating enough when I'm on his good side, plus your brother isn't exactly cuddly looking."

"Are you really afraid of my family Ceres?"

"Let's just say I have a healthy respect for anyone who could break me in half and get away with it."

We share a laugh at this as we slowly make our way toward the ground and by the time we get there a second shrieking whistle is blasting out over the district, a signal meant to warn every one of the limited time before the reaping starts. I lace my fingers through Ceres and give him a playful little peck on the lips as we turn our backs to the freedom and beauty of the forest and forge our way back toward the foreboding gloom of town where the reaping awaits.

* * *

 **Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)**

This has to be the single most infuriating thing I've ever done and if I don't figure it out soon I'm going to lose my mind. Why does this have to be so….so stupid? It's just maddening that I can't get this to work right, nothing I'm this good at should be so hard.

"Why can't I get this stupid thing to look right?!"

I let my anger get the better of me and in my frustration I send my sketchbook sailing across my room to crash against the wall with a loud slap, and a few seconds later my stencils and other supplies follow as my box explodes against the smooth white walls of my room. I spend several seconds storming around my room is a huff my tantrum barely contained beneath my normally calm and collected exterior.

"Someone seems a little frustrated."

The soft voice stops me cold as I spin around to see my little sister Velvet standing in the doorway a comically amused smirk plastered on her annoying face. It takes me a second to reign myself in and a few more to stop myself from lashing out at her snide remark but after I regain control even I see the comical nature of my actions and a small smile creeps across my brooding face.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that Velvet, it's bad manners."

"Sorry I didn't want to interrupt your work and once you lost your cool I didn't think it was safe to just invite myself in."

"So you make a snide comment instead?"

"It calmed you down didn't it?"

"Be that as it may I'd appreciate if you didn't do it again, ok?"

"Ok, but what has you so worked up?"

I motion her to follow as I head over to collect my book and scattered supplies, a task made more difficult by the fact that some of them have rolled under my bed and out of the reach of my short arms.

"Hey, can you reach the stuff under my bed?"

Velvet easily slithers under the frame and a few seconds' later calls for me to pull her out. Once she's out she carefully hands me the stuff and I lead her back to my drawing table and carefully place my scattered supplies in the center before taking a seat. I flip through the pages of my book for a second until I get to the page I was working on and I quietly pass the book to Velvet the frustration evident on my face.

"Wow, Paisley that looks amazing."

"It's garbage absolute garbage."

"Why do you say that?"

"Where do I start? The shoulders are all wrong, the length is terrible for the style but any alterations I do only make it worse, and to top it all off the shade of green instills a strong correlation with puke more than anything. In short this is possibly the worst dress I've ever designed."

"It's not that bad Paisley it's really not."

"Well, it might look good on a little snot like Tulle but on anyone else it would look atrocious."

Velvet turns to glare at me her unrelenting stare and defiance reminiscent of me when I was her age, so ready to defend myself and my family from the cruel words of people, now I'm slinging them around like my bullies of old. It's different for me though and not just because she's my sister though that does go a long way toward it, the fact is Tulle is a little brat that doesn't realize how lucky she is, how scary today is for Velvet and I and how blessed she is not to have to go through it yet. Despite all this though Velvet's glare never wavers and after a few seconds under its paralyzing power I'm forced to relent.

"Fine, I'm sorry I said that about Tulle, but it's not really my fault everyone thinks she's a brat."

"You're the only one who thinks that Paisley, even your friends think she's adorable."

"They don't have to put up with her like I do. She's always prancing around and playing games, and on a day like today it's especially annoying. It's like she has no respect for what today means."

"She's eleven sis."

"That's not an excuse to not be able to feel the mood and act accordingly, you never acted like this."

"Yes Paisley I did and you scolded me for it too. Just let her enjoy her last worry free year and next year she'll start to come around and before you know it the three of us will be just as close as we use to be."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"When are you ever?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady."

We enjoy a light laugh at our playful little back and forth before mom calls us down for breakfast. I quickly chase Velvet downstairs before returning to my room and carefully putting away my stuff, my drawing book the only exception as I plan on working on this dress until I get it right, after all I've got all the time in the world.

* * *

 **Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)**

It's such a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the temperature is perfect, it's just a shame everyone is so glum. I mean I get why everyone's like this today is a frightening day for all of us and within a few hours two very scared and innocent children will be speeding off toward certain doom in the Capital, it's almost bad enough to bring me down, almost.

Today despite the dreary mood hanging over the district I'm headed off to Lyssa's store to pick up some stuff for a little performance I'm planning for later today, a little distraction for the terrified children left in the wake of this most terrible of days. I'm maybe halfway there when a small figure catches my eye as it ducks around a corner and out of sight.

"Now I wonder what that could be."

I casually make my way around the corner where I'm brought face to face with a small girl in ragged clothes rummaging furiously through a trash can. It takes her a moment to notice my presence but when she does she lets out a terrified yelp as she tosses her collected goods on the ground while frantically searching for an escape.

"Hey it's ok, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know this was your trash, I'll put it back I'm sorry."

"That's ok really I'm not mad."

"You're….You're not?"

"No, but I would like to know why you're rummaging through the garbage for food?"

"My….I was hungry, sorry."

"My I huh, that some new way of saying something without saying it?"

"No, it's just….My mom and dad told me not to tell anyone what happened."

"I think I understand what's going on, your family is down on their luck and you're obviously not old enough to take out tesserae are you?"

"Not this year, but in a few months I will be. We just need to make it until then I guess."

"We'll I'd love to help, but I don't have any money on me."

"It's ok, my mom and dad said it's unfair to burden other people with our problems."

She's so young, too young to have this much responsibility on her shoulders. Her parents may be too proud to ask for help, but maybe I can find a way to offer it without making it seem like help, all I need is a little sleight of hand.

"Well, I'd really like to….Wait a second….What's that behind your ear?"

"My ear?"

"Yes there's something stuck back there, don't worry I'll get it."

I carefully palm my five dollar coin and gently reach behind her ear; once my hand is out of sight I slip the coin up into my fingers and pull it out with a flourish much to her amused delight. I make a show of blowing it off and shining it up before I bring it up to my eye and in mock amazement let out a surprised gasp.

"Your ear was hiding a coin, are you a magician?"

"No, I'm not, but I think you are."

Her amused giggle brightens my mood as I plaster a look of playful denial and dismay on my face as I play along with our fun little game.

"Me a magician, you have quite the imagination young lady."

We share a small laugh as I show her a few of my simpler tricks and before long her once gloomy face is as bright and cheerful as the summer sun. Our merriment doesn't last for long as a sharp wine begins to emanate from the overhead speakers and a few seconds later a deep and commanding voice echoes across the district.

"Attention citizens of District Eight the reaping will begin in forty-five minutes, all reaping eligible citizens must report to registration immediately. All other citizens are ordered to report to the town square for the required viewership. That is all."

"Well looks like I need to get going, you take care of yourself, kid."

"Wait….You forgot your coin."

"Keep it, maybe someday I'll see you doing tricks too."

She beams up and me before stuffing the coin in her pocket and scurrying off in the direction of the town square, a radiant, and childish grin spread across her face. I have no doubt that she or her parents will end up using that money to buy food, and while giving it away drains my allowance it was worth it. So what if I can't do my magic show today, after all I've got plenty of time to save up for another one.

* * *

 **A/N: And so our journey begins. I want to give a special thanks to Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, Jms2, Mystical Pine Forest, and Dame Selena for submitting Fox, Susan, Paisley, and Llyod respectively, and I look forward to writing more about all of them :) Now then on to questions :)**

 **1\. What do you think of the tributes we just met?**

 **2\. Which one stood out the most to you?**

 **3\. Do any of them stand out as potential victors?**

 **4\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **Since we're off and running now updates should come twice a week on Tuesday/Wednesday and Friday/Saturday unless something unforeseen comes up. If you have any questions or concerns about the story or your individual tribute I welcome your PM's just try to keep it professional :D**

 **Other wise I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it and please review and let me know what you think. Otherwise enjoy and I'll see you this weekend for the next update :D**


	4. The Choices We Make(Reapings)

**Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't kill you to wait until next year, the extra training would only help."

"I know Arion, but the thing is I know I'm ready, I know I can win this year."

"There's no reason to rush into this Quartz, you think watching family die would drive the point home a little more."

"Don't compare me to our cousins Arion, I was more prepared at twelve then either of them ever were."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just….I don't want to lose you too. It's hard enough with mom being stationed in two and dad always working if you go off and get yourself killed in the arena I won't have anyone left."

I wish Arion wasn't so sympathetic, it's a lovely trait and all but when he gets like this it's almost impossible to make him understand my side of things. I know I'm ready for the Hunger Games and with the selected volunteer backing out yesterday it's pretty much free game to volunteer this year. I know he's worried about me and that's what makes him a good brother but in the end he's never really had the stomach for a fight, and that's the reason he's trying to hold me back, he's afraid I'll prove myself in a way he never could.

"Look it's pointless for us to argue about this Arion because neither of us is going to convince the other we're right so let's just drop it, besides we need to get checked in before the Reaping starts."

"Fine, just promise me you'll think about waiting, even if you don't just promise me you'll think about it."

"If it'll get you off me back then fine, I promise to consider not volunteering this year Arion, for you."

We share a quick hug before a peacekeeper tears him away and roughly shoves him into the seventeen-year-old male line a wounded protest emanating from Arion as they go. I want to say something about the way he's being treated, but a stern glare from the peacekeeper forces me to rethink my position as I calmly make my way toward my own line. I spend the next several seconds waiting as what has to be the most stupid peacekeeper in Panem slowly works her way through the girls in front of me until finally she pricks my finger and releases me into the throng of other chattering girls.

I make my way toward the back to find my age group sandwiched between a squealing mass of gossiping sixteen-year-olds and the horde of somber looking eighteen-year-olds. I carefully slide into the slow moving mass and forcefully make my way toward the aisle on the far side, I'll want a clear shot at the stage in case anyone else gets the bright idea to try and snake my spot from me. Once I finally get to the edge a sharp wine begins to ring out from the overhead speakers and a few second later our bubbly escort saunters on stage in a barely there feather dress and skirt her bright orange hair and makeup standing in stark contrast to the dark red of her clothes.

"Welcome everyone welcome, it's my extreme pleasure to be here today as your district escort for the One Hundred and Second Annual Hunger Games. Before we get started though it's my honor to introduce to you the living victors of District One. First please give a warm welcome to your most recent champion and the Victor of the Fourth Quarter Quell Verity Sangster!"

The crowd erupts as Verity strides out of stage her trademark Sangster good looks on full display as she offers the cheering mass a flirty kiss before sauntering over to her seat. I instinctively tune the rest of Savera's introductions out as I silently contemplate the warning my brother gave me about volunteering this year, and truthfully some of it makes sense. It's reasonable to assume the Capital could be hostile toward our District after the demented rampage Precious went on last year and it's also extremely likely that the other career districts may have trouble trusting the district that sent a traitor and a sociopath to the games a year ago. On the other hand that fear is precisely the reason Glitter backed out, she gave up her only chance to compete in the games because she was too afraid, too timid to take a risk, I'm not that timid.

"Well that was certainly exciting wasn't it, now let's see which lucky young man and woman will have the honor of competing for a chance to join the hallowed fraternity of victors. As usual the ladies will go first."

As she strides over to the goblet I'm struck by the sobering notion that this is it, this is the last chance I'll have to back out before I'm committed to the games for good. Am I really ready, can I really do this?

"Our female tribute will be….Sapphire M…."

"I VOLUNTEER!"

Did I say that? I must have because everyone is staring at me like I'm some sort of crazy person. It takes me a second to collect myself before I stride out confidently and head toward the stage a confident smirk on my pretty face as I go, I even catch sight of Arion who's visibly distraught at what's happening so I throw him an apologetic kiss along the way.

"Well you certainly are eager aren't you, so tell us, dear, what's your name?"

"I'm Quartz Blaze and in a few weeks' time I'll be your newest victor."

"Well you certainly don't lack for confidence do you dear? Well, I'd wish you luck but you don't seem to think you'll need it."

"Luck is for people who don't have skills."

"Well, we certainly lucked into a fiery tribute this year folks didn't we? Well, welcome Quartz, let's see who your district partner will be shall we?"

"I'm giddy with anticipation Savera."

As she strides over to the boys goblet I can't help but wonder who my lucky partner is going to be, but deep down I'm wrestling with another beast altogether, the fear that I just made the biggest mistake of my life and the numbing realization that I could fail. As she drives her delicate fingers into the mass of slips I force myself to look calm, I got myself into this and I'm the only one who can get myself out of it. I just hope failure doesn't run in the family.

* * *

 **Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)**

"Well, she's certainly spunky, you think you'll be able to work with her Marlowe?"

"That really doesn't matter right now Sheen?"

"Maybe not now but eventually it will unless you think you can go it alone like Hematite tried to last year."

"He didn't try it alone he had allies."

"And he was still the first in his group to die. All I'm saying is if you want to have the best chance you're going to have to find a way to keep the careers together this year and to do that you'll have to work with Quartz at some point."

"I can work with anyone Sheen, as long as she knows her place it'll be fine."

"And if she doesn't?"

"She'll learn. Now quiet down it's almost time."

It feels like it took Savera forever to finish with Quartz and even longer to pick a name from the goblet and by the time she finally gets back to the microphone I'm so antsy I can hardly control myself. My impatient fidgeting seems to be getting on a few people's nerves but in a few seconds it won't matter what they think because I'll be on my way to becoming a victor and they'll still be the same week trash they always were.

"Our male tribute is….Sheen Slate."

The name comes as a shock and for a few seconds I'm content to watch him stare at me with his terrified eyes. It's almost comical to see him so scared and while I enjoy letting him simmer in his own fear I have a job to do and I've been waiting ten years to do it.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well it appears we have another volunteer folks, and he looks like quite the specimen."

I stride up on stage with all the confidence I can muster and as I take my place next to Savera I can't help but offer her a quick peck on the cheek. My action has exactly the effect I was hoping for as the crowd erupts as her overly ghostly pale face turns a lovely shade of crimson. She stammers over her words for a few seconds and I take the chance to adjust my wavy blonde locks on my head so my face is clear, after all now's the time to start selling myself to the Capital.

"Well that was quite the treat thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine Savera. It's not every day I get to kiss such a beautiful woman."

"You too kind, so tells us deer what's your name."

"Marlowe Everett."

"Everett is it? The name sounds familiar."

"You've probably heard of my families' string of fine jewelry shops, we provide the finest selection of jewelry in the District."

"That's it exactly. If I recall I have more than a few pieces of your families' handiwork in my collection."

"I look forward to seeing it when we get to the Capital."

"Well, you won't be disappointed Marlowe. Now everyone let's have a big round of applause for our two valiant tributes, Quartz Blaze, and Marlowe Everett!"

The roar of the crowd is defining and as Quartz and I shake hands I can't help but feel complete. All my hard work over the last ten years is about to pay off and soon the entire nation will know the name Marlowe Everett, and I'm going to make sure they remember it too.

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

I can't keep doing this, living a lie is starting to tear me up inside and I don't know how much more I can take. Sleeping in a box with Rook every night, digging through trash for food every day and if I have to listen to my parents fight about work one more time I'm going to lose it. Why does this have to be so hard, other families don't live like this so why does mine have to?

"Kimma I'm hungry can we go look for food?"

"After the reaping Rook. I have to be there remember?"

"Why, though?

"Because it's the rules buddy, I don't make them up silly."

"Yes you do, you're always making them up for me."

"Those rules aren't made up Rook, but you know that already don't you, silly boy."

He giggles and rambles on about what he wants to do after the reaping and I try my best to listen but part of me is worried about what's happening to him. How can he be so upbeat and positive when our whole worlds are crashing down around us, and why can't I be more like him? Why can't my mom and dad take care of us, or at least him, for that matter why couldn't his parents do it? My life's a mess but he deserves so much more and I don't know how to make it better for him.

"Ok, Rook I have to go check in, I need you to go stand with Aunt Imogen and Uncle Kris while I'm gone, ok."

"Ok. I love you Kimma, have fun."

He's so innocent and for the longest time he was the only thing that's kept me from ending it all, but enough is enough I can't take it anymore. There's only one way out of this and it'll help my family either way, I'm going to volunteer. I'll either win and we'll have everything we've ever wanted or I'll finally embrace the sweet release of death and they won't have to worry about feeding me anymore, either way they win.

It takes a little while but before long I'm checked in and patiently waiting for the reaping to start and other than a few misguided attempts from a few weirdos to talk to me I'm mostly left in peace as I contemplate just how big a challenge I have before me. I wouldn't be the first District Nine volunteer hell I wouldn't even be the first one to do it trying to die but I need to play my cards right see if I can drum up some sympathy for Rook and my mom, they'll need all the help they can get once I'm gone.

"Welcome everyone welcome to the District Nine Reaping for this the One Hundredth and Second Annual Hunger Games, as always I'm Gaius Zarek and it's my honor to be your escort to the wonders of the Capital. Before we get started let us have a big round of applause for District Nine's only living victor Oatis Grey!"

My eyes are immediately drawn to the Justice Building as our frail and nearly senile Victor hobbles out to the single seat on stage and takes a very shaky seat. Just two years ago Oatis had come so close to finally breaking our near sixty year victor drought and when the girl finally died it all but destroyed him. After what happened to Yuri last year I'm not sure how he's holding it together but I'm sure he could give me a few pointers on how to deal with depression, maybe I'll ask him about it later, after all if he's not going to be any help as a mentor he can at least teach me how to deal with my problems before I die.

"Well now that our guest of honor has arrived it's time to get the festivities started. Ladies and gentlemen, I'm pleased to declare the District Nine reaping for the One Hundredth and Second Hunger Games open! As is traditional we'll start with the ladies."

He ambles over to the ball and with a rather feminine flourish he snatches a small slip from the center of the ball before anxiously returning to the podium.

"Our female tribute will be….Amalia Scott!"

A surprised and terrified yelp emanates from a few rows forward as a very small and frightened thirteen-year-old redhead slowly makes her way toward the aisle with tears flowing freely down her face. Don't worry little one, today's your lucky day.

"WAIT! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Hold on hold on it looks like….Yes, it is folks we have a volunteer. Come on up darling and tell us all your name, I promise I don't bite."

I plaster on my most cheerful smile and all but skip toward the stage each step a struggle as I force myself to maintain my composure and not hurl all over the place. By the time, I make it on stage my legs are about to give out and I can barely see straight but I manage to wobble to Gaius's side without toppling over.

"Welcome dear welcome, why don't you tell Panem what your name is sweetheart."

"I'm….I'm Kimma Reece."

"Well Kimma it's very nice to meet you, and I must say you look like quite the contender, are you going to be the tribute who finally breaks your District's drought?"

Is he kidding, anyone with half a brain can see I'll be lucky to make it past the bloodbath. Honestly why do escorts have to insult everyone's intelligence like this, why can't they just be realistic like everyone else is, but I guess I should play along I don't want Rook and my mother to worry about me.

"I wouldn't have volunteered if I didn't think I could win Gaius."

"Fair point my dear fair point. Well, let's see who your partner is shall we?"

It won't matter who it is, I'm already dead and for the first time in my life I'm playing on borrowed time, and I've never felt more free. I'm sure it won't last, but I'm going to enjoy it while I can, after all no one wants to live forever.

* * *

 **James Hart-16(D9M)**

I don't believe it, this is the fifth year I've been eligible for the Games and this is the first time I've seen someone volunteer, hell most people won't even think about it, but this girl went and did it. Though looking at her I'm not all that surprised, it's clear she's not well taken care of and this might seem like the best way out of a bad situation, and while I'd never be desperate enough to throw myself into the grinder like that I have to commend her for her bravery, misguided though it may be.

"Look at that lunatic James, I mean really who's seriously stupid enough to volunteer for the games?"

"You don't know her story Sean and neither do I so anything I guess would be just that a guess."

"Really though who in their right mind would actually volunteer for the freaking games, she must have a death wish or something."

"Maybe she's doing it for her family, maybe she's doing it because it's the only chance she's got left who knows."

"Hey, I love my family as much as the next guy James but not even their worth dying for, not for me anyway."

"That's the difference between you and normal people Sean, we actually care about our families."

"Hey, I love my family James and I don't see how throwing my life away like she is could possibly help anyone."

He has a point but that doesn't diminish the bravery she's showing by doing it, the fact that she's so positive up there despite it all just reinforces my belief in her toughness, if she can catch a few breaks she just might have a chance.

"Well now that our volunteer has had a moment to settle in and I've calmed down from the excitement let's go find out which lucky young man will be joining her in the games."

Gaius makes a show of rummaging through the slips before finally finding one he likes and with a sly smile he scurries back over to read the name of the poor sod who's life he's about to turn upside down, seriously I can't imagine what it's like to be reaped, the emotional toll it must take when you hear your name called and you know your life is hanging in the balance, the pressure of trying to survive for everyone back home, trying to win for your District….

"Our male tribute is….James Hart!"

….It's almost enough to….make….your….heart….stop. Did he just say my name?! No, he couldn't have, could he?!

"Sean did he just say…?"

"Yeah….He did James, he really did."

"James Hart where are you son?"

What am i going to do, seriously what the hell am I going to do? How the hell do I get out of this mess? SOMEONE VOLUNTEER, FOR GOD SAKE SOMEONE PLEASE VOLUNTEER!

"James come on don't be shy, we're all waiting to meet you."

I don't know how they do it but subconsciously my feet start to move a few seconds later I'm standing on stage a goofy smile plastered on my face as I fight back the urge to cry. After a few seconds of very forced applause the crowd quiets down enough for Gaius to ask me a few questions and while I'm not really in the mood to answer mundane questions about the life he just destroyed with a slip of paper I force myself to be as cheerful and polite as I can, the cameras are watching and I need to make a good impression on potential sponsors among the legions watching in the Capital.

"So James are you excited for the chance to see the Capital."

"Well, I've never seen much outside of the District so it should….Should be quite an experience."

"I'm sure it will be my boy I'm sure it will. Well why don't you and your new partner get acquainted and we'll wrap this up and get you on your way there shall we. Let's hear it for our tributes from District Nine Kimma Reece and James Hart!"

We exchange a very stoic and awkward handshake and a few seconds later the two of us are being swept inside the Justice Center the slamming doors signifying the end of my old life as the darkness of an uncertain future bears down on me, I just hope I can keep it together in front of my family.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the reapings and I must say we have an interesting field taking shape so far :) I also want to send a special thanks to mickeymouse1234, Jabber Blabber Ink, ezmonee6, and WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper for Quartz, Marlowe, Kimma, and James.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and now without further adieu let's get to questions :D**

 **1\. What do you think of the latest quartet of tributes?**

 **2\. Which tribute or tributes really stood out to you?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. How was the chapter?**

 **Also a little tidbit for all of you I've made a few changes to the next couple chapter by adding a third district POV. Over the last two stories I've discovered how hard it can be to stretch the remake/arrival chapter and the parade over two separate district so I moved a pov out of each and put one in the train rides and the other in the Justice Center I hope no one minds. Also I decided to give every tribute a training and interview pov this time around as I feel it'll really help flush out the backstories more so it'll take us a bit longer to get to the actual games but I'm confident it'll make for a more complete and compelling story going forward :D**

 **Other then that as always please review as I love to hear what you think of the story and I'll see you all early next week for the Justice Center Goodbyes :D**


	5. When I See You Again(Justice Center)

**Carson Flint-18(D12M)**

"You were so close Carson all you had to do was survive this year and you'd never have had to worry about the games again."

"That's the point mom, I wanted to go."

"But why, just tell me why Carson?"

How, how could she ever understand what drive me to this? Will she understand the thrill of watching someone die, the beauty in watching the blood run down a delicate hand or the ecstasy of hearing someone scream in pain? In the end, my mom couldn't possibly understand why I'd want this, the chance to experience the rush of killing with the knowledge that everything I do will be forgiven.

"It's hard to explain mom, it just seemed like the right thing to do, for everyone."

"What about me, what about your father, where do our wants factor in?"

They don't you stupid cow, the only things that matter in this world are me. My enjoyment, my happiness, my desires, everything else is secondary at best.

"Mom this is for the best, I'll win and return a god, how many mothers can say they raised a living god?"

"Don't talk like that Carson, I know you're only joking, but some people might take it seriously. The last thing you need is to have someone take your talk to heart and prevent sponsors from getting you the stuff you'll need to survive."

Aww mother so sweet and gullible, I wonder if she'll ever come to terms with me or if she'll die denying my true nature? However, if the rest of the people in Panem are half as dense as she is I'll have no trouble at all getting everything I need.

I'm about to spring off on another tangent when the peacekeeper throws open the door and roughly shoves my father into the room, a look of pure disgust and hatred in his eyes with a tone of voice that reeked of disdain.

"Hurry it up pal the little hero only has five minutes left so don't dawdle."

"Thank you, officer, would you be so kind as to escort my wife back to the lobby, please?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"What I have to say to my son should only be shared between us so I'd appreciate it greatly if you would do me this kindness."

The guard offers my father a disgusted look before walking over and grabbing my mother by the arm and all but dragging her screaming from the room. Once they exit the room and the door closes we're plunged into silence as my dad stares at me angrily. After a few seconds of this I'm on the verge of laughter so I decide to start the conversation if only to avoid breaking down in a hysterical fit at the sheer childishness of my father's attitude.

"So what is it that's so important you didn't want mom to hear it?"

"Nothing she doesn't already know Carson, nothing she doesn't know."

"Are we really going to talk about this again, now of all times?"

"We are because all of us deserve the truth, and his family deserves some closure. It's the least you can do Carson, so be a man and tell me the truth. Did you do it?"

"No dad I didn't, it must have been a wild animal."

"Don't lie to me, Carson!"

"Me, lie to you? Perish the thought father."

"I'm serious Carson just tell the truth, it's not like things can get any worse for you than they already are."

"I'm being honest father, after all why would I lie about this?"

I can see he's getting angry but before I can push his buttons further the door flies open and the peacekeeper barges in. He quickly snatches my dad by the arm and drags him out of the room despite his very vocal pleas for a few more seconds to talk to me. His anger at my denial is evident on his face as I crack a gleeful smile at him as the door slams shut and we're separated for the final time and I'm left alone with my thoughts.

I curl up in one of the armchairs and begin to laugh hysterically and I can't for the life of me figure out why, maybe it's the joy of infuriating my father for the last time or the fact that he'll stew in this failure for the rest of his life, maybe it's the gleeful thrill of my freedom or possibly even the anticipation of being free to pursue of desires free from the judgmental eyes of those around me. Whatever the cause it's not long before my laughter consumes me and I lose myself in the joyous chorus ringing out around me.

* * *

 **Evianna Queens-14(D12F)**

Well, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into, just when it looked like I had everything under control life had to come along and pull the rug out from under me. One minute I'm marveling at how well I've managed to keep my little con running without anyone noticing and the next I'm volunteering for the fucking Hunger Games, really how in the hell did everything go to shit so fast.

My thought process is momentarily disturbed when the door flies open and my dad shuffles into the room a look of pure rage in his eyes, and hell I can't say I blame him. After all, I'm in this situation because of him and now he's going to have to try and explain to everyone he know why he abandoned and tried to hide his daughters, the fact that I'm the only real child he has shouldn't even come into play.

"Hello daddy, long time no see. How's everything going?"

"What the hell were you thinking Evianna, how could you be so reckless?"

"I had to step up daddy; I couldn't let Savannah go into the games in her condition."

"I don't know what game you're playing Evianna, but it has to stop, people are already asking me questions and I'm sure as hell not going down to protect your spoiled little ass."

"Spoiled, how can I be spoiled when you've never so much as given me the time of day, not to mention the way you treated Savannah."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

Can he seriously be this dense, I mean he can't expect me to admit that Savannah isn't real can he? Hell, even if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be in the Justice Building the one place in Twelve I know for a fact the cameras work. I know he wants me to admit he didn't know about my fake sister so he can avoid losing everything he's worked so hard for but he's never so much as lifted a finger for me so why the hell should I do a damn thing to help him, still I need to shut him up before he blows it and gets us both in trouble.

"Daddy I know you're cross with me for volunteering and you've never quite forgiven yourself for what happened to Savannah, but this really isn't the time or place for us to be having this argument."

A switch goes off in his head as the danger of what he's been saying finally starts to sink in and after a minute or two his shoulders finally slump in defeat. His face twists in anger as the throws himself into the nearest chair and lets out an infuriated scream. It takes him a moment to collect himself but when he does he turns to stare at me with a cold and unmoving face his anger and disgust with me evident in the lines of his exhausted face.

"Just tell me why, why did you do it Evianna?"

Now I've got him, all I have to do is lay it out for him and everything will work itself out, provided he's smart enough to pick up on my hints.

"Daddy…. Savannah's been sick and while I'm not sure if she'll make it I know for a fact the games would have killed her, I couldn't put her through that."

"I….I understand honey, and I'll do everything I can to take care of her while you're gone."

"Thank you daddy, and make sure she knows I did it for her because I love her."

"I will Evianna, and I….I love you, sweetheart."

Well, that line just about killed him but at least he picked up on what he needed to do to avoid clean up his mess and in the end it really is his mess. If he'd been a real dad and not left me on my own I never would have had to invent Savannah, if I hadn't had to invent a sister I wouldn't be in the games and he wouldn't have tough questions to answer, so he only has himself to blame, but at least I won't have to keep up this charade anymore. If I win I'll never need 'Savannah' or her tesserae again and if I die at least I'll go knowing my dad will spend the rest of his life trying to explain his 'other daughter' and in the end ruining his life is almost as good as winning could ever be, almost.

* * *

 **Grese Heathers-17(D6F)**

I can't believe this is happening to me, even with all I've been through I never imagined my life could get worse….I guess this is what happens when you tempt fate. I don't know how this happened, but I do know I can't just break down, I have to be strong if I want to survive this and in the end that's my only real option. When I win I'll be able to pull my family out of the squalor of Six and give them the life they deserve. Dad won't have to work eighteen hours a day in the steel mill, mom won't have to grow food just so we can get by, we'll finally have everything we could ever want, everything we could ever need, and all I have to do is win.

"Mom I don't want you and dad to….To worry about me in the games ok."

"How can we not worry Grese, you're our baby our pride and joy, you're the only good thing we have in this world?"

"I know mom, but you have to try, with how hard you guys work you don't need the added stress of worrying about me."

"Grese your father could work all day every day and his every thought would be with you, that's why we do what we do, to give you a better life."

"Mom I…."

"Now everything we've done is being torn away, all our hard work and sacrifice is being thrown to the wolves for sport and there's nothing we can do to stop it, nothing we can do to save you."

She bursts into tears and I….I don't know what to do. How do I make her feel better when my heart is being torn asunder by everything? How can I ease her fears when the only thing keeping me from losing it is her presence? Why….Why does everything bad always happen to us….to me? Haven't I suffered enough for one lifetime, I mean how much more can I really give before I've given it all?

"Mom, please….Please don't cry. I know you're sad, but you've always been so strong and loving, you're the rock our family survives on and right now….I need your strength to get through this."

"Baby you're the strong one, not me. You've experienced horrors in your short life that I can't even fathom but you not only survived them, you're thriving. You have a strength I never had and while I do my best to be strong for everyone you're the one I look to for strength when I'm low."

"Me?"

"Yes Grese you, you're such a strong and powerful young women and I know I can always look to you for strength. Remember that when doubt descends and you'll be home before you know it."

"What if I fail, though, what if….What if I'm not good enough?"

"You are Grese, you always have been. When you set your mind to something you always accomplish it, so set your mind on winning and you'll make it through, I know you will."

I throw myself into her arms as we both burst into tears though whether there tears of joy or tears of sorrow I don't think either of us truly knows we just simply cry. We go on like this for what seems like an eternity each of us trying to comfort the other while our own world falls apart around us but in the end I find the resolve I need to succeed, the steel backbone my dad always says I must have and as my mom is torn from my grasp by the peacekeepers I make her a promise I'm determined to keep.

"I'll see you soon mom….I'll see you soon."

* * *

 **Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)**

Well I guess I deserved this, hell after some of the crap I've pulled getting reaped might be getting off easy, still that doesn't mean I have to like it. How can I the son of a restaurant owner really compete in the games? Then again if I win I'll never have to worry about anything again and my life can be the party I've always dreamed of. The perks of winning would be sweet I'd have all the money I'd ever need and women at my beck and call, hell I might actually try to win this thing.

I lean back in my chair and stare at the ceiling as my visitors come and go each one more distraught then the last until the door opens and I'm face to face with the one person I'd hoped wouldn't come to see me the one person I'm not sure I can handle seeing right now, Bianca.

"Cristian, I would have come sooner, but I didn't….I didn't want to make it awkward with your family."

"Because we were having such a great time what with my mom crying and my dad giving me the silent treatment, or maybe when one of my sisters was too drunk to stand up and the other spent our last moments together drilling me on strategy for the arena? Are those the 'precious family moments' you were worried about interrupting?"

"That's not what I meant Cristian."

"I know and….I'm sorry Bianca. I guess I'm just a little stressed right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Of course, there is, but none of it is exactly something I'm comfortable doing in the damn Justice Building especially with a peacekeeper right outside the freaking door. I mean having sex is one thing and I was even comfortable doing it in your husband's' bed when he was gone but not here, not now the risk isn't worth the reward, even if it is a sweet reward.

"Not really Bianca but you could tell me why you're here in the first place."

"You know why I'm here Cristian; I couldn't let you leave without trying to fix this….without trying to fix us."

"Bianca there is no us, there can't be."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters you're married."

"That didn't seem to bother you before so why should it now?"

"Fooling around is one thing but this….this is serious Bianca we could both get in serious trouble if your husband finds out about us."

"I don't love him Cristian, I love you."

Shit Bianca, why do you have to do this to me now, aren't I going through enough without you heaping this on top? How the hell can she expect me to focus on what's coming up if she's giving me this to think about too?

"I love you too Bianca, but that doesn't matter now, not when you're carrying his child."

"How many times do I have to say it before you'll believe me? It's not his baby….IT"S YOURS!"

"Don't shout or you're going to get us in trouble."

"What do you care if I get in trouble? You're on your way to the games and you don't seem to give a shit about me or your baby so who cares if I get caught?"

"Shit Bianca I care and you know I do, I just….I can't deal with this shit right now."

"Well, you should have thought about that beforehand because it's a little late now."

Is it, though, I mean all I have to do is deny it's mine and let her husband raise the baby. I can win the games and never look back, spend the rest of my day's drinking and whoring and leave the responsibility of my 'maybe baby' in the hands of the man it'll end up calling daddy anyway. That's what I should do but deep down I know it's not what I will do, because the truth is I love Bianca too much to let that happen, and deep down I really do think the baby's mine, but that doesn't change the fact that if either of us tell her husband all of us would be killed including the baby.

"Bianca I'm….I'm sorry, you know I love you, and I want to be there for you, but I…."

"You can't what Cristian?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I put you or the baby in a bad spot, so for now you have to stay with your husband, at least until I get back."

"So you'll….Are you saying you'd acknowledge the baby?"

"If I can give the two of you a better life….Yes."

"I….I understand Cristian, just remember….Both of us are counting on you to come home now, so don't let us down."

"I won't Bianca….I promise."

She leans in and captures my lips in a soft kiss that she quickly breaks as the peacekeeper comes barging in without so much as a courtesy knock.

"Times up sweetheart let's go."

As he drags her out of the room she pushes something small into the palm of my hand and mouths a silent 'I love you' as the door slams between us. I take a look at what she gave me and see a grainy black and white picture with a tiny little body in the center. I spend the next several seconds staring down at the ultrasound as I try to make sense of the last few minutes and the ramifications of my decision.

* * *

 **Erier Bosen-15(D3M)**

Why is my dad staring at me like that….Seriously is he really expecting me to have something profound or comforting to say about this? I'm not the most talkative person at the best of times and right now I'm barely holding it together so if he's waiting on me to start this is going to be a very uncomfortable and quiet goodbye.

"Erier….Are you ok son, do you….Do you feel like talking about what happened?"

"What's there to say, dad? I got reaped and in a few days I'll be a blood stain in the arena….It's just how life goes I guess."

"Don't talk like that son, your mother and I didn't raise you to be a quitter."

Funny he should mention mom who despite her profound love for her children couldn't be bothered to even say goodbye, seriously this could be her last chance to see me and she blows it off?!

"I'm just telling it like it is dad, there's no reason to sugar coat the truth when we both know I'm as good as dead anyway."

I watch as my dad struggles to find the words to refute my statement, but we both know there are none, sooner or later he's going to have to face the reality of my situation like I have. I'm not going to give up by any means, but he's got to understand the odds are certainly stacked against me, I'm young, physically weak and from a non-traditional district at this point the odds are as bad as they could be.

"Son I know it's hard to think of this in a positive way, but you have to try. If you give up on yourself then how can your mentor get you through the games?"

"Dad I'm not going to give up or anything like that….But you need to be prepared for the very real probability that I might not be coming home that's all I'm saying."

My dad recoils a bit at my statement and before long tears begin to fill his eyes as he does his best to control himself in front of me. I feel bad I really do, but he needs to understand the facts of the situation….I may very well die soon and pretending otherwise is a mistake I can't afford to make right now.

We settle into an awkward silence and after a few minutes a peacekeeper storms in with my sister Raina in tow.

"Times up old man….You've got five minutes princess so make it fast."

My dad wraps me in a quick hug before the peacekeeper rips us apart and drags him out the door leaving my sister and I alone in a stunned silence. It takes both of us a moment to collect ourselves before she wraps her arms around me in a tight embrace as the tears start to tumble-down her face to splash against my unsuspecting cheek as her body begins to shake.

"Raina it's going to be ok….I'm going to be ok, I promise."

She offers me a playful chuckle as she gently runs her fingers through my curly brown hair an exasperated sigh escaping as she pulls away to look me with her tear soaked eyes.

"You're a terrible liar Erier; you're like seriously bad little brother."

"I got you to stop crying at least."

"That you did, you always know what to say don't you little brother?"

"Well, I get my smarts from my big sister."

"Don't try and flatter me Erier, it's not going to work."

"Who's the bad liar now?"

We both crack up as I feel some of the mounting stress ease away as I share a laugh with my sister, but my moment of happiness is all too fleeting as her mood turns somber as she turns to stare up at the picture of Beetee on the far wall a barely controlled fury simmering in her fierce green eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Erier….I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this."

"There's nothing you could have done Raina."

"If I'd volunteered for the female tribute I could have at least kept you safe."

Leave it to Raina to make this about her instead of me, I mean does she honestly think her volunteering would have made a difference in my getting reaped? In reality, all it would have done is forced my parents to watch two of their children fight with the certainty of one dying, at least this way there's a chance our family remains intact, I just wish I could make her see that.

"Raina I….."

Before I can finish my thought the peacekeeper barges back in and jerks Raina away from me and drags her toward the door, her pained screams falling on deaf ears as he tightens his grip the more she tries to slip away. I try to find my voice and protest but before I can they're gone and the door is slamming shut behind them plunging the room into an unsettling eerie silence.

* * *

 **Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

I'm a mess right now, a blubbering and unsettled mess and I can't stand to have my family see me like this. It could be worse I guess, at least they didn't see me puke all over the marble entryway after the reaping and I did manage to avoid getting any on me so at least there's that. My mother and father haven't said a word since they got here and my brother has been pacing back and forth with a look somewhere between fury and terror etched on his strong and reassuring face….I wish Oakley was here.

"Well someone say something….please."

My mom responds with a whimper as she buries her face in my dad's shoulder as she begins to sob uncontrollably while he does his best to comfort her with soft and kind words. With the two of them securely oblivious to my personal pain and suffering, I turn toward Zithofer with a pleading look.

"Please, Ziff….Don't make me face this alone….I….I need you, I really do."

My brother pulls me into a fierce and loving hug and lets the warmth and strength of his spirit pour into me and for the briefest of moments I feel safe again. The moment is fleeting however as I'm quickly jolted back to reality as my mom loses control and lets an anguished scream slip through her normally quiet and reserved demeanor. My dad does his best to stifle her outburst but the damage is done and despite my attempts at control the first stream of tears streaks down my pale face.

"Hey, Shapiro none of that now, no tears….You're stronger than that little sister."

"What am I going to do Ziff, how am I supposed to survive this?"

"By being yourself Shapiro, by being yourself."

"Being myself, how the hell is that supposed to save me in an arena full of psychopaths and killers?"

He turns his gaze to mine and locks his eyes on mine as he does his best to comfort me without losing control himself and for the first time in my life I see a look in my big brothers eyes I never saw before, fear. He's afraid and that just makes me feel worse, hell he's the most optimistic person I know and if he's this scared for me what chance do I really have?

I want to say something but a powerful urge to puke overcomes me and I'm forced to dart over to the nearest plant as the last vestiges of my breakfast come rushing out to cover the rich soil and green leaves in a pasty mess. After I'm sure I'm finished I place the plant careful on the floor so as not to spill me recently deposited mess on the richly carpeted floor only to find Zithofers' hand on my shoulder as he helps me gently lower it back to the ground.

"Are you ok now Shapiro….Feel better?"

"My stomach isn't bubbling anymore, so I guess that's a start."

"Now that's the Shapiro I remember, the wise-ass with a smile."

"Well enjoy it while you can because in a little while she'll be gone for good."

"Don't talk like that sis….I….I don't know what we'd do if you don't come back….I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, you might need to figure it out because I….because I…."

"Don't think like that Shapiro, don't you dare give up on yourself."

"I'm trying not to, but I don't know if I can do it alone Ziff. What if I'm not strong enough to….to survive?"

"What did I just say about giving up on yourself Shapiro?"

"But…."

"But nothing Shapiro, you need to believe in yourself if you expect anyone else too, and that has to start now, ok."

"Ok."

"At a girl, now I'm sure we don't have a lot of time left but before we go….I want you to take this."

He presses something small and smooth into the palm of my hand as he slowly leads me toward my parents who seem to have regained enough control of their emotions to stand up. The three of them wrap me in a warm embrace as the door flies open and the rough commands of the peacekeeper orders the only comfort I've ever known out of my life for what could be the last time.

They leave with little fuss and a few seconds later I'm alone in the ornate room with only my thoughts, and the small token my brother gave me. I look down and see the small green ball of wood my pet guinea pig Oakley loves to push around when we're playing. For the briefest of moments, I can almost feel his soft fur and wet nose on my skin as the doors swings open and the white-clad demons of nightmare come in to lead me to my doom.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the goodbyes, what did everyone think of them? I want to give a special thanks to Jms2, Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived, Ripple237, LokiThisIsMadness, 20, and Jabber Blabber Ink for Carson, Evianna, Grese, Cristian, Erier, and Shapiro.**

 **1\. What do you think of the latest batch of tributes?**

 **2\. Which tribute or tributes really stood out to you?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. How was the chapter?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that I did a good job portraying the tributes as each of them continues to leave an impression on me as I bring them to life :). Other then that as always please review as I love to hear what you think of the story and I'll see you all this weekend for the Train Rides! :D**


	6. Laying the Foundation(Train Rides)

**Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)**

Why does my district partner insist on talking to me, I've gone out of my way to show her I'm not interested right now but she persists in badgering me with questions, it's annoying. I mean I understand her trying to be friendly but at this point it's almost like she can't take a hint….If this is how she's planning on playing the game she's in for a rude awaking, no one likes to be pestered and she's like to drive away potential allies if she doesn't let up.

She's been going on for close to ten minutes about this plan she has for the games, but I've done my best to tune it out because it sounds a little far-fetched, not that it can't work, but it's going to be hard to pull off and I'm not interested in hooking myself to a suicide squad which seems like the most logical way for her plans to end.

Just when I feel like I've reached my limit with her the door slides open and our mentors walk into the room both of them with a somber look which causes me to squirm in my seat. We haven't even started yet and already our mentors look like they've given up if they don't think we can do it what chance do we really have?

"Hey guys I'm Wren and this is Paige, the two of us have drawn the enviable task of mentoring the two of you this year. Before we get started do either of you have any questions?"

I turn my gaze toward her and offer a slight shake of my head and hope that closes the matter, unfortunately, my partner seems to be full of questions and before I can even finish my motion she's diving into them at a breakneck pace.

"So which mentor has been assigned to which tribute?"

"Well we talked it over and as long as neither of you objects Paige will take Dusk and I'll be working with you Allia."

"Sounds good to me….What do you think Dusk?"

I offer up a slight shoulder shrug as the three of them stare my way with a slightly apprehensive look. After I shrug thought the tension melts away as Wren leads Allia out of the car to talk strategy and Paige pours herself a drink before quietly settling into the chair Allia vacated across from mine.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat before we start?"

"I'm fine….Thank you though."

"Suite yourself….So let's start with the simple stuff, tell me a little about yourself. What about you stands apart from the crowd, what can I use to sell you to sponsors?"

"I….I don't know, I'm honestly a pretty average guy."

"Ok, now don't take this the wrong way Dusk but that's simply not going to cut it. Normal is boring in the Capital and if you want to survive you're going to have to stand out."

"Isn't that your job Paige, to figure out what makes me stand out?"

"My job is to help you put yourself in the best position to win the games Dusk, and to do that I'm going to need you to be a little more helpful and a little less snarky, ok."

"I'm not trying to be snarky….I was simply asking a question."

"Ok Dusk I can sell the smart ass angle or the sullen angel but they're a terrible combination so if you're going to be like this you'll need to pick one and stick to it."

"I'm not trying to be a smartass and I'm far from sullen, I just….have trouble talking about myself and when I have to I tend to get defensive so….sorry."

"It's not your fault Dusk I can be a little judgmental myself, it's not easy mentoring tributes who've already given up on themselves and something about your attitude gives me the impression you're like that."

"I'm not giving up Paige. I want to win as much as the next guy, but I don't know how to sell myself, not like you're asking anyway."

"Well, that in itself can be a strategy Dusk….Provided we can convince people of your abilities of course."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple really; you cut an imposing figure, your broad and strong with a brooding personality, add in a little mysteriousness and you'd make a compelling tribute. The only question is can you pull it off?"

I don't know, can I? Do I have what it takes to keep up my sullen and withdrawn ways, and how will that affect my ability to attract allies, the last thing I want to do is be forced to go it alone in the arena unless I have to. Still this might be the best way for me to gain attention without having to talk about my past and that's always a good thing. Hell, what do I have to lose?

"I can pull it off, Paige….I was born to play that role."

"That's what I want to hear Dusk, keep that confidence up and it'll be a snap. I just have one question and while it may seem a little invasive but you're going to be asked about it almost as much as I am so you'll need to get used to it. Where did you get the burn scar?"

"How do you know it's a burn scar?"

"Spend enough time around the games and you see everything at least once, so where'd you get it."

"I'd….Rather not talk about it if it's all the same."

"Fine by me but sooner or later you're going to get asked again, and trust me when I say the Capital won't take the whole 'it's private' thing for an answer."

"Noted….So what's next?"

* * *

 **Allia Iris-18(D10F)**

I can already tell I'm going to have to work pretty hard to undo the image of our cause Aaron has ingrained in everyone mind and if Wren is any indication it's going to be an uphill climb. I mean I understand her feelings on the matter and I can even understand her hesitation to dive into the plan for a second year, but I'm not my brother and she's going to have to accept that I can make this work in ways he couldn't, it's just going to take a little work.

"I suppose I can't talk you out of your plan Allia, but you're going to have to understand how difficult it's going to be to pull off, especially after what happened with your brother last year."

"Fair enough, but I don't think you understand how committed I am to making this happen Wren."

"I'm sure you're as committed as Aaron was, but you're going to run into the same problems he did in building a credible alliance. You're trying to change the culture of the games Allia and that's no easy task especially after your brother fell flat on his face last year."

"I know Aaron made mistakes, but I don't think you're giving him enough credit for what he accomplished."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"It's simple really, Aaron may not have won but in attempting the alliance he laid the groundwork for future success. His mistakes were real and numerous I agree but in the end he broke the ice which should make it easier for me to approach others about an alliance."

She settles back in her chair as she contemplates my reasoning and while I can tell she's not convinced I've given her something to think about. Now all I have to do is close the deal, and I think I have just the card to do it.

"I know where Aaron screwed up Wren, what's more, is I know how to fix it."

"Ok say I'm a tribute you want in your alliance, how do you convince me that your plan has any better chance of success then your brothers did?"

"Well for starters I point out where Aaron went wrong and how to fix it….For me, that starts with the people you recruit."

"What about them?"

Now I've got her.

"Well for starters Aaron was more concerned with numbers and abilities but he never took the time to really get to know the tributes he was recruiting, if he had he might have seen Terr's' duplicity before it became a problem. For me, the alliance starts with a strong foundation and for that you need tributes you can trust not just bodies. I'm going to have to get to really know the tribute before I commit to them being in the alliance and even then I'm more than ready to cut the tributes that don't have what it takes to get the job done."

"That's a rather….Harsh way of looking at it Allia."

"Maybe, but that's the approach the careers use to build their alliance and it seems to work and in the end no one remembers who didn't make the cut only those who did."

"Well, you certainly seem to have put a lot of thought into this, but are you sure you're ready for the scrutiny that comes with your ideas? Can you handle being targeted like your brother was?"

"If I really want this to work I have to be ready for the consequences, you can't affect change if you're afraid to take the first step."

"Articulate but words are cheap Allia, do you have what it takes inside to do the hard things to make this work?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"Yes….Yes, you are. Ok, I'm in and I know a few sponsors in the Capital that eat stuff like this up so as long as you show well in training and the interviews initial sponsors won't be a problem but attracting them later on will be up to you and your allies."

Well convincing her was easier than I thought it would be, though I guess convincing my mentor is just the first step. Now all I have to do is find and convince the right tributes that the Sentinels are not only viable, but a very real threat to carry them to victory or all my hard work and Aaron's sacrifice will have been for nothing. I just hope it's as easy as I made it sound.

* * *

 **Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

Well, the one good thing about drawing Allure and Joyce as mentors this year is at least I'll have something attractive to look at after training because our escort is as far from that as possible. Now Inala isn't necessarily ugly but she doesn't have the same appeal as Joyce and Allure do and who knows I might find someone even better once we get to the Capital but for now I'm content to look at them. The fact that Joyce was a backstabbing bitch last year is a sight problem, but as long as I end up with Allure as my primary mentor I should be able to….overlook that small problem.

"So Joyce and I were talking and we decided it might be easier to let the two of you decide which mentor you'd rather have for one on one training though if you'd prefer we can train you both together."

"Well, I'd rather have you Allure, as long as Mr. Salt doesn't have an objection."

"If that's what Meghan wants I'm ok with it, not like it really matters who mentors who anyway. If you can't hack it by now you shouldn't volunteer."

Well, now I think I'm going to like my district partner more than I thought I would, at the very least he's proving I didn't get stuck with an idiot like Joyce did last year. Joyce and Allure exchange a few hushed words in the corner before Allure wraps her in a reassuring hug and mouths a silent 'you'll do fine' before the two of them turn back toward us and Allure motions for me to follow her into the next car.

We exit the sitting car and enter the lounge as a pair of Avox scurry out of sight as the door closes soundly behind us. Allure motions for me to take a seat and a few seconds later she joins me with a tray of food and two glasses of what I think is wine. She offers me a glass and after a small sip I'm sure it's wine as underneath the rather fruity taste is the unmistakable tinge of alcohol. After a few minutes of quiet Allure turns to me and lays out a rather blunt assessment that almost cause me to throw my drink in her face.

"I like that you were decisive back there Meghan, but I wonder if you have the patience to make a deep run in the games?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, do you have the patience to deal with people who aren't going to be as decisive and….Prepared as you are?"

"I'm more than capable of handling myself Allure."

"That much I know but after watching you train for the last few years I have concerns about your ability to calmly interact with people who aren't as….Intense as you tend to be."

"That's bullshit Allure and you know it."

"Is it, though? In the past, you've gotten in more than your share of fights during training and while that might look good when it comes to us picking you to volunteer it's not going to make you any friends in the games so I'll as you again. Do you have the patience to deal with the other tributes or not?"

"I can put up with you can't I?"

"This is serious Meghan because your chances of winning are directly tied to your ability to not make yourself a target and that's already hard enough with Joyce winning last year."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?!"

"A lot when you consider that tributes from the reigning victors' district always tend to draw more attention, add in you less the cordial attitude and it could be a recipe for disaster if you can't control your temper."

"I can deal with it Allure so let's just drop it and move on."

"We're not dropping it until I'm satisfied that you can in fact 'handle it' and right now I'm as far from convinced as possible."

"Why the hell is this such a big damn issue for you Allure?!"

"Because I need you to see how easy it is to push your buttons, what's more, you need to understand how important it is to keep your emotions in check."

"I'd be fine if you'd stop trying to piss me off!"

"That's the point though Meghan, people are going to do things that make you mad. You're going to have to deal with fake and manipulative people in the games and if you can't keep yourself under control you're going to ostracize yourself and once you do that no amount of training or ability can save you."

She's right….I hate to say it, but my temper is going to get me killed if I can't control it, at least for the time being. I'm never going to like dealing with liars and brutes but if I don't find a way to mask my disdain for them I'm going to end up getting myself killed and then all my training will have been for nothing. I can't let that happen, there's too much I still have to do.

"Ok, then what do you suggest I do Allure?"

* * *

 **Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)**

"Ok, Bruinen why don't you tell me what your strengths are, give me an idea of what to highlight when I'm meeting with sponsors."

"My rugged good looks and wit aren't enough?!"

"Unfortunately it's not, I can try and sell it but it will just end up as a comparison between you and Finnick Odair, and no offense Bruinen but that's not a fight you can win."

"I'm not so sure about that Joyce….I can be very persuasive."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm still not sure that's your best course. If you're set on it though I'll do my best to sell it, maybe my status as reigning victor can win you some support."

"Joyce I'm just kidding, lighten up a little I promise I don't bite."

"Beg pardon?"

"You're too uptight, so relax a little, please. You'll be no good to me if you give yourself an ulcer before the games even start."

"Sorry I'm….I just don't want to mess anything up, no one told me being a mentor was harder than being a tribute."

I can't tell if I'm supposed to feel bad for her right now, I mean it's not like her life is on the line like mine or anything. I get that she's nervous and struggling with this, it can't be easy to have someone else's life in your hands but right now I don't need a pity party from my mentor, I need someone who can keep my ass alive in the damn arena.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say right now Joyce so I'm going to go with my gut, and don't take this wrong but I really don't give a shit how you feel right now. My life is on the line and the last thing 'I' have time to worry about is whether my mentor can keep it together or not, so step up or let Allure mentor me too because you're no good to me like this."

"I….Excuse me?"

"You heard me Joyce step up or step back. I'm sorry to be so blunt but I have too much riding on this to die because my mentor can't handle the stress of the job, too many people are counting on me for you to fuck me over now I'm sorry."

"You're….You're right Bruinen, I'm sorry for acting like this. So let's start working on a way to win this shit, start with your better points and work down from there."

"Ok, well for starters I'm strong, I'm great with a sword and I'm fast."

"Good….Very good, what else but let's move on to personality."

"Well…..I'm a quick study and I think well on my feet, I'm also calm enough under pressure to think things through and not make a rash decision."

"Ok, anything else you'd like to list as a strength?"

"Apart from my natural good looks I'm also a natural leader and charismatic add in my natural charm and wit and I'm pretty much the total package."

"Ok, anything you think you can work on, what would you say your weaknesses are?"

"I'm not sure I have any really, I mean I'm not going to say I'm looking forward to killing but if I have to I will, other than that I can't really think of anything to seriously work on."

"Ok, now don't' take this the wrong way but I can see one potentially major problem that's evident right now, your pride."

"My….My pride?"

"You're a very proud young man Bruinen and while that will certainly attract sponsors it might not sit well with some of the other tributes especially if you end up being part of the career alliance. Every career thinks they're the perfect leader but eventually someone has to rise up and take the lead or the alliance fractures like it did last year, and unless you're one of the tributes who fractures it like I did your chances of winning plummet."

"Ok that makes sense but it still doesn't answer my question on how my pride can be a problem."

The look on her face is pissing me off, if I'm missing something she need to just come out and say it so I can fix it! Seriously how fucking hard is it to just tell me what I need to do to win, is she trying to sabotage me or something?!

"Look if you have something to say Joyce then fucking say it but don't just sit there and stare at me like I'm a fucking idiot!"

"First of all calm down Bruinen, cussing me out isn't going to help anyone."

"Calm down?! Maybe I could stay calm if you were actually trying to do something instead of…."

"I said CALM DOWN! If you can't be civil then I'm not going to waste my time trying to help you. I'm willing to put up with a lot but shit like this isn't one, and you're also doing a damn good job of making my point for me right now."

Dammit I lost control, keep it together Bruinen for the love of god you need to keep it together. You can't help mom by losing your cool before the games even start, acting like an ass isn't going to do her any good anyway so control your anger or your as good as dead idiot.

"I'm….I'm sorry about that Joyce, sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me. It won't happen again."

"Look Bruinen emotions can be a powerful ally in the games but you can't lose sight of what's important. Letting your pride blind you is a recipe for disaster and if this is how you react to someone challenging your authority….It doesn't bode well for you in the games."

"I know, so how do I avoid it, how do I train myself to submit and avoid confrontations like this?"

"First off you have to be ready for the very real possibility that you might have to take a more submissive role in leadership, a back seat if you will, do you have what it takes to swallow your pride and do that if it improves your chances of winning?"

"I….I don't know."

"Well you need to figure it out and fast because I can't really craft you a strategy until I know this. Take the night and let me know in the morning, and really think about it Bruinen it's kind of important."

* * *

 **Embry Jordan-18(D5M)**

Well, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into, I mean what the hell was I thinking, was I even thinking when I volunteered? I mean I know why I did it, I couldn't let Audrey go in alone but for hell's sake I know both of us can't win, so is her life worth more than mine is?

"Embry….Why….Why did you volunteer?"

"You're my cousin Audrey, I couldn't let you face this hell alone."

"So now I'll either die or have to live knowing you died so I wouldn't have to? How the hell am I going to live with myself if that happens?"

"First off watch your mouth young lady and second you're going to have to live for both of us so you might want to start getting ready for that."

"That's not funny Embry."

"It wasn't meant to be funny."

"Did you even stop to think how this would make me feel, not to mention Aunt Kristen or Uncle Emory? For god sake Embry you have a little sister your mom needs your help what about her?!"

"I did think about them, I also thought about what it would do to them to see you get killed in the games. I also had to think about how Aunt Sybil and Uncle Lindin would have been destroyed if you'd died, hell the only reason I'm here and not Brody is that he's too old."

"If my brother had been stupid enough to pull a stunt like this I'd be having the same conversation with him, but he's not here and you are so you're going to have to listen to it."

This isn't getting us anywhere, we need to be using this time to plan something useful for the games and instead we're sitting here bickering like children. I'm about to suggest we try and compromise when the door slides open and our elderly mentor stumbles into the room with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late kids, I got a little….distracted."

I'm sure he got distracted, by the looks of him he gets 'distracted' on a fairly regular basis, and it's not like we can't smell his 'distraction' on him like a cheap cologne. If this is the man responsible for keeping us alive it's a damn good thing I volunteered or Audrey would have been in serious trouble.

"So you're Audrey and Embry right?"

"Yes, we are….And you're our piss poor excuse for a mentor right?"

"Embry?!"

"What he asked a stupid question so I gave him a stupid answer, if he's going to state the obvious then there's no reason I can't too."

"Sir I apologise for my cousin, sometimes he talks before he thinks and he ends up making an ass of himself."

"Don't apologise for me Audrey and I meant what I said, if this is any indication of his ability to mentor we're in some serious shit."

Our mentor offers us an amused chuckle as he casually takes a seat and removes what appear to be glazed contact lenses from his eyes with a flourish.

"Now this is what I wanted to see from the both of you, passion, sincerity, and drive. The two of you just might have a real chance at this."

"Excuse me but are you saying this was some kind of fucked up test?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Embry, though the smell is genuine as the escort Atlas has developed quite a fondness for the herb, and while I find it repugnant it serves to show me just what kind of tributes I'm working with. But we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we, I'm Nikolai and it's my honor to be your mentor for this year's games."

Well, this is interesting, I'm still a little pissed that he pulled that shit on us, but I could just be a little raw that I couldn't see through his con before he told us. Maybe he can teach us how to play the part like that, it could save us early on if we're not seen as a threat like that.

"Well Nikolai it's nice to meet you, I'm Audrey and this grump is my cousin Embry."

"A pleasure, now since I'm alone this year I'll be training you both together, unless you'd rather go separate that is."

"No! Audrey and I will be fine together."

"Excellent, it's much easier to do this without having to divide myself between two separate training regiments. We do however have a few one on one things to discuss before we get to deep into this, Audrey why don't you go check out your room while Embry and I talk for a bit, I'll be along to talk with you once I'm done."

"Sure, Embry mind your manners."

"Ok mom."

She sticks her tongue out at me as she quietly exits the car and lets the door swish close with a soft click behind her.

"Ok Embry-I really only have a couple questions for you but they need to be asked, first why did you volunteer?"

"I….I did it to protect Audrey I guess."

"Ok, second is this going to be one of those situations where you're going to do something stupid to protect her or can I count on you to be a decent competitor?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

"It's simple really, do you have the intention of actually try to win while protecting your cousin or do you fully intend to throw your life away for nothing?"

"She's my cousin, my intention is to make sure she survives the games period."

"That doesn't answer my question Embry."

"It's the only answer I've got."

"Then I guess it'll have to do for now, but you need to think hard about what your intentions are for the games and whether or not you're ready to sacrifice it all for her."

* * *

 **Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)**

I can't believe Embry could be this….This selfish! Why couldn't he think about someone other than himself and just be there for everyone while I was gone, now even if I win I'll have to face a future where my cousin died so I could live, how am I supposed to live with that?

I'm sitting on the corner of the massive bed that takes up almost half my little room when a soft tap at the door jolts me out of my thoughts and brings me screaming back to reality. I take a second to compose myself as a second more forceful knock follows a few seconds after the first one.

"One second please."

After finally drying my tears and cleaning up my face I walk over to the door and gently crack it open to find Nikolai waiting patiently on the other side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Nikolai, please come in."

"It's quite alright Audrey you were faster than most tributes are so I'm happy."

"Thank you….I think."

"It's a compliment but I understand your confusion on the matter, I'll endeavor to be more clear moving forward."

"Thank you, so how can I help you tonight Nikolai."

"It's really about how you can help yourself Audrey, but I appreciate your eagerness to start."

"I just want to be as ready as I can for the start of the games."

"Rest assured I'll do everything in my power to make sure both you and Embry are as ready as I can get you."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it my dear. Now then let's get this boring stuff out of the way so we can focus on more important matters, first off how do you feel about your cousin as your partner?"

"I'm….Not really sure how I feel about it honestly."

"That's….Exactly the answer I feared you'd give."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, these things tend to be hard to digest quickly but eventually you're going to need a better answer so try and come up with one before the interviews at least."

"I'll….I'll try."

"Good, next what do you feel your strengths are, how should I look to market you to the sponsors in the Capital?"

"Well….I'm….I'm pretty smart I guess, and I'm decently athletic."

"Excellent, the intelligence is expected in our district but the athleticism will really help you stand out from the other smart tributes. What would you say you need to work on the most, what are your weaknesses, Audrey?"

"Well for starters I don't handle stress very well when it gets to hard I have a tendency to shut down and withdraw from everyone. I'm also more than a little hesitant to kill, fighting is easy, but I don't know if I have the stomach to end another life."

"Well with any luck Embry will be able to fill that role for you, he seems rather intent on getting you home alive."

"Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. I'd never be able to live with myself if I survived and he didn't."

"He had much the same reaction about you dear so I'm going to ask you the same question I asked him. When it comes down to it how important is your family bond, and do you have what it takes to sever it yourself and live with it after?"

"I…."

"Don't answer now, just think about it and let me know later. Goodnight Audrey, pleasant dreams."

How can he expect me to sleep with this hanging over me? Really I'll be lucky to get any sleep at all, and with everything ahead of me tomorrow that's not an ideal situation. He leaves me alone with my thoughts and after a while I give up on sleep and head for the shower and simply lose myself in the warm flow.

* * *

 **A/N: Well now things are starting to pick up and we've officially met 20 of the 24 tributes. I wanted to give a special thanks to WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper, AaronIris34, ChocolateChipHomicide, AgentWriter, and xQueen-Of-Applesx for submitting Dusk, Allia, Meghan, Bruinen, Embry and Audrey, I hope you all liked them as much as I did writing them :)**

 **1\. What do you think of the latest batch of tributes?**

 **2\. Which tribute or tributes really stood out to you?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. How was the chapter?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and to the submitters I hope that I did a good job portraying your tribute as each of them continues to leave an impression on me as I bring them to life :). Other then that as always please review as I love to hear what you think of the story and I'll see you all Tuesday for the Capital Arrival/Remake Chapter! :D**


	7. First Impressions(Arrival and Parade)

**Vera Naylor-18(D11F)**

I didn't sleep a wink last night it was just so….Quiet and warm, It's just not normal for me to feel that way at night. So naturally I've been sitting here in the dining car since midnight waiting for someone else to get up but so far my only interactions have come with the avox who seem intent on not acknowledging me outside of food and drink requests. I just wish I had someone to talk too, I'm not use to being so….Alone.

"You're u-u-up early Vera, c-c-couldn't sleep?"

The sudden reappearance of sound in the near empty void causes me to jump as I spill the contents of my mug down the front of my flannel pajamas. I turn toward the sound and find my district partner Victor doing his best to cower behind one of the bar stools as if my gaze will cause him harm. My angry gaze begins to soften as I do my best to remind myself that it's not his fault I'm jumpy, and at least I'm not alone anymore so I should do my best to alleviate his fear of me before I scare him off.

"Sorry Victor you startled me, you're surprisingly good at not making noise for someone so tall."

"S-s-sorry, I'll t-t-try not to do it again."

"It's ok, just try not to do it when I've got a full cup of coffee in my hands next time."

"O-ok, s-s-so did you g-g-get any sleep last night?"

"No, it was just so….Strange not being at home. I share a one room shack with six other people so I couldn't get use to all the space and silence."

"T-t-that must b-b-be hard to g-g-get use to."

"Just a little, but I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight even if it's just from the lack of sleep before."

He slips into one of the far seats as I get up to refill my mug. I'm maybe halfway through when the avox start to file back into the room with heavy trays of food clutched in their arms. They place the plates on the table with a quiet precision and then quickly depart leaving the two of us to marvel at the feast before us. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage. ham, toast, potatoes, and a dizzying assortment of things I've never seen before piled before us like a mountain.

"I-i-is all that for u-u-us?"

"Us and the others I'd imagine. Do you think it would be rude for us to start without the others?"

"I don't think Thomas and Honorius will mind kids, and I certainly don't care if you start now."

The both of us jump as I throw the piece of toast I'd picked up across the room to land at the feet of my mentor Chachan with a wet slap as the buttered side slides across the polished floor. She stares at me with a look of bemusement on her face as she lets a small giggle escape at the sight of the two of us scampering like scared mice at her quiet voice.

"The two of you are jumpier than my two-year-old."

"S-s-sorry Chachan, w-w-we didn't want to b-b-be rude is all."

"It's ok I was in your shoes once upon a time so I understand the angst you have to be feeling, but I meant what I said."

"W-w-which one?"

"Well both honestly, you're both jumpier than my kid but you can start, in fact, it's better if you do. Thomas prefers to eat at a little place near the remake center and since we have plenty of time between arrival and the parade he can do it."

"What about H-H…"

"Honorius prefers to take his breakfast in his room as he's not all that….Fond of the tributes before the remake process."

This is all the invitation Victor needs as in the blink of an eye he's tearing into a biscuit while trying to shovel bacon in his mouth at the same time, I, however, am a little upset at what Chachan just said and while I know I should let it go I just can't bring myself to shrug it off like Victor did.

"What do you mean he's not 'fond' of us?"

"It's nothing personal Vear he's just a very….Clean individual and he prefers to avoid the tributes until they've been through the vigorous cleaning that accompanies the parade preparations."

"So we stink or something?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far but to him you're just too dirty to be around, like I said it's nothing personal."

It sure as hell feels personal, I've heard a lot of derogatory things thrown my way over the years but never once have I been told I'm too 'dirty' to be around. If this is the way the Capital people are going to treat us going forward I'm in for a ton of 'firsts' for my life, I just hope they don't end up being 'lasts' too.

* * *

 **Victor Tavion-17(D11M)**

This is the first time in as long as I can remember that I've had enough food to fill my stomach, even eating for one back home I never had enough to be full, but now I'm probably eating too much. It's nice to be able to enjoy a meal even if I do have to listen to Vera complain to Chachan about the 'arrogance' of our escort not wanting to eat with us, I mean who really cares this much about something so….So stupid?

"I just don't understand how he can think like that after we had access to working showers for the first time, does he think we like smelling bad?"

Seriously Vera who….The….Hell….Cares? Of all the shit she should be worrying about and she's picking this, she has some seriously messed up priorities and if she doesn't straighten them out now she's going to get herself killed. I mean it's no skin off my nose if she does, but I mean really, how shallow and insecure is she that this, this is getting to her like it is. Still maybe I should play the 'helpful' partner and try and talk her down even if I only do it because I'm supposed to.

"H-h-hey Vera c-c-calm down, it's not w-w-worth getting all worked u-u-up over."

"It's just….Frustrating that someone is judging me based on something that's totally out of my control to change."

"Isn't that the p-p-point though, p-p-people are g-g-going to be judging us from n-n-now until t-t-the games."

"You're….You're right Victor, I guess I'd better get use to people who have no idea who I am judging me."

"A-a-at least Honorius isn't j-j-judging you for your l-l-life."

"Not yet at least, but you make a good point, thank you, Victor."

"D-d-don't mention it, us e-e-elevens have to stick together."

She offers me a weary smile as she slides into the chair across from me and fills her plate with eggs and potatoes before taking a long swig of her coffee. We sit and enjoy our meal in relative silence until Chachan calls us over to her chair with just the slightest hint of awe in her voice.

"You're not going to want to miss this, everyone always remembers the first time they set eyes on the Capital."

We make our way over to the massive window just as the train disappears inside a tunnel but what I see on the other side takes my breath away. Massive marble columns dot the landscape as beautifully carved statues jut out into the sky in a breathtaking display of beauty and opulence. Everywhere I look I see marble and glittering gold covering everything and breaking out of the morning fog in the distance I see the massive obsidian pyramid that houses the newly built Presidential Palace.

"I-i-it's….Magnificent, I-I-I've never seen anything so beautiful in m-m-my life."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg kids, wait until you see the rest of it."

Well, she was right about one thing, I'm never going to be able to forget this place, I just hope the Capital is as ready for me as I am for it.

* * *

 **Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

I've been waiting for this my whole life, the chance to stand before the masses of the Capital and prove myself worthy of joining the pantheon of victors, I just wish my partner was as enthused about tonight as I am. So far I don't think I've been able to coax more than three or four words at a time out of Willock and he hasn't said anything since we got to the Capital and now moments away from the parade and he's quite as a mouse. What the hell is wrong with him that he's not giddy like every other career in the room?

"Are you going to say anything Willock or do you intend to continue to play the role of a statue?"

"We're dressed as statues."

"That doesn't mean you can't talk like everyone else."

He turns and glares at me for a moment before walking over to the chariot and taking his pace leaving me standing alone in the center of the room. I don't know what his problem is but it's getting real old real fast, how the hell are we supposed to work together if he won't even talk to me? One thing's for sure if he doesn't shape up he's not going to last long in the alliance or in the games.

"Attention Tributes, the parade will begin in five minutes, all tributes please move to your chariots for final preparations and touch ups. Repeat the parade will begin in five minutes all tributes are required to report to their district chariots at this time."

Well it's about time, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can figure out what Willock's fucking problem is. I move over and take my place on the chariot as the stylists apply a fresh coat of paint to our faces and hands while covering our bodies in some sort of glitter that's meant to imitate so sort of polish or shine, it's honestly itchy as hell but I have to say I look damn good so I guess I can suffer through the itch, for now.

"Ok you two remember big smiles and have fun, this is your first chance to make an in-person impression on the sponsors so don't waste it."

I can't tell if that was my stylist or his, but the words are almost a waste of breath, how the hell can we not know how important this is? If Willock wasn't being a complete ass I'd say it was totally worthless to say, but right now it might do him good to remember how important this moment really is. As the massive doors swing open I'm chilled by the rush of air but warmed by the coursing heat as my blood rushes at the sound of the deafening roar of the crowd. My adrenalin spikes as we lurch out into the cool summer night and coast toward immortality.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

This is by far my favorite part of the games, it's just so fun to see all the tributes dressed up and shown off when in just a week's time blood will be gushing out of most of their pathetic little bodies. I just wish Centaura was as interested as everyone else, but so far all she's done is complain the entire time.

"Aunt Tyranna do I really have to be here, I mean if Celine is here I don't get why I have to be too."

"You're the one who asked no begged me to put you on her staff so I did, I stuck my neck out for you so you're going to do as you're told, and if Celine told you to be here then yes you need to be here."

"I'm just saying I could be spending this time doing something better."

"Please, Centaura your assistants handle all the major work so it's not like you have anything to really take care of unless you count fooling around with my aid as work?"

"How did you?"

"Know? It's my job to know everything that goes on around the games Centaura and I take my job seriously….Unlike some people. It's not like I blame you, Zannah is quite attractive, but that's beside the point isn't it so I'm not going to tell you again, sit down, shut up, and look happy for the cameras, ok."

"Yes….Mad'am President."

The roar of the crowd draws my attention to the screen as the first chariot comes rolling into view and I'm treated to my first close look of the tributes. The stylists from one this year didn't disappoint as their tributes are covered in jaguar fur with spears and animal tooth jewelry covering their bodies, a sight made al the more impressive due to the high cost of cloning jaguars just for their fur.

Not to be outdone the pair from two rolls out completely nude and painted to look like the ancient gods Aphrodite and Dionysus complete with additions to his groin and her chest to create the illusion of god like size. All in all, it's a good start that's almost immediately soured by the shit show that is district three.

This year the pair are dressed like clunky robots that tend to appear in some of the older science fiction shows that survived the cataclysm and while normally they might score some nostalgia points they were just used recently so it falls flat as a spattering of boos emanates from the crowd, luckily where three failed four succeeded as the crowd immediately roars at their sight.

The pair roll out with the girl dressed as a siren and the boy as a seamen enthralled by her beauty, and the both of them play the part to perfection as even I almost believe she's weaving a spell over him. The next few costumes aren't anything special as the pair from five are dressed as coils and six appear as astronauts of old and while neither is particularly memorable they're miles ahead of the trees seven are dressed as. Eight and nine zip by in a blur though I vaguely recall seeing spools of thread and wheat stocks they're immediately overshadowed by the blood covered butchers from district ten. Eleven and twelve seem to have rolled out their traditional field hand and coal miner looks and before long the crowd has lost interest and it takes the sound of a bell to quiet the masses for my speech.

"Good evening everyone and let me be the first to announce the official opening of the One Hundred and Second Annual Hunger Games. To the tributes I want to thank you all for your dedication and sacrifice as we strive to strengthen our nation together through the bonds formed in the fires of the arena. Your selfless sacrifice will not be forgotten as we forge ahead into the uncharted waters of our great nation's future. I wish you all the best of luck as you embark on this greatest of journeys. Happy Hunger Games, and May the Odds be Ever In Your Favor!"

* * *

 **Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

What a load of crap, I mean really how can anyone be stupid enough to buy this shit? Then again looking at the audience she was preaching too and it's no surprise that most of them are dense enough to believe this….This horse shit. I'm just glad it's over maybe now I can wash the stink of the Capital off and get a little sleep before I have to spend the next few days pretending I enjoy being in this festering cesspool of a city.

"You two did wonderful, didn't they do wonderful Claudius?"

"The boy could have smiled a little more but otherwise they did ok."

"You're never satisfied are you?"

"Not until we bring home a winner."

"It's only been two years since I won Claudius."

"Two years too many Julia, but we can discuss this in private later for now let's get these two cleaned up and fed so they can get some sleep before training."

That's the first good idea I've heard out of either of my mentors mouths since they got on the train, how these two ever managed to win a Hunger Games is beyond me, then again the most despicable monsters usually win so maybe I shouldn't be surprised.

We ride the elevator in silence though with the insolent chartering of the girl from ten no one else could get a word in any way. Luckily we only have to go up two floors before the elevator opens and we spill out into an ornately decorated room covered in granite statues and weapons. It takes me a moment to realize that it's supposed to represent what district two is famous for and while it would have been more accurate to cover it in white-clad monsters and freaks I doubt that would have had the same….Charm this does.

"Willock your room is the second one on the left and Aurelia you'rs is the second on the right. Go ahead and get cleaned up and changed for dinner."

"I'm not really hungry so I'm just gunna crash after I shower if that's ok."

"Suite yourself Willock, someone will be along to wake you up at seven tomorrow for breakfast and since you're not eating tonight I suggest you partake in the morning or it'll be a very long day."

"Noted Claudius….Goodnight everyone."

No one returns my statement so I make my way to my room and gently close the door before burying my face in a pillow and exploding. I take a few minutes to let my frustration out before I make my way over to the shower where I'm greeted by a control panel only a cyborg could decipher. It takes me a little work but eventually I manage to get a stream of hot water flowing as I jump in and let the water wash away the paint and glitter as it eases my tight muscles.

I emerge nearly an hour later naked and dripping as I rummage through the provided crap for a towel. Finding one I quickly dry myself before returning to the dresser to look for something to sleep in, finally finding a set of black silk pajamas I slip into them and throw myself in the center of the ornately carved granite framed bed. A few seconds after my head hits the pillow I'm drifting off to sleep, my mind filled with violent thoughts as I fight to suppress the urge to do something memorable….It's not quite time for that yet, but it will be soon, and that happy thought soothes my troubled mind as I finally slip into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 **A/N: Well I decided to surprise everyone with a little Halloween treat and post this a little early, I hope that's ok with everyone :D. I also want to give a special thanks to dreams and desperation, grimbutnotalways, and ezmonee6 for Aurelia, Vera, Victor, and Willock.**

 **1\. What do you think of the last batch of tributes?**

 **2\. Which tribute or tributes really stood out to you?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. Out of all the tributes which is your favorite?**

 **5\. Out of all the tributes which is your least favorite?**

 **6\. Who do you like as potential victors so far?**

 **Overall I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and to the submitters I hope that I did a good job portraying your tribute as each of them continues to leave an impression on me as I bring them to life :). Other then that as always please review as I love to hear what you think of the story and I'll see you all Tuesday as we finally start training! :D**


	8. Shots Fired(Training Day 1 Part 1)

**Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)**

I'm finally here; all the training and all the pain have led me exactly where I need to be. Everyone back in One always talks about how amazing our academy is and how advanced the facilities are, but compared to what they have in the Capital we might as well be training with sticks, holographic weapon stations line both walls with a massive obstacle course sitting in the center of the room, first aid, camouflage and plant stations fill in the empty space between stations.

"Well, they're certainly not messing around are they?"

"What?"

"Nothing Quartz, I was just thinking out loud."

"Well it looks like we're the first ones here, so what's the plan of attack for the day?"

"We need to get with the other careers, find out where the group stands after last year. After we figure that out everything else should fall into place."

She offers me a knowing smile as she the sound of the elevator alerts us to the arrival of several more tributes, none of them look particularly special, but looks can be deceiving. After the girl from Six nearly pulled the upset last year I know better than to take anything at face value, I just hope it gets easier to separate the haves from the have-nots as we go.

We wait for a few minutes most of it spent in idle chatter with a few of the other tributes before a tall man with short blood red hair and a smattering of tattoos steps into the center of the training area and signals all of us to move closer.

"Good morning everyone, my name's Tal'shia and it's my job to whip you lot into shape. Over the next three days, you'll be expected to push yourselves both mentally and physically as you prepare for the games. The simple fact is that with the next week or so twenty-three of you will be dead, which one of you is left standing is entirely up to you and how seriously you take the next few days. A word of caution, don't skip the survival stations….Every year I watch as tributes spend the entire time working on fighting while ignoring the fact that statistically each of you is far more likely to die from natural causes, dehydration and hypothermia are just as deadly as a sword.

Now there are three mandatory exercises and the rest will be individual training. For today the obstacle course will be your compulsory exercise, we'll complete this before we break for lunch so you have until then to work on what you please. Do I have any questions…? If not then you're turned to your own recognizes."

As the crowd starts to drift off I make my way toward the spear station where Quartz seems to have already gathered the attention of the girl from two who seems to be having some trouble getting her partner to pay attention. I make my way over and catch the tail end of what sounds like a stern disagreement between the two that sends the boy storming off in a huff. Great we just started and we already have problems, this just keeps getting better and better.

"What the hell is their problem?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask Aurelia when she gets over here."

"I take it that's her name?"

"Yah, speaking of the others did you happen to see the pair from four on your way over?"

"Not that I recall but I'll look for them while you sort this shit with two out."

I head off and manage to track the girl down at the ax throwing station showing off for everyone. It's a little upsetting that she's not hiding this from the others after all ax throwing isn't normally a strength for tributes from district four, but it does go a long way toward showing the other tributes just how deadly she is….Just how deadly our alliance is. I wait for her to finish her set then walk up as she heads down the line to retrieve her weapons from the targets before sliding up to her.

"That was impressive, but how do you fair with other weapons?"

"I can hold my own with anything, but I'm sure you didn't come over here just to compliment my throwing forum."

"True enough, I'm Marlowe, District One."

"Meghan, District Four."

"Well, Meghan I'm sure you can guess why I'm here so let's just cut to the chase shall we?"

"I'd appreciate that."

"Good, so are you in this year or not?"

"Ow, I'm definitely in….I can't speak for my partner Bruinen, but I'm definitely in."

"What's wrong with your partner?"

"It's….Complicated. He's moody and defensive and I get the distinct impression that he's not all there mentally, I could be wrong of course, but I doubt it."

Well, this is just fucking fantastic, the tributes from two don't look like they can get along and now I'm hearing that the four male is crazy, can this possibly get any worse?

"Well, we'll talk about it with the others, provided you're up for a little strategy session."

"I was born ready."

She collects her weapons and returns them to the trainer as a series of outer district tributes line up to try and beat her score, each thrower more inept than the last. I hesitate for a second wondering if it would be worth it to watch them throw but think better of it and make my way back to the spear station with Meghan in tow.

When we finally get back to the others Quartz and Aurelia are locked in a battle of wills as they each try to upstage the other in spear throwing, however, it's painfully obvious that neither of them is all that well trained with a spear. Meghan and I settle in as they finish their game and within a few seconds of our arrival the holograms fade away and the score flashes showing Quartz leading by nearly fifteen points.

"Impressive Quartz, but you're dropping your arm on the follow through, that's why it's going low."

"Thanks, Marlowe, throwing a spear is a lot harder than throwing a kunai."

"Well I can work with you later if you want, but first we have a little business to take care of. Everyone this is Meghan, Meghan this is Quartz and Aurelia."

"Charmed."

"Meghan was telling me about some concerns she has about her district partner and his….Viability as a member of the team."

"Well, that's not good because Aurelia was telling me much the same thing about her partner Willock."

"Fantastic….So Aurelia what's wrong with him, and more importantly is it bad enough that we need to dump him?"

"Well for starters, he's irrational, he's distant, he's closed off, he's constantly pissed off at something, but he's trying to hide it. All in all I'm not sure he's playing with a full deck."

"That's much the same problem I have with Bruinen, it's not that he's not capable, but I don't trust his mental state, not right now at least."

"Ok so it looks like we might have a problem, and honestly the easiest solution would be to cut them lose. After the problems the alliance had last year with desertion, betrayal and a raving loon we can't afford to look weak, not again."

I scan their faces and each of them seems to agree, they may not like it, but they know we'd eventually have to deal with them anyway, this way we avoid the chance of getting stabbed in the back.

"So we're all in agreement then, Bruinen and Willock are out, the question now is how do we fill the gap their departure leaves?"

The three of them exchange a series of uneasy glances and after nearly a minute of silence Aurelia steps forward and delivers the answer we all knew was coming, after all it's the only real choice we have.

"We open them up to tryouts. We let everyone know we have an opening and take the best one or two of them we can find. After all who's not dying to be a career anyway?"

"Good idea and unless either of you ladies have an objection I suggest we announce this now, the longer we wait the harder it'll be to get the best."

The three of them offer me a nod in turn as I smooth out my hair and walk into the center of the training area, right in the spot where Tal'shia welcomed us to deliver one of the biggest bombshells in the history of the games.

"Hello everyone, I'm Marlow Everett and I need a moment of your time. After careful consideration, the career alliance has decided to purge some of the weaker tributes from our ranks. As you can imagine this has opened a couple of spots in the alliance and we've decided to offer them to the very best. If any of you have the guts to step up and take a stab at being a career we'll be holding tryouts after the mid-day break, thank you for your time."

* * *

 **Allia Iris-18(D10F)**

Well, I certainly never expected this, not this soon anyway. I honestly can't believe they'd announce a rift between them so publicly not that I'm complaining after all it makes the task of identifying who I can trust and who I can't extremely easy, I just hope it leaves someone decent behind for me to recruit.

I head over to the staff station and rummage through the assembled weapons before settling on a simple wooden one with a high gloss finish and a grip in the center. Making my way into the holo room I cue the difficulty up to medium and settle into a low defensive stance as I wait for the program to start. A few seconds later I'm assaulted by a sprinting figure holding a sword, I easily sidestep his slash and drive the end of my staff into his head sending the hologram exploding into innumerable tiny pieces. The next target is wielding a battle ax and I have to roll around for a second to get inside the arc of his swings before I bring my staff crashing down on the crown of his head.

Twenty minutes later I'm a sore and sweaty mess but I managed to get through the exercise with only one small blemish, an arrow grazed my shoulder as I was closing on the target, but otherwise nothing got through my formidable defenses. Moving out of the simulator I'm surprised to find Dusk waiting for me with an apprehensive look on his face.

"That was….Amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My brother and I learned to fight at a young age, we had to otherwise predators had a habit of making off with our sheep when we'd take them out to pasture."

"Well, it's certainly impressive….You thinking of trying out for the careers?"

"I don't think they'd be interested in me Dusk."

"That's crazy Allia, you'd be a lock with your combat alone not to mention your other skills, why would they turn you away?"

"Well, it could be because my brother spent last year trying to form an alliance against them, or maybe because I'm doing the same thing, or maybe it's because I'd never be a part of their sadistic alliance….Take your pick."

"Well, when you spell it out like that it's pretty clear why they wouldn't want you."

Well, Dusk certainly has a talent for stating the obvious, seriously I just laid that out for him does he not think I noticed what I was saying?

That's unworthy of me, it's not his fault, he doesn't understand the morals my parents instilled in Aaron and I, about how it's wrong for the outer districts to have to fear the career districts every year, how if someone was willing to step up and challenge them earlier it wouldn't be like this, and how now the only chance to change it is for someone to take the first step. Aaron took that step last year and he sacrificed himself to prove to everyone that the careers can be defeated, now it's up to me to finish what he started and end the cycle of careers once and for all.

I've been lost in my own thoughts for a little while and I can see the apprehension on Dusks face when I finally snap out of my little trance and focus my attention on him. I offer him an apologetic grin as I return my staff to the rack and grab a towel from the trainer before motioning for him to follow me as I head toward the fire starting station. We get over there and he pulls back with a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"Everything ok Dusk?"

"I….I can't do fire Allia….It's not safe for me to be around it."

"It's controlled Dusk, and with the trainer right there there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"I said I can't Allia….I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Ok, what about camouflage then?"

"That….That's fine."

We make our way over to the station where an overly enthused old man beams at us then proceeds to ramble on forever about how he rarely gets tributes to his station and how it's just as important as everything else. After an eternity of listing to him babble he finally takes us into a small room covered in rocks and moss.

"I'll have you start here and maybe later we'll move to a more complex area. Now to start you can use any of the paints and other materials on the table and if you need anything else just let me know."

He leaves us alone and we set to work collecting supplies from the table in silence but after a while my curiosity gets the better of me and I start trying to figure out why Dusk was so afraid of the fire starter station.

"So what's up Dusk."

"What do you mean?"

So now he wants to play coy now does he, well I'm good enough at this game to get him to open up, hell if I play it right I'll have him spilling his life story with ease.

"I was just worried, you looked pretty upset earlier."

"I have….A complicated history with fire; let's just leave it at that, please."

"Dusk if we're going to try and be allies you'll need to learn to trust me."

"Who said I wanted to be your ally?"

"You did, not verbally but through your body language. The way you relaxed after I told you I wasn't trying out for the careers sad it all, and while I'm fine with an alliance with you I have to know I can trust you."

"Why is this such a big deal to you, if I'm open to an alliance shouldn't that be enough."

"For some people maybe, but like I told you earlier I'm not just here to win I need to make a statement doing it. Also, trust issues destroyed my brothers' alliance before it ever got going and I won't make the same mistakes he did."

"Allia I'll answer any question you have….Except for that one. Some things are better left unsaid and this is one of them so drop it, please."

"Ok Dusk I'll let it go….I just hope you trust me enough eventually to tell me what's wrong, it could prove to be important later."

"If that time comes I'll tell you….I hope that's good enough to allay your fears."

Not really but it's not like I have a choice in the matter but I get a good feeling about Dusk so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass, I don't think my parents can handle watching another child get slaughtered in the games.

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

Well, the recent bombshell from the careers has certainly given me a whole new perspective on the games, we're not even half a day into training yet and already the crack are starting to show, the only question I have to ask myself now is how do I use this to my advantage? I mean I could always try out for one of the open spots but I'm not sure if that's a good idea, I mean how stable can the alliance really be if they can't make it through half a day without kicking people out?

"You look like you're either deep in thought or trying not to shit your pants, if it's the later get the hell away from me but if not then what's up?"

"Just thinking about the careers, and how this changes the complexion of the games, you know normal teenage stuff."

"Right because every teenager worries about how a fracture in an alliance of ruthless killers could reshape a fight to the death, it's been happening for centries."

"Well it's been going on for at least the last century so who knows, but it really is something to think about, but my primary concern is how we can turn this to our advantage."

"So we're a we now are we?"

"We were always a we Susan if only because we're from the same district, also you seem less likely to stab me in the back and that's a useful trait for an ally to have in the arena."

"Well I'm glad I can contribute something of use….I think."

"Don't take that the wrong way, it's obvious to me that you're just as deadly as everyone else, but I get the feeling that you're less likely to kill me in my sleep is all."

"Well that make it much better doesn't it?"

We share a small laugh as I return my hatchet to the trainer and pick up a larger one to work with. It's been nearly two weeks since I've held an ax in my hands, but my grip instinctively slips into place as I head out onto the training room floor with Susan hot on my heels my recently returned hatchet clutched tightly in her hand. We make our way over to a corner and go through a few simple combat sequences as I try to find a rhythm to fighting that I've always had when chopping trees.

"You don't look very comfortable like that Fox, is everything alright?"

"Yah….It's just awkward trying to get used to using an ax as a weapon is all. I've been working with one as a tool for close to six years now, but I've never thought of it as a weapon before now."

"I know what you mean, it's weird to see something you've spent your whole life using as a tool as an instrument of battle."

"Right, it's just….Strange plus I'm not sure if I'm holding it right to fight with. I know how to grip it to chop, but I don't know if that applies to fighting too."

"You could always ask the trainer."

"I'd rather not admit I'm lost, how would it look if the tributes from seven can't use an ax in combat?"

We manage to settle into an unease rhythm and after I little while I'm almost comfortable with using the ax this way, almost. After nearly an hour of work both of us are drenched in sweat and breathing hard but we seem to have gotten the hang of it, or as much as we can in a single sitting. I motion for her to follow me as we return or weapons and head over toward the survival station area and after a moment of looking around we decide to go work on shelter building mainly because no one else is over there and it'll give us a chance to talk without having to worry about eavesdroppers.

"So earlier you were talking about using the career split to our advantage, what did you have in mind?"

That's the million dollar question isn't it, how do we turn this to our advantage without overplaying our hand? Is it worth the risk to try out and possibly single ourselves out as strong, and what happens then if we're good but not good enough for the alliance, all the sudden we're squarely next to the discarded careers on the top of everyone's hit list. Then again is playing it cautiously the right play, could being too careful not to draw attention to ourselves end up leaving us high and dry?

"Honestly I'm not sure, no matter what we do there are risks involved so the question is do the rewards outweigh the risks of any single course and if so by how much?"

"Well we're going to have to decide quick or we may lose the chance to do it at all."

She's right of course, but I'm still not sure what to do, I mean this could be the most important decision we have to make in the games and I don't want to fuck it up. Then again it's probably better to decide for ourselves and reap what we sow then to let someone else decide for us, but this is really too important for me to decide on my own after all Susan will be just as affected by what we do as I am.

"Ok Susan what do you think we should do? Do we tryout for the careers or do we keep a low profile and hope to standout among the other non-careers as the best anti career option?"

"Well….I say we roll the dice and see what happens, nothing ventured nothing gained right?"

"You're right, but I think we should set some ground rules for us before we tryout."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Mainly that we have to be a package deal, they can't have one without the other….Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Vera Naylor-18(D11F)**

I don't understand why everyone is so excited about the announcement from earlier, I mean how many tributes are really a serious threat to be good enough to join the career pack anyway. Personally I'd rather not be cannon fodder for a group that tends to look at people from my district as sub-human, call me crazy but I'd rather have less talented allies I can trust then super talented ones who will slit my throat at the first opportunity. About the only good thing to come of this has been the fact that the announcement all but emptied the non combat stations as everyone scrambles to improve their combat skills just enough in the next little while to maybe make the cut.

I however have spent all my time working on plant skills, after all the head trainer said we're just as likely to die from natural causes as in combat so it's a good thing to focus on before the games start. The only down side is with everyone working on weapons I've been alone for most of the time and while the trainer is more than willing to talk about the stations he's not so talkative about other things and after a few attempts to engage him in conversation I finally gave up and focused on the anti rash salve I've been trying to get right for close to two hours.

"Ugh….What the crap am I missing, I mean I've followed the directions exactly three times and each time it turns out worse than the one before?!"

I throw my latest mess into the discard bin and head back over to gather more supplies for yet another try when I nearly run over the crouching form of the boy from Eight as he tries to pick up the contents of his upturned bowl.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you there….I guess I need to pay more attention to my surroundings."

"It's quite alright, after all this mess would have been avoided if I hadn't dropped my stuff."

"Honestly I'm a little surprised to see someone else over here, I figured everyone was intent on getting into the career alliance so there wasn't a need to watch out for others."

"Well despite my semi-imposing height I'm really not the kind of person they're likely to want as an ally."

"Well that makes two of us….I'm Vera by the way."

"Llyod, a pleasure to make your acquaintance Vera."

He softly takes my hand and plants a ginger kiss on it before withdrawing his own with a flourish. I'm so awestruck all I can do is giggle at the….The childlike fun of what just happened. I can tell by the look on his face as I do so that I'm going to have to apologise for that but it's simply to funny not to laugh at.

"I'm….I'm sorry, but that was just so….dramatic for an introduction between two people who could be fighting to the death in a few short days."

"Well I try to bring out the beauty of any situation I'm involved in, after all there's no reason to let the situation spoil my outlook is there?"

"I guess not, but it's still a little odd to find someone who has the wherewithal to think like that at a time like this."

"Well you'll soon see the Amazing Lloyd is anything but normal my dear, if you'll give him the chance that is."

"Well what kind of a lady would I be if I turned down such an offer, but the question is can the Amazing Lloyd help me get my salve right?"

"My dear the Amazing Lloyd can do anything he sets his mind too, show me what you have and I'll have it fixed lickity split."

I can't help but giggle again as I lead him over to the table to help gather the supplies we need and over the course of the next hour or so we manage to screw up the salve another four times but at this point it doesn't really matter. I've made my first friend in the Capital and even though his chances of winning are probably lower than dirt he's been able to do something I didn't think possible, make me smile.

"I think it's clear what's going on here, someone is trying to sabotage the Amazing Llyod, but who would be dastardly enough to attempt such a thing?"

My mind races with snarky and comical comebacks but before I can answer a low-pitched ringing noise cuts me off as an intercom crackles through the confines of the training center.

"Tributes attention this is Tal'shia, at this time I need all tributes to attend to me at the obstacle course in the center of the area, your first compulsory exercise is about to begin."

We offer each other a silent look as I toss our latest failure in the bin as we gleefully make our way over to the designated area. I don't really know how I got here but for the first time since the Reaping I'm….Content and while I won't be happy until I safe at home again this is better than nothing, at least this is a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's the first part of training day one, what did everyone think? As you can see we're already getting into the good stuff and with the tension we already have I can't wait to get into the arena, I'm especially excited to see what all of you think of it….But I'm getting ahead of myself, on to questions! :D**

 **1\. Favorite POV?**

 **2\. What do you think of the decision to cut Bruine and Willock out of the alliance?**

 **3\. Out of all the other tributes who do you think would fit in the alliance the best(Not necessarily the ones from the chapter but just in general)?**

 **4\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **Other then that I should have part 2 of day 1 up this weekend as long as I get my english essay done in a semi timely manner. As always please review and let me kow what you think and I look forward to seeing you all this weekend for part 2 :D**


	9. Holding all the Cards(TDay 1 Part 2)

**Victor Tavion-17(D11M)**

Tal'shia is riding us hard, hell some of the tributes barely have the upper body strength to pull themselves over the first bar, but he's pushing everyone just as hard as he did Quartz and Marlowe. It's actually a little relieving to see some of the other tributes struggling, it means I look that much better for not struggling to complete it. I've been enjoying my lunch in silence while I watch the tributes who haven't been able to finish struggle through yet another attempt, for the girl from Nine I want to say this is try eight or so but she seem incapable of getting past the high wall, it's a little sad honestly.

"Hey, Victor do you mind if we join you?"

I turn my head and see Vera walking up with the string bean boy from eight right behind her a goofy smile on his awkwardly long face. I offer a slight nod and immediately turn my attention back to the course as the two of them plop down in the chairs across the table from me. I watch closely as the girl from Nine finally clears the wall only to slip off the monkey bars and come crashing down to the hard floor below.

I force myself to suppress a grin as I turn my attention back to my lunch guests who are both too busy scarfing down their pasta to notice the embarrassment happening a few yards away. I look down and shovel a spoon of soup into my mouth before pulling a chunk out of my roll and dipping it in the salty broth.

"By the way Victor this is Llyod, Llyod this is my District partner Victor."

"It's the Amazing Llyod actually, a pleasure to meet you, Victor."

"T-t-the pleasure is m-m-mine Llyod."

"Llyod and I were wondering if you'd decided on an ally or an alliance yet?"

Well this is a little forward of her isn't it, she hasn't even given me the chance to try out for the careers or anything like that and she's already trying to pick me up for her alliance. It's tempting to say yes, honestly it'd be nice to know my 'allies' won't stab me in the back, but I'm not too sure an alliance with theses two would do me any good, I may not be the favorite to win, but I'm not quite ready to throw in the towel and admit defeat, not yet at least. Then again it won't do me any good to burn any bridges this early either, so I'm going to have to be careful about how I turn them down.

"N-n-not yet Vera, I w-w-wanted to see what h-h-happens with the career tryouts b-b-before making a choice."

"Your partner has the right idea here Vera, you and I both know we have no chance of an alliance like that but he's an impressive enough figure if he could suppress or control his stutter he might have a chance at making it into the career alliance in his own right. Or worse case scenario he has a chance to pick and choose from among the washouts for a much more threatening alliance."

Well now it looks like Llyod has a brain in the oblong-ish head of his, it might not be much but he's a thinker and that can go a long way in the games, provided he can survive long enough for it to matter. Looking at Vera though she seems to be of the opinion that I should just throw my lot in with them now and forgo the chance for a better alliance and sure enough as soon as she opens her mouth that's the first thing she says.

"That's a hell of a risk to take, though, with us he knows what he's got and we're interested in him, what more could he really need in an alliance?"

A chance to go somewhere maybe, or at the very least to look like I'm trying to win? Vera has to know how pathetic an alliance between Llyod and her looks, I mean it's not possible for her to think the two of them look the least bit threatening can she? Then again maybe that's why she's so insistent on getting me in the alliance, I'd sure as hell add a missing element to their otherwise pitiful pairing, but what's really in it for me?

"I-I-I'm not s-s-sure Vera, I think I s-s-should at least look at m-m-my options before I c-c-commit to anything."

"I guess that's fair, but don't wait too long or this opportunity might pass you by Victor."

I'm sure there are droves of people lining up to join the powerhouse pairing of Vera and the 'Amazing' Llyod, I'd better be worried that their alliance will come after me in the games if I'm not careful…..Please, Vera, be real here, we both know you asked me because you know no one else is desperate enough to throw in with the two of you….maybe the girl from Nine with the muscle definition of linguine would be interested in the 'safety' of this alliance.

"I w-w-won't keep you waiting t-t-to long guys, a-a-and thank you for c-c-considering me."

The three of us exchange smiles as the bell ending our little break rings out. I quickly slurp up the last of my soup and gulp down the last few swallows of milk before making my way toward the trash cans. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as the boy from two screams at the other careers while the boy from four shakes his head in disgust. I dump my garbage and quickly make my way toward the commotion that seems to have attracted the attention of everyone in the room save the trainers.

"What the hell do you mean Bruine and I aren't good enough, you haven't seen a damn thing we can do!"

"Relax Willock, it wasn't a personal decision….We just felt that…."

"Don't give me that shit Aurelia….The four of you and anyone stupid enough to join you just made the biggest mistake of your lives!"

"Willock you're making a scene, and you're sure as hell making our choice look better and better."

"You're going to regret this….All of you will come on Bruine."

The two of them storm off as the trainers make their way into the mass and begin to shout for us to get back to training least they throw us out and shut the center down for the day. As the crowd starts to dissipate I can't help but smile at my luck. I turn down Vera and Llyod and a few moments later I find a potential alliance that makes their pitiful pairing look that much worse, now all I have to do is find a way to prove to Bruine and Willock that I'm worthy of helping them destroy their former allies, and with Willocks temper how hard can it really be?

* * *

 **Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)**

So far I think my chances of getting into the careers look pretty good, my district partner Grese didn't really stand out and the boy from Five seems good but something he said afterward seems to have soured the group to him. Really all I have to do is stand out more than the pair from Seven who are slated to go after me and I should be a shoo-in for one of the spots.

I only have a few seconds before my turn and my mind is racing with as I try to figure out what to show them. Should I go with combat or maybe strength, what if they have something they want to see, what if I can't do what they want to see? I start to tense up but quickly force myself to relax as one of the girls comes out and motions for me to follow her and after taking half a second to collect myself I follow her around the corner and into the small training area. She walks over and asks one of the other careers a question before turning back to me with a near predatory grin on her face.

"I'm Meghan from District Four and it's my unfortunate duty to be available for you should you need a second person for whatever it is you choose to display for us. As I'm sure you understand there are quite a few extremely talented tributes vying for one or two spots in our alliance so if you're wasting our time do yourself a favor and get out of our faces now!"

"If I didn't think I was good enough to make the cut I wouldn't be standing here would I."

"Well at least you've got balls….Ok so here's how this is gonna work, you'll have five minutes to wow us with whatever it is you've decide to do. Once your done if there's anything we want to see you'll be instructed on what to do then. Once all that's finished up and we've finished with the others we'll discuss who we want and let all of you know so stay in the immediate area after you finish up, any questions runt?"

"Can I get started or do you want to run your mouth some more?"

She offers me a cocky smile before nodding to me in deference so I quickly make my way over to the small pile of weapons piled on the floor next to the group. I rummage through the pile for a few seconds before coming across a rather nasty looking meat cleaver near the bottom. I've only really used a cleaver to cut meat in the restaurant but the fact that it's buried like it is means that no one has given it a go and while it's not necessarily my best weapon using it could help me stand out while showing off my strength, I mean what do I really have to lose by giving it a whirl?

I come up clutching the cleaver in my hands and quickly make my way into the center of the holographic training area and cue up a medium difficulty fight and set myself for the start. A few seconds later a spear-wielding enemy comes charging toward me with its weapon raised to deliver a deadly thrust. I quickly spin around the strike and bring my cleaver down hard on the target's neck sending it crumbling into a million tiny points of light. The next strike comes from above as an arrow comes whizzing by me ear less than an inch from my face, I roll out-of-the-way and scamper up the side ramp where I drive my cleaver hard into the exposed groin of the target and send it toppling over the edge to explode on the ground below.

A few minutes later the lights snap back on and I find the career pack watching me with great interest as I quickly make my way out and return my cleaver to the pile while I wipe my brow with the edge of my training outfit. The group leans in and whispers something barely audible between themselves as I take a second to catch my breath and contemplate my fate. A few seconds later the girl from earlier who's name I vaguely remember as Meghan stands up and moves to the front of the group with an amused look on her face.

"Impressive Christian most impressive, normally we'd ask you to do a few more things but after that performance I'm not sure what more we really need to learn about you."

"I take it that's a good thing then?"

"Well we're not quite done yet but so far….Yes, it's a very good thing. We've got a few more potential initiatives to try out before we make our final choice but short of the second coming of someone like Finnick Odair or Johanna Mason you're in a pretty good spot to make the cut….Provided you don't fuck it up in your individual session that is."

"Thank you….I'm honored to have been given the opportunity to prove myself to such, illustrious fellow tributes."

"As you should be Cristian as you should be. I trust you can show yourself out and remember to stay close….If we do decide to invite you into the alliance we won't go looking for you should you wander off, we'll simply move on to the next choice."

I offer them a nod and quickly make my way back around the corner where I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding in. After taking a second to collect myself I head over to the trap and snare station directly to my right, I don't want to waste any training time but this should be close enough that they can see me should they decide to pick me in the end.

As I settle in and start working on a simple leg snare I can't help but wonder what the ones that went before me showed them and what skills the pair from Seven could have that could potentially knock me out if the alliance. My thoughts also inevitably drift toward Bianca and my family back in Six and I begin to wonder if she's told her husband or my family she thinks the baby is mine? I quickly do my best to force thoughts about her out of my mind as I focus on the task at hand, surviving the Hunger Games and if I'm going to do that I need every weapon I have at my disposal and that includes the willingness to sleep with any female I have to. It's not like I enjoy it but god gave me few true talents and the ability to talk a girl out of her pants and into my bed is one of the few I do have, that's how I got a twenty-five year old married Bianca into my bed after all, and it would be a shame to cut myself off from that skill now.

* * *

 **Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

Well we certainly had our fair share of wannabes try out and, for the most part, everyone did a decent job, none of them were can't miss we have to add them to the alliance good, but no one really shit the bed so that's a good sign, but it's also a little troubling. If there are this many decent to good tributes how many of the ones that didn't try out are just as good or better and with Willock and Bruinen out there pissed and looking for revenge how good are our chances of making it out of this unscathed?

That very question has been a hot topic of conversation as we try to whittle down the field and come to a consensus on who we should add to the alliance and so far all we can agree on is we don't agree on much. Quartz wants to invite one maybe two at the most while Marlowe seems to favor bringing in up to three or four depending on our ability to convince the boy from Five to dump his useless cousin. Aurelia hasn't said much of anything about numbers and while I tend to lean more toward Quartz's thinking I'm not sure how Bruinen and Willock change the dynamic or even if they should for that matter.

"All I'm saying Marlowe is that the more people we invite in the more people we have to watch for treachery, so if you bring in three or four that's one newbie for each of us to watch and that's going to make it hard to coordinate and hunt the other tributes."

"Not really Quartz because I fully expect one or two of them to die in the bloodbath so it shouldn't be any harder than normal to keep everyone in line."

"If you don't expect them to be useful then why invite them in the first place? Having weak tributes join our alliance just makes us look desperate and if that's the case we should go beg Willock and Bruinen to rejoin. At least with them we know we're getting someone who's more than marginally useful."

She has a point and while I hate to admit it Marlowe doesn't seem to be thinking this through all that carefully….It's almost like he expects his talent to carry him above any potential treachery and I'm not so sure he's good enough to pull it off, not if he turns Quartz against him at the same time. I want to interject but Aurelia beats me to it and I'm forced to watch as she lays out much the same thought process I'm having myself.

"We need to stop bickering about this petty shit….Christ if we don't pull it together Bruinen and Willock won't have to destroy us because we'll destroy each other, now let's sit down and come up with a real fucking plan before the two of you are looking to replace Meghan and myself on top of the other two."

Her sudden outburst stuns the both of them into silence and while I'm taken aback myself I can't help but agree with her, if the two of them can't agree on something now how can we truly rely on them when the games get tough not to mention on the heat of battle. I make my way over to Aurelia and cross my arms and in as defiant a voice as I can muster I respond to her suddenly very real threat.

"She's right….If the two of you don't pull your fucking heads out of your fucking asses we're gone. I'd rather take my chances with just Aurelia as a partner then listen to the two of you bicker like old people for another minute of my life. So what's it going to be can the two of you set aside your egos and work with us or do we need to start looking for our own alliance?"

The two of them exchanged worried looks before Marlowe lowers his head in submission and I see Quartz try to suppress a smiles as she stands up and turns toward the two of u with a triumphant fire in her eyes.

"We're good and we're only taking one or two of them into the group, so who's it going to be?"

Marlowe raise his voice but for the first time I sense a hint of resentment in him as he voices his opinion, and suffice it to say he's adamantly against bringing in the boy from five, and I can't say I blame him. He was the weakest of the tributes to try out so cutting him from the list is an easy task and no one seems to push back when we cut the girl from six for much the same reason, after that though it gets a little harder to decide.

"So if we decide to take Christian from six I think that should knock Fox from seven out of the running."

"Why is that Marlowe?"

"Well Quartz most of his skills overlap with Christians and he's not nearly as good a fighter."

"True but Fox has better intangible skills than Christian plus both the sevens said they were a package deal so if we want the girl we have to take the boy too."

"Quartz has a point Marlowe, all of us were high on the girl and it's not like her partner is crap or anything. What do you think Aurelia?"

"I think Fox is more useful overall but with us not knowing what the arena is going to be we could end up with a marginal fighter whose survival skills are completely useless….With Christian at least we know we've got a fighter and that translates to any arena."

"I agree Aurelia but will Quartz and Meghan concede the point too?"

Quartz offers a slight nod and then the three of them turn to me as I silently weigh my choices and while I'm not thrilled about giving up on someone as versatile as Susan I have to concede that Aurelia's point is valid so after a few seconds of silent contemplation I offer my consenting nod as Marlowe almost jumps out of his seat in triumph.

"Ok so who wants to tell our new ally the good news?"

No one says anything and after a few seconds in awkward silence I let out an exasperated groan as I force myself to my feet and head out to do the job.

"Since none of you have the balls to it I will….He y, Christian, I've got some good news for you!"

* * *

 **Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)**

I can't believe he did this, how could he try out for the career alliance and not even tell me, why did I have to learn about something this important for the both of us second hand from the girl from six and even then it was only after the both of them had missed the cut?! As the bell to end training rings I storm off toward the elevators and force myself into a hole before Embry can catch me. I tumble out as the lift stops on floor Four and quickly scramble back in as the door slides shut and whisks me up toward my own floor.

As the lift comes to a stop I storm out and run smack into Embry's chest and go tumbling to the ground with a thud. He bends down to help me up but I slap his hand away and storm away with him hot on my heals. I try and close my bedroom door before he can get in but I'm too slow and before I know it he's forced his way into the room with a huff.

"What the hell's gotten into you Audrey?!"

"ME?! What the hell's gotten into you, Embry?"

"What are you talking about Audrey?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Embry so stop playing dumb and answer my fucking question."

"Watch your mouth, Audrey!"

"Stop telling me what to do and answer me then! What the hell were you thinking Embry?!"

"Listen to me carefully Audrey, I….Do….Not….Know….What….You're….Talking….About."

"The careers Embry….I'm talking about the careers!"

"You….You heard about that huh?"

"Yes I heard about it and after all that shit you spewed on the train I can't believe you'd pull this. Tell me something was all of that an act or were you serious until something better came along?"

"It's not like that Audrey I only tried out to…."

"To what Embry, see if you had better options than your cousin?!"

"I was trying to help you, Audrey, I was trying to help us!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I tried out, but I told them I'd only take a spot in the alliance if they took you too."

He's got some nerve, making choices for me without the slightest concern for how I might take it, little loan my consent to make an alliance call for the both of us. Where does he get off thinking he gets to make decisions for me, am I not smart enough to make my own decisions?!

"Why the hell didn't you come to me first Embry?!"

"What?"

"Why didn't you come to me first? If I'm going to be part of your plans I should at least have a say in them shouldn't I?!"

"I didn't really have a chance to talk to you about it Audrey."

"Bullshit Embry, I know you well enough to know you didn't decide to try out at the last minute and you sure as hell didn't decide to include me like it either so try again."

"Why can't you just accept that I was trying to do what's best for you and leave it at that?!"

"Because if you don't include me in the planning process how the hell am I going to be comfortable in an alliance?!"

"I'm not going to tell you to watch your language again Audrey."

"GOOD! While you're at it stop treating me like a child because I'm tired of it Embry!"

"I'm not treating you like a child Audrey I'm just trying to protect you."

"You can't protect me, Embry….Not from this. You can only jump on the grenade for me once and then I'm on my own so I need to be involved in the decision making process for our alliance."

"I can't take that chance, Audrey, if you get hurt I don't know what I'll do…."

"That's another thing Embry you have to stop thinking about that shit, what you'll do or what people back home will think because I have news for you….It's not going to matter."

"Yes it does Audrey."

"No it doesn't because for it to really matter I'm going to have to die Embry….Did you think of that? For it to matter and for you to have to face the people back home I….Have….To….Die!"

"Stop it Audrey….Just stop it."

"No Embry because you need to face reality, in order for what anyone back home thinks about how you did in the games I'm going to have to die and you need to accept that if you're ever going to make it out of here alive."

"I….I can't do that Audrey, I'm sorry, but I just can't."

"Then maybe….Maybe we shouldn't be allies in the games Embry."

"Don't talk like that Audrey, I'm here to protect you."

"Well if you really want to protect me you need to accept that I'm just as stuck in this as you are and we need to work TOGETHER if either of us wants to have a chance of getting out, and if you can't do that then we can't be allies."

He almost says something else but whatever it is dies on his lips and after a few seconds of heavy breathing the room falls into a heartbreakingly eerie silence. After staring at him for a few minutes I push my way past him and head back down stairs to find Nikolai waiting for me with a concerned look on his face.

"So….Are the two of you going to be alright Audrey?"

"It depends on him, Nikolai. If he can accept me as a partner then yes but if all he can see me as is his little cousin that needs to be protected then I don't think so."

"Would you really end your alliance over something like this Audrey?"

"I don't want to have to end it Nikolai, he's my cousin and I love him but If he forces my hand….Then I will."

* * *

 **A/N: One down and Two to go, how did everyone like the second part of training day one? I also wanted to take a quick second and apologise for the lateness of my post, I had to finish my homework before I distracted myself with more enjoyable approaches, which sadly means college is just as lame as High School was :p now then on to questions?**

 **1\. What do you think of Christina as a career?**

 **2\. Do you think it was smart for them to limit the number of people they took?**

 **3\. Who do you think is in a better position to succeed the regular careers or Bruinen and Willock?**

 **4\. Do you think Embry and Audrey will be able to overcome their problems or our they better off apart?**

 **5\. Favorite POV?**

 **As usual please review as I genuinely enjoy hearing what each of you think about the story and I look forward to seeing all of you next week as we start training day 2 :D**


	10. Watch and Learn(Training Day 2 Part 1)

**Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

"You're an unbelievable bitch, Aurelia, I mean how can you cut me out of the alliance before I even have a chance to prove my worth?"

"Look, Willock, it wasn't just my decision, the four of us decided that there were too many variables with both you and Bruinen to keep you in, it's not personal it's just business."

"Don't give me that shit we both know cutting someone that early is entirely personal….If you're going to do something at least have the balls to stand by it afterward, but that might be too much to expect from a stupid bitch like you."

"Willock I'm willing to let a lot of shit slide but in your current situation it might benefit you to watch what you say or you might find yourself squarely atop the career hit list once the games start."

"Bring it on Aurelia….I'm not afraid of you or anyone else especially that pathetic little shit you brought in to replace me."

"We'll see if your tone is still this defiant in a few days."

"It will be Aurelia, and when your miserable life finally ends it's my eyes you'll be looking into and before the end I'll hear you scream my name to the heavens as you beg me to kill you…."

The elevator comes to a stop in the training center and I leave her standing there like the stupid bitch she is as I quickly make my way over to the knife station which to my surprise is empty save for the trainer, maybe they all got their fill of fighting yesterday. I walk over and grab a large trench knife and a few small throwing knives from the table and dial-up the difficulty to max before stepping into the embracing darkness of the holo-room.

I slip the throwing knives through my belt as I delicately grip my larger weapon as I wait with bated breath for the first target to appear. I feel it before I see it as the rush of air accompanies the attempted chop of an ax….I drop down and roll in while bringing the tip of my blade slicing through the bright orange pixels mere millimeters below where my attackers groin would be. I barely have time to get to my feet before two more are on top of me, but a couple of quick leg sweeps later I'm tearing my blade out of one as I drive my knee into the other's throat as beautiful orange dots surround me.

As I force myself back to my feet a spear sails past me mere inches from my left ear as two new targets line up their throws from across the room. I hesitate for a second as I try to decide between using my throwing knives or charging them but after their second shots force me to move around I decide to play it safe and a few seconds later both of them explode as my knives burrow into the center of their faces. The next one is a bit more challenging as I'm peppered with arrows while dancing around the twirling blades of a trident. It takes some doing but I manage to back the trident wielder into the line of an arrow and as that enemy explodes I send my last throwing knife buzzing into the chest of the shooter.

A few minutes later I'm standing outside the simulator with sweat running down my face as a thoroughly impressed Bruinen comes strutting up with the scrawny looking beanpole from Eleven in two.

"Impressive display Willock….I'd hate to find myself on the other end of that show."

"Watch what you say and you won't….So who's the whelp?"

"Yes, where are my manners….Willock allow me to introduce you to Victor Tavion, Victor's hoping to team up with us for the start of the games so I told him I'd run it by you and see what you think."

"Just what would you bring to the table for is Victor?"

"I-I-I'm pretty good with a scythe n-n-not to mention I know my way around p-p-plants."

"What the hell is wrong with you, speak like a regular person Victor."

"S-s-sorry I have a small p-p-problem ."

If not being able to form coherent sentences is a small problem I'd really hate to see what this idiot considers a big problem, and why in the hell would Bruinen think something like him would be useful? Hell, just looking at him I can see about all he's going to be good for is soaking up damage early on, then again having a big dumb meat shield like him could come in handy during the bloodbath provided he survives long enough to be useful that is.

"Ok besides the fact that you talk like a complete dipshit what else can you do for us, I'm going to need more than the faint hope you can stutter someone to death in a fight?"

"I-I-I'm pretty good with a scythe and like I t-t-told Bruinen earlier I've b-b-been using one most of my l-l-life."

"Is this true Bruinen?"

"Yah I took the liberty of watching him while you were working and while his forum isn't as fluid as yours or mine he's got a decent grasp of what he needs to do, It also helps that he's got a decently long reach."

I'm still not convinced but after peaking in on the career tryouts yesterday it's not like there are many better options out there for us to use, and it's not like it could hurt to have an expendable pawn when the shit hits the fan. Plus it saves me the trouble of having to hunt him down later, once he's not useful anymore I can simply slit his throat like the pathetic sheep he is and even with his pathetic appearance having him along is probably a net win overall.

"Ok he can join, but he'd better not hold us back Bruinen, I don't have the patience for pathetic people and I won't hesitate to end him if that's what he proves to be."

"Fair enough but I don't think that'll be necessary, will it Victor?"

"N-N-Nope, I promise I'll d-d-do my v-v-very best Willock."

"For your sake I hope you do Victor. Now we're still on the short end manpower wise so we're going to have to train twice as hard as everyone else so I don't want to catch either of you wasting precious time….Ever."

The two of them exchange looks and a few seconds later I see Bruinen nod followed a few seconds later by a hesitant nod from Victor. I offer them both a curt nod of my own before turning back to the table where my knives wait patiently for another run through the simulator. With a devious grin, I quickly slip them back into place between my belt as I dial-up a ranged program and set the difficulty to max. I might not be career material in the eyes of the four dumbasses that kicked me out but if there's one thing I'm certain of it's that Aurelia will beg for mercy before I'm through with her, and if I have enough fun with her I just might grant it….After I'm done playing that is.

* * *

 **Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)**

Hmm now, how am I going to hide in this room? I don't have the materials to hide as a rock and I'm not sure how well my brown hair will blend in with this powdery snow like substance, but I'm sure if I give myself a moment to think I'll figure it out.

"Come on Paisley think, how can you blend into this area….Hmm, I wonder if that would work?"

I careful gather a few supplies and set out painting my skin with a dirty slush colored mix and before I know it my arm has all but disappeared into the background. With a triumphant grin I set to work on the rest of my skin and within a few minutes I've got a very simple coat applied and while it's far from perfect it should be good enough to fool all but the most observant of tributes, if only I could think of some way to hide my hair. I try mixing it in with some of the dead leaves and other foliage, but the whiteness of the ground makes me stick out like a sore thumb and it's impossible for me to bury it because of my incessant need to breathe.

I get up and rummage through the supplies and after a little digging I find a headband that just might work. I slip it over my hair and use the mirror in the room to arrange it and after a little work I've got my hair contained well enough that I think I can make it work, again provided no one looks all that close. I take a few seconds to hide as the sound of approaching footsteps give me the perfect opportunity to see just how good well I've hidden myself.

"I'm just saying we need to look at every possible avenue and not just combat, what good are fighters if they don't know how to survive Allia?"

"I agree Dusk….I'm just trying to be careful who I bring in, I need to be able to trust them, but they have to be able to contribute. If I can't trust them or if they'll need to be carried through the games then they're no use to me."

"No use to us Allia, if I'm going to be part of this alliance you'll need to start including me in some of the decisions."

"I know that Dusk and believe me when I say I'm working on it, I'm just a little hesitant after what happened to Aaron and I don't want to screw this up. My parents have invested so much in raising us and after Aaron died last year it tore them apart if I die to it very well could kill them."

"I understand that Allia, but you can't carry the burden alone and I'm more than capable of helping you vet potential additions to the alliance, all you need to do is let me."

Well now it looks like I might have stumbled upon a potentially tasty little alliance here, I'm not too sure about the tributes as I can't really get a clear look without giving up the game, but both of them sound decently capable. I mean obviously their attention to detail could use a little work, but that could just be a product of being in a training environment, only time will tell on that account but for the first time since I got here I think I might have found potential allies who won't stab me in the back at the first chance but let's listen a little more….Just to be sure.

"Well eventually you're either going to have to trust me or our alliance will blow up in our faces."

"It's not that simple Dusk and trust goes both ways. How can I trust you when you're keeping secrets from me?"

"That's different and you know it, my secret is personal and doesn't directly impact us in the games your trust issues, however, can and will."

"I….I know that Dusk but after what happened to Aaron last year it's gotten a little harder for me to trust people, I just can't take the chance that they'll stab me in the back like Terr did to my brother."

"Ok how about this then, you don't have to trust me unconditionally, honestly I'd be more worried f you did. You keep a rye eye on me and I'll tell you anything you want to know other than about my….Issues with fire and we agree to work together. You include me in the basics of the alliance and we both agree on any additions and if we don't they don't join, deal?"

"Ok, Dusk you've got yourself a deal."

The two of them shake hands and for the first time in a long time I'm positively sure about something, these are the kind of allies I need to have in the games. As they turn their attention toward the supply table I carefully wriggle out of my spot and melt back into the background as I try my best to move soundlessly out of the area but a few feet from the door my elbow strikes a rock and my mouth gets the better of me as I let out a pain filled shriek.

"Who's there?!"

For a moment, I contemplate trying to hide again but at this point it's useless so I push myself to my feet and offer the both of them an apologetic grin.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just testing out my camouflage skills when the two of you walked in so I…."

"Were you listing to us this whole time?!"

"I….Not intentionally I was just seeing how well I could blend in and once you started talking…."

"I can't believe this we can't even talk without someone spying on us, you see Dusk this is why I have trust issues, especially here!"

"Hold on Allia let her talk, I think there's more going on here than we're seeing."

So he's the sensible one, ok I can work with sensible. It's not as easy as gullible, but it's probably better, In the long run, to have a sensible ally rather than a gullible one anyway. AS long as he has some sort of pull with Allia I might have a chance of salvaging this and getting into the alliance, as long as Allia doesn't snap my neck first.

"I only stayed quiet for so long because….Because your alliance intrigued me. I wanted to see just what it was all about before I….tried to convince you to let me join."

"Let you join?! You think after spying on us we'd let you join us?!"

"Well, I was hoping more than anything but…."

"This is rich if you were listing as long as you say you were you have to know there's no chance in hell I'd let someone pull a stunt like that then trust them enough to join me. You've got a lot of nerve even suggesting that we'd let you…."

"Hold on Allia I think it might be a good idea."

"You….WHAT?!"

"Well look at it from a tactical perspective, if she planned to betray us she'd have just ran out when we caught her and I can think of more than a few useful ways someone with her….Skills could be useful in the arena."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this….Ok if the two of you combined can name three ways she'd be useful then I'll consider letting her in."

"Fair enough but first I feel as if I'm at a disadvantage, I'm sure that you gathered from our conversation that I'm Dusk and this is Allia, but I'm not sure exactly who you are."

"Paisley, my name is Paisley."

"Well, Paisley it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, for the both of you of course."

"Just get on with it Dusk, we don't have all day."

"Ok, well first off I think it's important to point out just how good Paisley is at this. Neither of us had a clue that she was there and if she'd been in a position to I'm confident she could have killed us without us knowing she was there."

"Ok first off that's probably not what I'd have lead with if I was trying to convince someone to trust her, but your point is still valid, that's one."

"The second one you pointed out yourself when you said she's got nerve and while you meant it in a bad way it's also advantageous. She's obviously brave enough to ask the hard questions and she was able to listen to us without giving herself up."

"Again not the most trustworthy traits but still valid so that's two, but I want to hear number three from her, see what she thinks she brings to the table."

"Information….I bring information to the table."

"How do you mean?"

"I can gather information for the alliance in a way not many others would be willing to risk, add in my naturally impulsive attitude and I'm the perfect person to sneak into an enemy area and gather information, steal supplies, and cause general mischief….Is that good enough to earn my way in?"

"Obviously this situation isn't ideal….Then again nothing in the games ever is. Ok, Paisley, I'll give you a chance, welcome to the Sentinels."

* * *

 **Carson Flint-18(D12M)**

Look at all these pathetic wastes of space, I didn't think it was possible but I might have actually found people more worthless than the ones back in Twelve. Luckily they've kept their distance from the creepy looking freak from Twelve so I haven't had to put up with any of their pathetic shit so far, hell the only thing that's kept me from snapping is the thought that soon enough I'll be free to enjoy the pained cries of each of them in turn. Soon Carson….Soon it will be time to play.

Today I've decided to focus on combat after being forced to spend most of my time yesterday on other ventures as every pathetic little whelp tried their hand at a weapon in the vain hope of latching on with the career alliance. It was actually comical watching some of the weaker tributes try and swing mauls and manipulate swords, hell the little bitch from Nine nearly cut her arm off just drawing a sickle she didn't even train with it, she just split her arm open pulling it out….I mean how much more pathetic can you be?

I make my way over to one of the most isolated simulators and program the setting for a confined space and medium difficulty as I scoop up a pair of pickaxes and saunter inside. I move into the center of the room and a few seconds later the walls start to creep in and the ceiling starts slowly inching toward me and within a few seconds I'm standing in as near a perfect representation of a mining tunnel as you can get outside of an actual tunnel. I take a couple of deep breaths and try to clear my mind and reflexively I tighten my grip on my weapons as a single bead of sweat rolls down the back of my neck.

The strike comes without warning and I barely manage to avoid it as a real sword would have been dangerously close to cleaving me in two. I spin away and bring the tip of my right weapon up in a slashing motion that connects squarely with the groin of my attacker. As my first enemy explodes in a shower of orange light I catch a faint glimpse of another one charging toward me with its spear poised to skewer me like a pig. I lower my head and charge toward it but at the last second I slide down and as I'm slipping between its open legs I bury the tip of my left weapon squarely in the center of its stomach.

Roughly ten minutes later I'm breathing harder than I ever have before and I'm fairly certain I bruised my shoulder rolling around in there but I've never felt more alive, there's an electricity in the air and I can't wait to replace the boring pixellated explosions with the tear jerking, heart wrenching, jaw-dropping screams and pleas of these pathetic children….It's going to be glorious. I wipe my brow clear and out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of the pathetic little girl from Nine getting her ass handed to her by one of the combat instructors.

"Kimma if you don't keep your guard up you're going to get eaten alive in the arena."

"I'm trying, but the sword is too heavy, I can't control it little loan keep my guard up."

"Well Kimma we've already tried everything else and you simply don't have the muscle definition and strength to use knives or other close quarter weapons."

"Can I try the sickle again, at least with that I could hold it up?"

"Well, I'm hesitant to let you try it again after last time….But it might be the only weapon with the necessary length and weight you can master. If you promise to be careful I'll get two and we can try them."

"I promise I'll be careful with it."

The instructor offers her a kind smile before collecting her sword and scurrying off to fetch her new weapon, and despite my better judgment I can't help but make my way toward her. I get maybe half way over when she looks toward me and with a self-assured smile that her eyes betray as fake she starts walking towards me.

"I didn't see you over here, you wouldn't happen to be spying on me would you?"

Oh, this is rich, why would I waste my time spying on someone a drunk monkey could best in a fight, does she take me for a fool or is everyone else stupid enough to fall for this lame act of hers? Well, I guess there's only one way to find out, and I might as well have some fun with this pathetic little scum sucker while I'm at it.

"You could call it that I guess….I don't know if I would, but you could if you want."

"Well, what would you call it then?"

"Intelligence gathering would be closer than spying I think."

"Well, what exactly where you 'gathering' on me then?"

"Nothing, in particular, I was just….Intrigued."

"Intrigued….About what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"If it is I must be blind because I'm at a total loss for why you would think I'm intriguing enough to watch like this."

"So what you're telling me is you're blind as well as stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me and while I'm at it could you explain what drove such a hopeless and pathetic waste of space like you to volunteer in the first place?"

"I….I."

"Or maybe you know you're worthless but you don't have the guts to end your worthless existence yourself and you're hoping someone else will rise to the occasion and snuff you out."

"That's….That's not true. I came here to win."

"Go ahead and lie to everyone else but I see through you and deep down inside you're a worthless waste of space and you know it and soon enough I'll grant you release you're looking for."

"Get….Get the hell away from me you freak! I said GET AWAY!"

Her outburst seems to have drawn the attention of everyone within earshot and I can see the trainer all but sprinting back with the sickles left forgotten on the ground. I offer her a knowing smirk as slowly back away and make my way towards my recently used simulator as a few of the trainers gather around and check to see if she's ok. I vaguely catch her sobbing as she tries to convince everyone that she's fine and I can't help but giggle, I've broken through her defenses and when the time comes to end her worthless life I'll relish the moment, I just have to control myself until the time comes.

* * *

 **Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

There's some sort of commotion over by the weapon training simulators and from the looks of it someone might have gotten into it with another tribute, I just don't get that….I mean we're going to be killing each other in a few days anyway are they so impatient that they can't wait? Once the commotion dies down a few sharp words are exchanged between the staff and some of the tributes but eventually everyone disperses and heads back to whatever it was they were doing before the ruckus started and once again I'm left in silence as I try to return to work on my less than impressive trap.

For some stupid reason I can't seem to get this right, carving the stick into a point was easy and, in theory, setting up the trap should have been just as easy but for some reason I can't get it right and it's frustrating me that I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong.

"You have those two lines crossed."

The voice startles me and when I look up my district partner Erier is bending over the outer part of the trap where the stick connects to the rest of the trap. For a second, I'm not sure how to respond but after I collect my thoughts I realize that he's looking my way as if he's waiting for me to come and see what he's talking about. Bringing my nerves under control I scoot myself over to him and take a look at the cross up he's pointing at.

"I don't see what you mean."

"Look here….This line is crossed with its neighbor. If you switch them around the spring will pull taut and release when someone or something trips it."

"No, it's setup right if you look at the schematic is shows you that I've got it right."

"I know what the paper says and I'm telling you that it's wrong, trust me, Shapiro, I know what I'm talking about."

I roll my eyes but decide to switch them around anyway if only to prove to him that I'm right. It only takes me a second to get everything switched around and a few more to string and set up the trigger before I'm ready to test Erier's 'theory' out. I move to the side and run a piece of wood through the trigger line and to my extreme surprise the trap works as the sharpened stick snaps forward and buries itself in the center of my board.

I turn toward Erier with an astonished look on my face as a very self-satisfied grin creeps across his face. I sit there dumbstruck at how something as simple as crossed lines had kept me stumped for nearly three hours and he figured it out within maybe ten seconds.

"Ok Erier I'll bite, how did you know that was the problem?"

"It's easy to see the patterns and faults if you look at them as electrical wires rather than as strings."

"How do you mean?"

"Well for me I just looked at it like a power line, everything was connected but your trap wasn't springing so it meant that something had to be connected in the wrong place, mostly because the line wasn't pulling itself tight enough to spring release. Once I figured that out it was a simple matter of following the lines that were supposed to hold the stick back and see where they were slack and adjust it accordingly."

"That still doesn't explain why the schematic would show me to connect it one place if it should be in another."

"Well, it wasn't necessarily the schematic so much as the fact that the string was too long if it had been just a little shorter it would have worked just fine."

"So my measurements were off?"

"Yes, you were pretty close on the length but it was just long enough that it didn't pull tight. Honestly, it's pretty amazing that you were as close as you were without measuring the length before cutting."

"How did you know I eyeballed it instead of measuring?"

"Umm….Lucky guess?"

"Erier?!"

"Ok, I was watching you from the beginning. I'm working on an electrical trap and was a little surprised that someone else was using the station so I got….Curious."

"Well did your 'curiosity' lead you to any exciting information."

"Oodles and gobs Shapiro oodles and gobs, but the most important fact might be that you're almost as intelligent as I am."

"I'm going to assume that was supposed to be a compliment so I won't punch you….Yet."

"Sorry about that I'm….Not great at talking to people. I tend to make an ass of myself more often than not so I try to avoid it whenever possible."

"Well, it kinda shows, not that it's a bad thing mind you, but it's definitely noticeable Erier."

"Well, then I guess I'd better ask you my question before I lose my nerve and retreat back into my shell."

"What question?"

"Shapiro would you….Consider being my ally in the arena?"

"W-What?"

"Well, I think the two of us would work well together and with our combined smarts I don't really foresee a problem we couldn't overcome….So what do you think?"

What do I think, I mean Erier not exactly a prime example of someone who's set up to win the games, I mean he's small, he's scrawny and he's introverted which is pretty much the opposite of what a good victor should be. Then again it's not like people are exactly lining up to be my ally and the two of us would certainly be the smartest pairing intelligence wise, and we should have plenty of time to find someone to do the heavy lifting and it's always easier to find additional allies after you already have one….

"Yes, Erier I'd love to be your ally in the games."

He offers me a wide almost childlike grin of appreciation as he extends his hand to me. I take his offering and give it a couple of quick pumps to cement our new alliance as the intercom rings out to signal us our next compulsory exercise is about to start. The two of us make our way silently over to the track where Tal'shia and a few of the other trainers wait with stopwatches and clipboards. I offer my new ally a reassuring nod as we take our place in the huddle but inside I'm not nearly as sure about this as I look. What if the two of us can't find anyone else for our alliance, do we have the strength to overcome it, and what happens if we don't? These and other thoughts swirl in my mind as the first group of runners takes off and our running endurance drill begins. I just hope I don't blow the drill as bad as I might have my alliance, I can't afford to hurt my chances any more than they already have.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the first part of day 2 and as you can see things are starting to get good :) I also want to apologise for not having this up yesterday, Fallout 4 got in the way of editing so I'm kinda sorry :p lol Now then on to questions**

 **1\. What do you think of Victor with the outcast careers?**

 **2\. How do you think Paisley will fit with the Sentinels?**

 **3\. How do you think befits their alliance more?**

 **4\. Which alliance do you think goes farther in the games?**

 **5\. Favorite POV?**

 **6\. How was the chapter?**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review as I love to get your take on how the story is going and I should have part 2 of day 2 up Friday or Saturday so I'll see you all then :D**


	11. What We Have To Do(TDay 2 Part 2)

**Susan Forest-15(D7F)**

I can't believe the careers picked that punk from six over Fox and I. I mean sure maybe it was a bit presumptuous of us to think we could force them to take us both but still Fox is twice the tribute Christian is on his best day and I'm better than Fox so there's no reason for them to take him over us, unless they're planning on eliminating us early. I mean it really didn't occur to me before now, but we showed them our very best in the tryout and they took someone both of us were better than, but maybe they did that so they could size up their opposition early which would have the added benefit of helping them decide who to eliminate first. Plus when you add in the fact that our trying out has all but blacklisted us when it comes to joining other alliances it almost seems like the perfect plan, I just hope I'm giving them too much credit in that regard.

"You ok Susan?"

"Huh….Oh yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well for starters you've added enough salt to your food to kill a man plus you've been excessively quite, in general, today so I'm a little worried."

"I'm fine Fox, just thinking is all."

"Well, I know your brain isn't used to that so be careful not to overtax the poor little thing."

He offers me a shit eating grin as he shovels another spoon of soup into his mouth and despite myself I can't help but chuckle. I mean Fox is about as immature a person as I've ever met, but he's damn good at taking my mind of some of the stupid political shit involved with the games so I put up with his boorish games and lame jokes, hell in a lame sort of way he's like my older brother….He never could pass up an opportunity to tell a lame joke either.

"You know Fox while those lame jokes might work on me I'm not so sure they're going to work on some of the other tributes not to mention the audience when we do our interviews in a couple days."

"I'm not worried about the interview, I know the audience will just love me."

He's baiting me and despite the fact that it's painfully obvious that he's doing it I'm pretty sure I've walked to deep into this to back out now….Looks like I'll have to ask him why he's so sure and suffer through the lame joke attached to his corny reasoning, ugh why did I let myself fall into this trap with him….AGAIN?

"Alright, Fox I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret asking you this….But why are you so certain the audience is going to love you?"

"Well aside from the obvious fact that everyone loves me…."

"Not everyone loves you, Fox."

"Oh trust me, Susan, everyone loves me, I mean what's not to love?"

"Should I go down the list alphabetically?"

"Now who's trying to be funny?"

"Still you Fox….And for the record you're still coming up short."

"Was that a jab at my height?!"

His retort catches me off guard and it's all I can do to avoid spitting my food out though some of it manages to work its way out my nose leaving a trickle of chicken broth dripping from the tip of my nose. I turn my gaze towards his face and find him sitting there stone-faced and serious as can be while I fight back the urge to bust out laughing at the audacity of his question, not least of all because I'm nearly half a foot shorter than him as it is. It take a minute or so of my delicately contained laughter before I finally crack up causing his stern demeanor to drop as he busts up with me.

"If you'd held out a few seconds longer I might have cracked first Susan."

"I'm 'haha' Surprised I held out as long as I did, I mean I 'haha' I 'haha' Snorted chicken broth, that alone nearly put me over the edge."

"Yeah that was priceless….I'm almost sorry I used the joke here instead of later but your reaction was more than worth it, but I do have one question. Did it hurt?"

"Not really the broth is a little hot but, in general, it…."

"That's not what I meant Susan. I was asking about having to admit that I am indeed as funny as I say I am."

Leave it to Fox to find a way to turn this back to that, and I have to give him credit he's a persistent one. Still though I can't be boosting his ego too much. If I've learned anything from my older brother it's that boys tend to be at their best when their ego is a little bruised so for the sake of our alliance and my chance of survival I'll have to keep him down just a little bit, for now anyway.

"Well, Fox it was funny but not nearly as funny as you think it was….Your material could still use some work."

"Your reaction says otherwise."

Damn he's good today, yesterday I could have pulled this over on him with no trouble but that was after the careers rejected us so maybe his ego was already bruised enough but today he's in rare form and it's obvious I'm going to have to try a little harder to keep him in line. I just hope I don't push too hard and really damage him, the last thing I need or want is a damaged partner in the arena so I'll have to play the next few seconds right or this might backfire.

"Don't get me wrong Fox that was funny but….Not as funny as….The….Magician from Eight?."

"Did you seriously just compare me to the nerd from Eight?!"

"He may be a nerd, but he's also funny so if that's the angle you plan to play in the interviews your material will need a little polishing. Luckily you still have plenty of time to tighten it up and as long as you don't make me snort any more food I might even help."

He offers me another shit eating grin but it's not quite as bright as his last one, it's like a small part of his fire has been snuffed out and for a moment I feel bad about what I just did but a few seconds later the intercom digs and I remember where I am and what's at stake and as we dump our trays and head back to training I force myself to bury the guilt, I can't afford to feel sorry for anyone right now….Not even Fox.

* * *

 **Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)**

"So what do you want to work on next Vera?"

"Umm I'm not really sure, we could always go work on plants or first aid again."

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to tie up all our time in the same area, we're going to need more than just one or two skills to survive after all."

"Ok, so what do you think we should work on then Llyod?"

That's a good question and I was honestly hoping she would want to decide for us, I'm not really the take-charge kind of guy and unfortunately it doesn't look like she's the take charge type either. I mean it's not necessarily a bad thing that both of us are deferential but without a clear plan of attack or at the very least a leader with vision we might be in trouble once the games start.

"Well, I guess we should work on combat a little bit….What weapons are you good with Vera?"

"See that's the thing…..I'm not really good per say with any weapon."

"Would you say you're adequate with one at least?"

"Well um, I guess the technical answer would be no….I'm actually pretty bad at fighting in general and to be totally honest I really can't stand the thought of fighting….At all."

Well this is great between the two of us we might have just enough combat ability to take out a rock provided it's a small one and holds still the entire time we're fighting it. I mean I could tell from Vera's general appearance that she wasn't going to be a powerhouse or anything like that but I had faint hope that she would be a better fighter than I am or at the very least have a basic knowledge of how to fight. I mean how good can our chances really be if neither of us has any fighting ability at all, I mean it's been over thirty years since a tribute won without killing anyone and unlike Annie Cresta we don't have the advantage of being careers.

"Ok then what weapon do you think we should try, and keep in mind it needs to be a relatively quick pick up if we're going to have any chance of making it useful in the games."

"How about a knife then, it's small simple and both of us should be able to pick up enough of it before the games start. So what do you think Llyod?"

Well it's probably our best shot at learning anything with the day and a half we have left, I really wish I'd thought to bring this up yesterday so we'd have had a little more time to practice. I mean it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference but it still would have been nice to have the extra practice under our belts when the games start, well It's probably better to have some training than none I guess, I just hope we can learn enough to make a difference once we're in the arena.

"Good idea Vera, shall we?"

I extend my hand with a flourish and in my most gentlemanly manner offer to escort her over to the training station. She slips her arm through mine and we head off at a slow stroll toward the gleaming racks of weapons on the other side of the training area and while we're peppered with more than a few less than courteous remarks from the other tributes I do my best not to let it get to me. Once we reach the racks however Vera is in tears as the newest career from Six is laying into her with a viciousness, I never experienced at the worst of times back home in Eight.

"I have to hand it to you Eight I didn't think it was possible to find someone uglier than you, but you proved me wrong, seriously though where did you find this ugly ass slut? I mean is she at least good in bed or is she as inept as she is ugly?"

"Just ignore him Vera and for what it's worth I think you're beautiful."

She offers me a sheepish smile for my lame attempt at comfort but for a second or two it seems to have worked until the ass from Six redoubled his efforts to insult us that is.

"Hey slut if you're looking for a few pointers on how to please this loser I can show you a thing or two. It might hurt a little because I'm sure I'm twice the size of this little guy here and I can't guarantee he'll like it as much as a real man like me does, but I'm more than willing to….Educate you on the finer points of passion."

"I'm….I'm good but thank you for the um….Kind offer."

"Come on baby don't deprive yourself of some true pleasure before you die. It would be a real shame if you had to die never knowing the passionate touch of a real man like me."

"Hey, dude she said she wasn't interested so get lost and leave her the hell alone."

"Who's going to make me little man, you?"

"If….If I have to yes, now get lost ass."

He offers me a contemptuous snort and pushes past me and grabs Vera by the arm and tries to pull her toward him. I act on pure instinct and a second later my fist connects squarely with his nose sending him doubling over in pain as I pull Vera away and push her behind me as he unleashes a primal yell and delivers a devastatingly powerful left hook to my jaw.

The next few minutes are a total blur, but I vaguely remember seeing Tal'shia's imposing form standing between the two of us as one of his assistants drags the boy toward the elevator by the collar. A few seconds later I black out and by the time I come back around Vera and I are alone in a small room with Tal'shia sitting stoically behind a large and opulent marble desk.

"I'm only going to ask this once and if you lie to me I guarantee I'll make the next day and a half of your lives a living hell. Now tell me slowly what the hell happened out there between the two of you and the boy from Six."

Vera averts her eyes and for the briefest of moments I contemplate not saying anything either but with his very pointed threat hanging over me I decide against keeping the secret and decide that telling him what happened might be what's best for Vera at the very least.

"The boy made a rather uncouth remark or two toward Vera. She asked him to stop and he pressed on and got progressively more….Physical with the both of us. He tried to grab her so I hit him to get him to let go and that's when he hit me. After that I, can't really say what happened."

"Ok….Is this true Vera, is that how it happened?"

"Yes, sir it is."

"Ok then the two of you are free to return to what's left of the training day and while I can hold Cristian out for the rest of the day there's nothing I can do about tomorrow since he didn't technically break any rules, but if he accost either of you tomorrow let myself or another trainer know instead of taking matters into your own hands."

We both offer him a silent nod and he curtly dismisses us with a wave and a few seconds later the two of us are standing outside his office as a peacekeeper makes his way over to escort the two of us back to the training center. A part of me thinks I acted too rashly in taking a swing at Cristian, but I couldn't let him hurt Vera like that, so I guess in the end it was the only decision I could really make. I Just hope I'm the only one who ends up paying the piper for my actions.

* * *

 **Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

I can't believe that dumbass Christian went and got himself kicked out of the training center. I mean it's a probably a good thing that he's so fiery but what the hell could he possibly hope to accomplish by picking a fight with arguably the two weakest tributes in this year's games? I mean really if he had to pick a fight the least he could have done was make it Willock or Bruinen he picked it with, that way we could have at least gotten a first-hand look at how he stacks up with one of them.

I turn my attention back to the throwing range and size up my target, it's maybe thirty or so feet away from me and just slightly cocked to the right in a fashion that does little to prevent my hitting it but might stop a lesser fighter from hitting the bullseye, I, however, am a step above the best kunai throwers in Panem so this will be a trivial task for someone of my considerable talents. I grab one of the longe kunai from the table in front of me and line up my throw and once I'm certain I have the line right I rear back and send it sailing toward the target with a ferocious grunt, and just as I expected it buries itself squarely in the center of the silhouette target exactly where a human heart would be.

"Impressive throw Quartz, I'm not sure even I could have made that one look as easy as you did."

I turn around to find a thoroughly impressed looking Aurelia standing behind me with her hands loosely crossed over her well toned and muscular chest. I offer her a self-satisfied smirk as I jab the target return button and send it streaking toward me at a steady pace. Once it gets back to me I yank my weapon out of the spongy fiberboard beneath the paper target before I send it sailing back to its previous place and adjust the angle a few more degrees to the right to make for a slightly more difficult shot.

"Ok Quartz you're good but not even you can make this shot, hell I don't think anyone could for that matter."

"Watch and learn Aurelia, watch and learn."

I take a second to study the target and a few more to observe its curves and contours before selecting a kunai and lining up my shot. A few seconds later I send it sailing through the air to strike the target mere millimeters above dead center and while the throw is more than enough to elicit an impressed whistle from Aurelia I'm pissed that I missed dead center by such a small margin. I offer a disgusted snort as I jab the return button and wait impatiently to see just how off my last shot really was.

"Damn Quartz that was a hell of a throw, I know for a fact it would have taken me at least two shots to pull that off. I tip my hat to your mastery of the kunai my friend."

"Yah but I missed dead center by a hair, it pisses me off to be that close to perfect and not get it. I mean I'd rather miss perfection by inches then millimeters like I just did."

"Well if you're in the mood to take a break from your pursuit of perfection do you think we could talk for a few seconds, please?"

"Sure, let me return these and I'll meet you on the climbing wall ok?"

"Ok, I'll see you in a few."

I return my kunai to the shelf and roll up my unused targets and stuff them back in the bin before taking off at a brisk jog around the center before finally heading over toward the climbing wall. By the time, I get over there and get my harness checked out from the trainer Aurelia is already suited up and waiting impatiently for me on the advanced side of the wall. I hook my harness up and start-up the wall a few feet to the right of Aurelia who took the time I was hooking up to get a few feet of a head start on me.

"So Quartz what do you think of Cristian getting himself in trouble today?"

Really, Aurelia, we're really going to talk about this on a fucking rock wall? I mean couldn't we have done this someplace a little less straining? Then again it was my suggestion that lead us here so I have no one to blame for the situation but myself.

"I don't know the full story about what happened, but I do have concerns about him picking fights with such weak tributes. It doesn't look good for a career to get his nose bloodied by someone like Llyod."

"I agree with you Quartz, I'm even starting to wonder how good a choice it was to bring him on in the first place."

"While I understand your concerns on the subject he was still the best tryout we had so unless we decided to keep Willock or Bruinen he was the best option."

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad we cut ties with Willock he's a fucking psycho, but I haven't really seen any of the problems Meghan said made Bruinen an unworthy ally."

I hate to admit it but she's right about that, so far Bruinen has looked like a perfect ally while we're stuck with an impulsive little ass like Cristian. Maybe there's something about him Meghan saw that he's kept hidden so far but I can't for the life of me point to one real flaw that would have warranted his exclusion from the alliance, it's almost like Meghan let her personal feelings get in the way of what was best for the alliance and with someone as cocky and self-centered and Marlowe running around she had the perfect idiot to convince to cut her district partner loose.

"I hate to say it but I agree with you on that, but the important thing to remember about him is while all of us decide to cut Willock out the decision on Bruinen was made solely on the initiative of Meghan and our fearless leader Marlowe."

"Hey, now when did we agree that Marlowe was our leader, I don't recall having a vote on that?"

"It's more of a de facto position then anything. He's been speaking for the alliance on almost every matter so far and while I think he's a prick having him be the official leader isn't all that bad. I mean the last career leader to win the games was what Gloss back in Sixty-Three so at this stage I'm more than willing to let his self-centered ass take the mantle up."

"I didn't think of it like that, but you're right Quartz, and as long as the two of us keep our heads on a swivel it won't matter who's making the calls for the alliance because we'll always be ready for whatever comes up."

I offer her a reassuring whoop as I finally make it to the bell at the top of the wall almost a minute after she does but I can't hide the satisfaction on my face as I make it to the top. A few seconds later the bell signaling the end of the training day rings out and we quickly repel down the wall and wriggle out of our harness as the trainer makes her way over to collect them. Part of me is a little worried about what Aurelia and I had talked about but another part of me is glad to have gotten it off my chest and out in the open with someone who seems to share my concerns, it might be too late to stop from alienating Bruinen and accepting Cristian but that doesn't mean I have to like it, but in the end it's something I have to live with, something I'll just have to force myself to do.

* * *

 **Embry Jordan-18(D5M)**

I can't believe Audrey is still giving me the cold shoulder, I mean I've seen her mad before but never this mad. I mean she has to understand that everything I've done and everything I'm going to do is for her own good, I didn't volunteer for the games so she could act like a spoiled child and get herself killed. She's going to have to accept that I know what's best for the both of us and eventually she's going to have to accept that following my lead will get her out of this in one piece, and that lesson starts now.

I elevator door swished open and I find Audrey already digging into her dinner while Nikolai and our escort Atlas sit talking in the lounge. I scoop up a plate from the counter and make my way over to the table where I pile some sort of creamy fish dish onto my plate with a generous scoop of greens and a slice of bread before I plop down in the chair across from Audrey who's doing everything she can to avoid looking my way.

"So how did training go today Audrey?"

"Fine, I worked a little with a wrist bow."

"How'd that turnout?"

"It's a little different than a crossbow, but it's still easier to master than a regular bow. All in all I did alright after I got used to firing it."

"Good to hear….That skill should come in handy in our new alliance."

"Our new what?!"

"Alliance, the pair from Three invited me to join them and I convinced them to extend you an invite as well."

"Well I already found an alliance with the girl from Ten and her allies so I don't need their charity, but tell them thank you for me."

"Not going to happen Audrey, you'll just have to tell your other friends that you found something better and apologise for leaving them so late in training."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Embry, I'm not leaving my alliance because of your ridiculously incessant need to try to protect me. Besides I'm old enough to choose my own allies thank you very much."

"Really because right now you're acting like a bratty child who's not getting her way."

"Fuck you Embry."

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language Audrey?!"

"You're not my father Embry so stop trying to act like it. While you're at it get off your high horse and leave me the hell alone!"

Sensing how quickly our little tiff was escalating Nikolai is quickly standing next to the table with a look of frustration I don't recall ever seeing on his normally calm and collected face. I'm about to say something, but a sharp look from him stops me dead as he composes himself enough to turn back toward Atlas and ask him to leave with a cheerfulness totally at odds with the rage in his eyes.

"Sure Nikolai I have an escort function to get to anyway, good luck sorting these two out."

A few seconds later Atlas steps into the elevator and no sooner has the door closed then Nikolai lets loose on us with a tirade I never thought possible from such a normally calm and collected older man.

"The two of you need to pull your heads out of your asses and realise where you fucking are! Do you think any of the other tributes give a shit about your little family tiff? The only thing they care about is how easy or hard you're going to be to kill and right now I'd give the fucking magician from Eight a better chance to win then either of you. So sit down shut up and work this out….NOW!"

"Audrey I'm just trying to protect you, why is that so hard for you to let me do for you?"

"You really don't get it do you Embry? You only have one life and even if I let you sacrifice it for my sake what's going to happen after you're dead, who's going to protect me then?"

"I….I didn't think of it that way."

"No you didn't did you, you need to accept the fact that you can't save me Embry, I have to save myself and I can't do that if I'm constantly worried about you."

"What are you saying, Audrey?"

"I'm saying that for either of us to have a real chance to win we….We can't be allies in the arena, at least not in the beginning."

"That's crazy Audrey, Nikolai tell her that's she's being irrational about this."

"I hate to say it Embry but she's right, you have this incessant need to protect her and it's going to get you killed, what's more is it's going to make her a target too. So as much as I know it's going to hurt Embry you need to listen to her, the two of you would be better off in separate alliances."

"Is that how you really feel Audrey, do you really not want to be my ally?"

"I'm sorry Embry but yes, I think it's the only way to give either of us a real chance to win the games. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"Well if that's what has to happen….Then I guess that's what has to happen."

I don't like the thought of trusting someone else with Audrey's safety but if she's as set on this as she seems then I'm not going to be able to talk her out of it so I might as well get with the program and accept it. Being in separate alliance won't stop me from protecting her if I can so I guess if it gives her peace of mind to think that I'm on the other side of the arena then splitting up is worth it, I just hope everyone back home understands the strategy behind our split and doesn't think I've given up on her. One way or another Audrey is going to win these games, even if she has to do it over my broken and bloody corpse.

* * *

 **A/N: Well here's the second part of day 2, we only have 2 chapters left until the individual sessions and 4 until we start the interviews. I hope all of you are as excited about the story as I am :) Now then on to questions!**

 **1\. What do you think of the dynamic between Susan and Fox?**

 **2\. What about what happened between Llyod and Cristian?**

 **3\. What do you think of the potentially volatile mix between the careers?**

 **4\. How do you think Audrey fits in with the Sentinels?**

 **5\. What about Embry with the pair from three?**

 **6\. Favorite POV?**

 **7\. How was the chapter?**

 **Other than that I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story overall. The next update should be up around Tuesday or Wednesday so I look forward to seeing all of you then and as always please review and let me know what you think. See you all next week :D**


	12. Moment of Truth(Training Day 3 Part 1)

**Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

Willock has been insufferable today as if it isn't bad enough that Cristian picked a fight with the wimp from Eight, but now I have to hear about it from one of the tributes we cast out to take him in. Add in the fact that the elevator has been stuck between floors for the last ten minutes and I don't think my day can possibly get any worse, but if it can I'm sure it'll happen shortly.

"So tell me again Aurelia what exactly was it that makes Cristian a better member of the alliance then I was? Is it his ability to take a punch or the fact that he's a grade A pushover that drew your attention?"

"Shut up Willock, even with his faults he's a better fit for the alliance then you'd ever be."

"If you're really stupid enough to believe that then you might have done me a favor kicking me out, delusional allies are just as bad as worthless ones, hell they might even be worse."

"Are you really that desperate to get back into the alliance that you'd sit here and put it down like this?"

"Not on your life Aurelia, hell kicking me out was the best thing you could have done."

"Really and how do you figure that?"

"Aside from the fact that the group's judgment is seriously lacking but you guys kicking me out has set me free. Now I don't have to keep up the facade if working with the other careers for the good of all, now I'm free to gut every single one of you like the filthy animals you are. I hope you remember that when I'm giving you exactly what you deserve Aurelia, remember that everything I do to you and the others is your own faults."

At this point, I'm fairly certain I'm going to punch him in his shit talking mouth but I hold back as the elevator lurches forward and slowly starts to descend toward the training center. A few seconds later the doors slide open and I quickly make my way as far from Willock as I can least I lose my temper and decide to drop him after all. I force myself past a gaggle of workers who appear to be trying to fix whatever problem caused the elevator to stop and into the mass of tributes filling through the double doors into the center and once I'm inside it only takes me a second to find Quartz and the others huddled together next to the archery station.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late the elevator got stuck, did I miss anything important?"

They look amongst themselves for a moment and then Marlowe levels a simple nod toward Cristian who quietly slips away before Marlowe finally answers my question.

"Nothing we can't fill you in on real quick….But the long and short of it was we were discussing our options as it pertains to Cristian, namely whether he's worth keeping in the alliance going forward."

"Sounds serious, I assume most of you have already formed your opinion so where do we stand currently?"

"Well Quartz is vehemently opposed to the idea while Meghan was about three seconds from snapping his neck after she heard what happened leading up to his little fight."

"Was whatever it was really that bad?"

"Only if you believe the story we heard from the boy from eleven, but I'll let Meghan go over that before we get to your reasoning Aurelia, if that's ok with you that is."

"Fine by me….Go ahead Meghan."

"Thanks, and first off I think it's important to realize that the boy from Eleven has no reason to lie about what happened. I know he's allied with Bruinen and Willock, but overall I don't get the vibe that he'd lie about something that really doesn't affect him, and second I heard it in passing when he was talking with Bruinen so I doubt either of them knew I was listening in."

"Just get to the bloody point Meghan, we don't have all day."

"Bite me Marlowe."

"Where do you want it, princess?"

"Enough both of you, I doubt Aurelia wants to listen to the two of you bicker so just finish the damn story so we can vote and get back to training."

"Fine, well the short version is that Cristian was harassing the girl from Eleven in a very….Sexually menacing way. She told him to stop and he wouldn't so Llyod bopped him in the nose to get the point across."

"Seriously?! What the hell possessed Cristian do make such an ass of himself?"

"Don't know and I really don't care but in the end if this is how he acts in a controlled environment then I don't want him near me in an uncontrolled one. Simple as that."

"Thanks, Meghan, Quartz do you have anything to add before we turn it over to Aurelia?"

"I do and it's not the most popular position I still think it's the best one for business and unfortunately we can't cut him, not now anyway. If we do it compounds the mistakes we already made with Willock and Bruinen and shows the others just how weak our alliance really is, so I say we keep him and find a way to get rid of him in the arena that way we can use the fact that his skills just didn't translate between training and arena."

"That everything Quartz?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok then that's one for and one against. What about you Aurelia, where do you stand?"

That's a damn good question and I'm not sure how we should play this. We kicked Willock and Bruinen out based purely on the problems they could have caused so how can we keep Cristina knowing the problems he causes? Then again Quartz is right, how many more hits can the alliance take before it disintegrates completely, what's more if we do this is it the end of this alliance or the careers in general?

"Honestly I'm not sure which answer is better but I do know that we kicked Bruinen and Willock to the curb because they were too disruptive to the chemistry of the alliance, and even if Cristian is just as bad kicking him now would draw….Unwanted attention to the alliance."

"So if I'm hearing you right you're listening points in favor of both sides but at this point we're passed academic debate, we need a decision. So what's it going to be Aurelia, yeah or nay?"

"Nay, we can't risk kicking him out so close to the games. Not after picking him over five other qualified tributes, the risk is too great."

"Ok then that makes it two to one in favor of keeping him and seeing as how he didn't hit on a guy I'll abstain from casting a vote, so that means he stays. However for the sake of the alliance as far as he or anyone else is concerned we just had a four to zero vote in favor of keeping him in, the last this we need is to look fractured this close to the games."

Quartz and I offer a silent nod but Meghan looks like she's about to blow a gasket, as if deciding to keep him on was the worst decision we could have made. She throws her arms in the air and storms off with a huff a string of curse words the likes of which I've only heard from Peacekeepers trailing behind her as she goes.

"Great so why don't you two ladies tell Cristina the good news while I see if I can prevent Meghan from going nuclear."

He quickly takes off after her and leaves Quartz and I standing dumbstruck in his wake. A few seconds later I regain enough of my senses to motion for her to follow me as I head toward the plant identification station where Cristian quietly tries to identify which plants are deadly and which aren't. As we go I can't help but feel that Willock was right, our alliance is a ticking time bomb and I just hope I'm far enough away to escape the blast when it finally blows.

* * *

 **Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)**

"So does this mean you've put your cousin behind you, because if you haven't I'm not sure having you in the sentinels is such a good idea Audrey."

"Trust me Allia I'm as committed to this alliance as I can be, and as far as my feeling about Embry go….Those are private."

"This alliance isn't a game Audrey, each of us has to be willing to die for the others and nothing less than absolute commitment is acceptable. So I'll ask you again, are you sure all of this is behind you?"

"I said I'm in Allia, if you won't take me at my word then just say so and I'll look elsewhere otherwise please just drop it."

For a moment, it looks like Allia might just kick her out after all but after taking a few seconds to think some of the hardness melts from her face and she offers Audrey a very weary smile as well as her hand. The two of them shake and a few seconds later Allia is motioning for Paisley and I to join the two of them at the first aid station.

"Guys go ahead and welcome the newest member of the Sentinels Audrey Constatine, Audrey this is Paisley Trellis and Dusk Wayvell. After seeing Audrey shoot the sling bow yesterday and talking to her today, I'm confident that she'll make an excellent addition to the team."

Paisley wraps her in a hug and I offer a polite nod as I try and make heads or tails of our newest ally but after nearly a minute of trying to read her and getting nowhere I decide to give up and just ask her like a normal person would, after all being in the Hunger Games doesn't mean I have to abandon all my normal human traits, at least I don't think it does.

"Audrey, would you be able to show me how to shoot the bow? Allia has tried to teach me the staff, but I'm not nearly coordinated enough to pull it off."

"Sure thing….As long as you can teach me something useful too."

Aww she's a smart one, good, I'd have hated to find out she's dumb, the last thing any alliance needs is a tribute that can't pull their own weight. So far that doesn't seem like a problem and I'm almost as relieved at that than anything else I've learned in the Capital so far.

"I'm sure I can teach you something useful. Allia is it ok if Audrey and I work together this morning while you and Paisley train? Then maybe we can all work together on shelters or something like that?"

"Sounds good to me….Paisley you have to show me how you hid yourself yesterday, it was so good I'm positive no one would have been the wiser if you hadn't banged your knee on the way out."

"It's pretty simple really, all you have to do is….."

The two of them quickly head off toward the camouflage room while Audrey and I head over to the archery range where I'm hoping to have the chance to learn a little from her and a little about her. Namely what convinced her to choose total strangers over her own cousin for allies, I mean I'm sure there's a good reason but I don't know if I could have made the same choice and I need to understand how she could have done it.

We make it over to the station and she slips on the sling bow before showing me how to do it too and after a few tries and one nearly broken wrist strap I manage to get it on properly. We spend the next ten minutes or so going over how to aim and fire before she finally hands me a small arrow and lets me fire, and true to my nature my shot misses everything but the floor as it clangs down a few feet in front of the target.

"Not bad for a first shot, but try to aim higher and pull back farther. Like a normal bow if you don't get the draw back enough you're not going to have any power in the shot."

"Honestly Audrey I have no real desire to learn how to do this, as far as combat goes I'm more than comfortable with a machete or knives. I've been around them my whole life, but one thing I'm not too comfortable with is you, and I'm hoping we can talk for a minute or two and alleviate my concerns."

"I figured as much, but it never hurts to see just how good at teaching this stuff I am, after all if I win I want to be a teacher so practice is a good thing."

"Well, then I'm happy I could help, however, I am curious as to why you'd pick to ally with us instead of your cousin. He volunteered to keep you safe after all so why did you blow him off like that?"

"I….I didn't want to but I got the distinct feeling that his protecting me was more about him then it was about me. It was almost like he was afraid of what people back home would think of him if he won or if he didn't throw himself on the sword to save me. In the end I couldn't live with myself if I let him do that so I decide to stay away, and maybe that will give him a chance to come to his senses and realise that what people back home think about him doesn't matter, but throwing his life away isn't going to make me feel better. I know that must sound childish but…."

"No not at all, I can actually relate more than you might think, and I'm grateful that you were willing to share that with me, Audrey."

"Any time Dusk. So was that all or did you want to ask me something else?"

"Nothing that I can't answer for myself honestly, so why don't we see if I can get my shot to hit the target. If I do it in the next five shots we'll call it good and go work on first aid, if I don't we'll call it good and go work on first aid, deal?"

"Deal. Now like I said you're going to want to pull back far enough to get some power behind the shot or you'll keep shooting into the ground, however you don't want too much or the string will snap. The trick is to find that sweet spot between tension and power…."

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

Nothing has been going right for me since yesterday. I didn't sleep, I couldn't eat and all I can think about is the cold indifference of the boy from Twelve. Something about the matter of fact way he told me he'd kill me was….Unsettling. I mean I expected to hear things like that from other tributes but with him it seemed less business like it honestly seemed like he wanted to torment me and that is just creepy. Even being the poorest of the poor in Nine no one ever looked at me with that kind of total loathing and contempt, and for some reason I can't get it out of my head.

"Hello Kimma, come back to try your hand at the sickle again?"

"Yes sir, if you have the time to teach me that is."

"Well as you might expect there's scant few tributes with the desire to use the sickle, almost everyone heads straight for the swords and axes, not that I blame them mind you. The sickle is a more….Elegant and refined weapon and not everyone has the patience to master it, but I'm sure you didn't come to hear me babble so I'll grab the weapons and meet you on the sparring mat."

I make my way onto the mat and wait patiently for the trainer to return, the callous voice of that brute from twelve telling me how worthless I am ringing in my ears. The trainer returns a few seconds later and startles me as he rests a wrinkled hand on my shoulder while gently slipping the sickle into my grasp. I offer a silent apology for my jumpiness as he motions for me to assume a stance and we begin the exercise.

He slashes at my midsection, but I effortlessly dance out of his reach before spinning inside his arc to deliver a series of rapid slashes to his exposed arms and legs.

"Excellent form Kimma, I'm glad to see all that work yesterday didn't go to waste."

I offer him a triumphantly radiant smile as he gingerly bends into a crouch and we repeat the circling motion that seems to open every exchange between the two of us. This time, he faints high but slashes low and it's only at the last second that my brain and muscles catch up to one another and I'm able to hop over his strike and bring my own blade down against his extended neck.

"Excellent Kimma simply marvelous, but let's see just how good you really are."

This time, he doesn't circle and he doesn't wind up to strike he simply brings the hilt of his sickle crashing into my nose and sends me sprawling to the floor in a heap. A few seconds later as I fight to clear the tears from my eyes I feel the cold bite of steel on my throat as he gingerly places the curve of his blade against my flushed flesh.

"See Kimma this is one of the things I tried to warn you about yesterday, you can't get so caught up in how good you're doing in a fight that you forget to watch your opponent. Lapses like this are teachable moments right now but in the arena there's no coming back from a mistake like this unless your plan was to come back in a box."

Why, why is this so hard? Am I just a slow learner or am I missing something simple that I should be able to grasp? Well, whatever it is it's really starting to piss me off and I'm going to have to correct it fast before my ineptitude gets me killed.

I try again and again and again to counter his attack but each time I end up sprawled out on the floor like the pathetic lamb I am and after a dozen separate tries end with me on my ass with teary eyes I throw my sickle down in disgust and storm off to get some air. I stalk around the outside of the sparing area doing everything I can to make sense of what I'm doing and why I can't seem to counter that one stupid move when out of the corner of my eye I catch the faintest flash of movement in the shadows.

"Is someone there?"

The darkness seems to melt away as the grinning monster from Twelve steps out of the shadows with an almost predatory glint in his eyes, his smile widening as he sees the discomfort spread across my face.

"Don't mind me I was just trying to decide which method I should use to kill you. Normally I'd go for the quick and quiet style but with you I think I want to see how much I can make you scream before your lungs give out, the only question is how to do that. Would you prefer to be gutted like a pig or bleed dry, or maybe I could collapse your trachea and let you suffocate, then there's cutting your throat and letting you drown in your own blood….Decision decisions."

"Get the hell away from me or I'll scream, I swear to god I will."

"Don't worry little one I'm not going to hurt you, yet. Soon though you won't have your trainer to hide behind and I'll be free to do whatever….I….Want with you, unless you grow a spine and step off your plate before the games start. Sure I'd miss out on my fun but at least we'd be able to continue without me having to waste my time killing such a miserable excuse for a person. The choice my dear is yours….I'll be seeing you soon."

He melts back into the shadows with the same unhinged grin on his face and I'm alone again. I do my best to shake his taunting off, after all he's just trying to rattle me, but a part of me knows he's right. Part of me knows that my whole life has been miserable and that my parents have suffered because I'm so worthless, and I know deep inside that if I'd been strong enough to end myself earlier my entire family would have been better off.

"No Kimma stop that now! We're stronger than he is, Rook is counting on us to win this so that's what we're going to do."

I force myself to smile as I jog back to my instructor with the intent on finding a way to counter this move of his and win the Hunger Games, I just hope I can keep myself together long enough to pull it off.

* * *

 **Erier Bosen-15(D3M)**

I have to say today's training has been surprisingly pleasant. I mean sure I accidentally blew a breaker with my trap and that may have caused the elevators to stop working and the power to flicker, but I'm pretty sure no one knows that was my fault, so I should be good. I mean even with that everything is going incredibly smooth today, Shapiro and Embry and working on knife combat right now and I've been free to do pretty much whatever I want tech wise.

Part of me is a little leery of what happened between Embry and his cousin, I mean he practically begged us to take her too and then out of the blue he comes up today and says she's not joining before heading over to train with Shapiro. I mean I'm not the best when it comes to familial relationships, but even I can see something went down between the two of them and for some reason he's intent on keeping it a secret from us. I mean I get that people are going to keep stuff from other people and tributes have even more reason to be leery then most, but something about his attitude toward this rubs me wrong.

I banish the thought from my mind and turn my attention back to the rather complexed stun trap I've spent the better part of my morning trying to perfect. I mean it's good right now and it'll do the job it's supposed to without fail, but part of me thinks I'm missing something simple that could turn a simple nuisance into a killing machine. I just have to figure out what it is so I can fix the damned thing.

I grab the trap and take a moment to study the complexed microcircuitry on one of the control cards when I notice the power supply tucked away in the bottom nestled neatly between two bundles of wire.

"Of course it'd be something like this, I mean how could I have overlooked the obvious drawbacks a compacted power supply like the one that would have to be in something this small. I mean really this is childs play Erier, pull it together rookie."

I carefully disconnect the power supply and take a moment to study it and sure enough it's exactly as weak as I thought it would be. Looking at the circuitry, I'm not even sure if this little thing has the juice to power a computer little loan shock anything reasonably sized to death. Luckily I know just what to do to rectify that, provided no one stops me from removing the battery from one of the plant identification machines that is.

It takes me a little while to gather the necessary tools and even longer to find a counsel that's far enough removed from the game makers line of sight to use, once I get past those minor annoyances however everything else goes as smooth as everything else has today. It only takes me a few seconds to get the panel off and a few more to find the impressive battery powering the thing, and with a few minor electrical sparks and one near burn later I have the battery disconnected and resting safely in my hand.

"Well that was easier then I thought it would be, now let's get you plugged in before someone sees me and makes me put you back."

I scamper back to my original trap and with a few simple modifications I'm able to incorporate the extra battery into series with the other. Once I've got that done it's a simple matter to remove the embedded safeties and up the charge level by a factor of just a hair less than ten.

"Well that should do the trick, now I just need to test it out, but what am I going to do it on?"

I take a minute to scan the room before I finally settle on one of the old training dummies tucked away in the far corner. It only takes a little while before I've got one of them strung up on a pulley system that should take its feet right across the trap. A few minutes later I've got the trap deployed and have a makeshift blast guard set up for me to crouch behind should I need it.

"Ok Mr. Dummy, let's go for a little walk shall we?"

I carefully start to pull the dummy towards me and within a few seconds the proximity sensors on the trap are flashing red as the dummy moves ever closer to the target. I get him to within a few inches and I stop using the proximity to test the sensitivity of the trigger and sure enough it's not sensitive enough to trip without direct contact, which means if I'm able to replicate these in the arena I can set them while active without having to worry. With my curiosity sated I causally tug the rope and drag the dummies foot over the trap and I'm rewarded with a bright blue flash and a loud popping sound as the dummy is sizzled with a massive jolt of electricity.

The sizzling goes on for nearly a minute before the batteries finally dry up and explode with a pop. Once I'm sure the residual static charge is gone I carefully make my way over to examine my handiwork and sure enough I'm treated to the sight of a thoroughly singed rubber man. I'm about to crouch down to get into just how thoroughly the shock went but the warning bell stops me short as the voice of our head trainer rings out over the intercom.

"Attention tributes the time has come for your finally daily compulsory exercise. All tributes are required to report to the dive tank immediately….That is all."

"Great now I have to learn to swim, why can't these exercises ever be mental?"

With a sigh I leave my work where it lies and head off to the tank as slow as I can possibly go without getting myself into trouble. I'm just glad today is the last day I have to put up with this useless crap, then maybe I can show everyone how much more important it is to have brains than brawns.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone sorry this is so late but I've had a rather hectic week but I hope it was worth the wait :) Now this will be the only update this week but with the holiday weekend coming up I'm hoping to get out 3 or more chapters next week so I hope that makes up for only getting one this week. But enough about that on to questions :D**

 **1\. What do you think of all the little alliances we have?(I'll post a list at the end of the note)**

 **2\. What do you think of the mind game between Kimma and Carson?**

 **3\. What do you think of the potentially volatile mix between the careers?(I asked this by mistake last week and I hope the question makes more sense with the right chapter)**

 **4\. Favorite POV?**

 **5\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **On a side note I wanted to apologise for messing up a few names in some of the previous chapters, I do the lion share of my writing on break at work and I don't have the internet available so I'm without some of the source material while I'm working and seeing as the names tend not to show up as spelt wrong in Word I tend to not look over them, however going forward I promise to be more diligent when it comes to the spelling of names.**

 **Other than that I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and are still enjoying the story. The next update will hopefully be up around Tuesday or Wednesday so I look forward to seeing all of you then and as always please review and let me know what you think. See you all next week :D**

 **Alliances**

 **Careers:**

Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)

Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)

Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)

Meghan Garner-18(D4F)

Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)

 **Sentinels:**

Allia Iris-18(D10F)

Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)

Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)

Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)

 **Discarded Careers:**

Willock Stanton-17(D2M)

Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)

Victor Tavion-17(D11M)

 **District 7:**

Fox Jameson-16(D7M)

Susan Forest-15(D7F)

 **Tricks and Plants:**

Vera Naylor-18(D11F)

Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)

 **Tech and Brawn**

Embry Jordan-18(D5M)

Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)

Erier Bosen-15(D3M)

 **Solo:**

Evianna Queens-14(D12F)

Carson Flint-18(D12M)

Kimma Reece-16(D9F)

Grese Heathers-17(D6F)

James Hart-16(D9M)


	13. Flying Solo(Training Day 3 Part 2)

**Grese Heathers-17(D6F)**

Two and a half days in and I still haven't found anyone to ally with, I mean I was close to getting into the careers so why is no one interested in being my ally now? Maybe they're worried that I'm not good enough to work with or maybe the careers said something to make it seem like I'm a bad ally. I mean none of that is likely, but then again I never expected to have trouble finding an alliance so that's probably just as likely as me still being solo with half a day left in training.

"Forget them Grese, you've never needed anyone before so why would you need them now?"

I quietly dump my uneaten lunch in the trash and head back onto the training floor while most of the others continue to congregate around the tables in the corner. This could be another reason I haven't found an ally yet, I'm probably the most antisocial tribute in the games by a wide margin, then again I shouldn't have to change myself for the games if none of the others can see my worth naturally then why should I care what they think?

I head back toward the weight training station and take a few minutes to clear my head while I try to decide on which muscle groups to target for the last half of training. One of the few benefits other than the pay of working at the train yard back home was that I'm much stronger than I look, I mean I'm not some muscled up show off like some tributes I've seen in the past but at least I know I can handle myself in the arena if I need to, and since I seem incapable of finding allies I won't have to worry about someone else screwing up.

"You know Grese most of the tributes take lunch time as an excuse to relax for a little while."

"What of it?"

"I guess I'm trying to ask you why it is that you seem to be back here before the halfway point of your break every day?"

"I'm not going to find the answer to my survival in a plate of curry Arcadias. Besides I thought you Capital trainers enjoyed teaching us how did you put it 'Little Weak Ones'?"

"You know you can make anything sound bad if you say it like that, but I take your point. So what did you want to work on today?"

"I'm not really sure, I mean I don't want to put myself at a disadvantage once the games start but honestly this is the only thing I can think to work on, so I guess that's me taking the long way of saying you pick."

"Ok….I guess we'll work on shoulders then unless you have an objection that is."

"No that sounds good to me, so which machine do I start on?"

"No machines today, we're going to do this exclusively with body weight and the exercise bands."

"Why?"

"Well for starters it should be a little easier on your muscles, and you did say you didn't want to go to hard so this is the best way to get you a great workout without putting you in major danger."

He offers me a wink as he motions for me to follow him onto the training mat. I follow him out and we go through a quick stretching regimen followed by a little bit of light core training. After nearly ten minutes of planking my face is dripping with sweat and there's a little pool of smelly liquid dripping off my nose a few inches below me when he finally swings himself into a sitting position and motions for me to do the same.

"Ok so like I said we'll work on shoulders today, first we'll do some handstand push ups. So to start I'm going to have you spot my first set then I'll spot yours, sound good?"

I offer a slight nod of affirmation as he swings himself to his feet and extends his hand toward me with a wide smile. I take it and he quickly pulls me to my feet and leads me toward the far side of the mat near the wall. Once we get to our destination Arcadias wastes little time as he quickly crouches down and throws his feet on the wall without a word. It takes me a second to realize what he's doing and another couple to understand that he's waiting for me to steady him before he starts the exercise. Once I've got him steady he quickly starts to pound out the push ups, and despite his obvious strength within a few seconds his face is red and he's breathing harder than anyone I've ever heard before.

"Now this isn't an exercise you want to do for a long time straight, the blood has a tendency to rush to your head when you're like this so we'll stick to sets of ten to fifteen."

"I'm not sure I have the upper body strength to do this Arcadias."

"Nonsense Grese besides that's what I'm here for. Now let's get this done, we still have three other exercises to do after we're done."

I offer a small sigh as I nimbly bend over and throw my feet up on the wall and after being sure I was going to topple over any second for the first minute Arcadias grabs me by the ankles and pulls me upright with an exasperated groan. As if I'm foolish enough to believe I'm remotely heavy enough to cause anyone to struggle to support me, never mind the fact that I watched him lift nearly three hundred pounds yesterday with almost no effort whatsoever, still his comical antics draw a weary smile to my lips as I gingerly begin the strenuous process of executing the push ups.

"Hey I said not to overdo it Grese, besides this isn't a show off contest you can win against me."

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Well, I assume you banged out twenty to make a point of just how strong you really are."

"Actually….I just lost count. I guess I was more worried about falling over than keeping an accurate count of how many I'd done."

"Sure you were and I'm second in line to the Presidency. Now get down and spot me, my mannish pride won't allow me to be bested by someone so…."

"So what, weak?"

"I was going to say pretty but weak sounds better, it might even allow me to keep some of my pride intact."

His remark elicits a small giggle and a blush from me that I hope is hidden by the redness of my straining face, but somehow I think he saw through it anyway. With a huge smile, I flip down onto my feet and carefully grab hold of his legs as he positions himself for a second set. I may not like many things about the Capital but if all the people end up being as nice as Arcadias I just might be able to stomach coming back year after year. Now all I have to do is win the freaking Hunger Games, and I mean how hard can that really be?

* * *

 **James Hart-16(D9M)**

Well, once again I ate lunch alone and at this point that's ok with me. Over the last couple of days, I've watched nearly every alliance come within inches of fighting because of the tension, and honestly I'd rather go it alone then try and force myself to work with someone who's planning to stab me in the back. I mean I did get that offer from the Llyod to join him and Vera in the arena but I'm not so sure either of them are legitimate contenders and after they got in that scuffle with the newest career I'm pretty sure their days are numbered, add in that I also spent the better part of the first day trying to convince my district partner Kimma to partner up with me all to no avail, so I'll just have to be happy running this alone, I guess.

"Alright, so should I work on knot tying or shelter building? I mean building someplace to lie low could be helpful but there's also the distinct possibility that doing so just creates a target for the others….Ok then knot tying it is, man I enjoy these talks with myself, so refreshing to get another point of view on these things."

I make my way toward the knot station as the bell tolls to signal the end of our lunch, lucky for me no one seems interested in stations like this with only half a day left to train, so while nearly everyone else clamors for a combat simulator I'm almost completely alone in the relative quiet on the other end of the room. I catch the pair from Ten and their allies working on a small log fort and I'm a little relieved that I decided to forgo shelter building for knot tying, the last thing I need it to share a station with such a large alliance, I mean it wouldn't be that much of a stretch for someone to think I'm allied with them. I mean having allies would be nice but a group that big is destined for major conflict early on, and whether it's internal or external I'm just glad I'm not getting caught up in it. The last thing I need is to make myself a target simply for associating with someone too much.

I turn my attention toward my station and the ropes displayed before me, I grab a couple cards and a few different lengths and styles of rope before quietly plopping down and setting myself to the task at hand. The first couple of knots are easy enough to master and before long I have one length of rope tied in a simple square knot and another tied in a slip knot, but from there I start to struggle a bit as the knots get more complexed.

"Come on I mean seriously….When the hell am I going to find a practical use in the arena for something called a Japanese Square Knot? I mean the name alone says that it's stupid as hell!"

I let my temper flare a little as I send the ropes and the card sailing into the far corner of the station with an exasperated yell. My outburst attracts the attention of one of the foursome working on the shelter and my face instantly turns a bright shade of red as I realise just how childish and uncalled for my recent outburst really was. I mean it's not the knots fault I can't tie it and the trainers simply place the cards they have available for us to work with, the only person at fault for my inability to tie that stupid square knot is me, and if I don't learn to control myself like I do back home I'm not going to last very long in the arena.

"Come on James keep it together, you've never let your temper get the best of you before and this is exactly the wrong place to let it start happening. So pull it together and find a way to beat that stupid knot like you've beaten everything else life's thrown your way."

I walk over and calmly collect my discarded card and rope fragments before quietly making my way back to my previous spot and sitting back down to work on my project. It only takes a few seconds of work though for my anger to flare up again as everything I try with regards to this knot seems to go wrong. The sections get jumbled, I've got them intertwined where they should overlap, crossed where they shouldn't be and everything is quickly devolving into a giant mess.

"Oh come on I got this part right last time, how the hell did I fuck it up now?!"

I come dangerously close to losing my shit again and it's only at the last moment that I manage to bring myself back under control and avoid causing yet another scene because of the difficulty of the task. Eventually, I decide to try a different knot but it's no use as I'm too flustered to get anything to work right, I mean it's so bad I can't ever recreate the two I've already mastered so I simply return my supplies and head toward the plant identification area a few stations down from the knot one.

"Back again James? You know I'd have figured you'd gotten everything you could out of this station by now."

"Maybe I have, but it never hurts to brush up on the basics from time to time."

"Fair point son, so would you like me to set up the quiz or are you just going to study for now?"

"Go ahead and set it up, after my last station I need to feel like I'm actually in control for a little while."

"Sure thing James, just give me a second and I'll call you over."

The kindly old lady who runs the station disappears around the corner and a few seconds later I hear the soft ping of buttons as she programs the plant memorization test for me for what I'm pretty sure is the tenth time. I fidget impatiently for a few seconds before she hollers for me to head on back.

"I set it to the maximum level so maybe it'll give you a real challenge this time James. If not well then I guess you're just too smart for the machine then."

"Thank you, I appreciate your help."

She offers me a kindly smile before slipping back around the corner and leaving me alone to practice in peace. I take a deep breath before pushing the start button where I'm greeted by the flashing symbol of a plant before being asked to identify the practical applications of its various parts. With a wry smile, I set to work at one of the few things I've truly been comfortable with in the Capital….One of the few things that I'm actually in real control of.

* * *

 **Evianna Queens-14(D12F)**

Well I've had a good chance to watch most of the other tributes over the last few days and if I've learned anything it's that everyone here is just as wild and unpredictable as the people back in Twelve, they're also just as gullible and chaotic, and with that chaos comes opportunity. I just have to be fast enough to grasp it least I let it slip through my fingers.

The only other thing I'm absolutely sure of is that my district partner Carson is completely and utterly insane. I mean he's like completely bat shit bonkers, like five watts short of a five watt light bulb crazy, and the way he looks at some of the other tributes makes me feel uneasy.

I mean he hasn't been stupid enough to toy with me like he has the girl from Nine but still I can't shake the feeling that he's probably just short of turning his attention to anyone he can get his hands on, that once the poor girl from Nine is dead I could very easily be his next target. I'm not going to let that happen though so I'm left with only one real choice in the matter, Carson has to die, now I just need to find someone dumb enough to take care of him for me.

The only problem with that is Carson's done an excellent job of staying off everyone's radar, and so by extension no one thinks of him as a serious threat especially the larger alliances that could easily eliminate him and with so little time left to me I'm not sure I can convince any of them that he's an actual threat. I mean I'm damn good at playing people but even I have my limits and convincing people of things like this when they can see other very real threats right in front of them is beyond even my immense skill.

Unfortunately that means my only real play would be the girl he's been tormenting for the last couple days but I'm pretty sure she couldn't beat Carson in a stand up fight, not without my help, and I'm not sure I'm willing to risk myself just yet, even if it means letting Carson survive for a little longer than I should. Then again helping her topple her tormentor would be an easy way for me to score some sympathy points with sponsors without having to put myself in any real danger, and if she screws up and can't finish the job I can always help him and play up the district loyalty card, so really I'm in a no loose situation as long as I play it right.

My mind-set on my task I rise out of my corner and slink off to find the girl from Nine intent on laying the groundwork for my trap. She might not be the most capable looking person in the games but if I've learned anything living all alone back in Twelve it's that you always make do with what you have, and you never waste anything, even if that something is a pathetic little waste like Kimma.

"Hey Kimma do you have a second? My name's Evianna and I've got a little, proposition that I'd like for you to consider…."

* * *

 **Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)**

Today was already an interesting day and it just keeps getting better and better. I mean I'm not quite sure exactly what happened but something has Meghan completely and totally pissed at the world, and while I know I shouldn't feel this way I can't help but feel that she deserves whatever it is that's got her so twisted up. After all it's the least she deserves after cutting Willock and I out of the alliance without so much as a second thought, I just hope whatever it is keeps her off-balance once the games start.

She spends the entire elevator ride and most of dinner seething in silence while Allure and Joyce prattle on with last-minute training advice and individual session suggestions that have little application to my personal skill set and Meghan simply growls at in her anger. Finally after what seems like an eternity Meghan finally storms off to her room mere moments before my composer finally crack and I bust up laughing and while I find all of this terribly amusing neither of my mentors seem to share my sentiment as Allure takes off after Meghan while Joyce glares at me with an undeniable anger.

"It's really not that funny Bruinen."

"I beg to differ, Joyce, as I find it hysterically amusing to see her so twisted up, it serves her right as far as I'm concerned."

"Is that any way to talk about your district partner Bruinen, I mean aren't you better than that?"

"You're really going to lecture me on loyalty Joyce?! You of all people should know that this subject is outside your area of expertise."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I mean didn't you betray your partner and the rest of your alliance before you even got into the arena? At least with me I wasn't the one that left, I was kicked out by Meghan and the others remember? So as far as I'm concerned anything that keeps her off balance is a good thing, it'll make her that much easier to kill later."

"First of all my situation was completely different and second you shouldn't be thinking about anyone like that least of all your district partner."

"Come on Joyce this isn't the real world it's the bloody Hunger Games, and this is precisely how I should be thinking about everyone else involved in the games. Every single one of them is standing between me and the life my mother and I deserve and nothing is going to keep me from giving that to her, not Meghan, not anything."

"Is that really how you want to live though Bruinen? Always looking over your shoulder and never trusting anyone? How long can you survive like that?"

"According to the book you wrote just long enough to win, after that I can worry about how everyone feels about things. Until then emotions are a weakness I can't afford to have….That is what your book says isn't it?"

"It….Yes, but I think you're taking it a bit too literally Bruinen."

"Is there another way to take things like 'Always be ready to move first to end an alliance, I learned the hard way that letting one split amicably can come back to bite you if you're not careful. In the end it's better to live with the guilt of killing an ally in their sleep then letting them kill you in a fight.' So am I missing something in their or are you telling me not to trust anyone at anytime?"

"That's….That's what I said, but it isn't what I meant…."

"What the hell does that mean? Were you drunk when you wrote it then or has becoming a victor made you soft?"

"I….I…."

"You need to figure it out Joyce because your book is mandatory reading for anyone who's even thinking about volunteering. So if you're not sure what you meant in the book then you need to figure it the fuck out because otherwise all you're doing is leading volunteers like me astray."

She wants to say something else but I storm away before she has the chance, after all arguing isn't getting us anywhere so I might as well head up to bed and get some sleep, after all tomorrow is a make or break moment and I'd best be ready. I'm not going to get a second chance to impress the Game Makers after all so I'd better make my one shot count.

* * *

 **A/N: Well we're finally done with training, only two chapter left until we finally get into the arena….Are you all as excited as I am? :) Now I hope to have the Individual Session/Score chapter up by Thursday and the interviews chapter up this weekend I can't promise anything as holidays are always unpredictable. But enough about that let's get to the questions shall we :)**

 **1\. What do you think of our three loners plans for the games?**

 **2\. How do you feel about Bruinen's take on the games and allies?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. Who's your favorite to win the games pre individual sessions?**

 **5\. How was the chapter?**

 **So like I said above I'm hoping to get the last two pre game chapters out this week or early next which means at the latest the blood bath should be out by the first weekend of December and from there we can really start to have fun :) I hope all of you are enjoying the story as much as I am and are ready to get the fun started.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think. Otherwise I'll be looking forward to seeing all of you in a couple of days for the Individual Sessions/Scores chapter :D**


	14. Measuring Up(Individual Score Reveal)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

I hate having to do this, it's bad enough that I have to sit through the individual sessions but to make me come and defend the scores we gave the tributes is sheer lunacy. I mean really is having Lanteia grill me over whether the little shit from district whatever really deserved a three going to do anything to endear him to the sponsors? No all it does is force me to justify to the nation just how bad he sucked to get that score compared to everyone else, and when you add in the fact that the last time the top scorer won the games was almost thirty years ago it makes this shit all the more pointless, still I guess it's part of what I signed up for so I might as well make the best of it.

"Good afternoon Ms. Minos, Ms. Cintas is already on set so if you'll let us get you mic'd up we'll have you out there in a second."

I offer a silent nod and within seconds a pair of Avox are running a cord up down the back of my shirt and plugging it into a small control box that one of them clips securely to my belt while the other clips the microphone onto the edge of my collar. After they're done with this one of them taps away on a small tablet while the other does his best to rearrange my disheveled clothing to something resembling their original pristine look.

"Sorry about that ma'am but time is a bit of a factor if you'd arrived a little earlier we could have avoided the rush."

"Right, I'm sure the last few tributes will understand that they get less time to show off because the nitwit 'Master of Ceremonies' has to get the show done early enough to make it out to the club."

"I didn't mean to imply that it was your fault ma'am, I just…"

"Well that's exactly what you did, but now's not the time for me to address your lack of tact, I have an interview ton get to."

I leave Lanteia's assistant standing there with a dumb look on her face that I can only assume is a normal fixture as I calmly make my way through the massive polished wood double doors and onto the set. I catch sight of Lanteia sitting at the opulent table in the center of the stage with reams upon reams of notes scattered everywhere, I slow my pace to a confident saunter as I slide myself into the seat to her right and carefully place my own notes on the corner of the table.

"It looks like a freaking bomb went off in here Lanteia."

"Pretty close actually, but no these are all the notes on the tributes for the interviews. This is the last time I ask my staff to be detailed about their pasts….Next year I'm asking them all the same stock questions like Caesar did."

"Asking each of them individual questions is part of what makes you such a great reporter, are you really willing to give up your individuality for an easier prep period?"

"Not really….But every time I look at this stack of crap I get a little closer, though, but this can wait, are you ready to do the score reveals?"

"Would I be here otherwise?"

"I though you like me, Celine!?"

The mock dismay and shocked look on her face are almost enough to crack my composer, but I manage to regain control fast enough to avoid the embarrassment of laughing at her lame joke. She summons an aid who quickly gathers the up the mess of papers leaving the two of us with a magnificently polished granite table to work on.

I assemble my notes and shift myself into a more proper but significantly less comfortable sitting posture as the small red light above the camera flashes out a silent warning that the broadcast is about to go live.

"We're live in three….two….one…"

* * *

 **Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

"Good evening Panem and welcome to Hunger Games Tonight. Now as I'm sure all of you know we're at that special time of year where the Games are just around the corner and as always that means it's time to see just how all of our lovely tributes stack up against each other….As always here to help us do that is our amazing Head Game Maker Celine Minos, Celine welcome to the show."

"Thank you Lanteia it's a pleasure to be here again."

"Now I'm sure you're a very busy woman what with the start of the games being so close so let's just get right to it shall we? How did the stunning tributes from District One fair this year?"

"Well as you might expect the both of them did quite well. The female Quartz ended up tied for the highest score this year with a Ten while her district partner Marlowe held serve with a very respectful eight."

"An eight; that seems like a rather low score for such an old career tribute doesn't it?"

"Well, in this case, it wasn't so much about what he did or didn't do as it was just how spectacular Quartz was."

"Interesting, so what about the powerhouses from District Two?"

"Well they provided their usual fantastic performance; this year we had both Aurelia and Willock pull down nines making the both of them lynchpin pieces of their respective alliances and early favorites to win the games."

"Splendid but I feel like these results are rather….Normal for tributes from these districts so let's get to our first potential surprises in District Three, how did the two of them fair?"

"Not as good as I'm sure they'd have liked but not as bad as some farther down the list did. This year the female tribute Shapiro slotted herself firmly in the middle of the pack with a five while her partner Erier only managed to pull down a four."

"Unfortunate, then again scores like that have become the slandered out of Three so I'm not really surprised. Now take us away to the warm sun of District Four and tell us how the latest tanned god and goddess faired in their session."

"Well much like last year District Four set the bar by which all pairs will be judged when the lovely Meghan ties Quartz for the high score with a Ten and her partner the dashing Bruinen pulled down a Nine."

"District Four once again setting the standard for the Games….But now we hit a softer note with District Five and the brave cousins competing against all odds to deliver one of them home as a victor, how did these two sweet babes fair?"

"Well the both of them managed to buck the recent trend of low scores from their District with a strong showing. Audrey surprised everyone in the room with her skills and, as a result, we gave her a Seven which is the highest score from her district in almost a quarter century. Her cousin Embry wasn't quite as impressive relative to her, but he did manage to snatch a Six for his rough and tumble effort."

"Well now this is the surprises we've been looking for but let's talk about Six shall we? Now last year their female tribute Jinx nearly shocked the world and won the games coming ow so close with a second place finish. This year the female tribute looks rough and ready while the male has staked a claim as a career, is this the year Zefram finally brings home a winner?"

"Well he'll certainly have his chance but overall this year provided us with a slight disappointment in the forum of the female tribute Grese. Despite her rather intimidating frame and strong-willed attitude she severely under-impressed in her session which ended with us giving her a Four. Her partner Cristian, however, was in top forum tonight and just missed setting the top mark for the outer district tributes with a Seven."

"So a little good mixed in with a little bad from District Six….But I wonder how Seven did, could you tell us how the most victorious outer district did?"

"Well as usual Seven set itself up nicely to add yet another victor to their already impressive tally. Susan set herself apart with a determined and fluid combat style with an excellent acumen and a rather robust stamina that landed her squarely in the forefront with a solid Seven. Her partner Fox also acquitted himself rather well and what he lacked in polish he more than made up for in raw power, his overall skills, however, were slightly lower than Susan, but he did manage to capture a nice score of Six."

"Brains, brawn, and survival skills again make District Seven a contender; but now we move to the less…..Polished districts and that starts as always with District Eight."

"Yes well once again District Eight has produced a pair of seemingly overwhelmed tributes for the games but the girl isn't without her own unique charm. Paisley managed to show off a wide range of talents and it was only due to her lack of mastery of any one of them that we were forced to hand her down a score of Five. Her partner Llyod, however, is the prototypical tribute we've come to expect from Eight as he has no real strength, no skill, and no real traits to suggest the ability to overcome the adversity of the games….He did, however, display an unusual willingness to stand up for himself and others that managed to net him a Two."

"A two?! I'd imagine we're unlikely to see a lower score than two tonight am I right?"

"Unfortunately no….Someone managed to outdo even Llyod's 'stellar' effort."

"Well now I'm intrigued but we'll get to that in due time I'm sure. So how did the fighting pair from Nine do in their training?"

"Well much like the district that preceded them District Nine managed to whole underwhelmed in a year where the field is truly wide open. Kimma managed to pull down a Three based almost solely off her ability to handle a sickle. Her partner James did slightly better with a Five, but again his was a case of good at a lot not great at anything in particular."

"Another unfortunate but not unexpected turn of events….Now though we come to the meat of the episode with District Ten. Now as I'm sure everyone remembers District Ten provided us with the spunky Aaron and his unlikely plan to topple the careers, this year we have his sister Allia and she looks more than ready to take up the mantel of Sentinel and run with it, so how did she and her unfortunate partner do?"

"Surprisingly the both of them did extremely well, Allia herself pulled down an Eight which set the mark for outer district tributes this year. Her partner Dusk seems to be an amazing compliment to her brawn with an almost primal sense of his surroundings which netted him a Seven."

"Surprise surprise it looks like Allia just might succeed where her brother failed, then again only time will tell. Now we're almost finished as we charge with District Eleven."

"Right you are and this is where we find the 'amazing' tribute who managed to out due Llyod in the personage of Vera. Vera not only managed to screw up everything she tried in her session but somehow managed to cut herself trying to mix a healing salve, for her 'exemplary' performance we were forced to hand out the first Zero score since the Second Quarter Quell. Her partner Victor, however, showed himself to be much more capable, but some kind of mental block kept him from climbing any higher than a Five."

"Well after pulling in a Zero I'm sure the scores from Twelve will look positively immaculate by comparison."

"Indeed they do but they would have looked that way regardless. Evianna only managed to pull down a Three, but that was more indicative of the competitiveness of the other outer district tributes then anything she did wrong. Her partner Carson pulled in a Six which plants him smack dab in the heart of the victors chase."

"Well, that was certainly a revelation for us all and we do have just a few minutes left in the broadcast if you have anything else you'd like to add about this year's crop of tributes?"

"Just that after seeing what all of them can do over the last four days I'm looking forward to a very exciting games and all of you should be too."

"Well there you have it, folks, it looks like we're all in for quote the treat this year. Join us again tomorrow when we'll get up close and personal with each of this year's tributes in their interviews….To all of you here in the Capital and those of you watching across Panem, I'm Lanteia Cintas and this has been Hunger Games Tonight, have a wonderful night."

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it the scores for our tributes. I hope they all met with your approval :) now then on to questions! :D**

 **1\. How were the scores?**

 **2\. Did any of them seem too high or too low?**

 **3\. How do you think the scores will affect the alliances?**

 **4\. What did you think of the format?**

 **5\. How was the chapter?**

 **So going forward I should have the interview chapter out this weekend or early next week which means the bloodbath chapter should be ready to go by mid week but I'm not going to promise anything as It's proving difficult to get it the way I want it however I'm confident it'll be posted by no later than next weekend :D**

 **I've also decide to try a new format for the interviews, rather than the chapter being the tributes themselves being interviewed I'm going to do it after the fact from the POV of the mentors as they hash out plans with the mentors of their tributes allies and attempt to secure sponsorship money ahead of the blood bath. My intent is twofold in that I want to explore the reactions of the mentors and sponsors to the bombshells the tributes drop while also exploring a seldom seen side of SYOT's so I hope all of you like it.**

 **Other than that as always please review and let me know what you think as I thoroughly enjoy each of your individual takes on how the story is going. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll look for all of you this weekend for the next update. :D**

 **Included for your reference, just in case you missed a score up top :D**

D1F- Quartz Blaze-17

* * *

D1M- Marlowe Everett-18

* * *

D2F- Aurelia Saunders-17

* * *

D2M- Willock Stanton-17

* * *

D3F- Shapiro Havilliard-15

* * *

D3M- Erier Bosen-15

* * *

D4F- Meghan Garner-18

* * *

D4M- Bruinen Salt-18

* * *

D5F- Audrey Constatine-16

* * *

D5M- Embry Jordan-18

* * *

D6F- Grese Heathers-17

* * *

D6M- Cristian Valtier-18

* * *

D7F- Susan Forest-15

* * *

D7M- Fox Jameson-16

* * *

D8F- Paisley Trellis-15

* * *

D8M- Llyod Cardonell-18

* * *

D9F- Kimma Reece-16

* * *

D9M- James Hart-16

* * *

D10F- Allia Iris-18

* * *

D10M- Dusk Wayvell-17

* * *

D11F- Vera Naylor-18

* * *

D11M- Victor Tavion-17

* * *

D12F- Evianna Queens-14

* * *

D12M- Carson Flint-18

* * *

10

* * *

8

* * *

9

* * *

9

* * *

5

* * *

4

* * *

10

* * *

9

* * *

7

* * *

6

* * *

4

* * *

7

* * *

7

* * *

6

* * *

5

* * *

2

* * *

3

* * *

5

* * *

8

* * *

7

* * *

0

* * *

5

* * *

3

* * *

6


	15. Final Gambits(Interviews and Aftermath)

**Lanteia Cintas(Master of Ceremonies)**

This is my least favorite part of the Games, I mean who seriously wants to spend the better part of three hours listening to sniveling whelps wine about home? Now granted not all of them complain and a few are downright pleasant but for the most part this is a painful three hours where I'm forced to constantly remind myself that in just a few short days most of these pathetic dogs will get their deserved fate, all I have to do is smile and enjoy the carnage.

"Ma'am you're live in thirty seconds."

"Thank you, are the guests ready?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent work, thank you."

Well, I guess it's time to pretend that each of these tributes has a legitimate shot at winning the games, well at least I get to start out with legitimately threatening tributes. I mean every year there's at least one or two surprises from the outer districts but, for the most part, it's the ones from One, Two, and Four that make the impact, and with their alliance already fractured I can't wait to dig into the nitty-gritty with the tributes.

"We're live in Three….Two….One…."

"Good evening Panem and welcome to the tribute interviews for this the ONE HUNDRED and SECOND ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!"

* * *

 **Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

I've been waiting for this moment my whole life and it's finally here, now I finally get the chance to prove to everyone exactly what I can do. This is my last chance to make a profound impression and score the support that will let me overcome my family's past failures in the games and deliver them a winner they can be proud of….That Panem can be proud of.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our first guest of the evening the lovely and lethal Quartz Blaze!"

I stride out on stage with all the confidence my years of hard work and practice allow and I'm immediately taken aback by the sheer magnitude of what I see. The room is packed wall to wall with screaming people and in every nook and cranny a camera is set up to catch the interviews from every imaginable angle. If this is what everyone sees when they walk out it's no wonder so many of them freeze up and make asses of themselves. not everyone is as ready for the spotlight as I am.

I walk over and exchange quick kisses with Lanteia which for some stupid reason causes the audience to roar with applause as her plump green lips leave the faintest hint of a smudge against my light skin. Resisting the urge to wipe it off, I gracefully take my seat and turn my attention to the adoring crowd that seems to be waiting with bated breath to hear what I'm about to say….This is almost too easy.

"Welcome Quartz and just let me say that it's an absolute pleasure to have you here with us."

"The pleasure is all mine Lanteia, after all it's not every day one gets the chance to spend time with such…..Stimulating company."

"Well thank you Quartz, it's not every day we get tributes who are so polite and mannered either, hell most time the tributes are down right….RUDE!"

"Well not everyone is as grateful for the chance you've given us as I am, not to mention I feel it would reflect poorly on my family and my district if I didn't show the people of the Capital the proper reverence. After all you've given everyone in the districts so much it's only proper for me to show you the same respect and graciousness you've shown me."

"Well it's certainly a refreshing change to find someone so cultured though with District One that seems to be more the rule than the exception, but I'm sure the people want to hear more about you and the Games so let's get to it. First off let's talk about the training scores, more specifically your personal score and those of your allies."

"Well, first off I'm obviously extremely satisfied with my personal score and while I'm sure both Cristian and Marlowe would have liked to have had higher scores I think overall our alliance did extremely well for itself."

"SO you and the other girls aren't worried about having to carry the boys through the games?"

"Not at all. After all scores don't always tell the whole story and while some may question the intelligence of keeping tributes with such average scores in the alliance I tend to side with the Head Game Maker on this issue, I mean she did say most of the lower scores were more indicative of just how high Meghan and I set the bar."

"A fair point Quartz but some people are wondering if maybe you cut the wrong tributes out of the alliance and kept the wrong ones. How do you respond to the criticism that says your alliance would have been better of with Bruinen and Willock instead of Cristian and Marlowe?"

"That's a great question and it all comes down to the simple fact that Willock and Bruinen weren't the team players that Cristian and Marlowe are."

"We don't have a lot of time left but could you elaborate on that just a little in the time we have left?"

"Of course and the long and short of it is that Cristian and Marlowe put the alliance in the best position to not only put on a good show but win the Games. Willock and Bruinen simply don't work well with others and it's only a matter of time before the two of them end up at each others throats and we don't have to worry about that with Cristian and Marlowe."

"I think I understand what you mean Quartz, it's all about chemistry after all."

"Exactly Lanteia, and regardless of how good they are as individuals I can assure you that Panem's next victor WILL come from the career alliance."

"Well you certainly don't lack for confidence Quartz, I wish you the best of luck in the Games and I sincerely hope to see you again for the Victors interview."

"You can count on it Lanteia."

"LADIES and GENTLEMEN QUARTZ BLAZE!"

* * *

 **Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)**

Well so far everything seems to be going pretty good. The audience seems to love the back and forth between the careers and their cast-off and Shapiro even got a few chuckles when she was talking about her pet guinea pig who's name I've completely forgotten in the last twenty minutes but now it's my turn. For the first time since the reaping, the severity and desperation of my current situation is finally starting to set in and for the first time that I can remember I'm truly afraid. That's not to say that I don't think I can do this it's more along the lines of the fact that my life will soon be directly on the line and I'm just now starting to deal with the emotional toll that's going to take.

"Stop it Audrey, there'll be time to feel sorry for yourself later. Right now you need to focus on your interview and making a good impression for you and your allies."

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for the fairer half of District Five's dashing cousin duo the sweet and spunky Audrey Constatine!"

I muster all the courage I can and stroll out on stage with what I hope is a confident strut and quickly take my place across from Lanteia before my knees can give out on me. I offer her and the crowd a sheepish grin and she places a ginger kiss atop my wavy chestnut locks before calmly retaking her seat much to the Capitals delight.

"Welcome Audrey and might I say you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Lanteia….Though I wish I looked half as good as you do."

My sheepish little line scores a round of roaring laughter and even manages to crack a smile from Lanteia before she quickly regains her composure and offers me a playful wink as the audience slowly brings itself back under control.

"My dear you look absolutely radiant tonight and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, but I'm sure you'd much rather talk about the Games then how your stylist did your hair tonight."

"You might be surprised at just what she had to do to get my normally rigidly straight hair to look like this, but it was a labor of love on her part and I'm deeply touched that she was willing to go through the struggle to help me look and feel this beautiful."

"Well I'm sure she appreciates the compliment but we really should get down to business, unless you're trying to hide something from us Audrey?"

"Hide something, me? Whatever would I have to hide from you and all these wonderful people Lanteia?"

"Well that's the question isn't it Audrey and your playful denial only has me more intrigued as to what you could possibly be hiding."

"I told you Lanteia I have no secrets worth keeping from you or anyone else. I'm an open book all you have to do is ask a question and I'd be more than happy to answer it."

"Are you sure about that dear? I can think of quite a few questions that might be more than a little embarrassing to answer in front of the entire country."

"Anything and everything is on the table Lanteia, I've got nothing to be ashamed of about my life."

"Isn't she just a peach everyone?! So cheerful and spunky, I just love it! Ok then Audrey tell us, is there a special someone waiting for you back home in five?"

"Lanteia I'm flattered, but I think we should get to know each other a little better before I take you home to meet the folks, after all we've only just met."

The stunned look on her face causes the audience to roar with laughter and before long even Lanteia's legendary composure has cracked and she's giggling like a schoolgirl along with them. I take a quick gander out of the corner of my eye and catch the timer coming up on just over two minutes left in my interview and for the first time since I came out on stage I feel myself start to relax, I've made it this far without screwing up now all I have to do is keep her off-balance a little longer and I'm home free.

"Well, Audrey I'm obviously heartbroken that you'd turn me down, but I think I understand why you did it."

"Now Lanteia I didn't turn you down, I simply said I think we should get dinner a few times before I introduce you to the family. However given your natural charm, amazing personality and stunning good looks I'm sure everyone back home would fall as madly in love with you as I have."

This jape elicits yet another raucous round of laughter from everyone assembled and before Lanteia has a chance to bring them back under control the buzzer has sounded and I'm in the clear, as long as she doesn't use Embry to dive into my background that is. She pulls me to my feet and plants a soft kiss on my cheek that I happily return as she gracefully leads me off the stage to yet another raucous course of applause and deep down a part of me knows I played this right, I just hope no one back home took my acting as seriously as the Capitol audience did.

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

So far everyone seems to be impressing the crowd and for what's probably the tenth time today I'm glad to be going in the middle of the show when the audience is good and warmed up but still hasn't heard or seen everything to the point where they've started to get bored. At this point Susan is finishing up a rowdy good interview where she managed to make fun of almost everyone who went before her in a way that almost made it seem like she was in awe, and to the audience I'm almost certain that that's how she came across.

"Thank you very much for that intoxicating good time Susan, now let's hear from her partner the dashingly roguish FOX JAMESON!"

I force my most playful smile out and jog up on stage to the approving applause of the crowd who seem to be almost as enthused to be hearing me as they were for Quartz over an hour ago, but the signs of boredom are evident on more than a few faces, and once again I'm glad I'm going now and not at the end, I don't envy the tributes from the back-end that have to try to entertain an unenthused and antsy crowd.

"Fox welcome and I'm pleased to see that you look every bit as impressive as you did during the tribute parade and that's saying something when a tree looks impressive."

"Well if you thought I made an impressive tree you should see some of the mighty redwoods we have back in Seven, now those buggers are impressive. It's enough to make a short man like myself feel even smaller than before."

"Fox you're far from short if anything I'd say you're on the tall side of things."

"You're too kind Lanteia, a terrible liar but kind all the same."

My lame little jab at myself garners a few snickers and my remarks toward her garner a few more but it's obvious I'm going to have to be more than funny if I want to get a decent reaction out of the crowd at this point, leave it to the thirteen buggers before me to use up all the funny points before I can, losers.

"Well as much as I enjoy being called a liar why don't you tell us a little more about yourself, as surprising as it is at this point we've learned very little about the tributes backgrounds before the Games and you seem like the kind of person who enjoys talking about himself a little bit more than normal, so tell us about your life back in Seven."

"Well first off I'm not sure if that was meant to be a jab or a compliment but I'm going to take it as a compliment if you don't mind."

"By all means."

"Thank you, and to answer your question I've had a pretty normal life back home. I've been working in the forests for most of my life and in that time I've learned a great deal about nature and the general ebb and flow of the natural area surrounding my home. The cycle of growth of the trees and the surrounding ecosystem makes for a fascinating study if you've got the patience to do it."

"Well that's certainly an impressive thought, so tell us a little about what you've learned."

"Well most of it's is rather mundane and without the proper things to show everyone it would be nearly impossible to understand anyway, I can, however, share a little about the recent storms history of the area and how that's affected the growth cycle of the trees is you'd like."

I can tell she's anything but enthused at the prospect of hearing about this crap and from the look of pure boredom on the faces of most of the audience I can tell few of them give two shits either, but luckily I don't have to bore them as before she can answer the buzzer rings to signal the end of my time. She offers me a quick hug and then I'm heading off stage to a smattering of applause that seems to reinforce that my ploy had exactly the effect I was hoping for.

"What the hell was that Fox? We're you trying to bore them all to death or just lull them to sleep."

"A bit of both Susan, and after my little show it'll take an epic performance from someone to elicit any kind of response out of them. Hell for all intents and purposes I may have just eliminated ten tributes from contention without lifting a finger, so a thank you would be nice."

It takes a second for her to put it all together but when she does the smile on her lips is undeniably wicked and I can't help but grin with her. Just like we'd hoped she was able to score big with the crowd while I was able to put them off of not only me but everyone else, now that the audience is good and board all we have to do is wait for the course of boos to start raining down, each one carrying the shattered hopes and dreams of a tribute unfortunate enough to be caught helplessly behind me in line with them.

* * *

 **Tyranna Vale(President of Panem)**

"Well another interview has come and gone and I wanted to make sure you understood what happened out there tonight, if you're going to succeed me Centaura you'll need to have a firm grasp on how all of this really works."

"There was something to see other than an incredibly boring night of tributes bashing on everyone and everything in sight?"

"Yes Centaura here was, and I'm more than a little disgusted that you can't seem to see it. Maybe I'd be wise to rethink elevating you to this position. If you don't understand how to play the mob by now you likely never will."

"That's….Unnecessary Aunt Tyranna. I'm not as inept and stupid as I play though sometime I let my childish nature and snide attitude spillover where I shouldn't I assure you that I fully grasp the importance of tonight's events."

"Do you now, then show me. What exactly happened tonight between the end of District Sevens interviews that made the crowd so restless?"

"For starters the boy from Seven went out of his way to enrage the audience with his less than captivating interview. Roll in the less than inspiring interview with the clueless pair from eight and the hopeless pair from nine and you have a recipe for disaster."

"Excellent dear, but what saved us from an incident then? How did we get the interviews back on track?"

"The pair from Ten. Allia has a massive appeal as a strong-willed rouge fighting to upend the current trend of Career victors that's threatening to overwhelm the hapless outer districts, add in her partners brooding persona and keen attachment to his allies and we had the perfect cure for our little ailment. It was even good enough to keep the audience sated through the near gibberish that seemed to spew out of the Eleven girls mouth or her partners ear-splitting stutter."

"If that's the case then why was the Twelve interview so bad?"

"The girl wasn't but she came across as too sly and elusive. When that card is played right it can make even weak tributes look strong but with her it was almost like she didn't have a clue what she was going to do and was hoping that vague answers would be enough to mask that fact from the audience."

"That's the girl, but where did it all really come undone Centaura, where is our problem really at?"

"The boy from twelve. He came across as creepy and unhinged but in a way that almost made it seem like he wanted to be found out, like he's hoping that by letting his secret slip he'll have free reign to do as he pleases in the games, add in his creepy remarks about him admiring how Precious tortured the girl from Nine last year and we have or disaster."

"Excellent Centaura truly excellent….But now how do we deal with it, how would you deal with him?"

"We don't, not yet anyway. He did a good job of making himself a target today so all we have to do is let someone searching for big sponsor pull take him out. If no one proves able to do the deed then Celine and I simply send in one of the elemental mutts to do the job for them, after he 'trips' the mutt of course."

I can't help but smile at my niece, for all her faults she's proving to be everything I'd hoped for and so much more, she's going to make a hell of a president one day. For now though she's still just a Game Maker and as the Master of Mutts she'll need to be rested for tomorrow so I wrap her in a hug and quietly nod toward the door in dismissal. As she quietly exits my office I can't help but marvel at the splendor ahead, as I stare down at the Three D model of the arena on the table before me I can hardly wait for the blood to start flowing. I pour myself a drink and quietly slip into my chair as I gently drift off to sleep with visions of torn and bloody tributes filling my mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it the interview chapter is complete, I hope all of you like it. Now then without further adieu let's get to questions :)**

 **1\. Who's your pick to win the games pre blood bath?**

 **2\. Who's your favorite tribute overall?**

 **3\. Favorite POV?**

 **4\. How was the Chapter overall?**

 **So I'll be putting the finishing touches on the bloodbath over the next few days and I'd expect it to be up around Friday or Saturday so I'm pretty excited to get the games started and I hope all of you are too. Other then that as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see all of you this weekend for the Bloody Bloodbath :D**


	16. Reign of Blood(Bloodbath)

**Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

"Gregor, what's the status of the hovercraft?"

"Three minutes out from the arena ma'am, ground escorts report ready."

"Thank you Gregor….Coordinate with Centaura on the mutts until it's time to launch."

I hate the extra security Tyranna is forcing us to have this year, I mean I understand as well as anyone the dangers of building the arena so far outside the city but tripling the peacekeeper contingent on site is a bit excessive. Then again it was an escaped tribute back in ninety-six that paved the way for Tyranna's ascension so I guess I can understand why she's uneasy about this. At least she gave us clearance to use a natural hotspot for the arena, I'd hate to imagine the extra work we'd have to have put in to create an artificial one.

"Ma'am the tributes have landed, the commander on the ground estimates six minutes until they're all secured in their launch rooms."

"Tell him he's got half that, they still need to get dressed and we're behind schedule as it is."

"Yes, ma'am."

The distance is one of the other drawbacks of moving the arena outside the city proper. In a normal year, we'd have the tributes launching by now but with the extra distance to cover we're running behind. I mean I went out of my way to compensate for this, but the little shit from six seems to think rules don't apply to him. All I can say is he'd better put on a hell of a show or his stay in the arena will be a rather short one….I guarantee it.

"Claudia, what's the current arena weather?"

"Current temperature is Seventy-Three degrees with a slight breeze out of the southwest."

"Humidity?"

"Forty-Eight percent and holding."

"Adjust the temperature up six and a half degrees and raise the humidity by three percent."

"In those conditions the tributes will be hard pressed to…."

"I didn't ask for an evaluation I gave you an order. Do it or I'll find someone else who will."

"Programing adjustments now, temperature and humidity rising at a steady rate."

"Estimated time to competition?"

"Two and a half minutes ma'am."

"Excellent, Centaura do you and Gregor have an update on the mutts yet?"

"Ignis is still proving difficult to control, but everything else is ready ma'am."

"I told you to have this shit fixed already Centaura, what the hell is the problem now?!"

"I'm having trouble executing the benign protocols, whenever I try to activate them the mutt shuts them down and reverts to base zero."

"You're fucking lucky we don't need them today Centaura….Fix it by tomorrow or I'll put Gregor in charge and you can spend the rest of the games fetching coffee, that's all you're good for anyway."

"I'll fix it."

"I'll fix it what?"

"I'll fix it….Ma'am."

I can tell she wants to continue our little tiff but I have bigger things to worry about and according to my clock we've got just under three minutes until this minor inconvenience becomes a god damned catastrophe.

"Gregor give me a status update on the tributes….NOW!"

"Ma'am the last straggler is currently suiting up now, we had to go find smaller boots for the girl from Nine."

"Whatever, get the tributes into the pods and start the launch countdown."

"Yes, ma'am. All tributes attention we are in the final thirty seconds to launch. All tributes please mount your plates at this time."

Wordlessly twenty-four identically dressed tributes mount their plates and wait for them to move. Some do it without fear while others seem to be on the verge of crying or puking, and in one case maybe both. One advantage of the rich blood-red tunics the tributes are wearing is that it should hide almost anything these little snots shoot out of their bodies, I hope. A few seconds later the pod doors swivel shut and the plates slowly start to rise toward the arena and I can't help but smile. Despite Centaura's continued ineptitude these games have gone off as close to perfectly as I could have hoped, now all I have to do is sit back and revel in the carnage, after all I've earned it more than anyone else has.

* * *

 **Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

I spend the better part of a half-minute immersed in total darkness and when the top of my platform opens up I'm momentarily blinded by the rapid return of light to my world, but after giving myself a few seconds to adjust I'm immediately struck by the lush paradise surrounding me. Everywhere I look I see lush green plants and thick foliage covering all within my sight, however, one little thing I do notice is that the area appears to slope upwards at a slight angle a few hundred yards away.

"So are we're in a valley or a canyon?"

"Tributes welcome to the One Hundred and Second Annual Hunger Games, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

….30….

….29….

….28….

….27….

….26….

"Worry about that later Meghan, right now you need to find those twits you call allies."

….25….

….24….

….23….

….22….

….21….

I scan the area and to my extreme displeasure Cristian is two pedestals to my right while Willock is two to my left. It's almost like the Gamemakers don't want me to kill Cristina early, I mean do they not think his pompous ass deserves to die, and what the hell are they doing placing me so close to Willock?

….20….

….19….

….18….

….17….

….16….

Expanding my field of vision, I catch sight of an assortment of crude wooden weapons and supply packs littering the ground half way between us and the cornucopia, to my relief though I catch the rescuing glint of cold cruel steel gleaming just outside the mouth. At least they're trying to make it interesting, maybe a couple of the more pathetic tributes will have a chance to survive with their pathetic little sticks, at least until I get the chance to split their skulls open with an ax.

….15….

….14….

….13….

….12….

….11….

I don't even here the last ten seconds of the count, I'm too relaxed to care. I go over a couple of the breathing exercises Joyce taught me and for the first time in a long while I feel myself de-stress until the blaring horn shatters my peace and send me off into the fray.

I leap off my plate on instinct and within a few seconds I'm coming up on some of the crude wooden weapons scattered about the area. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch sight of the girl from Six, the girl who was so close to being a career herself scoop up a wooden spear and immediately turn toward Aurelia.

For the briefest of moments, I fear she might have gotten the drop on her, but seconds before the crudely carved tip of the spear can connect with Aurelia's chest she drops down and rolls softly out of her reach. I let out a small sigh of relief as she springs back to her feet before grabbing the other girl by the hair and tearing her down to the ground with a delightfully sickening thud. A few seconds later she's rested control of the spear from the suddenly terrified girl before she jams it through her throat and cuts off the stupid bitches pleading cries with a blood-choked gurgle.

"One down twenty-two to go."

I'm a little upset that I missed out in the first kill of the games, but I quickly snap back to reality and take back off toward the cornucopia at a dead sprint. I reach my destination just as the little weasel from Twelve is running out with a duffel bag full of supplies slung across her back and her hands filled with a small sleeping bag and a rather large knife. I act on instinct as I quickly drop my shoulder and spear her into the outer lip of the cornucopia sending her sleeping bag flying and her knife clanging softly to the right of my foot.

"You almost made it, but almost doesn't count."

I bend down and scoop up the knife and quickly slash open her throat sending a geyser of blood splashing across my face. Dropping her spasming body to the ground, I slip around the edge to find Marlowe and Cristian already establishing a perimeter around the mouth doing all they can to ensure no one else get a hold of the valuable supplies inside.

"Either of you two seen any throwing axes lying around?"

With an almost casual nod given our current situation, Marlowe points me in the direction of a beautiful pair of deadly new toys. With an almost childlike enthusiasm, I gather them up and head back onto the killing field just in time to see Quartz bury a kunai in the middle of the Nine boys head. I take a second to revel at the site, but she's not so patient as mere seconds after her last shot connected she's spinning around and sending another one flying into the waiting back of the little pipsqueak from three who almost immediately crumbles to the ground.

With a thoroughly impressed grin on my face, I scoop up another set of kunai and jog off toward my rather impressive ally.

"Nice shot Quartz, those idiots didn't stand a chance."

"Well, the sooner we weed out the stupid and weak the sooner we can start hunting the real prizes. So have you been lucky enough to bag yourself one yet?"

"As a matter of fact I have, the little bitch from Twelve is now a former member of the living thanks to me."

"Nice, but standing around here isn't going to help you catch up to me unless you expect me to let you have a freebie?"

"Not on your life Quartz, when I beat you I want it to be fair and square, at least until we fight that is."

She offers me a wickedly sexy grin and once again I feel myself marveling at her rare combination of beauty and viciousness. Shaking off my lustful feelings and stowing them away for another day I adjust my grip on my new toys and head out to find my next victim, after all I can't impress Quartz if my kill count is lower than hers.

* * *

 **Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)**

"Allia we need to get the hell out of here while we still can!"

"We're not leaving yet Dusk so drop it."

"Allia the careers control the cornucopia so we're not getting supplies out of there and if we don't leave soon Willock and his goons are likely to cut off our escape."

"We're not leaving until we find Paisley, I told you before I'm not abandoning anyone unless I have to."

"You don't think not being able to escape is a good enough reason to abandon her?!"

"NO!"

"You're being stupid Allia, Audrey tell her we have to go while we still can."

"Allia he's right, waiting around isn't going to do her or us any good, especially if we end up trapped in this bowl with the careers."

"The two of you are free to go whenever you want, but I'm staying until I'm sure she's dead."

We're getting nowhere slowly and at this rate Allia's going to blow everything over her stupid pride, I mean why else would she be willing to risk EVERYTHING we're working for over Paisley? I'm about to try again to get her to leave when Paisley rounds the corner of the cornucopia with a couple of bags sprinting for all she's worth.

"See I told you she'd make it, now let's get the stuff gathered up so we can get the hell…."

She drops off mid sentence as the girl from Four rounds the tail right on Paisley's trail. Within a few steps she's right on top of her and in one smooth motion she brings her ax crashing down in the middle of Paisley's head almost splitting her face in two like a melon. Paisley immediately crumbles to the ground while her killer turns towards us and with a wicked smirk rips her ax free and brings it down hard on Paisley neck sending her head rolling lazily in our direction.

"Next time It'll be you Allia, I'm going to gut you just like your stupid brother got gutted last year. Maybe then people will stop being stupid and thinking they can challenge the natural order of things."

Allia crouches down and tightens her grip on her wooden spear and it takes everything I've got to pull her back down as she tries to sprint off to answer her challenge.

"It's not worth it Allia….It's not worth it."

"SHE HAS TO PAY FOR THAT DUSK, I WON'T LET HER TALK ABOUT AARON LIKE THAT, I WON'T!"

"We'll get her Allia, but now's not the time. Come on Audrey's already making for the outskirts and we need to hurry if we're going to catch up."

With a resigned and infuriated look, she reluctantly relents and scoops up the last of our gear and follows me toward a desperately waiting Audrey.

"Come on I found us a way out, but we have to go now, let's go hurry up guys."

We follow Audrey inside a small crevasse and on more than one occasion I'm fairly sure I'm stuck but somehow we manage to get through the twists and turns and while I have a couple of cuts to show for it as a whole we're no worse for wear. As we break through the small wall blocking us in, I'm greeted by a swiftly flowing crick and a breathtaking view of the arena. Well if I'm going to die at least I get to do it someplace pretty, not that I'm planning on dying of course, not yet anyway.

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

He's following me, that nut job from Twelve is following me and he's not even trying to hide it. It took everything I had to climb out of the little valley where the bloodbath started and no sooner have I crested the hill then I find him standing a few feet away cackling like the villains in the books I use to read to Rook before bed.

"You can't run forever Kimma. I told you to just kill yourself at the start, but you didn't listen, now I'm going to have to do it for you, not that I'm complaining of course."

"Get the hell away from me you freak!"

"Now that's not a very nice way to thank someone who's trying to do you a favor, after all if you'd been stronger you could have done it yourself with the landmine."

I start trying to make my way down the side of the hill, but I quickly lose my footing and within seconds I'm tumbling down like a rag doll and coming to a painful halt at the trunk of a rather large tree. I quickly try to scoop up my meager supplies but I'm not quick enough and before I can even zip up my bag he's on top of me. I try to scramble away, but he puts an end to my attempt with a vicious kick to my ribs that sends me sprawling back into the hard and solid body of the tree.

"Do something right for once in your miserable life and STAY THE FUCK DOWN BITCH!"

He delivers a few more kicks and by the time he finally relents I'm fairly sure at least a couple of my ribs are broken. A searing pain quickly overtakes my body as he looks down on my writhing forum with a demented kind of happiness in his twisted eyes.

"See what happens when you make other people take care of your problems, and to think all of this could have been avoided if you'd had the guts to end it yourself."

"F….F…."

"What was that I couldn't hear you over the sound of me kicking your pathetic chest in!"

He delivers another series of kicks but luckily he manages to miss my chest and abdomen connecting with my pelvis instead. It hurts just the same but at least he didn't hit my already broken ribs, if he had I'm almost certain I'd have passed out from the pain and that would have ended any chance I have of getting out of this mess.

"Ple….Please no more, I can't take anymore."

"Oh but Kimma we've only just begun, we have so much more fun ahead of us. Don't tell me you're wussing out on me….AGAIN!"

He crouches down next to me and pulls out a jagged wooden blade from his belt.

"You see this? By the time I'm done with you, every inch of it is going to be soaked with your blood, and when they finally send your broken little body home no one will be able to recognize you through the carnage. This is what you get when you're too weak to do things yourself, this is what little bitches like you deserve."

He drops down to his knees and gently drags the point of the knife across my cheek leaving a thin red smear in his wake. As he's pulling back to deliver another mark I grab the nearest anything I can find and bring it crashing as hard as I can against his head. He immediately drops the knife as his hands fly up to clutch his face in pain and without wasting a second I bring my weapon down against his head again, and again, and again until my hand is covered in a mixture of both our blood. With an almost ruthless motion, I toss the blood-covered rock aside and scoop up the wooden knife and bring it down hard in the center of his chest, and despite my best efforts before long I let my frustration and rage take over and I quickly lose count of how many times I stab him.

By the time I regain control of myself I can hardly recognize the corpse below me, if I didn't know better I'd think it was an animal carcass something had shredded rather than a former human being. Doing everything I can to not hurl I quickly gather up my pack and stumble off in a pain filled haze for whatever I can find. At this point anywhere else is better than where I am right now,mere inches away from a fresh reminder of what it takes to survive. I just hope I have what it takes not to turn into a monster like him, I don't want Rook to see me become something like that.

* * *

 **Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)**

I don't know where the hell Vera went, one second she's right on my heels as we try and make our way out of the carnage and the next she's simply gone. I mean I'm good with tricks but this is beyond even my skill and I'm sure it took more than a sleight of hand to get her out of the area. I just wish I knew where she was.

I know I dhould give up and make a run for, but I can't do that, not to Vera, she's the only good thing that's happend to me since the reaping and I won't leave her behind. I turn and slowly start to crawl back toward the cornucopia when I hear the faintest of moans coming from my right.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?"

My call elicits another moan and without thinking I start to slowly crawl toward the sound, and to my horror the source of the noise is Vera the mangled remnants of her left leg twisted almost beyond recognition.

"Vera what the hell happened, are you ok?"

"Ll….Llyod look out BEHIND YOU!"

Her screech gives me just enough warning to avoid the club that was screaming toward my head. I roll away and pop up on my knee to find Cristina bearing down on me with an unhinged look in his eyes. I try to raise my hands in self-defense, but it does me little good as he brings his club smashing into my exposed torso and eviscerating any sort of idea of order from my body. He adds a couple extra shots for good measure before stalking over to Vera and dropping his club at her feet.

"It was all fun and games back in the training center when you bloodied my nose for hitting on your little girlfriend wasn't it Llyod? Well, I hope you got your jollys in because I figure it's only proper for me to pay the both of you back and I'm gunna start with her. See Llyod you bloodied me up so I'm going to beat your little girly friends face to a bloody pulp, and after you watch the light leave her eyes and hear her take her final breath….Then I'll finish you."

I try to say something anything to get him to stop but all that comes out of my mouth is a pained groan as he brings his fist crashing down across the bridge of Vera's nose mere inches from the spot I hit him. She let's out an anguished squeal as he continues to reign blow after blow after blow on her defenseless face and before long her face is a swollen and bloody mess.

He grabs her by the hair and drags her over to me and smashes her face into mine coating me with her hot blood.

"YOU SEE THIS LLYOD? THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You might want to kiss her goodbye while you can still find her lips because in a few seconds you won't be able too."

With tears in my eyes I offer the one friend I made in the Capital a small peck on her blood caked lips as the tears start to streak down my face.

"I'm so sorry Vera, for everything."

She struggles to say something back but before she can form the words he brings the heel of his boot down hard on her neck forcing it to crack with a sickening snap.

"So ends the tragic love story of Vera and Llyod, not that anyone will truly miss either of you."

He's trying to rile me up but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm, of seeing me beg. I force myself to my knees and with the last of my strength I spit a bloody lugi on his foot. With a primal roar he brings scoops up his club and brings it crashing down on my face sending me sprawling to the ground. As he cocks back to deliver the killing blow I feel myself thinking of happy times back in my fiend Lyssa's hobby shop back in Eight and by the time the blow connects I've accepted my fate and am already preparing my next trick, after all the show must go on.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is our blood bath, I hope it was worth the wait. Now without further adue let's get to the questions shall we?**

 **1\. Who was the most surprising death?**

 **2\. Which death was the least surprising?**

 **3\. What did you think of the bloodbath overall?**

 **4\. Favorite POV?**

 **5\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **Now on to a slightly sadder note, as I'm currently preparing for finals my free time is about to be monopolized by studying so I'm only going to be able to update once a week at most. I'll do my best to get out at least a chapter a week but I do ask for a little patience at least for the next few weeks.**

 **Other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it and as always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and the story as a whole. I look forward to seeing all of you next week as we roll into Day 1 Part 2 :D**

 **Death Order/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

 **Kill Total**

2-Cristian

2-Quartz

2-Meghan

1-Aurelia

1-Kimma


	17. The Games We Play(Bloodbath Aftermath)

**Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

I don't know how long we've been running or even how far we've gone all I can think of right now is Erier. One minute we're running for our lives and the next he's just, gone. Blood pouring out of his mouth and his eyes glazing over as he fights for every breath with some kind of freaky knife jutting out of his back and within seconds he goes from coughing to wheezing to silent, from thrashing in pain to stiff as a board. He was just….Dead and I don't know what I'm supposed to do next.

"Shapiro we have to keep moving, we can't stop here."

"Why? We haven't seen anyone in who knows how long and we don't even know if the bloodbath is over or…."

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

"Well I guess we know it's over now, but that still doesn't answer my questions. Why do we have to keep running, why can't we stop and rest for a second?"

"We're too exposed here, we also need to find water and high ground. Neither of which are present here I might add so we need to keep moving."

"How can you be so….So calm right now? We just heard eight cannon blasts, EIGHT! One of them was for Erier and who knows who else and you're thinking about finding shelter and high ground?!"

Embry shakes his head and heads back to the tree I'm defiantly standing by and looks down at me with a mix of sadness and pity in his eyes. Part of me wants to punch him for looking at me like some sort of helpless puppy….But I can't bring myself to do it because within seconds of him turning his eyes to mine I burst out in tears. Within seconds he's got me wrapped tightly in his arms as the sobs continue to rack my body, before long I can hardly breathe for the sobbing but he never lets me go, he never even says a word….He just holds me tightly and lets me cry.

"W-W-Why did it have to be him, why did Erier have to die?"

"There….There's nothing I can really say here Shapiro, nothing I can say is going to make you feel better about this, it's just the nature of the Games. Good people die and the bad ones survive, at least at first."

"Wh….What are we supposed to do, though, how do we keep going?"

"We keep going in memory of the fallen, and for those back home counting on us not to fall ourselves."

"That's easy for you to say, you barely knew Erier. He was just an ally to you, but he was so much more to me. He was….He was home and now he's gone and so is my last link to Three. How am I supposed to keep going when the only link I had to Three in the entire games is dead?"

"Shapiro he wasn't your only link just the most visible one, you're carrying your home with you in your heart and as long as you don't give up you'll always have your home with you."

I don't know what I'm supposed to say next. He's being so patient with me right now and all I've managed to do is mope and force us to stop in a very exposed place, hell if I was in his place I'd have left him sitting here like an idiot to cry and made a break for it, but he didn't and I can't for the life of me figure out why.

"Why are you doing this Embry, why are you trying so hard to help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier you were talking about how good people die in the games and the bad ones don't, so why would you stop and waste your time trying to help me come around?"

"You're my ally Shapiro, this is what I'm supposed to do."

"I….I don't buy that Embry. It's what you're supposed to say and it may be what you're supposed to do, but it's not what you should do. You should leave me to my fate and move on, you should drop me like a bad habit and strike out on your own without me holding you back, but you're not. So tell me the truth, please, why are you doing this?"

"I….I've already failed twice Shapiro, I couldn't protect Erier in the bloodbath and I couldn't even convince my own cousin to ally with me in training. So far all I've managed to do is volunteer like a fool, drive the person I volunteered to protect into an alliance whose sole goal seems to be to get themselves killed, and to top it off I let one of my two allies die in the first half hour. As you can see I'm not exactly a model of success right now, but one thing I can still do right is keep you alive. Maybe….Maybe if I get you out of here alive it'll make up for some of the mess I've made."

"What about you though Embry? Where does you surviving factor into all of this?"

"It….It really doesn't Shapiro. I volunteered fully intending to die to save my cousin, and I still don't really have any….Illusions about my winning the games, but I know you can and if I can help carry you out then that's as good a way to go as I can imagine."

"I'm….I'm honored Embry-I truly am but….Why, why aren't you trying to win for yourself?"

"It's honestly never really crossed my mind. Like I said I volunteered with every intention of dying to protect Audrey and now I'm fully prepared to die for you, it's just how I am I guess."

"There's more to it than that, though, I can tell there's more Embry."

"I….I….I couldn't live with myself if I won Shapiro, not if it means you or Audrey would have to die instead."

I never thought that Embry was this….Emotional. When we met in training he seemed so confident and sure of himself but to hear him now I'm not sure who that other person even was. There's a vulnerability to him right now I didn't know existed and it's….Kind of sweet. To think that someone I've only really just started to get to know is ready to die so I can live is an awe-inspiring thing. I don't know if all of this is true or if it's just an act, but I have this feeling deep down that he's not lying, not right now at least. He may change his tune later in the games as he gets closer and closer to going home but for now I'm one hundred percent sure he'd die if it meant keeping me alive and that's enough for now.

"Hey we should really get out of here before someone spots us, plus we need to find water and high ground. So buck up Embry, we've got work to do."

He offers me a grin somewhere between playfully insulted and cocky as he pulls me to my feet and slings my small bag of supplies over his shoulder. As we slowly start to move again I reach into the folds of my tunic and clutch the handle of the knife like weapon I pulled out of Erier's back and I feel myself starting to tear up again. I quickly stifle my tears and take off at a jog to catch up to my partner, this is no place for me to break down, not again, not when I have a partner willing to die for me and a departed friend counting on me to win the Games.

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

It's been almost thirty minutes since the cannons fired and we haven't heard a peep since, at this point I feel pretty safe in assuming the bloodbath is over. Unfortunately that means the careers could start hunting for tributes any time now and when you throw in the danger of Willock and his crew lurking around out there somewhere I'm anything but relaxed. Luckily Susan and I managed to get out of the area fast enough that we've been able to put a fair bit of distance between us and the valley we started in, the bad news though is we're currently pretty thin on supplies as all we manages to grab were two small backpacks and a couple of sharpened sticks.

"Fox wait, I think we should go this way."

"Why, it's all uphill while this way is much more level."

"True, but we're more likely to find water up this way."

"How the hell do you know that, though?"

"Well for starters I'm used to being in areas like this and over time you tend to pick up a few things, like how to find water. It's kind of an important thing to know how to do Fox."

"Right but….I….Ok fine, lead on."

I follow her up and up the incline and just when I'm sure I'm about to pass out and die from exhaustion we reach the top and lo and behold just a few feet away is a small pond of crystal clear water. It takes everything I have not to sprint off and throw myself into its refreshing though slightly shallow depths, I mean I'm hot sweaty and tired, but I can't give Susan the satisfaction of knowing that. How would I ever live down the fact that walking up a little hill in this muggy heat kicked my ass like it did, I mean it really kicked my ass but I can't let her know that, but I do have to say something witty.

"Ok I'm impressed, you're impressive Susan."

Smooth…

"Still though it's only water, what are we going to do for food?"

"Well for starters we can see what if any we made off with from the bloodbath. After that if we have to hunt then we have to hunt."

"Hunt with what, these little sticks? No offense Susan but I'm more likely to hurt myself then kill anything with this little piece of crap."

"Let me worry about the weapons, you sort through the supplies and see if we got anything good."

She collects my spear and gathers up a couple large rocks before making her way a few feet away to work on whatever it is she's trying. I plop down and the hard ground and quickly dump both small packs on the ground and begin to rifle through their meager contents.

"Let's see we have some matches, a spool of wire, a small first aid kit, some iodine, a butterfly knife, an emergency blanket, two empty eight-ounce water bottles, a half-dozen crab apples, five baggies of banana chips and three strips of salted pork. Well at least we won't starve but this is hardly a feast, still it's better than eating dirt….I guess."

"Hay Fox do we have any rope?"

"Huh?"

"Rope do we have any or string? A rope would be better, but I can make do with string."

"Sorry fresh out, unless you can make wire work?"

"Afraid not, toss me one of the bags then, the smaller of the two please."

"We'll have to store all our stuff in one bag if you use the other."

"That's fine unless you're planning on abandoning me in the near future I don't think it'll be much of a problem. You're not planning on abandoning me are you?"

"Of course I'm not."

"Then toss me the bag ass hat."

I toss her that bag and offer her a quick look at my extended tongue before turning back to my pile of supplies and trying to figure out how to store it all in one bag. The water bottles are easy enough as we can slip those into one of our tunic folds and carry them on us and the first aid kit will snap snuggly on the side without much fuss but that still leaves more than enough extra lying around to make it a tight squeeze, made all the harder by my extreme preference not to crush our crab apples. It takes me close to fifteen minutes to arrange everything in a way that avoids crushing and allows me to zip the bag all the way up, but I finally manage to pull it off.

With a look of triumph on my face, I slowly make my way over to the little pond and dip our canteens down inside the cold clear water. It only takes a few seconds to fill both small bottles and once I'm finished I cup my hands and take a long swig out of the little pond that does little but stoke my thirst. I take a few more swallows of water before I fish one of the crab apples out of my pocket and sprinkle a little water from my other hand over the fruit.

"Are you really eating again Fox?"

"As a matter of fact I am, is that ok with you….Mom?"

"First off if I was your mother I'd knock you out for talking to me like that so be thankful I'm not, and second I can't believe you're hungry, you only ate six bowls of oatmeal this morning."

"I'm a growing boy."

"Well if you keep eating like this you'll start growing out instead of up. Now pocket that and come here, I need you to test out your weapon."

I stuff my uneaten apple back in my pocket and stop over to her in mock disgust, I'm planning on playing it up until I see the makeshift tomahawks she's fashioned out of our spears and the rocks she picked up earlier.

"These are….These are incredible Susan. How the hell did you make them?"

"Well unfortunately I had to snap the spears in half, they were too flimsy otherwise. From there it was a simple matter of shaping the rocks with the unused wood and other rocks and then tying it all together with strips of cloth from the pack….Well, try it out and see how it feels."

She passes the larger of the two to me and I take a few practice swings, and while it's not nearly as solid as an ax it's a significant step above the old spear.

"It's perfect Susan, thank you."

"No problem, now be a dear and toss your mom the apple you cleaned off will you, I'm positively famished."

* * *

 **Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)**

I don't think I've ever seen someone as mad as Allia is right now. The look in her eyes isn't anger or even rage, it's something else, something more. It's honestly a little unsettling to see someone so upset, I mean I understand Meghan said something about her brother after she killed Paisley and from what Dusk has told me she has every right to be sore, but this is so much more than that, it's honestly terrifying.

We ran for the better part of an hour and walked for close to another, at least I think it was that long. The sun's movement says it was but in the arena it's hard to know for sure after all the game makers can alter anything at any time. After all our running and walking we found a small crevasse hidden behind some low hanging foliage near the one of the outer mountains and after a little work and some minor maneuvering all three of us managed to squeeze through and into the relatively spacious chamber tucked away inside.

"Well it's not perfect but at the very least it should prevent like tributes like Bruinen and his allies from getting inside."

"That's all well and good Dusk but what about smaller tributes like Quartz and Aurelia?"

"Well, Audrey obviously they'll be able to get through, however, given the relatively narrow confines of the cave I'd rather take my chances with a tribute known more for their speed than one known for strength."

"That's just like you Dusk, more worried about the odds then doing what's right."

"What's that supposed to mean Allia?"

I can practically feel the tension in the air as Allia rises to her feet and storms over to Dusk with a look closer to madness than fury etched on her normally pretty face.

"It means that I'm starting to wonder if you're really as committed to the Sentinels as you say you are. I'm starting to wonder if you really have what it takes to topple the careers or if you're just all talk."

"Is that what this is about, me not letting you go after Meghan?"

"It's more than that Dusk, you should have had my back. You should have been ready to rush her with me and do what needed to be done. Instead, you cowered and scurried away like a mouse."

"You're damn right I did. Contrary to your misguided belief I'm not here to throw my life away, and I'm sure as hell not going to die trying to protect your brothers honor."

"Without his honor his memory means nothing Dusk, I have to protect it, for him."

"God Dammit Allia your brother was an IDIOT! What's more he got himself and a lot of other people killed all in the name of his stupid plan."

"If you think the plans stupid then why did you join?!"

"Because I believe you can make it work, I believe you can do what he was to stupid and weak to do. However being goaded into a fight you COULD NOT WIN isn't going to prove anything, it just makes you as stupid and misguided as he was."

It happens in a flash one moment Allia is staring at her feet the next Dusk crumbles to the ground and Allia jumps on his prone figure and begins to rain punches down at an almost unimaginable pace. It takes Dusk a few seconds to recover but once he does I watch in amazement as he quickly breaks down her grip and nimbly maneuvers himself into position to lock her in an armbar.

"See this is exactly what I meant, you're too emotional about Aaron to think straight. You need to let him go before you get yourself and the rest of us damn well killed."

He quickly lets her free and nimbly spins himself around and pops back onto his feet in a smooth and fluid motion leaving Allia on the ground a few feet away clutching her left arm in pain. His face softens at the sight and he quickly makes his way over and tries to make sure she's ok and while she takes a couple of swipes at him at first but after her second attempt misses she relents and lets him look at her arm.

"We'll it's not broken but it's going to be sore for the rest of the day, try not to use it to much and keep it elevated when you sleep and you'll be fine."

"No, I won't, I'll never be fine unless I win Dusk. I owe Aaron everything and if I don't win then it means I failed him. I can't do that, to his memory or my parents."

I take this chance to interject myself into the mix, after all I'm a part of this alliance too and I refuse to be just a wallflower.

"It's only failure Allia if you let yourself sink to their level. As long as you fight for the ideals and principles you talked about in your interview then you're not letting anyone down."

"How do you mean Audrey?"

"As long as you're fighting to show the rest of Panem that we don't have to live in fear of the careers, that if we work together we're just as powerful as they are then you'll never let him down. But if you stoop to their level and become just another outer district tribute fighting to avenge someone then you will fail, and if you do that nothing Dusk or I do will matter, nothing you do will matter, and nothing Aaron did will matter."

"She's right Allia, if you don't elevate yourself to a higher plane than them you've already failed. If you let yourself get bogged down in the muck with the very careers you claim to be better than….Then you really will fail, and if you can't fight for the ideals you recruited us under….Audrey and I will have to leave."

Both Allia and I turn to him with looks of pure shock on our faces. For her it's the thought that her allies would be willing to abandon her so early, abandon the plan before it really has a chance to start and for me it's the sheer gall he had when he said it.

"You'd….You'd abandon me, both of you?"

"Neither Audre or I want to Allia, but if you're insistent on turning this into some suicidal vendetta to preserve your brother's memory….Then we'll have no choice but to do so. I'm willing to fight to change the status quo and make it more fair, but I'm not throwing my life away for someone who's already dead Allia, I won't do it, and I won't let Audrey either."

Allia drops to her knees and starts to sob quietly at first but before long her volume rises to the point I'm worried anyone passing remotely close to us will here, but when I move to comfort her Dusk sticks his arm out and holds me back. The look in his eyes saying this is something she has to work through herself or she'll never truly get over it so I stop, and I wait next to him. Finally after what feels like an eternity her sobbing ebbs and finally vanishes altogether and within a few seconds of its ending she rises to her feet with a look of pure determination and desire in her eyes.

"You're right, both of you. I can't let this become about Aaron….It has to be about me, about us and I promise I won't let either of you down. As long as I have the power to move I vow to fight to change the way the games are played….It's what Aaron would have wanted….It's what I want."

She offers Dusk her hand and he quickly takes it and gives her a firm shake and a few seconds later I do the same and while the matter seems to be settled I can't help but wonder if it truly is. Is she truly over what Meghan said about her brother or will she lose herself again the next time they cross paths, and in the end is she really willing to let go of her brother's memory to save either of us?

* * *

 **Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

It took a little while but the hovercraft has finally cleared the bodies from around the cornucopia and while the ground is still stained with the blood of the fallen at least we don't have to contend with the stench anymore. I mean it wasn't all that bad at first but after nearly an hour of sitting in the sun and drenched in the humidity some of the first ones to fall were getting a little ripe.

After the end, we also had a chance to take stock of where we were and after comparing notes it appears that our little group ended up with seven of the eight total kills. No one seems to know who the eight kill was or who collected it so I guess we'll have to wait for the tribute tonight to see just who it was, hell we might even get lucky and see Willock or Bruinen tonight.

Unfortunately not everything is coming us roses and as expected the problem is centered firmly around Meghan and Cristian, and I can't for the life of me figure out what the hell is going on between the two of them. It all started out innocently enough when two of them were comparing kill tallies with Quartz and me but it quickly took a turn for the worst when he mentioned that he took care of the little 'magician' from Eight and the little runt from Eleven that managed to pull off the first zero training score I've ever seen. I mean I get that killing those two isn't necessarily something to be proud of but at this stage it's not like any of us have a truly impressive kill, hell so far I think mines the most impressive and it was just the bitch from Six, still something he said sent her over the edge and it took both Quartz and I to keep her from starting a fight.

"Hey Aurelia, can I talk to you for a second, in private?"

"Sure Quartz, Marlowe seems to have Meghan handled and I don't really foresee Cristian taking a shot at her right now anyway so I've got some time."

She motions for me to follow her around the side of the cornucopia and I fall in step a few paces behind. She rounds the corner and heads for the tail before stopping a few feet short of the end and turning to me with a serious look on her face.

"We need to talk about the group Aurelia."

"What about them?"

"I'm not sure how long keeping this specific core together is going to be possible, and when the time comes to break this alliance off I'd like to have you on my side."

"You really think this is that bad?"

"Even if it's not now it will be soon, I don't really see Meghan as the 'let it go' or 'go with the flow' type of girl and Cristian has rubbed me the wrong way from the start."

"What about Marlowe?"

"What about him?"

"Where do you stand on him Quartz?"

"I'm not sure it really matters?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one he's already proven he's not as up to the task as the rest of us are and he's the only one in the alliance without a kill."

"We're like four hours into the game Quartz, isn't it a little early to write him off?"

"Maybe, or maybe he's already written himself off with his incessant need to play mediator between Cristian and Meghan."

"What do you mean?"

"We both know the two of them are going to come to blows sooner or later and the longer he forces them to play nice the worse it's going to be. In reality all he's doing is putting himself between a pair of uncontrollable crazies and it's going to get him killed."

I didn't really think of it like that but she has a point. I mean Meghan is obviously unstable at the very least and Cristian is a total pig on a good day. At some point Meghan's anger and his cocky attitude are going to explode on each other and Marlowe might find himself caught in the middle when they do. Then again the longer he's able to hold the alliance together the better it is for all of us, and while I'd personally like to break Cristian's teeth I understand why Marlowe's trying to put it off as long as he can.

"Honestly Quartz for the time being I feel like we should try and help Marlowe as much as we can, without putting ourselves in the middle of course."

"That's what I was thinking too, but I wanted to make sure we were both on the same page, I'd hate to lose the only ally I can really trust."

"You really trust me Quartz?"

"As much as I can in a situation like this. Don't get me wrong Aurelia I'd gut you without hesitation if I had to, but as long as I don't I feel you're the best horse to bet on as far as allies go."

"And once I'm no longer 'the horse to bet on'?"

"Well baby It's going to be one hell of a fight….I guarantee it."

I'm not sure what's the most unsettling the fact that she's so casually talking about killing me or the fact that she looks and sounds so good doing it. I'm sure she's turning up the sexy confidence she used in her interview for the sponsors watching on TV, but it's still a little unsettling to listen to someone so confidently and nonchalantly talk about killing you like some rabid animal. I almost want to dig deeper but before I have a chance to Cristian rounds the corner and calls out to us.

"Hey Marlowe want's to talk to us, something about planning for tonight."

"Aurelia and I will be right there Cristian."

See offers me a smile and quickly takes off as if we'd been discussing nothing more personal than the weather and after shaking myself out of my stupor I quickly follow her back around to the blood stained mouth of the cornucopia.

"Took you two long enough, what were you doing back there?"

"Girl talk Marlowe nothing you need concern yourself with, after all Aurelia and I need our girl time."

"Fair enough….Well while you two were having 'girl time' Cristian, Meghan and I were discussing how to go about tribute hunting tonight and after some serious deliberation we've decided that it's in everyone's best interest if she and Cristian are kept separated, at least for the time being. That being said she's volunteered to stay here tonight and he's decided to go hunting."

"So where does that leave you, Quartz, and I?"

"Well given that Willock and Bruinen are out there and they have an ally I figure it's better to be safe than sorry, so I was thinking one of us should stay here with Meghan and the other two should go hunting with Cristian. The only question is who does what?"

"Quartz and I will go with Cristian, you stay here with Meghan."

"You sure?"

I don't know am I? I mean is it really a good idea for me to fumble around in the dark with a chauvinistic pig and a seductive killer?

"Yes I'm sure, you have a better rapport with Meghan than either of us do so you're the logical choice."

"Ok then the three of you should get a little sleep so you're rested for tonight, she and I will take watch now and sleep in shifts tonight while you're out."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise, I hope no one minds that I got the itch to write and seeing as how I finished my report sooner than I'd expected I took the liberty of posting another update. I hope none of you are to cross with me ;D Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. Of the alliances we saw which do you think is the strongest?**

 **2\. Which do you think is the weakest?**

 **3\. Which POV was your favorite?**

 **4\. Now that we've seen a little bit of action and some responses who's your favorite to win the games?**

 **5\. Who's your dark horse/long shot to win?**

 **6\. Finally how was the chapter overall?**

 **So like I said last chapter my time is going to be slightly more constrained for a little while but I'll endeavor to update whenever I can. Sometimes it might be like this and others in the middle of the day it really just depends on when I have time, but I hope you'll all stick with me just the same.**

 **Other then that I hardly encourage you to review, now I understand if you're unable and I'm not going to hold reviews against tributes when it comes to survival or picking a winner but I do enjoy hearing your thoughts so please review if you can :D I also promise to do my best to stop spelling Cristian's name differently. Honestly I'm not sure how it keeps happening but I'll do my best to be more careful but if one slips through please let me know and I'll get it fixed as soon as I'm able.**

 **Other than that thank you all very very much for your continued support and reading and I look forward to seeing all of you at the next update :)**


	18. True Colors(Day 1 Part 3)

**Allia Iris-18(D10F)**

It's just not that easy to let go. I mean part of me knows Dusk is right and I know I have to let go of Aaron or I'll end up following him in death like I always did in life, but it's not something I'm sure I can do. I mean to Dusk it must seem easy, he's never lost anyone he cares about in such a terrible and violent way, he just doesn't understand the kind of impact that has on a person.

"Hey Allia, Dusk and I are done setting up the shelter, also I brought out your share of the supplies. Dusk seems to think it's better for each of us to keep track of our own gear."

"Great Audrey….That's really great, thank you."

She drops my pack on the ground next to me and gently passes me my spear before dropping onto the grass next to me and staring up at the rapidly darkening sky. We sit in silence for a moment or two gazing up as the first twinkle of artificial stars begin to wink into existence on the horizon.

"Are you ok Allia, you seem a little….Distant and withdrawn?"

"It's….It's nothing you'd understand Audrey. Besides, I'd hate to burden you with my problems."

"Allia I'm your ally, and that means any problems that affect your performance in the arena has to be my business."

"It's nothing really, I'm just still trying to get over earlier is all."

"You're a terrible liar Allia, hell you're almost as bad as your brother was."

"Excuse me?"

"You know your brother Aaron, he was a bad liar too. Honestly, it was kinda easy to see through his confidently deceptive demeanor last year, in a way that's probably what his biggest problem was."

Why is she saying this, can't she see that more insults being lobbed at Aaron is exactly the wrong way to go about making me feel better? I mean really a drunken monkey could read the situation better than this hair brained little twit, and what's worse is my silence doesn't seem to be driving home the point for her.

"My brother wasn't a bad liar, hell he wasn't even a liar. My brother was a brave and courageous person who sacrificed everything to give pathetic tributes like you a chance to win the games."

"What?"

"That's right Audrey you're pathetic just like Dusk is, but, at least, he's useful, in comparison you're just a waste of space."

"Allia I don't think saying things like this is necessary, and for the record I wasn't trying to start a fight. All I was doing was making a comparison between your brother and you, that's all I promise."

"See that right there, that's what makes you weak Audrey. You don't have a backbone, you're just another cute outer district girl without a spine. You make me sick."

She quiets down and for a long while the only sound audible to me is the gentle rustling of the greenery and the shallow intakes of her breathing. Part of me feels bad for saying that to her, I mean it's not her fault I'm upset but then again it's her fault for having the audacity to insult Aaron, even someone with her diminutive brain capacity has to realize that without him and the alliance he started she'd have been just another bloodied and broken bloodbath death.

"You're wrong Allia, I'm not spineless. If I was I'd never have told you what I did and I sure as hell wouldn't be about to tell you this either."

"Ok, Audrey go ahead, prove me wrong. Show me and everyone watching at home that you're not the weakling you look like you are."

"I'm not weak Allia, but you are and so was Aaron. You're so wrapped up in your mission that you can't see what's going on around you."

"Careful Audrey, there's only so mu I'm willing to tolerate out of you on this matter."

"No Allia I'm going to say what I should have said earlier….You're WEAK! You're weak and your brother was just as weak, he never cared about the lives of his allies hell he got half of them killed in the bloodbath and never batted an eye. Then when you have the chance to truly prove that you're not just a female version of him the only thing you've cared about since the beginning is him. Meghan CUT OF PAISLEY'S HEAD, she was like ten feet away from us and she cut off her head and the only thing you cared about was that she took a shot at your dead brother, SERIOUSLY ALLIA!?"

"That….That wasn't all I cared about Audrey, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I was there Allia, two feet away when you watched with complete passiveness and disinterest as Meghan split Paisley's head like a ripe melon than cut it the hell off for fun. That whole time you never once looked like you cared that your supposed friend and ally had just been brutally murdered, but then Meghan had the audacity to mention your brother and you turn into a raving lunatic hell-bent on making her pay. If that's not crazy then I'm not sure what is."

"Stop it, Audrey….Just stop it. That's not how it happened and I was far from a lunatic, I was just caught up in the moment."

"That's such a load of shit Allia if you'd been 'caught up in the moment' you'd have had a reaction long before then. Face it the only thing you care about is your brothers stupid legacy, and, in the end, it's going to get you killed just like it did him, and when it does you'll have died for nothing….JUST LIKE HE DID!"

I don't know what comes over me, one moment I'm sitting there fighting back the urge to scream bloody murder at Audrey and the next I feel my fingers tighten vise-like around her pale and slender throat. My aggressive action takes her by surprise and for a moment it looks like she might scream but I manage to get my other hand over her mouth and the frightened bellow becomes a barely audible moan for help.

"I told you, Audrey, I warned you to shut up and stop talking. Now look what you've made me do, look at the situation your mouth has drug us into."

I'm about to remove my hand from her mouth and release my grasp on her rapidly reddening throat when I feel a sharp pinch on my hand. For a moment, I try to ignore it but after a few seconds the pain intensifies as a soft trickle of blood runs carelessly down her chin onto my waiting hand, only then do I realize what she's doing.

"You stupid little BITCH, HOW DARE YOU BITE ME!"

My anger takes over and for the briefest of seconds I black out as all my pent-up frustration comes roaring out. My anger at Meghan, Dusk, and everyone else comes spilling over as I throw Audrey to the ground and twist my fingers through her hair and bring her face crashing down on the rock face again, and again, and again. Before long my face is covered in blood splatter and my hand is hardly recognizable through the tangled mess of hair, skin, and blood from the back of her head, and it's only now when I see the remnants of her head in my hand that I realize what I've done.

"Oh my god, oh my god, AUDREY!"

I look down at the broken and bloody mess that was once such a sweet and understanding young women, and for the first time I realize just how far I've truly fallen. I've become so blinded by my duty to Aaron, to my family that I snapped and did the one thing Aaron made me swear I'd never do, I killed a truly innocent child. In my moment of weakness, I've become everything Aaron and I have been taught to despise about the games, I've become a murderer, a monster that kills for the joy it brings her.

"My god, what have I done?"

I stare down at the broken and battered face of my one-time ally as she takes her last ragged and shallow breaths before finally falling still. In a near panic, I quickly scoop my stuff and dart off into the muggy darkness of the arena as the roar of a cannon echos through the hollow place where my soul once stood.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)**

The onset of the night seems to have heightened whatever stupid problem Meghan seems to have with me. Hell at this point I'm starting to wonder if the biggest threat to my inevitable victory is really out there prowling through the arena and not sitting ten feet away with a sneer on her face. Still, at least, I'm not going to be stuck with her all night, no that unenviable task falls to Marlowe and while I'd normally relish the chance to spend time with such a divinely sexy creature her personality leave little room for anything 'enjoyable' between us.

"Cristian grab your shit and get ready. The fallen tribute should be any second and after that Quartz wants to get moving."

"Why is she afraid that another tribute will die before she has a chance to kill them herself?"

"Don't know and I honestly don't care why she's in such a hurry, and I notice you're still sitting here without your weapons."

"Ok I'll get my stuff ready, chill the fuck out."

I bound up to my feet and quickly make my way toward the back of the cornucopia where I quickly scoop up a spear and a short sword before quickly making my way back to the mouth where an impatient Aurelia waits with something large and bulky in her hand.

"Here take a pair of these and be careful with them, we only have four pairs to go around."

"What the hell are these?"

"Thermal goggles, the papers that came with them in the box say they'll help us see heat signatures. If that's true they should come in handy for our hunt tonight."

I turn the strange contraption over a few times in my hands before offering an indifferent shrug and slipping them into a nearby knapsack and casually slinging it over my back. Offering Aurelia a cheeky smile the two of us head over to the outskirts of the small starting valley where Quartz is quietly sharpening a bundle of rather stupid looking knives.

"What the hell are those supposed to be Quartz?"

"They're called kunai, and I wouldn't expect someone like you to know what they're for."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've probably never seen or even thought of a weapon more complex than the crap you see every year on tv. It means that despite your rather limited knowledge there are indeed weapons out there that your feeble mind couldn't grasp the use of, and above all it means that I'm above answering your questions. So unless you'd like to see just how deadly they are I'd advise you to drop it."

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation is all. You don't have to bite my head off Quartz."

"Cristian there's only one thing I'd like to do with your head, unfortunately the one I'm thinking of isn't visible….Right now anyway."

Ok now I'm a pretty dirty minded person but even I know that was sexual, hell it's not a bad thing by any stretch but I never figured that super serious and focused Quartz would be open for something that 'distracting' but if she's game then so am I, after all how many people can say they've had sex in the arena before?

I try to think of a sufficiently witty and sensual comeback to her remark but before I can put something appropriate together my train of though is rudely derailed by the blaring of the Panem anthem. Seeming to forget everything else the three of us turn our attention upward as the national seal slowly fades and is replaced by the smiling face of the District Three male. A few seconds later his face is replaced by that of the girl from Five, as her face beams down at us from the heavens I can't help but here the faintest humph of disappointment from Quartz as her face disappears and is immediately replaced by my district partner Grese.

I don't really pay attention to the rest as each face is followed in succession by another that I already knew would be there until the final face lights up the sky and the disturbingly awkward grin of the Twelve Male snickers down at us. A few seconds later he fades away and the seal reappears before quickly following suit as the sweet sound of music slowly fade away into the warm and muggy night.

"So looks like our mystery cannons belonged to the Five girl and the Twelve boy, which means the big game is still out there for us to hunt."

My enthused statement draws an eye roll from Aurelia and a less than enthused grin from Quartz as the three of us quickly scoop up our gear and start the taxing climb to the ridge of the starting valley. The climb seems to take forever and by the time we reach the crest of the hill I'm drenched in a fine sheen of sweat as both girls take a second to adjust themselves after the climb. A few seconds later we're ready to go again and I quickly pull my thermal goggles out of my sack and slip them over my sweat soaked head and settle them into place.

"These things are unruly, how the hell am I supposed to fight with them on?"

"Well if Aurelia read the paper right and we get lucky we should be able to sneak up on them without them ever knowing we're there."

I offer another no chelant shrug as I quickly flip the switch and watch as my once dim view is suddenly illuminated in an erier green light. I quickly turn toward the girls and nearly lose my mind when I see a brightly glowing human shaped blob standing next to me.

"Well I'll say one thing about these stupid goggles, at least they work."

Tightening my grip on my spear the three of us venture quietly out into the all-encompassing embrace of the darkness, at last the hunt is upon us.

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

I don't know how long I've been laying here, at first, I told myself this can only be a short stop then I have to get moving again. That was hours ago, back when the sun was still high in the sky and the sickening smell of death was still wafting up from my blood soaked hands. Now it's dark and it's been that way for hours….At least, I think it has.

I vaguely recall seeing the face of the boy from Twelve, the boy I killed….No the boy I murdered staring down at me with an accusing grin on his evil face and then nothing. I'm sure I fell asleep for a period of time because I also recall reliving that horrible moment again and again with no way out. Every time my hand curls around that rock and I bring it crashing into his temple, every time he drops the knife as his hands fly to his wounded face, and every time I scoop it up and stab him again, and again, and again….Until he finally dies and my nightmare starts anew.

"Stop it Kimma just stop, you….You only did what you had to do to survive. It was him or you and no one blames you for killing him."

Except his family, his friends, and everyone he ever loved or loved him back in Twelve, I mean come on Kimma what happened to doing this to relieve your family of the burden to taking care of you? How are they and poor little Rook supposed to live knowing that their sweet little Kimma is a cold blooded monster? How are they supposed to feel when they watch you kill that boy again, and again, and again, and again?

"Stop it, just STOP! I did what I had to do. I did what I had to do. I….Did….What….I….Had….To….Do."

Sure I did what I had to do, but does that make it better or worse? Is killing because I have to any different from doing it because I want to, and, more importantly, where does the line between having to kill and wanting to kill get drawn?

"I...I need to stop this….This isn't helping, and right now I have to worry about surviving the games, I can worry about the morality of it all later."

Can I, is it really possible, can I just shove the morality question to the side and concentrate fully on surviving or is that just as impossible as everything else in my life has been? Is there really a world where I can come out of this as anything less than a monster or a mess, and, more importantly, do I really want to come out of this if I can't?

* * *

 **Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

The first rays of sun are only now cresting the tops of the farthest reaches of the areas mountains and I've already been up for hours. Like the true 'leader' I am I offered to take the last watch, and, sure enough, both of my so-called 'allies' were stupid enough to let me have it. Now I stand poised in the center of our camp with everything the three of us managed to scavenge from the bloodbath packed neatly into two bags at my feet. It really is too bad it has to come to this, but then again I've always known that eventually I'd have to kill my allies, I'm just lucky I was kicked out of the careers. After all killing two is much easier than five, and it saves the girls for a more 'personal' kind of justice down the road. First though I have to take care of these two, and I can't wait to see them bleed.

"Sorry guys, but I can't have the two of you slowing me down."

I quickly pull my knife out and bend down and drag it quickly across Bruinen's throat and within seconds a soft red drizzle starts to bubble up from my cut. I look down at him in humor as a look of pure terror spreads across his sleep dimmed eyes as he fights a losing battle for every breath as his life slowly ebbs away.

"Bruinen I'm sorry, but you're exactly the problem with this world. Someone who revels in the chance to kill, someone who enjoys watching people suffer and die. Well now it's your turn, and just like everyone else in this world whose sole purpose is to cause pain to the innocent I'll enjoy every second of your agony as you slowly suffocate and die remember one thing, 'do onto others as you would have them do unto you' goodby Bruinen."

I leave him thrashing about as the last vestiges of air slowly absorb into his body and the lack of replenishment leaves him in a dazed and weakened state. I'd really like to watch the life leave his eyes, watch him die like those peacekeepers made me watch my mom die all those years ago, but time isn't a luxury for me right now, not if I want to finish off Victor before Bruine's cannon wakes him that is.

With slow and careful steps I gingerly make my way across the camp to where Victor sleeps curled up next to a small tree. Part of me would really like to make this memorable, after all, I'm never going to get the chance to kill someone from Eleven again, but time is of the essence and I'm not all that confident I could take Victor in a fight, so a quick death will have to do….I'll just make up for it with a really memorable and fun one later. Bending down I take the point of my knife and line it up with his protruding Adam's apple and in one fluid motion I bury the knife to the hilt in him.

His eyes go wide in shock and for the briefest of seconds he struggles against his impending end, then almost as quickly as it starts it ends and he falls still as a red river rushes around my knife and coats his goose pimple covered body in a fine red sheet. I rip my knife free and slip it into my pocket still covered in blood and then quickly gather my bags and make my way into the misty morning as the defining ring of the cannons roars to life.

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: And then there were Thirteen, as we close the book on a rather bloody first /second day of the games I hope each of you is enjoying the story. Now I know I said updates would slow down but I love the story too much not to use what spare time I have to edit and publish so I hope no one minds that I'm putting out another early update :)**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Which death was the most surprising of day one?**

 **3\. Which was the least surprising?**

 **4\. Now that two of our alliance have fallen apart which of the remaining three so you think is best positioned to last?**

 **5\. Which alliance do you think will be the next to fall apart?**

 **6\. Favorite POV?**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think of he story as I still thoroughly enjoy getting insight into how all of you are liking the story. And as always if you have any questions or potential complaints about the chapter or story in general(I'm sure this chapter will draw out a few) all I ask is that you keep it civil in the comments and rage against me in private.**

 **I'm also not going to even try and guess when the next update will be posted so I'll just say soon and leave it at that :) I hope you all enjoy and continue to enjoy this trip we're taking together. :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

 **Kill Total**

2-Cristian

2-Quartz

2-Meghan

2-Willock

1-Aurelia

1-Kimma

1-Allia


	19. Living With the Pain(Day 2 Part 1)

**Embry Jordan-18(D5M)**

I….I should have been there to protect her, I shouldn't have taken no for an answer, I should have made her work with me. But I wasn't….Then I did….And then I didn't, and now Audrey's dead. The one job I had, the one FUCKING JOB and I screwed it up! It should have been me….I wish it had been me, at least then I could have died knowing that she was safe. How am I supposed to live knowing she died while I was laughing and joking with Shapiro?

"Embry….Are….Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes….No….I….I really don't know Shapiro. I mean is there really any way I can be? How….How the hell am I supposed to get over something….Something like this?"

"I….I don't know Embry, but if there's anything I can do to help…."

"Can you bring Audrey back? Can you turn back time so I can force her to stick with me in the games? Because if you can then go ahead otherwise….Otherwise don't bother, just leave me alone."

"I….I'm sorry Embry-I can't to either of those things. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Then you're just the girl I was protecting when I should have been with Audrey. She's dead because of you….So I hope you're proud of yourself Shapiro."

"Embry-I….I didn't kill Audrey, I never even spoke to her little loan killed her."

"That doesn't change the fact that she's dead and you're not. It doesn't change the fact that I was with you when I should have been protecting her?"

"It doesn't Embry and nothing I say can change that. All I can do is say is I'm sorry for your loss and all you can do is…"

"All I can do is what Shapiro? What is it that I'm supposed to do now that she's dead?"

"All you can do is choose to honor her memory and move on. It's either that or break down and die"

"That's it?! I either move on or die?! What kind of shit options are those?"

"The kind that come with being in the Hunger Games Embry."

She's right, I mean I hate to admit it, but she is. Audrey would hate to see me like this and so would everyone back home, they have enough to deal with right now the last thing they need is for me to lose it. Still aren't I entitled to feel angry, to feel hurt and upset about this? I mean what kind of monster can lose someone like that and just move on?!

"It's….It's not that easy Shapiro. I can't just forget about her and I sure as hell can't forget about her dying."

"Life's not meant to be easy Embry, especially not in here."

She's right, I have to keep going and, more importantly, I have to let go. The only way I'm going to move past this is if I let go of my anger at not being there to protect Audrey, I mean I don't even know how it happened….Hell I might not have been able to help anyway, but I still wish I could have been there for her.

"Th….Thank you, Shapiro, for everything."

"What are allies for?"

"I….I don't know. I haven't been a very good one after all."

"Yes you have, you were there for me when I was morning Erier. You were there to pull me out of harm's way at the bloodbath and you're here for me now….Just like I'm here for you Embry."

"I can't believe it….After how I've acted, you're going to stay with me?"

"Yes….Yes, I am. If you'll have me?"

"Thank you, Shapiro, it means a lot that you're willing to stay."

"Like I said, what are allies for?"

* * *

 **Susan Forest-15(D7F)**

"Come on Fox we need to get moving, the other tributes aren't going to wait around for us to start looking."

"Chill Susan it's not like the Games are going to end without us knowing."

"That's beside the point Fox, and we really don't have time to stand here and argue."

"What's the rush Susan, I mean seriously there's NOTHING out there right now that won't still be there in an hour."

Except for any tributes remotely close to us not to mention the longer we 'lounge' around an area this open, we're all but inviting trouble. I mean why can't he take this seriously, I get it he's a jokester but if he's not careful he's going to get himself killed and with my luck I'll get dragged along for the ride.

"Fox seriously get up, pack your crap, and let's get moving."

"Why? We have a perfect spot right here. We have water, cover, and concealment, what else do we need?"

"Maybe we could actually start trying to win? You know playing the game so one of us can get the hell out of this shithole before we both end up dead?"

"Real motivational Susan….Maybe hold back on the personal insults in the future, just a suggestion."

"Fox this isn't a game and you need to take it seriously, I mean how exactly do you plan on winning? Because honestly unless you're planning on talking someone to death you're not exactly being very….Very…."

"Very what?! Go ahead Susan say it, say it….SAY IT!"

"You're not being useful Fox, hell right now you're more of a hindrance than anything else."

"You think I'm useless Susan?"

"Right now I do….We need to get moving before another tribute or god forbid a mutt stumbles across us, but all you seem interested in doing is 'taking it easy'. I mean what the hell am I supposed to think?"

I can tell that hurt him and if I'm not mistaken I see the faintest shimmer of a tear welling up in his eye before he spins around and quickly swats it away with the back of his hand. For a moment I'm tempted to try and comfort him but I stop myself before I do, he needs to hear this and if he can't overcome what I said then It's better for me to find out now then down the road. I mean I really don't want to split up, not until I'm sure exactly who's left in the running for the crown, at least, but if he's not tough enough to handle the hard truth then it might be better to get it out of the way.

"I….I….I'm sorry Susan."

"You….What?"

"I'm sorry ok?! I don't mean to be like this but when I'm….Scared it tends to happen. I figure that as long as I'm in my comfort zone I'll be safe and honestly, yesterday was the first time I've really felt safe since the reaping. It felt….Normal to lounge around the water and much on fruit, it was like being home again without the constant worry of being caught relaxing."

I'd never thought of it like that, I mean with my job all I have to worry about is running out of supplies or scouting outside the tracking zone and as long as I score a few decent trees when I do nothing ever really comes of it. I never really stopped to think about what it must be like to have a daily quota standing between you and being paid, to constantly be under the watchful eye of a peacekeeper, to know that the slightest deviation from your schedule could lead to punishment. I guess I never really thought about life back home at all really, not like it must be for everyone else at least.

"Fox I'm….I'm sorry for being so brash. I've been so wrapped up in my feelings that I never really stopped to think about how all this was affecting you."

"Just forget about it, let's just fill up or canteens and go."

"Fox…."

"I said forget it Susan….Please, just forget it. OK?"

"OK."

The two of us quickly pack up his gear before making our way toward the nearby pond to top off our water. We've covered maybe half the length when a sudden shift in the wind sends a blast of steamy air rushing into my unprepared face. The sheer force of the blast almost stops me cold as tiny beads of sweat quickly pop up on my forehead and begin streaking down my face to pool in my eyes and in the upper reaches of my upper body undergarments.

"IS it just me or did it get really hot all of the sudden?"

"It's not you Susan because I feel it too?"

"Where the hell did it come from?"

"Don't know, but we should probably hurry and get out of here before it gets any worse. I'm not sure my tunic can handle this level of hot."

We cross the last few feet of open ground only to be greeted by a steady stream of steam rising out of the bubbling mass that use to be our water source.

"This….This wasn't doing this earlier, was it?"

"I'm pretty sure we would have noticed it if it was Susan, hell I was practically swimming in it earlier remember."

That's right, but what could possibly turn such a serene little pond into a boiling pot? And how did it happen without us noticing? I take a few cautious steps toward the edge when the steam suddenly begins to intensify and within seconds the two of us are blanketed in a muggy shroud.

"Susan we need to get the hell out of here!"

Fox grabs me by the arm and tries to drag me out of the shroud, but I refuse to budge. As I stand transfixed a glowing shape starts to appear in the center of the mist, an enchanting orange glow surrounding it as it slowly rises out of the water. I lean in straining against Fox's continued attempts to pull me away.

"What the hell is that…."

As if in answer to my question the shape slowly rotates toward me and I catch sight of a pair of enchanting purple eyes staring back at me. I trudge forward each step a battle as Fox continues his desperate attempt to pull me out of the increasingly warm shroud. I pull him deeper in as the mist starts to gently float away even as more of the creature comes into focus. A shock of fiery hair crowns its head as two elegant horns slowly weave their way through its locks. A deep purple hue colors its skin as it extends long arms and delicate hands from its chest while extending its slender legs revealing its incredibly imposing height.

"What the hell is this, Fox look at it….It's beautiful."

"Susan we have to go, NOW!"

I gingerly extend my hand to receive its outstretched one when a burning sensation shoots up from the tips of my fingers into the center of my arm. I wrench my arm back to find the palm of my hand peppered with heat blisters as a sinister grin creeps across the alluring face that's suddenly mere inches away from my own. In the blink of an eye I see what I'm suddenly very sure is a mutt extend its hand as the faint flicker of purple flames extend to painfully sear the tip of my nose.

I throw myself back as I scream in pain my blistered hand clutching the blackened tip of my nose. My eyes quickly fill with tears as the mutt simply redirects its hand to the ground before me and almost instantly flames shoot up and engulf the green grass below. I force myself to scamper back and I quickly crash into the rapidly retreating legs of my ally as the two of us try to escape without turning our back on the mysterious mutt.

"We need to get out of here Fox!"

"Are you sure, maybe you want to play detective with the mutt some more?"

"Shut up and run Fox!"

And that's exactly what we do, we run.

* * *

 **Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

Marlowe and I have spent the better part of the morning clearing away the heavy brush and foliage from the area immediately surrounding the cornucopia, the idea being that it'll make it harder for anyone to sneak up on us if they don't have cover. Personally, I think we're doing this because Marlowe and the other girls don't want me around Cristian while he's sleeping, and honestly, that's probably the only reason he's still alive right now.

"There, that should make it near impossible for anyone to get close without us seeing them first."

"If you say so Marlowe, if you say so."

"You disagree?"

"With damn near every decision you make."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He can't possibly be this stupid, I mean Marlowe is far from intelligent, but a fracking sea turtle could probably decipher what the hell I mean by that so if he can't it's not an encouraging sign. How the hell am I supposed to win the games with this idiot, the pig, the temptress and Aurelia as my allies? I mean really if this is the best the career districts can offer outside of me then our winning streak might be in serious jeopardy.

"I asked you a question Meghan. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means so stop playing the fool Marlowe, it's not the best act on you."

"Look Meghan I know you're not the biggest fan of Cristian."

"Briliant deduction dip shit."

"However we all voted and we all agreed the vote was binding so you're going to have to put up with him for a little while."

"Why?! He's damn near useless as it is….But at least, he's more useful than you."

"Careful Meghan, there's only so much I'm willing to tolerate from you."

"Really, you think you can take me?"

"Yes I do."

"That's rich Marlowe, I mean I applaud your bravado but how much longer do you think that can carry you? How long can big talk overshadow the fact that you're the only career without a kill? How long can it cover up your piss poor score and your inept leadership?"

"First off my score was fine, second…."

"FINE?! Your score was only 'fine' if you're twelve or from an outer district, for someone your age and from One that score was pathetic Marlowe, extremely pathetic."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Meghan….It's not worth it."

"Aww what's the matter, did I hurt little Marlowe's feelings? I sorry Marlowe, I didn't mean to."

"I said we're not fighting about this Meghan so grow up and let it go."

"Fine, I'll 'let it go' but remember this Marlowe. An alliance is only as strong as its weakest link and eventually we're going to have to cut the 'dead weight' you should probably make sure that isn't you. When the time comes."

"It won't be Meghan, and you should remember something too. An alliance can only go as far as the trust does, you may have the talent but if I and the others can't trust you and make no mistake your attitude makes that damn near impossible….You're no good to us."

"Is that a threat Marlowe?"

"Call it friendly advice between allies, and it's advice I'd advise you take to heart. When the time comes."

"Oh I'll remember it, you can count on it."

"Good. Now I'm heading back to wake the others, you need anything from the cornucopia while I'm there?"

"I'm fine….Thank you though."

He offers me a shrug and spins around and takes off for the cornucopia at a jog and it takes every ounce of my self-control not to send my spear sailing into the back of his overly cocky head. I have to remind myself that his time will come just like Cristian's will, I just have to wait for the other girls to realize just how useless the two of them are. I just hope they wise up sooner rather than later, after all, I'd hate to have to kill the two of them too early. I mean I don't exactly have an abundance of enticingly sexy things to look at, and while their personalities may leave a lot to be desired they are fun to look at.

* * *

 **Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)**

I can't believe I slipped up, I mean everything around me was screaming out that Allia was a loose cannon and I forced myself to ignore it, and now I'm paying the price. No weapons, no allies, little water and even less food but at least I'm on the right path, the one that makes Allia pay for what she did. I had to sit there and watch as Audrey's broken body was lifted out of the arena her mangled face forever seared into my mind as yet another reminder of what happens when I let my guard down, at least my little sister has some company in there now.

"Stop it Dusk, Dawn's death wasn't your fault and neither was Audrey's."

Sure tell yourself whatever you want to justify your failure but the truth is deep down you know it's your fault. It was your fault for trusting Allia around Audrey just like it was your fault Dawn burned to death, and just like Dawn's charred and broken body the result of this latest slip up was an innocent girl mangled beyond recognition, mangled and dead.

"No no no, the fire got out of control that wasn't my fault and I can still make Allia pay for hurting Audrey. I can still make it right."

Right, am I serious right now? How is killing Allia going to make Audrey's death right?! That's exactly the kind of slippery logic that made me think it was ok to play with fire near the hay when dad left Dawn and I unattended with the cattle, and it's exactly that kind of thinking that got my little sister killed.

"Stop it Dusk….No….No good can come from dwelling on this. You have a job to do and you need to focus on getting it done. I don't want the trail Allia left to go cold."

What exactly am I going to do when I find her, hope she rolls over and dies from sheer terror at seeing me? Hope she hands me her spear and asks me to kill her? I mean really how the hell do I expect to fight her without a weapon, I mean I don't even have a plan!?

"Having a weapon won't matter if the trail goes cold Dusk. Worry about what you can control and the rest will fall into place."

It will, just like it fell into place for Paisley, for Audrey, for DAWN?

"SHUT UP!"

I lash out at the trees around me and within seconds I lose myself in a white hot rage as I reign down savage blows on anything I can get my hands on. After I finally expend myself and collapse into a bloody heap on the soft ground below I'm struck by just how irresponsible and childish I just acted. I mean here I am in the middle of the Hunger Games screeching like a banshee and beating the crap out of rocks and trees, how the hell is that supposed to help anyone?!

I drag myself into a sitting position under the gently swaying branches of a massive tree and quickly dig into my supplies and fish out the first aid kit, taking special care not to smear blood on my limited food. It takes a little work and an insane amount of luck but I manage to get it out and opened without contaminating anything of true importance before I quickly tear it open and spill its contents into my waiting lap. I quickly sort through the bottles before finding the iodine and quickly smearing a thin coat of it on my hands.

I quickly wrap them up and while it takes every inch of my available gauze I feel better knowing that at least I won't die from an infection, not yet anyways. I quickly stuff the unused supplies back into the tattered remains of the package they came in before quickly stuffing it back in my bag.

I take a second to enjoy the cool breeze when the faint sound of a ping snaps me back to reality. I sit in a dazed stupor for a moment before I realize the pinging is getting louder, and if it's getting louder it has to be getting closer. I quickly scan the area and to my extreme surprise I see a pair of crisp white parachutes supporting a tube between them gently floating toward me.

"What the hell?"

I quickly get to my feet and move into the trees as the package floats gently to the ground a few feet in front of the tree I recently vacated. Unsure if this is the real deal or some kind of cruel game I cautiously wait for several tense minutes before darting out and scooping up the package before quickly retreating back into the welcoming embrace of the shadows.

I drop into a seated position as I gently run my fingers over the elegant canister only to quickly withdraw them as the pressure of my touch cause it to gently open up. A small note rests atop a gold inlaid cloth and on the slip I find the most reassuring words I've seen since the reaping.

"Don't let that nut case define our district. Use with care.

~W~"

I tuck Wren's note into the folds of my tunic before pulling off the cloth and revealing a breathtakingly beautiful weapon. I carefully grasp the hilt of the weapon and gently draw it out of the canvas scabbard it came with to behold in its full glory a thirteen-inch steel parang machete.

"Wow, don't know who I impressed to get this but damn it's nice."

I quickly slip it back inside the scabbard before forcing myself to my feet and gently slinging it through my cloth belt. After I've successfully secured my belt I grab my bag and quickly stuffed the cloth inside before taking off yet again.

I've wasted enough time as it is and Allia's trail was already hard to follow, but I can't let it go cold, not when so many people are counting on me to find her. I own it to Audrey to stop her, and to myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long delay between chapters, everyone says college is fun but they conveniently forget to mention the evil that is finals. Regardless I'm finally done and with the exception of my trip to see Star Wars Tomorrow and my birthday on Saturday I should be back to updating on a semi normal rotation again, whatever that is. :)**

 **1\. What did everyone think of our first mutt?(That was the Ignis one, the other three will make there presence known soon.)**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **Other than that I hope the chapter was worth the wait and I hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it. As always please review and let me know what you think and I look forward to seeing you all at the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

 **Kill Total**

2-Cristian

2-Quartz

2-Meghan

2-Willock

1-Aurelia

1-Kimma

1-Allia


	20. Mind Games(Day 2 Part 2)

**Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)**

I don't know what crawled up Meghan's ass and died, but she needs to fix herself fast, I'm really willing to put up with a lot, but discontent isn't one of them. I seriously don't get what her problem is, I mean I understand her anger toward Cristian, but we all agreed to the vote, why can't she just accept that for the time he's going to be part of the alliance?

I gingerly slip into the cornucopia where Cristian and Aurelia are still sound asleep, their late night hunting having apparently taken a bigger toll on their stamina then I'd have thought. Then again if they slept like I did the night before the games, which was not at all, they should be tired. I'm about to wake them up when a strange realization suddenly sets in on me, Quartz isn't in here. I do a quick scan of the area to lake sure I didn't just overlook her and after I'm certain I haven't a cold rage starts to build in the pit of my stomach.

I storm out of the mouth fully intending to shout for Meghan when a small pebble bounces of the side of my head. I turn and to my mild annoyment but generally great relief is a rather amused looking Quartz leaning casually against the side of the golden horn.

"You weren't looking for me, where you Marlowe?"

"As a matter of fact I was, but I'm sure you knew that."

"Now, what could possibly have given you that idea?"

"Would you like me to list them all or just hit the highlights?"

She flatters my comment with a gentle giggle and a brief smile before quickly composing herself and motioning for me to follow her around the side of the cornucopia. A small part of me wonders what she could possibly have to say that requires this level of secrecy but after the briefest of hesitations, I quickly follow her all the same. By the time I catch up she's already lounging in the small slice of shade provided by the tail of the cornucopia as she absent-mindedly twirls a kunai in her hand.

"So you planning on telling me what that was all about?"

"I'm not sure I follow Quartz?"

"Sure you do Marlowe, so are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"If this is some sort of game Quartz I'm really not in the mood, if you have a question ask it otherwise we're done here."

"Fine spoilsport, but eventually you're going to need to lighten up a little. After all no girl like an uptight guy."

"Quartz!..."

"Fine….What was all that between you and Meghan? I only made out some of the more….Vocal pieces."

"You heard us?"

"Only a little bit but that doesn't answer my question. What were the two of you carrying on about?"

How much does she know, and more importantly what's her angle in all this? Does she know everything and just wants to see if I have the balls to tell her the truth or is she really oblivious and hoping I'm dense enough to tell her? Then again she could just as easily be EXPECTING me to lie, in which case I should tell the truth and throw her off the trail of mine and Meghan's problems….Unless that's what she's hoping I'll do? UGH this is infuriating….Why can't she just come out and tell me what she knows so I can answer, I mean really is it truly necessary to play games with your allies minds like this?

"You ok Marlowe, you look a little uneasy?"

"Huh?...Oh no Quartz I'm fine, just a little woozy from the heat is all."

"Do you need me to get you a drink or something?"

Now she's being helpful?! Just seconds ago she was all but interrogating me and now she's offering to help me, what game is she playing here?!

"Hey, Marlowe you in there….Is anyone home?"

"Ye….Yes, I'm here I'm just….Frustrated."

"What about?"

You know damn well what about Quartz, but then again what if she doesn't? What if she's genuinely confused about what the hell's going on with me. Hell as this point I'm not even sure what's wrong with me, but I know I need some time to think. The only problem is I sure as hell can't do it with her and Meghan breathing down my neck, which only leaves me one real option, the question is how do I word this without looking weak in front of Quartz? At this point the last thing I need is for the two most dangerous pieces of MY alliance to think I'm not worthy of being a part anymore.

"Well for starters we haven't seen anyone near the area since the bloodbath, that's what Meghan and I were arguing about."

"That's what's got you so uptight and flustered?"

"Part of it, the other part being that you Cristian and Aurelia didn't see anything last night either. I mean don't you find it a little odd that in a full night of searching you didn't run across ANYONE?"

"When you put it like that it does seem a little odd, but that could easily be due to the high number of alliances still in play. When you have supplies gathered by two or three people it's a little easier to avoid direct confrontation. At least in the early stages of the games."

"That's….Exactly what Meghan said, but I'm just not comfortable taking that chance. I think we need to be more proactive in our search for other tributes."

"And Meghan disagrees?"

"She's more interested in Cristian, it almost seems like she's fixated on him or something. I feel like she's so focused on him she's letting it cloud her judgment, which is all the more reason to have one of them out scouting the area. The last thing we need is the two of them coming to blows with Willock and Bruinen still wandering around out there."

"Ok say I agree, what makes you think we're any more likely to find someone during the day when they're moving about? Like you said we didn't find anyone last night."

"At least, in the daylight, it'll be easier to spot trails and tracks."

That's a lame reason and I know no one with halfway decent grasp of how the games usually work will buy it, but it's the only thing I could think of in the moment. All I can do now is hope the rest of my argument was compelling enough for her to overlook that part.

"Ok then who's going out and who's staying back?"

"Well I think a fresh set of eyes would be good and seeing as Meghan is opposed to the idea I guess I'd have to go at the very least, and we agreed that she and Cristian need to be separated at all time so I'd have to take him with me."

"Sounds good, but take Aurelia with you too. The extra eyes will be of better use on the hunt then they will staring at the wall."

I offer a curt nod and quickly swing myself around the side of the cornucopia and jog away before she has the chance to change her mind. I was honestly hoping for a little more privacy to think, but I guess it's better not to raise suspicion, after all, I still NEED this alliance. For the time being at least.

* * *

 **Allia Iris-18(D10F)**

I've spent the better part of the day trying to wash the blood and hair off my hands but every time I think I've got it all I see another clump or smear and I have to start all over again. I still don't know what came over me one minute Audrey and I are talking about Aaron and the next….She's a bloody mess. I've never acted like that before hell Aaron had to put down the injured members of our flock because I couldn't stand the sight of blood, and now my hands are literally covered in it.

"Pull it together Allia, there's nothing you can do about it now, what's done is done."

But it's not that simple, I mean I mercilessly beat a girls face in, I smashed her head against a rock over, and over, and over again until I couldn't tell who she was anymore. I mean what kind of person does something like that?

"A winner Allia, a winner is the kind of person who does something like that."

Is that the kind of winner I want to be? I mean if that's what I have to do to be a victor is it really worth it? I mean what would my parents think of me doing this, what would Aaron think if he saw me doing these things?

"Come on Allia grow up. Aaron played the game his way and he's dead and if you play it the same way you're going to end up the same way….Just like Audrey said."

Is that why I killed her? Did I lose my mind because of what she said about me and Aaron or because she was right? I want to believe that what happened was just an emotional outburst due to the stress of the situation compounded by hers and Meghans insults of Aaron, but I don't know if that's true, not completely anyway.

"What difference does it make, either way, she's dead and she deserves to be dead. The only thing I need to concern myself with is preparing for the inevitable confrontation I'm bound to be forced into with Dusk."

Would Dusk really fight me, though? I mean he doesn't really come across as the violent type, more like the brooding type. I mean he could surprise me and come hunt me down in a misguided revenge plot, but I don't think he has the stomach to do something like that.

"He's weak Allia, and the more I dwell on him and Audrey the weaker I look and act."

Is it really such a bad thing to want to understand where I'm at mentally, though? I mean I have supplies and a weapon and as long as I boil this water before I drink it I'm sure the blood I've washed off won't be much of a threat. Maybe this is the time to do what Aaron never had the stomach to do in his games….Lay low and let the game play out.

"No I can't do that, I have to keep active and make sure everyone knows I'm a serious contender. For all Aaron's bravado last year he never actively hunted anyone little lone the careers. If I want to show everyone just what I'm capable of I need to do what he wasn't able to do….Kill a career or two."

Is that really the best idea, though, I mean at this point the sentinels are dead and gone. The idea is as trashed as my reputation is so what do I really gain from a suicide run like that? At this stage wouldn't I be better served by playing it safe and coming out a winner? After all, at this point, it's better to be a living monster than a dead martyr for a dead cause.

"Ok so we wait for them to slip up and tear each other apart, but there are plenty of weaker tributes left out there that I could take out. If I'm set on being a realist instead of an idealist, a winner instead of a beacon for the cause I might as well go full throttle at it."

I...I guess that makes sense. I'm not sure I like the idea of hunting people down and killing them for the no real reason, but I don't think that matters anymore. After all I'm already a killer, already a monster so I might as well go all the way and embrace it for what it is. I just hope I can live with myself and what I've become when I come out on the other side of the Games.

* * *

 **Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

I can't believe my luck, I mean I expected the 'careers' to stay in the area of the cornucopia, however, the fact that they seem to be completely ignoring the basic concept of perimeter security only serves to reinforce to me the fact that each of them deserves what they get. The fact that I'm like to enjoy the punishing them is just a bonus, I just hope I get the chance to thoroughly punish Aurelia. I mean it's not all that personal, but it is her fault I got kicked from the alliance in the first place, now she'll have to pay me back for that indignity ten fold, and I intend to make her beg before it's all said and done.

I creep as close to the mouth as the available concealment allows and once again that's entirely too close for comfort. I mean seriously what kind of chicken shit operation are they running here? No perimeter security, no lookouts, thick foliage blanketing the ground less than thirty yards from the mouth. It's almost like they want to get killed….Hell maybe Aurelia did me a favor getting me booted, at least I'm not stuck with these incompetent asses.

"Ok Cristian, Aurelia and I will head out and search the area. Meghan and Quartz will stay here and keep an eye on our supplies. We'll be back after the fallen tribute unless we run into trouble before hand."

Well it looks like Marlowe is still calling the shots. I can't for the life of me understand why any of them are letting his incompetent ass be in charge, but it could be that he's stronger than Cristian and the girls are just naturally more comfortable in a subservient role. Well that should make my punishment all the easier for them to accept, after all I'm just putting them in their proper pace.

I watch as Marlowe, Cristian and Aurelia gather supplies and head off toward the far side of the impression the cornucopia sits in leaving a bored looking Quartz and a fuming Meghan behind. I'm a little sad that my punishment of Aurelia is being delayed but at least they left behind a pair of equally alluring targets for me to choose from. In reality delaying my satisfaction of getting revenge on Aurelia will give me a reason to solider on, not that I really need a reason to punish these monsters for their crimes but it's nice to have a clear target to shoot for.

As the hunting party disappears over the crest of the hill I watch as Meghan and Quartz settle in and begin to talk while lounging lazily against the shaded side of the cornucopia. I consider crawling closer to try and listen in on the conversation but think better of it and instead settle in to wait. Eventually one of them will wander off or decide to take a small nap and that's when I'll strike. Now that I've staked out my targets I just have to wait for one of them to slip up, and after all the anticipation and wonder of which one it'll be that does slip up will be more than enough to keep me entertained until the time comes.

* * *

 **Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)**

"I just don't understand why I have to go out again, aren't the two of you capable enough without me?"

"We've been over this Cristian and ALL of us decided that it was best if you and Meghan are kept separate, so that means one of you stays behind while the other hunts."

"I understand that Marlowe I'm not stupid, I mean why am I going out for a second time when she hasn't gone out at all?"

"You know Cristian this is my second time too, the difference is I'm not whining about it like you are."

"I'm not whining Aurelia, I'm simply asking a question. After all, when I tried out for the alliance I was told everyone was expected to pull their own weight, how does Meghan do that sitting on her ass at the cornucopia?"

"The same could easily be asked of you Cristian, I mean outside of a couple of rather pathetic bloodbath kills what EXACTLY have you brought to the table?"

"Aside from two hundred percent more kills than you Marlowe?"

"Watch it Cristian, I'm willing to stomach a lot of shit for this alliance but I'm about at my limit."

"Is that supposed to scare me, or are you really gullible enough to think ANY of us respect or listen to a damn thing you say?"

I turn back to look at Aurelia and in a flash I'm on my back looking up at a visibly frustrated and very angry Marlowe. I let out a contentious snort and a few seconds later he drops a hammering blow into my sternum. He follows his initial assault up with a few less vicious ones before I finally regain my senses and quickly bring my head crashing up into the bridge of his nose.

He pulls back with water dripping from the corner of his eyes as blood starts to flow freely from his now blackened nose. Taking advantage of his state I buck my hips up and send him sprawling out on top of me, with a quick motion I swing my leg around his and roll around and taking the advantageously commanding position on top of him. I bring my clenched fist down hard on his face, splitting his lip in my ferocity. I cock back to deliver another blow when I feel the cold tingle of naked steel on the back of my neck.

"That's enough Cristian, get off him NOW!"

"He started it, Aurelia."

"Well, I'm ENDING IT so GET OFF NOW!"

I drop my arm to my side and quickly push myself back to my feet and away from Marlowe's prone and bloody body. I move to collect my spear from the ground as Aurelia helps a very uneasy Marlowe back to his feet and applies a wad of cloth to his freely bleeding nose.

I throw myself against the trunk of a nearby tree and quickly slump to the ground and settle into wait for Marlowe to be ready to move out. I mean he got what he deserved after all, I asked a simple question and he went and made it personal between the two of us. Did he expect me to NOT bring up his lack of kills, especially after he had the nerve to bring up MY numbers. At least I have a pair of kills in the games, he hasn't done a damn thing yet but I"M the WEAK LINK?!

The two of them make their way to a tree on the opposite side of the path and take a seat as Marlowe continues to stare daggers at me. If looks could kill I'm pretty sure I'd be dead right now and with his crap on top of the obvious problems Meghan seems to have with me I'm starting to think I'd be better off on my own then continuing on with this disaster in the making.

After nearly five minutes of being stared down by Marlowe I've finally had enough and I quickly scamper to my feet and grab my supplies before trekking off into the underbrush.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm tired of sitting here not doing anything. If I have to be out here 'hunting' then I'm sure as hell going to do it. I'll scout this way and see if anything interesting is hiding out deeper in, ok?"

"Fine but don't go too far….And holler if you need us, Marlowe should be ready to move here in a few minutes, provided your headbutt didn't break his nose that is. Once he's ready we'll catch up."

His nose isn't broken there's no way I'm that lucky, no most likely it's simply bruised and once the bleeding stops It'll swell up something fierce but I'm sure it isn't broken. I mean I didn't hit him 'that' hard so if it is he's got a glass nose to go along with his easily bruised ego. Regardless I offer the two of them a polite nod and quickly start off along a mostly overgrown path into the increasingly thick tangle of the trees and vines.

It takes me a little work but after a few tries and more than one dead-end I finally find a way through the tangled mess only to break out into a shady meadow like area with a massive nest like structure sitting in the center. It takes me a few seconds to realize that something large and incredibly reflective is nestled snuggly in the center of the nest with the high noon sun glaring off it's almost glass like surface.

"MARLOWE! AURELIA! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!"

I wait impatiently near the hole I forced my way through and within a few seconds I here the two of them fighting their way through the same tangled mess I only just made my way through a few seconds earlier. Luckily my path is still easily visible and it doesn't take the two of them nearly as long as it did me to find the clearing, once they spill out into the open I hear an astonished gasp emanate from the both of them though Marlowe's is far more cures laden then Aurelia's the meaning is crystal clear from both of them.

"What in the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure Marlowe, but I figured it would be better for the three of us to be together when someone looked at it."

"Well it's hard to argue with your logic, and while I'm still pretty pissed I think our investigating this should take a small priority over our fight. So truce?"

"Did Aurelia tell you to say that?"

"Does it really matter? I'm offering you the chance to stay in the alliance….But if you'd rather go it alone I'm more then happy to let you get yourself killed."

"MARLOWE!"

"Sorry….What I meant to say was the both of us NEED each other, so for the time being I'm willing to let bygones be bygones. We can kill each other after we no longer need the alliance."

"Fine with me….Truce."

I quickly shake his hand and a few seconds later the three of us are cautiously approaching the nest with put weapons at the ready. Once we get within a few feet I can finally make out an elaborate textured design covering the side of the nest, it's also quickly evident that the nest is made entirely of highly polished rock that Marlowe quickly identifies as marble.

"What the hell would a marble nest be doing in the middle of nowhere, and what the hell kind of egg is that supposed to be?"

"I don't know Cristian….Marlowe, you're the precious metal expert, what do you think it is?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say it's silver, but it's not nearly reflective enough to be."

"Could it be silver mixed with something else?"

"It could, but I can't figure out what, I mean nothing I've ever seen can give silver this kind of cloudy color."

As the three of us inspect the massive egg and it's elaborately decorated nest the gentle breeze that's been blowing for the better part of the day quickly picks up and within minutes, a thick cloud cover has rolled in and blocked out the once bright sun.

"Guys I think we should leave, I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Calm down Aurelia it's just clouds and wind, what real harm can they do?"

"Hey Marlowe I think she's right, it didn't really start until we approached the nest. It could be a trap."

"If it was a trap it would have sprung by now."

I turn toward Aurelia for help, but a gentle cracking sound destroys my train of thought as anything I intended to say dies on my lips. I quickly dart my eyes back toward the nest where a small fissure like crack is running down the side of the massive egg at a slow and steady pace. I move to grab Marlowe but before I can reach him the egg splits open and I'm blinded by an eye searing white light before a massive shockwave erupts from the egg and I'm thrown back violently and into the calming embrace of the darkness that rushes up to greet me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello all I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are having a good holiday season :) I want to apologise for the delay on getting this chapter posted, between the holidays and my less than reliable internet it's been quite the battle to even get it written little loan edited and ready to publish, I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. How much longer do you think the careers will be able to keep it together?**

 **3\. What do you think Willocks plan is?**

 **4\. What do you think Aurelia, Cristian, and Marlowe saw?**

 **5\. Which career groupe do you think is in the most trouble?**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think of the story as I truly do enjoy getting the reactions of each of you that take the time to read my story. I hope to have the last part of Day 2 posted this weekend and then I'm off all next week so there's a good chance I'll be able to post more often and regularly until the New Year. I hope to see all of you at the next update this weekend :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

 **Kill Total**

2-Cristian

2-Quartz

2-Meghan

2-Willock

1-Aurelia

1-Kimma

1-Allia


	21. Regret(Day 2 Part 3)

**Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

I really wish Embry would talk to me, I mean I know there's not a lot I can do to make him feel better but if he'd at least talk I'd know what he's thinking. I hate not being able to help people, I mean he was there as a sympathetic shoulder for me after Erier died so it's only fair that I do the same for him, the only problem is getting him to let me help. So far the only real conversation we've had since last night involved him blaming me for Audrey's death and while he seems to have cooled down a bit since then, I'm still not sure he's stopped blaming me for what happened.

"Hey, Shapiro….Can we talk for a second?"

Hearing his voice for the first time in hours causes me to jump a little and for a moment I'm worried about what he's going to say. However my response elicits a small chuckle and a rather comforting smile and for the first time all day I let myself relax, at least, he's not planning on killing me….I hope.

"Sure Embry, what's on your mind?"

"Look I know I haven't been a great ally today, or at all really. I've been withdrawn, cold, and selfish while you've never been anything less than supportive and caring."

"You really haven't…."

"Please let me finish."

"Sorry, please continue."

"This has just been a real gut check for me. I mean I'm here because of me, I can't blame it on luck whether good or bad, I volunteered to be here and the whole reason was to….To protect Audrey. I don't know if I'll ever really get over not being there when she died, but I do know her death wasn't your fault and me blaming it on you was just an irrational reaction to seeing her face."

"Embry, I know nothing I say can ever take away the pain you have to be feeling right now, but from the bottom of my heart, I'm truly sorry. I never really got to know Audrey but she was still your family, and no one should have to lose someone they care about like this."

"Thank you, Shapiro, it means a lot to me that you understand why I'm feeling the way I am, but that doesn't excuse how I've acted. In the end, I can't change what happened to Audrey….What I can do is help you survive. I can help you get home and enjoy what little of your life the Games don't destroy."

"What about you Embry? Don't you want to go home and see your family again?"

"I….I don't think I could face them, not after what happened. I made a huge stink at my goodbyes about doing this for the family, that somehow my volunteering would ensure Audrey's winning. I convinced myself of the righteousness of my cause to the point that I blinded myself to just what Audrey and everyone else was going through. I put my entire family in the unenviable position of knowing for certain that someone they loved was going to die, and I did it for selfish reasons."

"That doesn't mean they still aren't hoping you'll win and come home. I'm sure each of them is praying for your safety every second, just like I'm sure Audrey is up in heaven."

"Audrey….You know what the last thing I said To her was?"

"Embry you don't have to talk about this, we can just remember the good time the two of you had…."

"No, this is….Something I have to say, please."

"Like I told you earlier Embry, I'm your ally so anything you need to say I'll listen. Just understand that I'm going to tell you what you NEED to hear about it and not what you want to."

"When we were waiting for the peacekeepers with our mentor Nikolai I said something I shouldn't have. I told her I regretted volunteering, I told her that if I died it would be her fault, I….I told her I hated her. The last thing I said to my cousin before she died was that I HATED HER!"

This is why he's been like this, it's not just Audrey dying but what he said and did before it happened. Part of him must blame her death on what he said, add in that the whole reason he's here was to protect her and he's got to be killing himself over what happened. I always assumed his anger was at himself for letting her push him away and at her for not wanting his help, but it's so much more. For the first time, I'm getting an inside look at just how complex a man Embry really is, and I think I'm starting to understand just what he's going through.

"Embry you know nothing you said or did resulted in her death, nothing you could have done differently would have changed what happened to Audrey."

"That doesn't make what I said, or what I did any better, though. If anything, it makes it that much worse, I mean my cousin died thinking that I….That I hated her. What kind of monster lets someone they love to die thinking that?"

"You're not a monster Embry, but you are a person. Sometimes people say things in the heat of the moment they don't mean, things they wish they could take back later but they can't. That's all this is Embry, you regret what you said and how you acted and you want to change it, but the past is something that's set in stone, but you can still change the present and the future too. All you have to do is stop blaming yourself for being human, let go of things that are outside of your control and accept what's already happened."

"You know that's pretty insightful for someone as young as you are Shapiro."

"Well growing up I've made my share of irrational decisions so I learned early on not to dwell on it. As far as I can tell my choices and actions made me who I am today, the good and the bad both."

"Well, it's a nice change, most girls I know don't have themselves half as well put together as you do so I'm impressed."

"Well thank you, Embry….Please tell me you're not about to propose marriage?"

I offer him a cocky sideways grin at my lame joke and before I know if the two of us a rolling with laughter. We both let our frustrations escape through our shared laugh and for the first time since the games started I feel the tension between the two of us truly ease. For better or worse the two of us are committed to this alliance and each other, I just hope I can convince him not to throw his life away in some vain attempt to atone for his past mistakes. That however is a discussion for another time as the Capital anthem blares out from every corner of the arena and the national seal drowns out the pale moonlight.

* * *

 **Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

"Where the hell are they, didn't they say they'd be back before the Fallen Tribute?"

"Are you worried about them Quartz?"

"What's there to be worried about? I'm just saying it's bad manners to keep two lovely ladies like us waiting is all."

"Well considering two of them are guys and totally clueless about how to treat a real woman it's not all that surprising that they'd keep us waiting. I mean there's only so much Aurelia can do to keep those two in line after all."

"True, but still you'd think the boys would, at least, be smart enough to be back before nightfall. I mean they left their night vision goggles behind. How do they plan on hunting in the dark?"

"Maybe Cristian will offer himself up as a human torch?"

"That's not funny Meghan, it's creative but not funny."

"Didn't stop you from laughing did it? Admit it, lighting his pompous ass up would be a sight worth seeing."

She's got a point, the last two days have made me question the wisdom of keeping Cristian in the alliance. I mean sure he's got a couple kills but were they worth the animosity his inclusion has created among the rest of us? Between Meghan's barely controlled rage and Marlowe's insistence at putting himself between the two of them to keep the peace our alliance has quickly devolved into a very volatile place, and I'm not sure how we get back to a good place with all of us still included.

"Ok Meghan real talk time, what exactly is it about Cristian that you hate so much?"

"You want this alphabetically or in order of most to least annoying?"

"Dealers choice my dear."

"Well for starters I can't stand the way he looks at me, like some animal baying at the chance to tear into a bone. Then there's the way he talks to me, like just because I'm a girl and I'm good looking I can't understand what he's saying unless he talks slow and uses small words."

"Ok that would get on my nerves too, but he's never acted like that around me or Aurelia, as far as I know anyway. So why would he do it with you and no one else?"

"It didn't start out that way, in the beginning he was pompous but controlled, he was almost afraid to step out of line around any of us. After he got popped by the boy from Eight though I started asking around about what led to it, that's how I found out about his rather 'physical' romance attempt with the girl from Eleven."

"Ok, I assume you confronted him about it. Is that what led to his attitude with you?"

"Initially, I didn't confront him, I went to Marlowe and he brought it to you and Aurelia and we had our vote."

"I think I understand now. You voted to kick him but lost, then Marlowe insisted that we drop the issue completely, but that's not something you'd do. Not with this issue at least."

"All I did was ask him what the hell he was thinking accosting someone like that. I mean he was a career at that point and his actions reflected badly on us all so I told him to watch how he acted."

"Knowing Cristian he probably didn't take that too well."

"No he decided to take the opportunity to offer me the same deal he offered Vera. A day of passion, the chance to know true bliss before I died."

"He didn't?!"

"He sure as hell did. When I told him I wasn't interested in what he had to offer he accused me of being a….Well, let's just say he called my sexuality into question. When I told him he was right but out of line, he took it to mean he was free to talk down to me."

"Hold on a second there was a shit ton of information in there. Are you saying you're into girls?"

"I….Yes but that hardly gives him the freedom to treat me differently just because he knows he has no chance of getting into my pants."

"No it doesn't, and I'm sorry you had to put up with that. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"It….It doesn't matter now, the important thing is you know why I can't work with him, why I won't work with him."

"Meghan, did you….Did you say something before that someone ignored?"

"I mentioned it to Marlowe at the end of training. He asked how the subject came up in the first place then proceeded to scold me for bringing up the 'incident' between Cristian and the others. He all but said I deserved it for not dropping the subject like he told me too."

"He what?!"

"I mean I got over it with regards to him. I mean I understand it's hard to control the conflicting styles and emotions of an alliance like ours, and I don't blame him for trying to play peacekeeper between the rest of us. I just expected him to put a stop to things like that, isn't that what a leader is supposed to do?"

"I….Yes it is, and I'm sorry he didn't do what he should have. Sometimes I think he gets himself caught up in the appearance factor of the alliance rather than the performance or trust aspects of it."

The two of us sit in silence for a few minutes until the anthem jolts both of us out of our stupor. We turn our attention to the sky as the smiling face of Meghan's district partner Bruinen replaces the seal. A few seconds later he fades away and the unsure face of the boy from Eleven replaces him before the seal returns and fades into the twilight leaving the suddenly quiet arena in a state of shock.

"Both of Willocks allies?! What are the odds of that, especially without Willock dying too?"

"That's a good question Meghan, I didn't miss a cannon today did I?"

"No those would have been the ones from the early part of today, the ones we heard near dawn."

"Then I don't know what could have happened. You don't think Willock killed them do you?"

"That or he left them exposed in the night and a mutt or something got them, it's the only way I can see something getting the drop on Bruinen so early. We may not have seen eye to eye but he was far too cautious and prepared to let his guard down."

"Maybe Aurelia can shed some light on this, provided she and the others ever come back that is."

"Come on Quartz I'm sure they're ok, I mean Aurelia is a boss and while Cristian and Marlowe are asses they're talented asses at the very least."

I hope she's right, I'd hate for them to be in serious trouble while the two of us sit here and 'bond'.

"I'm going to go 'relieve' myself Quartz."

"You want me to come watch your back?"

"I'm not going far so I'll be fine, but thanks for caring."

I offer her a nod and she quickly jogs off to the relative seclusion of a bank of shrubs maybe seventy yards away from the cornucopia. I move into the back of the cornucopia and start to rummage through the supplies for the night vision goggles when I hear a shrill shriek outside. I scoop up my kunai from the ground beside me and tear one free from its binding as I dart outside.

"MEGHAN! MEGHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I take off toward the bushes she was headed toward but the only things left are her spear, her pants and an indent in the ground from where she or her attacker dropped to their knees. I follow the drag marks left in the relatively wet soil into the tangle of underbrush where I find a wide-eyed Willock leaning over her prone and pantless forum.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

I rear back and send a kunai sailing toward him but in my anger I overcompensated for the distance and it nicks his face as it goes sailing past his ear and embeds itself in a nearby tree. I tear a second one from my supply and send it flying into his shoulder as he rears back and sends a rock sailing toward my head. I duck down and grab another kunai as he scoops up his stuff and dashes off into the relative protection of the overgrowth surrounding the outskirts of the impression holding the cornucopia.

I momentarily consider going after him but a low moan from Meghan puts those thoughts on ice and within seconds I've got her slung over my shoulders and am running for all I'm worth for the safety of the cornucopia. I don't think Willock is stupid enough to make another attempt tonight but I'm not taking any chances, I just wish the others were here to help. I don't know if I can take someone Willocks size in a straight up fight but I'll damn sure try, Meghan's been through enough already.

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

Susan and I have been running for what seems like forever, hell I'm at the point of exhaustion but I won't stop until I'm sure that mutt isn't following us. I've lived too damn long to burn to death, I'm not going out like that. I've seen what dying like that does whether it's from controlled brush burns gone awry or in the games themselves, and that's not something I'm keen to try anytime soon.

"FOX, I THINK WE'RE GOOD TO STOP."

I pull up and circle back to where Susan's leaning against a tree panting and wheezing for air. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at her face since the mutt attack and sure as shit her nose is charred to a crisp and her right arm is covered in burn blisters from the tips of her fingers to just below her elbow. I drop to my knees and fish out the one bottle of water we have left and take a quick swig before passing it to Susan while diving back into my pack to search for the first aid kit. Unfortunately it's not in mine which means Susan has it.

"Let me see your bag, I'm pretty sure you've got the first aid kit."

"I….I don't have it."

"What do you mean you 'don't have it'?"

"I….I dropped it when the mutt burned my hand and I didn't think to scoop it up in my hurry to get away."

"Meghan our first aid kit was in there, not to mention the iodine and most of the food! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was trying not to die, Fox, I'm sorry but the bag wasn't exactly the most pressing thing on my mind at the time."

"Perfect so now we have two makeshift tomahawks, some rope, a thermal space blanket, a third of a liter of water, and four crab apples between us."

"I'm sorry Fox like I said the supply pack was the farthest thing from my mind when we left."

"It's….It's fine don't worry about it. Let's see what we can do about your nose and arm without the kit. Now please keep in mind my speciality is with flesh wounds and not burns but I'll see what I can do all the same."

There's nothing I can do for her nose at this point, I'm not sure I could have done much with the first aid kit but I know there's nothing I can do without it. Her arm on the other hand is in decent shape and most of the blisters haven't broken, however there are a few that have. These most likely happened while we were running so I know I'll need to wrap them to prevent infection, the problem is we don't have anything to do it with.

"Ok I need to wrap your arm up to stop it from getting infected, so I'm going to have to improvise a little. Arm or leg?"

"What?"

"Which one would you rather lose an arm or a leg?"

"Neither preferably, and why would I need to lose one? You said it's not that bad didn't you?"

"Ok let me rephrase that, pant leg or sleeve?"

"Um sleeve I guess."

"Ok now don't jerk away. If I don't do this right I'm like to tear your tunic open and neither of us wants you to run around shirtless for the rest of the games."

"What?!"

I ignore her question and quickly move to her left side and in a clean quick motion, I tear her sleeve free of the tunic proper leaving a jagged tear line extending in an erratic pattern from her shoulder.

"What the hell Fox?!"

"You said sleeve remember?"

"Yes, but why did you use the good one?"

"I can't use the right one it's singed and covered in puss. Granted this sleeve isn't the cleanest but it's better than the other one."

"Why did you have to use mine?"

"Did you expect me to use mine or something?"

"Well, kind of yes."

"Susan you're a good ally but I'm not the idiot the tried to touch a mutt that literally rose out of a boiling lake seconds before. I'm also not the one who lost our first aid kit and the gauze."

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I forgave you, that doesn't mean I'm letting it go Susan. Now try to get some sleep and I'll take first watch."

"You want to sleep at a time like this?"

"No, I'd much rather look for more water and something edible. However that's not an option seeing as how we're both exhausted. So get some rest and I'll wake you up in a little while so I can sleep too. We'll worry about the rest in the morning when we have light."

I can tell by her scowl she's not convinced but she relents all the same and curls up beneath a bank of low hanging branches and pulls the space blanket up around her head and burrows down inside. Within a few minutes I can hear the gentle rhythm of her soft snores as I stare out into the murky darkness, my weapon clutched tightly in my hands.

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

The second day was easier than the first but the night was just as bad if not worse. During the day I can almost forget where I am and what I've already done, but at night I'm forced to relive every painful second. His breath hot on my face as he goaded me, the sickening crack of my rock on his head, the wet slurping sound the wooden knife made when I drove it into him again, and again, and again.

"Stop it Kimma, just stop it right now."

Why tough, I mean I was always taught not to kill and I shattered that simple rule within less than an hour of being in the games. Maybe I should have to live with the guilt of what I've done after all guilt is something you only have if what you did was wrong.

"So I should have let him kill me? Should I have laid down and accepted death rather than fighting for my life? How would that have been better?"

It would have been better because I'd have died with my morals and ideals intact. I could have given my family to financial release they deserve with my passing and have died a person, instead, I'll simply die later and do so as a monster.

"Stop it! I'm not a monster and I didn't enjoy killing him, but I had to do it to survive. I mean I could still win the games and give my family the life they deserve to live."

Come on Kimma do you really believe that? I mean killing one overconfident idiot is a far cry from taking down seasoned and trained killers like the careers. None of them are going to slip up like Carson did, so how in the hell are you going to win the games? Hope that everyone else gets eaten by a mutt and you win by default?

"It….It could happen. I mean tributes have won before with only one kill after all."

That one kill tends to come as the last one, though, and you'd have to survive until the end and with half a gallon of water and a package of crackers you're not exactly in the best position to pull off that little feat.

"Half a gallon is more than enough to last me a little while, and I've gone hungry more days than not so the food isn't a big concern either."

Fine lie to yourself and think you have a chance but you're just setting yourself up for a bigger fall later. I mean by now your whole family has probably given up on you and written you off for dead, you might as well get with the program yourself.

"NO NO NO! Rook told me I had to come home and I'm not going to let him down, I'm the only real constant he's got in this world and I won't abandon him."

Let him down, what the hell do you think volunteering to die in the Hunger Games was doing? I mean are you really dumb enough to think he seriously thinks you're coming home? I mean not even he's stupid enough to think someone as pathetic as you has a real chance of winning, you're the only person in the world dumb enough to think that.

I try to think of a retort to quiet my mind but nothing seems to be coming to me, luckily the first rays of sunlight crest the top of the outermost peak of the arena and mercifully another night is about to come to an end.

"Well look at that the sun's coming up. Looks like it's time for your negative ass to go back to that dark hole in my mind where you belong."

I'll go but your reprieve is only temporary and you know that. Sooner or later I'm going to crush that wall you raise between daytime Kimma and nighttime Kimma and once I do I'm going to play you like a fiddle. So enjoy this while you can because the darkness in your soul always wins in the end Kimma, and I'm coming for you.

* * *

 **Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

I'm not sure how long I've been out, I mean from the look of the sky it could have been quite a while or it could have been rather short. I guess the only way to find out is to trudge back to the cornucopia and ask the others how long we were gone. I drag myself to my feet despite a rather insistent throbbing in my head and the protracted pleas from my back to lay back down and relax.

"Marlowe, Cristian are you guys ok?!"

A series of low groans is the only response my question gets and I catch sight of the writhing forum of Cristian a few feet to my left slumped against a rather large looking rock that he more than likely crashed into when the egg exploded in light.

I turn my attention toward the nest and to my horror the a massive feathered mutt sits with its wings wrapped around its head. A few feet in front of it is Marlowe who looks to be stirring slightly. I quickly make my way over to him and pull him upright clasping my hand over his mouth as I do to muffle his protested shouts at my rather rough act.

"Shut up or you'll wake the fucking mutt dumbass."

His eyes immediately shot open as he turns to look at the gently stirring beast sitting mere feet away from him. He lets out a low moan of fear as his eyes dart between the mutt and me and then from me to the edge of the clearing as if pleading with me to get the hell out of the area. I offer him a silent nod and the two of us carefully retrace my steps back to where my weapon lies carefully concealed in the long flowing grass.

"Go check on Cristian while I try to find the rest of our gear, and for the love of god Marlowe try to keep him quiet."

He offers me a nod and gingerly makes his way toward Cristian while I drop to my knees and try to salvage anything of use I might have dropped or might have been blown toward me when the mutt hatched. Unfortunately all I can seem to find are my knives and one of them had the blade snapped off just a few inches above the hilt by the force of the explosion. Other than that I can't seem to find anything but I guess something is better than nothing.

"Get the hell off me Marlowe my back is killing me enough without your added weight on it!"

Cristian's shout is enough to stir the air and send a flock of birds roosting on the branches to his left scurrying into the air with a squawking screech. I glare in their general direction and Marlowe quickly clasps his hand over Cristian's mouth but the damage has already been done.

A low groan starts to emanate from the previously slumbering mutt as I quickly scoop up both of my knives and dart over toward my allies.

"You colossal idiot! Is it possible for you to not make an insufferable amount of noise at every turn?!"

I quickly pass my broken knife to Marlowe and jerk Cristian to his feet as the low moan starts to grow into an unbearable screech. The three of us quickly cover our ears as the winged monstrosity rises to its feet and unfurl its impressive wings with a flourish.

The gust forces us to avert our gaze monetarily but once it passes I'm greeted by a purely angelic sight. Standing in the center of the nest is an almost human looking form with silver armour glistening in the sun. A pair of pure whitish silver wings jetting out of its back with a perfectly tanned face framed by short hair the same color as the wings, the only real blemish to the mutt is a brutal looking white-hot ruin burned into its forehead.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Marlowe for the love of god keep him quiet."

Marlowe clasps his hand back over Cristian's mouth as the three of us stare at the mutt in awe. For the briefest moment, I lock eyes with it and I'm all but certain it's about to attack. I adjust the grip on my knife in anticipation but it seems to decide we're not worth its time as it simply turns its back to us and a moment later it shoots up into the air and disappears over the horizon.

The three of us sit there dumbstruck for a few minutes before I finally regain my senses and quickly scamper back to my feet.

"Come on we need to get back to the others and I don't want to be here if another tribute or a mutt decides to see what all the commotion was about."

Neither of them offers any resistance and within a few seconds we've scavenged everything we can find in the area and are traipsing back through the marginally recognizable hole we made to get here in the first place. It takes more work to get out then I remember it taking to get in but eventually we break through onto the other side and quickly start to retrace our steps back to the cornucopia.

I don't know what that thing was but I'm glad it decided to leave us alone this time, but it won't get the option next time because I'm not going to give it one. If i see that thing or anything like it again I'm taking it down, after all killing a mutt that majestic would be quite the feather in my future victor's crown, and I'm damn sure going to be a victor to remember….Plus I owe it for getting the drop on me the first time and I ALWAYS pay my debts, always.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was an interesting end to day 2/start to day 3 don't you think? Again I'd like to apologise for the delay between chapters but life seems to think I enjoy trying to handle a year's worth of problems in a one week span before the New Year, but enough of my problems you're all waiting for the questions right? ;)**

 **1\. What did you think of the Ventus mutt?**

 **2\. Which of the three remaining alliances do you think is the best off?**

 **3\. Which solo tribute do you think is the best off?**

 **4\. After two days who do you think is going to win the games?**

 **5\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **Also just a little side note I upped the rating of the story to M after the little scene between Willock, Meghan and Quartz. I'm not sure if it really matters to anyone but I feel like I should let all of you know incase you'd rather not read anymore because of that fact. Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and that it was worth the wait. As always please review and let me know what you think and I hope to see all of you back here for the next update :D**


	22. Reap What you Sow(Day 3 Part 1)

**Allia Iris-18(D10F)**

I can't shake the feeling that I'm being followed. I mean I'm not sure I am but there's a part of me that's screaming about it so loud it's all I can think about. The only problem is there are exactly zero signs that I am in fact being followed, I've doubled back through some of the areas, searched for tracks, and every other little trick I can fathom to see and so far nothing has happened. I'm starting to think I'm paranoid, but that could just be the fact that I've done almost nothing over the last two days. In my experience watching the games, no tribute get's away with doing nothing for too long and I'm not sure how much leeway my killing Audrey really earned me.

I slip around a corner and into a relatively secluded clearing with a small pond and relatively good concealment offered by the thick growth surrounding it that I decide to take a few moments and recharge my batteries. I fish my canteen out of my knapsack and carefully dip it into the clear cold water and watch as it gently flows into my bone dry container. Once it's filled I pull out my small veil of iodine and squeeze a couple drops inside and carefully set the canteen aside so the pungent liquid can work its magic.

After carefully slip the top back on the veil and stuff it back in my pocket while trying to find someplace shaded and level to sit my canteen. Once I've accomplished that I plop down beneath the swaying branches of an oddly peculiar looking tree and dump the contents of my sack onto the ground in front of me. I quickly sort everything into an appropriate pile and zero in on my target, the last vestiges of my food.

"Well, this sure as hell isn't going to last me long. Why didn't I think to grab Audrey's pack as well as mine when I ran?"

It's a foolish question to ask myself at this point but it does help me take my mind momentarily off the nagging feeling that I'm in serious trouble. I mean of course I'm in trouble, being in the arena itself is dangerous enough as it is but with my rapidly diminishing food stores I'm going to find myself in a really bad place all too soon if I don't find a way to rectify it. It's times like this I wish I'd paid more attention to Aaron back at home when he'd drone on about what plants are safe to eat and which ones aren't, I mean it seemed so trivial at the time but that knowledge sure would come in handy now.

I push my thoughts of my lost brother out of my mind as thinking about him tends to lead me down a dark path where I'm forced to confront what I did to Audrey, and this isn't the time or place for that shit. I'll have plenty of time to feel remorse for my actions after I win, and in winning I'll accomplish the one thing my perfect brother never did, I'll be a victor.

"That's right Allia you will, and in the end, no one will care if you strayed off the 'honourable' path your mother and brother were so hopped up on. I mean it worked for your mom but her games were a completely different animal and all it did for Aaron was get him killed. Winning is what matters and after you make it home your mom will finally see that you were the stronger one all along."

I tear a chunk of jerky off my rapidly diminishing block and chew on it absent-mindedly while staring up at the angelic white clouds lazily moving across the azure sky. In no time at all I'm lost in a daydream of better times back in Ten, where Aaron and I would play fight with our staves while the sheep grazed, long before we knew just what planes our mother had for us or just what those long days spent guarding the flock were supposed to teach us, back when he and I were just kids instead of symbols.

Before long I'm completely immersed in my fantasy and for the first time since I killed Audrey and fled from Dusk I truly begin to relax. Unfortunately, my absent-minded state has dulled me to the near siren level squeal of my senses and exactly the wrong time. If I'd been more attentive I might have heard Dusk sneaking through the brush before it was too late. Then again I never was the overly attentive one, and maybe that's the reason my mom always loved Aaron more than me, after all he was the responsible one.

* * *

 **Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)**

I can't believe my luck, after almost two days of stalking her I manage to run across Allia in the most exposed and undefendable position imaginable. It's almost like she's given up the goose. Then again she was able to hide her malicious intent and personality from me during training until it was too late, who's to say this isn't another game to her? I mean it would be all too easy for someone like her to turn the hunter into the hunted all it takes is half a brain and a calculating mind and she's more than proven her mettle in that regard before. Then again maybe I'm thinking too much about this, maybe I'm looking for a reason to justify not putting her down like the dog she is.

For the briefest of moments, I truly contemplate turning around and walking away, just leaving her to whatever fate the universe decides she deserves but one glance at my swollen knuckles destroys any remorse I felt before. This is the same bitch that took advantage of my trusting nature, the evil person who repaid the kindness Audrey showed her by bashing her face into a pulp if anyone in the world deserves to die it's her.

Slipping my supply bag off my shoulder, I gently tuck it inside the nook of the nearest tree and do my best to ensure it's well hidden if I die the last thing I want is for Allia to get my supplies. After I'm confident that I've got them relatively well hidden I slip my machete out of its sheath and carefully carve a large D into the bark of the tree, just incase I win but get knocked loopy in the process. Once that's done I carefully get back to my feet and push my way into the clearing, intent on ending this one way or another.

"ALLIA!"

My voice shocks her out of a semi-comatose state and I silently kick myself for not sneaking up on her and ending this quickly. She quickly scampers to her feet scooping up her wooden spear in the process before turning to face me with a mixture of fear and contempt on her face.

"You woke me from a dream Dusk. It's not very nice to do that to someone you know."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you played by the 'polite' rules Allia. So tell me which rule is it that lets you murder a friend in cold blood?"

"You're talking about what's her name right?"

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!"

"Well I can tell by your tone you're mad so I assume it's the little shit from five we were allied with, but for the life of me, I can't seem to recall her name. Then again I've never been overly interested in learning the name of someone destined for the slaughter, the only reason I remember your name is because you're from my district. After all, I should, at least, sound remorseful over your death during my victory tour."

"There's not going to be a victory tour, not for you Allia."

"Come on Dusk, do you really think you have what it takes to stop kill me?"

"I know I do Allia."

"I promise it won't be as easy as killing your little sister was. That's right Dusk I know all about that and I must say I didn't picture you as the monster type….Bravo."

"I'm not a monster Allia and what happened to Dawn was an accident, though I can't say the same for what you did to Audrey."

"Tell yourself whatever you want Dusk, but it's hard to paint a massive wildfire as an 'accident', especially when the only casualty just happened to be your sister."

"How did you even find out about that? I didn't even tell our mentors about it."

"Well the burn scar is a pretty big hint and when you add in the irrational fear of fire it wasn't all that hard for me to put together. From there it just took a little effort to find the news story from back in Ten, the Capital has an amazing array of information if you know where to look. After that, I put the missing pieces in place myself and I came to the startling conclusion that you're a freak."

"I went from monster to freak, how'd you make that leap?"

"Monster is a subjective term Dusk, to Audrey I was a monster that snuffed out her life just like you were with Dawn, but freak is a completely different animal entirely. Getting to that point just required a little deductive reasoning and the fact that you've done nothing to deny it only serve to reinforce my claim."

"I'm not arguing it because there's nothing you can do to convince a lunatic they're wrong."

"Whatever you say Dusk, whatever you say."

She offers me a cocksure grin and a playful wink as she makes her way toward me, her spear held more like a staff being twirled absent-mindedly between her hands. It takes me until she's closed half the distance between us before my mind starts working and I draw my machete and take up a defensive posture. The sight of my weapon gleaming in the sun causes her to pause for the briefest of moments and it's in this pause that I decide to strike.

I lunge toward her a primal yell emanating from the depths of my soul as I go, but I telegraph my move the whole way and she casually steps aside and brings the butt of her weapon crashing down into the middle of my back. The force of the strike sends me sprawling to the ground as she circles around and slams the shaft of her weapon down hard on my left knee.

"You know Dusk I almost regret having to do this. You're not bad company but I just can't afford to have someone trying to kill me running around out there. Not that everyone else isn't trying to kill me but you know what I mean."

"I'm not dead yet Allia."

"No your not, but after I'm done you're going to wish you were."

I force myself to my knees just as she peppers my body with a series of quick strikes and jabs that open several abrasions on my skin and drive the breath from my lungs. Another powerful overhand strike to my back sends me viciously back to my previous position with a resounding thud. I let out a pained groan that only serves to bring a gentle giggle out of Allia as she circles my prone form with murderous intent.

"I was hoping you'd make this a challenge Dusk, but between you and Audrey all I've managed to do is rack up two of the least impressive kills in the games."

I feel the point of her foot beneath me and seconds later she's pushing me onto my back, my pained cry serving as a kind of sick entertainment for her. I tighten my grip on my machete and feebly lash out at her as she passes but my strikes either come up short or pass harmlessly beneath her as she skips over them.

"Come on Dusk that's just sad. You spent all, this time, tracking me down only to go out like this. I guess it's true what they say, the better man always wins. In this case, that just happened to be a girl."

She twirls her spear around and brings the point to rest on the center of my neck before drawing back to thrust, it's in this small window that I bring the blade of my machete crashing into the side of her left leg just above the knee. My strike catches her off guard as she drops her spear and crashes to the ground, clutching her knee in pain.

The two of us lay in opposing heaps mere inches away from each other writhing in pain, the first one to regain enough control to act will likely survive our encounter, and as luck would have it I'm the one who does. Despite the pain doing so cause me, I manage to force myself to my knees and then to my feet while Allia continues to clutch her knee, tears of pain flowing freely down her face.

"I'm sorry for this Allia, despite everything know I take no joy in doing this."

Without looking at her tear soaked face, I pull her up by her hair and bring my machete across her throat in a smooth and controlled motion. Within seconds blood is flowing freely from the cut and within less than a minute the crash of a cannon signals the end of Allia's cold life.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

The sun's passed its apex and a thick layer of clouds have rolled in before Meghan finally starts to stir. The fact that I still haven't seen a sign of our other allies is a problem but Meghan is my immediate concern. I quickly make my way to her side and offer her water as she instinctively cries out in fear.

"Calm down Meghan it's just me, you're ok, you're safe."

"What?! What the hell happened last night?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me. I mean I know it was Willock that attacked you but otherwise I'm just as in the dark as you are."

Maybe it's something about my voice or how quickly I tried to deny knowing something but within seconds the look on Meghan's face shifts from fear and worry to anger and accusation. I try to avert my gaze and avoid the awkward conversation I know's coming but all my actions do is make her mad and before I can fully turn myself away her hand is on my wrist and I'm twirling back around to face her.

"Let's try this again Quartz. What….The….Hell….Happened…..To….Me….Last….Night?"

"I….I'm not sure what really happened, but I do know what it looked like was happening."

"Well are you going to tell me or do you want me to guess?"

"After you screamed I came looking for you but all I found initially were your weapon and…."

"And my what Quartz?"

"Your….Pants. Willock left your weapon and pants at the attack site. By the time I found the two of you in the underbrush he was….He was….On top of you and in the darkness I couldn't tell if he….Did anything."

"He….He tried to….Did he?"

"I couldn't tell, I mean you weren't bleeding down there or anything when I got you back here but that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"I….I…."

She never finishes her though as the emotions of hesitation quickly overwhelm her and she bursts into tears. It's all I can do to comfort her and I'm not really sure what I'm doing helps all that much anyway. I mean In all my life I've never had to deal with something like this and I'm at a loss for what to do, for the first time in my life I feel helpless.

The two of us sit in silence for a long while the only audible sounds inside the cavernous cornucopia are her pitiful sobs and my inept attempts at vocal comfort. The situation only gets worse when Aurelia and the boys come spilling inside, no thought or consideration given at all to what the two of us might have been doing.

It's Marlowe who finally notices the two of us and he quickly makes his way towards us with a look of concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong with Meghan?"

He extends his hand towards her but she instinctively jerks away and buries her face in my shoulder, her sobs intensifying ten fold in the process. I motion for Aurelia to come to me and despite the death grip Meghan has on my arm I manage to wrestle it free and replace it with Aurelia's.

"Meghan I need to go talk to the boys outside for a little bit but Aurelia's going to stay here with you, ok?"

I can see the question forming on Aurelia's lips but I quickly shoot her an appealing look and she lets it die and simply runs her hand along Meghan's leg in a supportive way before nestling down next to her and wrapping her in her arms. I motion for the boys to follow me outside and we quickly make our way out of earshot of the two in the cornucopia.

"So we had a problem last night….Willock attacked us."

"Wasn't the point of leaving two people behind to prevent that kind of shit from happening?"

"Cristian shut the hell up, Quartz what exactly happened?"

"Well for starters he ambushed Meghan when she was….'Relieving' herself."

"Wait wait wait, you're telling us Meghan got caught with her pants down?"

"That's enough Cristian….Please continue Quartz?"

"Well by the time I found them Willock was….On top of Meghan. I'm not sure if anything happened but the thought that something might have has Meghan pretty rattled."

Marlowe's face is a mixture of anger and remorse but Cristian on the other hand looks like he's just heard the funniest thing ever and his expression is one of barley contained amusement. It takes everything I have not to punch him in his smug face and I can tell my expression has Marlowe concerned because he quickly spins on Cristian and lays into him with a rather vicious tirade.

"It's not funny Cristian, things like this never are. What's more is she's your ally so an attack on her is an attack on you, think about that before you go make an ass of yourself."

"Oh I am, and I happen to think it's hilarious that the little dyke finally got what she had coming. I mean the way she leads people on it was only a matter of time before someone gave her what she had…."

He never finishes his thought as the next sound out of his mouth is a garbled scream as the point of a spear tears a gaping hole in his throat. The bloodied tip disappears as he crashes to the ground and a visibly shaken and tear soaked Meghan stands over his spasming corpse as he fights for his final breaths, the bloody spear that ended his life clenched tightly in her trembling hands.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year all, I hope 2016 is as good to all of you as 2015 was, or if 2015 was bad I hope 2016 is 10x better. Now before I really get started I want to say that I apologise if my use of the word Dyke offended anyone. Personally I don't like the word but I couldn't find another one that adequately showed the level of contempt between Cristian and Meghan so I used it. Again I deeply apologise if anyone was offended by it.**

 **Now then on to questions :)**

 **1\. Which death was the most surprising?**

 **2\. What do you think the fallout of his fight with Allia will be for Dusk?**

 **3\. Where do the careers go from here?**

 **4\. Finally how was the chapter?**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think even though the site is being stupid and isn't posting them to the story right now I still get an email so send them anyway :) I look forward to seeing you all next week for the continuation of Day 3 :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

 **Kill Total**

3-Meghan

2-Quartz

2-Willock

1-Dusk

1-Aurelia

1-Kimma

2-Cristian

1-Allia


	23. Sirens Song(Day 3 Part 2)

**Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

She was only out of my sight for maybe five seconds but in that short amount of time Meghan managed to slip out of the cornucopia and off one of our allies. I mean I'm not really going to shed a tear over Cristian's demise, but for the love of god we can't just go around killing each other, no matter how much he may have deserved it he was still a career and that's got to mean something.

"What the hell were you thinking Meghan?!"

"I….I don't know. I heard him talking and then I just…..Snapped. One second I'm trying not to cry and the next thing I remember is pulling my spear back out of his throat."

"You don't remember?! Isn't the moment you decide to kill someone kind of an important detail?"

"Get off her back Marlowe, I told you she's not in a great place right now."

"I'm sorry Quartz but that's not an acceptable excuse for this. If she's going to go around 'snapping' and killing people without provocation then maybe it's time for her to go."

"There's no chance in hell we're kicking her to the curb for killing Cristian, hell he shouldn't have even been in the alliance to start with and his death isn't a valid reason to kick Meghan out."

"First off we took a vote on Cristian and we ALL agreed to live by the results. Second even if he should have been kicked out for his comments there's a fine line between 'kicking him out' and 'murdering him' Quartz."

This is bad, I mean Meghan looks completely checked out so at least she's not a threat to go off, at least, I don't think she is, but Quartz and Marlowe are about two seconds from ripping each other's throats out. I mean in reality, that wouldn't be that bad a thing as far as my chances of winning go but it sure doesn't say a lot for the stability of my alliance going forward, especially if Marlowe were to come out on top.

"Pull your head out of your ass Quartz, if this were any other situation you'd be screaming for her head!"

"That's not even remotely true Marlowe, and for the record, I find your willingness to discard effective allies disgusting. Then again if I were as incompetent as you I'd probably try the same shit."

"Excuse me but what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Don't play dumb with me Marlowe; you're not nearly good enough to pull it off. Besides, we all know that you've always been the weak link in the alliance. The only legitimate reason we had to keep your sorry ass around was to keep Cristian in line and you couldn't even manage that."

"I've been doing more than just keeping the peace Quartz, you of all people should realize what I bring to the table for this alliance."

"Well I'm currently at a loss so why don't you tell all of us what exactly it is you 'bring to the table' for our alliance. I'm sure it'll be enlightening for us all."

This is bad, Quartz isn't going to stop pushing and I'm not sure how much more abuse Marlowe is willing to take. I'm not sure he's really the overly violent type but there's only so much anyone can take before they snap, we just saw that with Meghan and I don't understand why the two of them seem so eager to fight each other.

Then again I was always told when an opportunity presents itself in the arena you have to seize it, understanding when to act and when to wait is what separates the victors from the rest. Maybe the two of them have just had enough of each other and the alliance, maybe the alliance has gone as far as it can with the conflicting personalities and unstable leadership situation we've been weighed down by since the beginning. I just wish I knew who to support.

Siding with side Marlowe would probably lead to a quick elimination of two of the strongest competitors left in the game and an easy track to my own eventual victory, add in the fact I'm pretty sure I can take Marlowe in a fight and backing him is a sound choice. Then again he's proven to be irrational, irresponsible, and to a point unwilling to kill and those kinds of flaws only tend to intensify as more tributes are eliminated. The last thing I need is to tie my fortunes to someone hell-bent on self-destruction.

I guess that makes Quartz and Meghan the better choice, I mean keeping two dangerous players alive isn't ideal under most circumstances and it's not like I can walk this back after the fact if I regret it, but at least, with Quartz I'm keeping an ally who's at least been straight with me about where I stand. The fact that Meghan isn't entirely stable also isn't an ideal situation but I guess her being emotionally unbalanced is better than a reckless Marlowe, as long as Quartz is there to help me keep her under control.

I'm still not sure what I should do when a flurry of movement catches my eye and my time to decide is cut short. In a flash Marlowe quickly brings his knee crashing into Quartz's groin causing her to cry out as she quickly doubles over in pain. Then as quick as a blink Marlowe brings her head crashing down on his knee and sends her sprawling to the ground with a resounding thud.

He peers down at her with a rage filled look as he delivers a series of bone-jarring kicks to her exposed midsection. In a moment of clarity, I seize the moment and act on instinct and as he rears back to deliver another kick I drive the point of my knife deep into his back. He throws his arm back in self-defense and manages to connect with the side of my head in the process sending me staggering back a few feet. He turns to face me with a look of pure animalistic rage in his eyes….For a moment, I almost fear for my life, but I never give him the chance to get close. With a fury I didn't know I possessed I lunge toward him and deliver a vicious kick to his groin that sends him sobbing to his knees. With a brutal gesture, I rip my knife out of his back and slowly jam the blade through his Adam's apple and into his throat. I continue pressing my blade deeper and deeper as his blood oozes around my fingers and coats the hilt of my knife and after a few seconds his struggles start to subside as the last of his oxygen is expended fighting. A few seconds later he goes limp in my arms as the roar of the cannon signals the end of yet another obstacle to my triumph.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

I didn't really sleep last night though given the circumstances that's hardly a surprise, at least, Susan managed to get a little rest. I just hope she's up for the challenge of keeping me awake while trying to scavenge for food…..Then again my anger at this particular situation might just be enough to keep me wide awake on its own. I mean really how stupid can you be to leave behind the one and only source of food you have in the arena?!

Then again it's not really fair for me to place all the blame on her, I mean I was the idiot that collected all our food in one place instead of splitting it between the two. I mean in theory, my plan was a sound one….In practice, it bit us in the ass but at least, I can hang my hat on the sound 'principle' of it all, right?

Of course, you can't dumbass, moral victories are pointless in the Hunger Games and that's exactly what a 'sound theory bad execution' plan is a FRACKING MORAL VICTORY!

"Are you ok Fox?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You have that distant look again is all, and I'm just concerned your lack of sleep last night coupled with our exhausting run might be taking a toll on you."

"Don't worry I'm fine, this is nothing a little food won't clear right up."

I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's still upset about leaving the food behind, and I mean who can blame her after all it is 'mostly' her fault we're without food. I'm sure my sullen and accusatory attitude isn't helping matters but I've never been great at hiding how I feel and in this situation there's really no reason to anyway. I mean if she can't take having me mad at her she knows what to do….Just walk away.

Despite everything that's happened and everything she's put me through I don't think I could bring myself to kill her, not yet anyway. So if she's planning on making a break for it this would be an opportune time to do so, because we both know the longer we wait to do it the more likely it becomes that we have to fight it out when we do and seeing as how I've got the only weapon between us I don't think that's a fight she's going to win.

"Fox….FOX!"

"Why the hell are you shouting?!"

"Well I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes and my normal voice didn't seem to be doing the trick, now come and look at these and see if you can help me identify them."

I traipse toward her and for a couple of seconds I'm pretty sure she's lost her mind. To me it looks like she's trying to decide if a couple of dirt-covered rocks are edible, I mean I'm pretty tired but at least I'm not trying to eat a rock. I'm about to explode on her but I hesitate just slightly as she thrusts one up into my face and I see to my astonished relief that it's one sort of fuzzy fruit. It's only a couple of centimeters around and covered in small sickly hairs and a brownish skin that's slippery despite the extra traction given off by the hair.

"What do you think it is Fox?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't spend nearly as much time on edible plants and stuff as I wish I had. I mean it looks ok but in the arena, you can never be too sure."

"That's what I was thinking, but it's the only thing that seems to grow on these trees in any sort of abundance."

"You've seen other stuff?"

"Just a few poisonous fungi and a handful of nuts that we'd never be able to crack."

"Did you leave the nuts behind?"

"Of course not, I mean if we don't find anything else they're better than nothing, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be impossible for us to crack them with anything short of a hammer."

"Well, we could always double back toward the cornucopia and see if there's anything there worth salvaging. I'm sure the careers have moved on by now."

"I'm not so sure Fox, and I still think these fruits might be ok for us to eat."

"Is it worth taking a chance on Susan?"

"I don't know, is it worth taking the chance of the careers still being there or god forbid we run into that mutt again?"

She makes a good point, neither plan is overly sound and both have a high chance of going sideways really fast, but we need to do something. There's only so far our little run in with the mutt can carry us with the audience and it sure as hell hasn't earned us any sponsors worth speaking of, eventually we're going to have to fight someone to improve our standing. Then again it won't do us a lick of good to run across a mutt or the careers with only a makeshift tomahawk between the two of us. At this point it looks like we're well and truly fucked, but how do I tell my ally that without making it sound like I'm breaking off the alliance?

"Look Susan I'm not sure which answer is the right one here, but I do know we can't wait around and hope for a better option. We either risk the fruit or we risk the fight but we have to do something if we don't the game makers will eventually make us do something."

"I agree….So what do you think we should do?"

"Well, in reality, I think we're going to have to do both, we can't survive without food and we can't fight without weapons. The only question now is who plays guinea pig and tests the fruit to see if it's edible?"

The two of us exchange pleading looks, each of us begging the other to offer themselves up as the test subject. After a few minutes of awkward silence and more than a few pathetic looks exchanged by the both of us, I crack first and take one of the soft fuzzy fruits out of her outstretched hand.

"Well here goes nothing."

I close my eyes tight and bite the small fruit in half as a torrent of juice explodes out and coats my chin in a sweet but sticky nectar. I carefully chew the contents up and swallow quickly and then settle in to play the waiting game. A few tense minutes pass before my hunger gets the better of me and I greedily pop the second half in my mouth while scooping up a handful from the pile Susan collected.

"I take it that means they're ok?"

"Well if they're not I'm not, at least, I'm not going to die on an empty stomach."

I toss her one and after a few seconds of hesitation she takes a small nibble only to quickly devour the whole thing moments after the first morsel passes her lips. For a moment the two of us sit together and simply enjoy our new-found bounty, content that for the first time in three days something is finally going right for us. I just hope our luck hold out.

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

I'm pretty sure I've been this way before, I mean it's hard to be sure as pretty much everything around here looks the same but if I had to guess I'd say I'm probably going in circles now. I mean this was going to happen eventually and there's only so long I can avoid getting lost with my less than useful sense of direction but still.

"Ok, so I've already gone that way and that way….Maybe if I go left this time I'll find something new."

I head off in my newly selected direction and in no time at all I'm completely disoriented and almost certainly turned around once again. It's all I can do not to just throw myself down and cry, I mean after everything I've overcome and everything I've gone through it looks like I'm destined to die lost and disoriented….A fitting end for a stupid little girl from Nine that was set on throwing her life away.

I'm about to give up and just wait for the end when I catch a faint moan emanating off in the distance. My initial reaction is to run as far in the opposite direction as I can as fast as I can but something deep down inside holds me back and instead forces my feet to move toward the quickly escalating noise. Subconsciously I tighten my grip on my small wooden dagger as I round a corner and spill out into a breathtakingly beautiful meadow covered in exotic looking flowers.

For a moment, I almost lose myself in the beauty but a high-pitched groan snaps me out of my dazed state and back to the dangerously real reality of my situation. I carefully edge farther into the meadow as the groans continue to increase in both frequency and volume until I find the writhing form of another tribute curled up in a small ball.

I do my best to stay unnoticed but something I do catches the tributes attention and mere seconds after I spot them they've rolled around to face me with determined tear filled eyes. It takes me a moment to place the tributes face and even after I manage to nail down his district I'm still at a loss for his name, but what I can tell is he's in quite a lot of pain.

"Are….Are you ok?"

"What kind of dumb ass question is that?! Are people who are 'ok' writhing in agony where you come from?"

"Not always, but there are a fair amount who are yes."

"Right….Stupid question. Look I know you're not really obligated to help me but I'm not going to survive if I don't take a chance and if you are who I think you are I feel like we might be able to trust each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"Call it a hunch, that and if you were going to kill me you'd have done it already."

"Ok I'll listen, but I'm not promising anything."

"Fair enough….I'm Dusk by the way."

"Kimma."

"Nice to meet you Kimma."

"Likewise."

"Ok now first off as you can clearly see my knee is in pretty bad shape, and while I hate to ask I need you to fish my supply bag out of the tree nook it's hiding in."

"What makes you think I won't just grab it and run?"

"Excellent question, and for starters I'm going to be with you, well me and my machete."

"Ok, if that's the case what's to stop you from killing me after we get it?"

"Another excellent question, and that's covered by the fact that I can't set my broken knee or leg without help, so here's what I propose. You help me get my supplies and set my leg and I'll split my foodstuffs with you fifty-fifty, sound fair?"

It does, hell it almost sounds too fair and that's what makes me leery of this whole thing. What's his angle in all this and why is he so willing to share what I assume are his very limited supplies with another tribute? Then again it's not like I have much to lose, without food and water I'm as good as dead anyway so what does it matter if I die of hunger, dehydration, or on the end of his weapon?

"Ok, I'll help."

I cautiously make my way over and do my best to help him to his feet while keeping as much pressure and weight off his mangled knee as possible. After a few tries end with him spilling out on his ass or screeching in pain we manage to get into a position where we can support the weight without any real trouble and within seconds, we're carefully making our way toward his hidden supplies.

It takes us a lot longer to get where we need to go and even longer for me to fish his pack out of the tree with him draped all over me like a blanket but somehow I manage to get it done and carefully lead him into the shade of a low hanging tree on the outskirts of the meadow.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it Kimma?"

"As long as all the noise we made doesn't attract some big hungry mutt not really."

"Fair point, now I'll need your help for this part so please bear with me."

He quickly dumps the contents of his bag on the ground and starts rummaging through them, it's during this brief moment that I notice he's propped his machete up a few inches away from his hand to allow him room to work. Almost instantly my mind starts to race with possibilities, his bad knee is literally inches away from me, all I'd have to do is jam my knife into it. From there it'd be a simple matter to scoop up his own weapon and finish him off.

If I do this it makes me everything I've never wanted to be, everything I despise, but it also give me a real chance of winning. Is the chance to give my family, to give Rook a real life not worth my soul? Isn't the chance to make my selfish volunteering have meaning worth any cost?

It only takes me a couple of seconds to decide and as soon as he turns his eyes away to look at his gear I slip my dagger out of my sleeve and jam it down with everything I've got straight into the mangled mess that is his knee. Just as I'd hoped he shrieks in pain and quickly rolls up into the fetal position giving me a clear shot at his weapon. I quickly scoop it up and bring the blade crashing down on the side of his skull, a few seconds later his head is as mangled as his knee and as his blood slowly drips off both his blade and my face I'm greeted by the sweet crash of a cannon.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

Things seem to be picking up fast, I mean this is the Hunger Games and I didn't expect the lull to last forever but three deaths in the span of just a couple hours is a pretty drastic increase from a day with zero. To make matters worse every cannon is another reminder that Embry and I have an expiration date on our alliance, at some point one or both of us is going to have to decide that it's time to split up and go it alone. I just hope he's willing to split on good terms and not kill me outright, I mean we both know I'd never beat him in a real fight but the later it gets the more I have to worry about it.

"Damn that's the third one today."

"I know, it's almost spooky how quickly tributes are falling….Not that I'm keeping track or anything."

"I'm sure you're not Shapiro, just like I'm sure you don't know where that last cannon places us in the standings."

"I'm pretty sure it's top nine, but I could have missed one after the bloodbath."

"Well if you did then so did I because top nine is what I have too. Not that I'm counting of course."

I can't help but crack a smile as he playfully swats me on the arm, in a way Embry is just like my older brother. He's fun, and funny and dependable, the kind of person who'd always be there if I needed him. It kills me to think this because I know it's only a matter of time before the two of us have to stop being friends and start being enemies but Embry is almost family to me.

We walk in relative silence for a while, the sound of my giggling or his playful banter only occasionally breaking through the veil and out into the wider world beyond. After a little while the faint sound of singing tickles my ears and I stop dead in my track, it's only after Embry turns to punch me and I'm not there that he notices I've stopped.

"Is everything alright Shapiro?"

I motion for him to quiet down but by the time he takes the hint the sound is gone and I'm left with the overpowering sound of bird calls.

"I thought….I thought I heard someone singing just now."

"Singing, are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be given the circumstances."

"Well, where was it coming from?"

"I'm not sure, it was pretty faint and I could only hear it in my left ear."

"Well that's a start, let's head left then and you keep your ears open. I'd offer to help but my hearing is crap from working in the Hydro Plant back home."

I offer him a silent nod as he quickly pulls aside the low-hanging foliage and motions for me to lead the way. It takes considerable effort but after what seems like an endless effort of hardly moving and straining my hearing to the breaking point I finally pick back up the faint melody of the music. Once I manage to zero in on the sound I quickly take off at a slow jog occasionally stopping to ensure I'm still on the right track. After a few minutes of this the sound finally picks up to the point that I can hear it well enough without having to stop, and a few minutes later it's loud enough that Embry can hear it too.

"This is amazing Shapiro, how the hell did you ever hear something that soft and quiet?"

"I'm not really sure, and to be honest, I almost didn't hear it at all."

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad you did, this is the most relaxed and happy I've felt in ages."

He's right, the closer we get to the music the more at ease I feel, and for some reason, that doesn't bother me. I mean this is the Hunger Games and anything that manages to get a tribute to let their guard down should immediately be seen as a threat, but I just can't bring myself to think of it like that.

A few minutes later the sound is so overpowering I'm sure we have to be near the source, and, sure enough, we round the turn into a clearing dominated by a crystal clear lake. Off in the center is a small rock where what looks like a person is basking in the sun singing the intoxicatingly sweet tune that's drawn the two of us here. As the two of us move closer to the shore the music cuts out as it turns its head toward us and stares us down with a pair of breathtaking azure eyes. With an effortless motion it slips into the water and pops back up a few seconds later on a rock bank closer to the shore and it's then that I get my first good look at whatever it is.

Mesmerizingly beautiful blue skin flaked with gold covers its body down to where its legs should start but instead of legs the creature simply slips almost flawlessly into a majestic blue and gold scaled tail that ends with four gold tipped razors. I quickly find myself mesmerized by the site as what I'm sure is a mutt opens its perfect deep blue lips and offers the two of us a blindingly perfect smile before delving back into its sweet serenade and all too quickly I find myself lost in the beauty of its eyes and the sweet silk of its song.

* * *

 **A/N: And then there were 9. I hope you're all doing well and I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter, college decided it wanted to get tough on me and I had to actually do something related to my classes. :O However I'm sure you're not here to listen to me complain, you want to get to the questions right?**

 **1\. Which death was the most surprising?**

 **2\. Do you think the careers are better or worse off with just the girls?**

 **3\. What did you think of the aqua mutt?**

 **4\. How was the chapter overall?**

 ***BONUS* What kind of fruit do you think Susan and Fox found?**

 **I hope to have my school schedule and work schedule balanced out shortly so I can get back to regular updating but for now it might be a little sporadic as I try to get everything straightened out, I hope you all understand.**

 **Other then that I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and as always please review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all soon(hopefully) for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)-Killed by Aurelia

10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)-Killed by Kimma

 **Kill Total**

3-Meghan

2-Quartz

2-Willock

2-Aurelia

2-Kimma

2-Cristian

1-Dusk

1-Allia


	24. Turning Point(Day 3 Part 3)

**Embry Jordan-18(D5M)**

I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful in my entire life, I mean literally everything about this creature is mesmerizingly perfect. I mean even the ridges zigzagging across its head are breathtaking, each one like a perfect azure wave cresting the rising sun, each one flowing effortlessly into the next. The best part though is the song…..My lord, the song is beautiful, the melody drawing me in deeper with every sweet note, the gentle rhythm of her voice lulling me ever deeper into a sense of security and happiness I haven't felt in ages….It's almost perfect.

The only problem is I can't shake this nagging sensation in the back of my mind that this is wrong, that somehow this little moment of pure perfection isn't all it appears. The longer I look at this enchanting creature, the longer I listen to her breathtaking serenade the louder and more urgent and menacing the feeling becomes. It's all I can do to keep myself focus on the mutts song, I mean is it really so bad to stop and enjoy a moment of bliss amidst the darkness of the games?

Out of the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of the briefest of movements and after a couple of seconds, my mind registers the movement as belonging to Shapiro who has slowly but surely moved from her initial position a few step behind me to a few steps in front without my noticing. I make a quick mental note to take my situational awareness more seriously in the future as the mutt slowly slides beneath the surface of the water only to reappear again a few feet away from us at the edge of the lake.

"Embry she's so…..Beautiful. Isn't she?"

"She sure is Shapiro; she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

It should probably worry me that I've started referring to something the game makers cooked up in a lab as 'beautiful' and 'she' but for some reason I can't fully bring myself to understand just what it is I'm saying….Or what I'm doing for that matter. I mean in the last few minutes Shapiro and I have slowly but surely closed the previously decent sized gap between us and the mutt to almost nothing. At this rate, we'll be standing up to our necks in water before we know it, but again I just can't bring myself to worry about it right now.

I stare longingly into the mutts perfect azure eyes and for the briefest of moments my mind snaps back to reality and I for the first time since we wandered into the clearing the predatory gleam in its eyes gives me pause. I quickly extend my hand and grasp Shapiro's shoulder but before I can pull her back the mutts blue eyes flash cloudy and a powerful force stops me cold before I'm thrown back and into the unforgiving ground below with bone jarring force.

Shapiro doesn't even seem to have noticed my absence and within a few seconds she's standing on the shoreline and extending a trembling hand toward the mutt. For a brief moment, I fell my fears might have been overblown as the mutt simply intertwines its long slender fingers with Shapiro's and plants a soft kiss on the top of her hand. This playful action illicit a soft giggle from Shapiro but the jovial atmosphere doesn't last for long. I turn my attention back toward the mutts' eyes just as they turn from soft and playful to menacingly predatory and in an instant the mutt has Shapiro wrapped up in its arms and quickly darts away from the shore.

I scramble to my feet and without thinking wade out into the bitingly cold water far enough that I can dive without breaking my neck. I cut a ragged path through the frigged depths as I kick and stroke for everything I'm worth, and for a moment I think I might be gaining ground on them as Shapiro lets loose with a series of screeches that I'm all but certain accompanied a flurry of punches, but by the time I come up for air I'm struck by the reality that the mutt has but a considerably greater distance between the two of them and me than I originally thought, still I can't give up yet, I've already failed once in the games and I refuse to do it again.

I slip back below the surface and tap into my last reserves of strength as I kick with everything I can muster and unleash myself like a torpedo of old towards my target, the gleam of the mutts razor-sharp tail. I kick and kick and kick forcing myself to stay below the surface for as long as I can least the mutt use my pause for air to slip away for good, and to my surprise I manage to make it a decent distance before my screaming lungs can't hold out any longer and I'm forced to surface, a series of deep gasping breaths accompanying my cresting.

"SHAPIRO!"

"EMBRY! Help me, PLEASE!"

The strong sound of her voice raises my spirits as I catch sight of her and the mutt gliding through the water only a few feet to my right. With renewed vigor I dive back down and kick towards the mutts majestic tail, each inch I close a reinforcement of my own strength. Finally, I manage to wrap my hand around the outermost of its branches and with a mighty tug I crash through the surface of the water even as the mutt is stopped dead in its tracks, a hauntingly eerie wail accompanying the action.

The mutt lets Shapiro slip from its arms as it turns toward me, a vicious sneer twisting its once beautiful face into a picture of anger and fury. I try and act before it can and deliver a savage punch to the center of the mutts face even as I'm slipping around it and swimming toward Shapiro.

"Come on we have to hurry, I'm not sure how long that'll keep it occupied."

I push her with more force then is probably necessary and within a few seconds, the two of us are swimming for everything we're worth toward the safety of the shore, the mutt hot on our tails. Apparently my strike wasn't as savage as I thought it was, or maybe the mutt is built differently than a normal person is, I mean it has to be or that strike would have all but knocked it out.

I do my best to keep myself between the rapidly advancing mutt and Shapiro and on more than one occasion I have to alter my direction and slowdown in order to block the mutts advance. Finally after what seems like forever the swaying grass of the shore comes into focus and deciding to insure Shapiro's escape I turn around a throw my elbow towards the exposed face of the rapidly charging mutt. My strike connects but only with the mutts left shoulder and all it really manages to do is enrage the already infuriated monster that retaliates by gashing my leg with its tail.

Trying to ignore the pain I focus instead on punishing the mutt for the strike as I reign down blow after blow on any and every part of the mutt I can connect with. The mutt screeches at me in a rage as its tail continues to slice me to ribbons even as my strikes open oozing wounds on the mutts once pristine face. We continue to trade blows until in a blink the mutt simply disappears below the water, the last sight of it I catch is its rage-filled blue eyes. Breathing a small sigh of relief, I quickly close the last dozen or so yards between myself and the shore least the mutt decide to renew our little spat.

By the time, I reach the shore and haul myself out of the water and back onto land my head is spinning and it's all I can do to keep my eyes open even as my legs give out and I crumble to the ground in a heap. I try to force myself back up but it's no use and within seconds Shapiro is at my side with a look of pure terror on her face.

"My god Embry, what the hell did the mutt do to you?"

"W-w-what do you mean?"

"Your blood is…..Black and your cuts are covered in puss."

I turn my gaze down and, sure enough, a sticky black goo oozes out of my wounds and a thin layer of pungent yellow puss covers the surrounding areas. I try to think of something to say, anything to tell Shapiro what to do but the words get stuck in my throat and die on my lips as I slip out of consciousness and speed toward the warm embrace of the light, Audrey's smiling face waiting joyfully to greet me.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

I don't know how long I've been spaced out, honestly, the first cannon almost wasn't enough to snap me out of it but by the second one rang out I was back to my old self. Well, that's not really true, I mean I'll never be my old self again not after what Willock did to me, add in the hurtful and insensitive comments from Cristian and it's a small miracle I'm still sane….Relatively speaking of course.

"Holy shit Aurelia….Why….Why would you help me?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Quartz?"

"I don't really think this is the time or place for either of us to play dumb Aurelia, so please just tell the truth."

Now this is interesting, I must have missed something awfully important while I was off in my own little world, and from the look of Quartz's face I'd say it was a dozy at that.

"You want the truth Quartz, I mean do you really want to hear why I did it?"

"I….Yes I do. What's more, I think Meghan does too."

The mere mention of my name is enough to make Aurelia's head snap around so fast I wouldn't be at all surprised for her to have broken her neck, or at the very least pulled a muscle. It takes her a moment to compose herself as her eyes casually dart back between Quartz and me, it's almost as if she were sizing us up for a fight….Maybe she expects us to be more torn up over Marlowe then we really are.

"Ok then if you're sure. The truth is Marlowe turned his back and offered me a chance….If the positions had been reversed and it had been you I'd have done the same thing."

"Not the most reassuring thing to tell your ally, Aurelia."

"Coming from you Quartz that's almost funny, I mean you've told me, at least, half a dozen times since the bloodbath that our alliance only goes for as long as we're all useful to each other, and in that situation one of you was no longer useful. It's as simple as that."

"Well, at least, you're being straight with me, I would have been a shame to kill you so early."

"I'm not so sure in your current state you'd win that fight Quartz."

The two of them stare daggers into each other as the tension slowly rises from a simmer to the boiling point, and as much as I do enjoy a good cat fight between beauties I still need the both of them alive. I mean I'd hate to have to hunt down Willock all alone.

"We can kill each other later girls, right now we have a bigger fish to fry."

"I assume you're referring to Willock?"

"That I am Aurelia, I mean not only is he the last serious threat remaining but I have a….Personal desire to watch him bleed out slowly."

"Right Quartz glossed over your 'issue' a bit earlier, and while I agree that he's the last real threat outside the three of us I'm not so sure our alliance needs to remain intact to take care of him."

"You know Meghan has a valid point, Aurelia. I mean he got the drop on the two of us and it would have been a whole lot worse if he'd caught any of us alone. Maybe it's in our best interests to stick together, at least until he's dead."

"Ok let's say for argument's sake I agree. What's to stop one of you from stabbing me in the back along the way?"

"Nothing more then what's prevented Meghan or I from doing it before, the fact that we need you."

I can tell Aurelia's not all that sold on this, and honestly, the eagerness with which Quartz has accepted the idea is almost enough to make me rethink it….Almost. In the end, though she's right, none of us can afford to get caught alone by Willock.

"Look, Aurelia, I understand your skepticism, hell at this stage I'd be more worried if you didn't harbor legitimate issues with staying together. But the fact of the matter is Willock is dangerous, and I wouldn't wish what he did to me….Or what else he'd have tried to do to me on anyone."

"Ok ok ok you've sold me. The only question is where do we even start looking? I'm pretty sure Willock didn't leave much of a trail for us to follow."

"That's a good point….So where do you think we should start Meghan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well Willock attacked you, and really this is about justice for you, in all honesty, he's just a target for us. So it feels right that this should be your show."

Well, this is certainly a surprise, I never figured Quartz for the type to willingly hand over control. Aurelia's a tactical sort so in certain situations I could see her doing it, but Quartz doing it is a hell of a shock. I'm still not sure what she's playing at but I do know I need to be a lot more watchful where she's concerned, I'm not one to get burned twice after all.

"We should probably start with any areas with excessive concealment and cover, and a readily available water source wouldn't hurt."

"That's all well and good but I doubt we'll be finding that much in the dark, so unless you or Aurelia has an objection I suggest we pick this up at dawn."

I quickly nod my consent and a few seconds late Aurelia nods hers and the three of us retire to the relative safety of the cornucopia just as the first spattering of stars light up the pale sky. I settle into place near the mouth, fully intent on seeing just who besides Cristian and Marlowe bit the bullet today. With any luck one of the twerps from Seven will be up there and I'll be relieved of the burden of tracking down one of the two tributes most accustomed to this terrain. As I sit staring up at the rapidly darkening sky I hear vague sounds of a back and forth between the other girls about posting a double watch tonight for extra eyes, not that it matters really. After what happened to me I'm not sure I'll ever feel safe enough to sleep again.

* * *

 **Susan Forest-15(D7F)**

The rest of our day passed with surprising ease, I mean sure we almost starved and had to chance some really crazy looking food to avoid it but after that everything was smooth as silk. It's times like this that I'm absolutely certain that something is about to go horribly wrong, I just don't know what or when. Then again maybe I'm just overly jumpy after the whole mutt thing or the fact that we don't really have any weapons to speak of, or the fact that Fox seems to be getting shorter and shorter with me as time goes by. Then again it's most likely a combination of everything coupled with my own fear of who or what I'm going to run into next.

"Hey Susan the Fallen Tribute is about to start, you want to watch it or no?"

"Yeah I'll watch, best to know just who we have left out there against us after all."

I roll out from under the little makeshift lean to Fox and I put up to keep us covered for the night and out into the brisk evening air. A cool and calming breeze gently wafts through the trees as the anthem drones on and the National Seal is replaced by the serious face of the boy from One.

"Damn the careers are dropping like flies this year."

"Not really Fox, I mean that's the first actual career to die. The boy from Four wasn't with them this year."

He offers me a slight shrug as his face disappears and is quickly replaced by that of the smiling boy from Five. Seeing his face is almost enough to bring a tear to my eye, I can vividly remember his protective and caring nature being on full display throughout the training cycle and on more than one occasion I floated the idea with Fox of bringing him into our alliance. It's too bad I didn't force the issue more often, he'd have made a hell of an alley down the home stretch.

A few seconds later his face is replaced by the smug grin of the boy from Six and where the last face almost made me cry his requires me to practice an extreme amount of restraint to keep from laughing like a loon. I mean he was an ass from the get go and he only got worse after the careers invited him in, couple that with the rumors going around about what he tried to pull with the girl from Eleven and I couldn't be happier to see him dead.

A few seconds later he to fade off into memory and the seal returns only to quickly fade itself as the arena is once more immersed in a dark and lively night. I turn toward Fox and even in the woefully inadequate light I can tell he has that smirk on his face. The 'I told you so' one that I find both infuriatingly annoying and immensely endearing all at the same time.

"Don't even say it Fox."

"Say what, are you expecting me to say or do something inappropriate Susan?"

"You know what, there's no reason to ruin such a lovely night with your attitude."

"My attitude, what about your attitude miss bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, you take that back right now!"

"Or what?"

It's only now after he let that last line slip that I realise what he's trying to do, he's trying to make a joke. I mean this is his way of apologising so I guess I should be flattered that he's taking the time to do it at all, then again it does say a lot about him as a person and as a man that he can't just apologise like normal, especially in situations like this. Overall though I guess I should be happy he's doing it at all, and I can assume this means he's willing to keep the alliance going for a little while longer.

I offer his arm a playful swat while sticking my tongue out and scrunching my face up in the most comically unappealing way I can manage, this at least serves to throw him off-balance as I've never played back to this level before and in the delay between my reply and his formulation of an answer to it I offer a triumphant smirk and quickly spin around and skip back to our little shelter. A few minutes later I hear him huff in unceremonious defeat and quickly jog up to join me.

By the time he gets there I'm already curled up and pretending to be slipping off to sleep and in his rather childish but gentlemanly way he quietly scoops up his weapon and slips back outside to sand watch as my eyes do finally start to droop and I slip off to sleep.

A few hours later I'm jolted awake by the sound of snapping branches, the massive pool of sweat I'm sleeping in only serves to make it easier for me to wake up. I throw off the space blanket and slip outside to find a visibly terrified Fox staring off into the darkness.

"Fox what the hell's wrong, and why is it so hot all of a sudden?"

His reply is wordless as he simply points out into the darkness, and as I peer out in the direction of his hand my stomach drops into my knees and it's all I can do not to howl in terror. Staring back at us out of the darkness is the enchanting purple eyes and flawless purple skin of the mutt from the lake, a torrent of flames fanning out in all directions from her, and when her enchanting eyes and mesmerizing smile turn toward us my terror finally escapes in a hoarse and desperate screech.

* * *

 **Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

I can't believe I let that little bitch from Four slip through my fingers. I mean she's everything I could have dreamed of, everything I ever wanted in a piece of meat. She was the perfect toy to make my statement against the Capital loud and clear and I let her slip through my fingers.

Then again it's my own fault for deciding I needed to start the process so close to her ally, I mean I assumed Quartz had gone off to sleep so I didn't realize the danger I was still in but still. I guess I got too caught up in the idea and the chance to make my statement within earshot of her allies, to punish her for her Capital supporting arrogance right next to her equally guilty partners was too good to pass up, and not doing it cost me my prize.

I've spent the day lying low and doing my best to stay out of the sights of anyone and anything, after what I tried to do I don't imagine the game makers are any more pleased with me then Meghan is, not that I really care but still I can't chance getting killed before I tell my story. My mother deserves that much at least.

I stumble through the darkness managing to trip over anything and everything that presents a real chance to as I try my best to find my way through the underbrush in the near total darkness of the night when by chance a soft sobbing sound catches my attention. I strain my ears to the max trying to pin it down and while it could very well be just the game maker trap I've spent all day trying to avoid the chance that it's something better, something sweeter is too good to pass up.

I do my best to follow the sound as quietly as I can and while it takes me longer then I'd really care to admit after a little effort I manage to find my way into an immense clearing with a massive lake in the center of it, the clear water throwing the pale moon's reflection back like a mirror. Momentarily taken aback by the beauty of the area I quickly remember why I'm here and drop down to my hunches as I try to reacquire the sobbing sound I was following, and as luck would have it doing so is incredibly easy as the sound is emanating from very close to my position.

I quietly stalk through the waste high grass crouching down to obscure myself better as I silently close in on my prey, which to my surprise appears to be the cute little girl from Three. From here it's hard to tell but it looks like she's sobbing over the body of another tribute which if I had to guess was probably her ally and the boy from Five. As I close in on her I can't help but marvel at my luck, one door closes and another door opens.

I mean she's not as good a symbol as a Capital supporting career would have been but a pathetic little whelp that's only allowed to survive do to the corruption and injustice of the Capital is almost as good. I mean if she hadn't been leaching off the Capital back home and off her ally from Five in here she'd have been dead long ago, in a way I'm just making things right.

Making up my mind to take her and use her for my message I quickly slip out of the grass and wrap my strong toned arms around her throat and apply pressure. I'm not going to kill her, not yet at least and in my life I've learned more than a couple way to incapacitate people without killing them and this hold is one of the best and as her air quickly runs out and her flailing gets weaker and more sporadic I can't help but smile, she's a spirited one and I'm going to enjoy this a great deal. By the time she finally falls still and slips into unconsciousness I'm all but giggling at the prospects.

* * *

 **A/N: See I told you my updating was going to be crazy, we go over a week with nothing then get 2 in the span of 3 days ;) Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the update and aren't to cross with me updating so soon. Now then on to questions.**

 **1\. Which POV was your favorite?**

 **2\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **3\. Out of the top 8 who's your favorite to win?**

 **4\. Who's in more trouble Fox and Susan or Shapiro?**

 **As always please review and tell me what you think and I look forward to seeing you all back here shortly as we start the home stretch toward crowning our next victor with the first part of Day 4! :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)-Killed by Aurelia

10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)-Killed by Kimma

09-Embry Jordan-18(D5M)-Killed by Aqua Mutt

 **Kill Total**

3-Meghan

2-Quartz

2-Willock

2-Aurelia

2-Kimma

1-Mutt

2-Cristian

1-Dusk

1-Allia


	25. Tortured Souls(Day 4 Part 1)

**James Oak(District 7 Mentor)**

I don't believe this, I mean seriously how unlucky can I be that year after year I have to watch my tributes fuck themselves over beyond all belief? I mean last year wasn't as bad and hell even I bought into the hype that I might finally have a winner to mentor, hell it almost looked like Fox and Susan could finish one and two with a little luck, but it looks like that dream was just as stupid as any other year.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking James?"

I set down my glass and turn my head ever so slightly as my mentoring partner Orchid slides into the chair to my left and calmly orders a glass of juice. I quickly turn my attention back to my overly strong vodka concoction and down it with an exasperated gulp before slamming my glass down and quickly signaling the bartender for another.

"It's never too early to drink Orchid, especially when our tributes are about to extend or districts winless streak to double digits for the first time in Hunger Games history."

"James I know this has to be frustrating for you but Susan and Fox are still your tributes….They're still our tributes. Don't we owe it to them to keep trying as long as they're alive?"

"Who said anything about not trying? I'm not going to stop until both of the little shits finally die, but I'm not going to hold my breath and hope for some miracle either."

"Isn't that our job, though, to preach hope even when it doesn't look like there's any left?"

Damn I'd forgotten how annoyingly optimistic Orchid can be, I mean it's not a bad trait and if we could ever manage to wrangle a tribute that's interested in competing and trying to win she might even come in handy, but now's not that time and these just aren't those tributes.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Orchid but it's hard to sell optimism to sponsors when your tributes haven't done anything except stumbled and bumbled their way from one disaster to another. No one and I do mean no one wants to shackle themselves to a lost cause, not this late in the game anyway."

"Then why is Oatis out there drumming up support for Kimma? Why is Zapp pulling out all the stops to help Shapiro? Is this really about a lost cause or are Fox and Susan just not living up to your personal expectations?"

"First off Oatis's girl has a serious chance to win, I mean she's got a good weapon, plenty of supplies and most of the serious competitors have forgotten about her. Hell, she might be the only tribute with a real shot at snapping the career district winning streak."

"Fair enough but that still doesn't explain why Zapp is trying to help his tribute while you're drowning your future sorrows prematurely. I mean Shapiro is in just as much trouble if not more than Fox and Susan are."

"It's a different kind of trouble and you know it Orchid."

"I don't see it that way, James."

"Then you're a fool Orchid. I mean look at our tributes, do you see any way out of that little wadi they're stuck in?"

"Not as such, but that doesn't mean you get to stop trying James. We're the only real supporters they get in the Capital and if we quit on them they're as good as dead."

"At least one and most likely both of them are already dead Orchid, they've been dead since the reaping's. Only their stubbornness and dumb luck have kept them alive this long."

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

I don't know how the hell we're going to get out of this mess; I mean how the hell did the mutt find us again? I mean I've had my share of bad luck and on more than one occasion the only reason I survived accidents on the line with all my limbs was because of dumb luck, but my luck sure did pick a shit time to run out.

"Fox we need to get out of here quick, it's not going to take long for the mutt to corner us if we don't."

It's too late for that, for all intensive purposes the mutt already has us cornered. I mean we could try and climb a tree but when the monster hunting you can start fires with a touch or a smile I'd rather not be up something that'll go up on flames that easily, and with our backs planted firmly against the wall in this little impression I don't really see may other viable options for escape.

"If you've got an idea, Susan, I'm all ears."

"Why do I always have to come up with the ideas? I've done more than my fair share so you come up with something."

"For the love of god Susan I've been flying by the seat of my pants since day one and you know it."

"Well then this is the perfect time for you to STOP and trying thinking things through for a change!"

I can't believe this, we've got a mutt bearing down on us and we're bickering about who should come up with the idea to save or skins?! I mean I know we've had our differences of opinion and more the one personality clash but this is hardly the time or place for it to spill over, I mean I'm not ready to die and I have a special aversion to doing so by burning.

"This isn't helping Susan, now we BOTH need to think of a way out of this mess or we're going to be headed home extra crispy."

"Really Fox, you pick now of all times to make a joke?!"

"It was reflexive, sometimes I use humor to mask my fear and uncertainty and right now I'm more than a little afraid so I'll ask you to excuse my humor outbursts."

"Fine if we make it out of here alive I'll forgive you. Now please tell me you've thought of something, I….I don't want to die Fox."

Neither do I but I don't really see a way out of this for the both of us, so that might mean it's better for both of us to take our chances. I mean I'm sure that even a mutt as powerful as this one has limitations on what it can do and I'm betting that one of them is the inability to direct fire two ways at once. If we get lucky maybe one of us can slip past while the other ends up trapped. I mean it's a fifty-fifty shot but it's better than the zero chance we have if we keep standing here like morons.

"Ok Susan I have an idea but you're not going to like it."

"At this point not liking something isn't a valid reason not to do it. So what we're you thinking Fox?"

I quickly turn my attention toward the steadily advancing mutt and zero in on the one spot along its path that's wider than the rest and with a less than steady hand, I quickly point toward it while turning Susan's head in the general direction.

"See the part there where the water flow was wider than the rest?"

"If you mean that extra five yards on either side of the banks then yes, what about it?"

"Ok when the mutt gets within a reasonable distance of it, let's just say ten yards or so we make a break for it. I'll go for its left side and you go for the right and with any luck, we'll be able to clear the area before the flames have a chance to spread and close it off."

"What if it doesn't work Fox, do you have a backup plan for if it closes off before we make it through?"

"We burn Susan, we either make it out or we die."

"Great pep talk Fox….Ok, we'll go on your call."

I stare impatiently into the distance as the mutts formally decent pace seems to slow to a near crawl the closer it moves toward the outcropping. Within what seems like minutes, the mutt has closed to within maybe fifteen or so yards as I bend down and coil myself up fully prepared to explode out as soon as it closes the final few feet.

For a moment time seems to stand still as the mutt slowly approaches the point and as soon as it crosses the arbitrarily predetermined spot I've chosen I let out what's probably a barely understandable bellowing growl.

"NOW!"

We both explode out and within a couple seconds, Susan has built a small lead over me as we both charge headlong toward the mutt as it slowly continues uninterrupted towards us. We've closed maybe half the distance between us and the mutt when I decide to make my cut left just as Susan starts towards its right, and within a few seconds both of us are on the rapidly closing on the farthest reaches of the outcropping.

For the briefest of moments I dare to hope that we've confused the mutt enough that it won't respond to our presence, that maybe our luck finally swung enough that both of us can make it out of this mess alive. It's a futile hope as no sooner does Susan reach the center of her half then the mutt simply extends its hand and flames quickly spring up and engulf Susan in a matter of seconds.

The sounds that come from Susan are almost animalistic and it takes all my strength and resolve not to stop dead and sprint towards her in a vain attempt to save her. A few seconds later her screams have become all but unintelligible as the primal side of the pain slowly overtakes her seared and rapidly burning body. Luckily I'm able to make it through my half before the flames completely cut me off, though if the searing pain in my legs is any indication my victory could be short-lived.

No sooner have I cleared the area then my instincts start screaming at me to turn back as if throwing my life away could somehow make up for Susan's inevitable death. I ignore my personal feelings and do my best to bury them as I press on, despite the pain and the sorrow I'm feeling I refuse to stop or even look back as the roaring echo of the cannon signals the end of Susan's pain

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Willock Stanton-17(D2M)**

This waiting is unbearable, I mean I'm very pleased that my technique was as effective as it was but I don't know how much longer I can wait to start the fun. I mean I've waited this long and when you add in the near week of good behavior before the reapings I've been a very very good boy if you don't count my near slip up with Meghan that is.

"Hmm, where….Where am I?"

Aww looks like my new toy is finally awake, good. I'll let her stew in her fear for a little while, after all, a scared toy is so much more fun to play with and oh so much more fun to break. I have every intention of using this pathetic little worm as the centerpiece of my little exhibition and after I'm done with her no one will ever forget what I did to her and why I did it, then finally I might be able to move on with my life.

"Please is anyone there?! I need help hello!"

"No one's coming to help you little dove, it's just you and me now."

"Who's….Who's there?!"

"No that's going to be my little secret for a while, after all, you wouldn't want to spoil the fun would you?"

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing but this isn't 'fun' for anybody pal."

"On the contrary, Shapiro….I'm having a great time. Then again I'm not in your position am I?"

"How….How do you know my name?"

"I took extra special care to learn EVERY female tributes name this year, after all, it would have been rude of me to pick a target without knowing a little about her. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What do you mean target, seriously what the hell are you trying to prove?"

She's a feisty one I'll give her that, then again it's not like it's going to save her in the end. Though I do enjoy a good fight now and then, it makes it so much more exhilarating when they finally break.

"Now is that any way to talk to a stranger Shapiro, where are your manners?"

"Probably back where you knocked me out you sadistic fuck."

Now that's over the line, I can tolerate quite a lot but language like that isn't something I can let slide. I curl my hand around the soft green block I fished out of her pockets while I was tying her up and bring my clenched fist crashing into the back of her head with just enough force to make my point.

"See being a rude little shit get's you hurt, so I'd advise you to 'rethink' your responses moving forward."

"Or what, it's not like you're going to let me live after going through all this trouble. I'm as good as dead anyway."

Ahh now that's what I needed to hear, despite her tough outward persona the fear is readily evident in her voice when she's talking about dying, the little shit's afraid. She's hoping that if she acts tough and unafraid I'll kill her and get it over with, but I've seen more than my share of 'tough girls' over the years and they all have one thing in common, they're willing to beg before the end.

"Yes you are Shapiro, but your actions leading up to that end will determine just how much you suffer before it comes."

"You're sick."

"Oh, I am….But not in the way you're thinking."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Now she's intrigued, Shapiro continues to amaze me with her reactions to all of this. If I didn't have to kill her I'd keep her alive after all, toys like this only come along once in a great while.

"I'll tell you Shapiro, but first a little history lesson."

"I suppose this is where you give me your sob story as if that's going to justify what you're doing."

"Something like that yes. Now this all happened about seven or so years back, I was just a little guy of ten when the peacekeepers broken down the door of my little apartment and tried to arrest my mother. Now my, mother was very much like you, she had a fierce and rebellious spirit and naturally demanded to know what it was she had done. Well they didn't take to kindly to being questioned by some 'poor downtrodden bitch' like my mother so they decided to 'dispense' justice right there in our home, right in front of me."

"That's it?! You're doing this to me because some peacekeeper hurt your mom in front of you?!"

"Now now the story is just getting good Shapiro. Now this was no 'ordinary' offense according to them so it required an 'extraordinary' punishment. So while I watched on helplessly the three of them 'took turns' punishing her like the 'slut' she was, and after they were done they shot her dead and left her to rot in our home."

"That's….That's awful, but what does any of it have to do with me?"

"Well it's simple Shapiro and if you'll just be patient I'll get to it. Now I've spent the last seven years wondering 'why'? Why did she deserve to die, why was what she was doing so much worse than what anyone else does to survive? Questions like these have eaten away at me ever since and the only conclusion I can come to is this, it's because she went against the 'natural order of things' in Panem."

"You're completely insane. If a peacekeeper killed your mother then she was obviously doing something she shouldn't have been."

"You see Shapiro that's the reason why you have to be punished, the reason why everyone who benefits from the injustice and corruption of the Capital MUST BE PUNISHED!"

"What the hel are you talking about?!"

"People who accept that status quo are the problem, people who play into the hands of the Capital are the problem, and people whose very existence is owed to that corruption are the problem. You see Shapiro I originally focused my attention on the girls who strived to be here. the ones who wanted to be a part of all this, but the longer I stalked them the more I grew to realise that they weren't the real problem, people like you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know Shapiro people like you, the weak and timid, the meek and mild, the sacred and stupid. You Shapiro owe your very existence to the corrupt system that lets people decide other people's fate on a whim, a society that actively supports and even idolizes those who can't or won't make the hard choices to survive but has the gall to punish those who do, people like my mother."

"First off you know nothing about the struggles I survived back in three, and if you're trying to make a statement about how I've made it into the top eight by piggybacking off of Embry and letting the others kill each other off then you've sure as hell made it. Just kill me and get it over with."

"You still don't get it Shapiro, the fact is I'm not going to kill you, not yet at least. No first I'm going to show you and the rest of the maggots watching at home just what kind of HELL those peacekeepers put my mom and I through before she died, then after I'm satisfied that you and the rest of Panem truly understand my point….You'll have my PERMISSION to die."

I spin around the tree I've got her tied to and give her the first glimpse of my face even as my scarred hands reach down and tear open the front of her rich red tunic, only then does the realization of what's about to happen truly dawn on her as a look of pure terror spreads across her once hard and determined face.

"No, please don't….You don't have to do this, please just kill me, that'll make your point without you having to stoop to the level the peacekeepers did with your mom."

"But I thought you said she deserved it Shapiro, that is what you said isn't it?"

I can see her mind turning as she tries to find a way out of this but there's nothing she can say or do to stop this from happening, I'm going to have my revenge. Her continued peas fall on deaf ears as I tune everything out but my enjoyment and the next thing I truly hear is the first of her many terrified screams.

* * *

 **Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)**

We've wasted entirely too much time already, I mean if we want to have any legitimate chance of taking Willock down we need to get a move on and quick. I mean we've already had one tribute die since last night's tribute and I'm fully fed up with missing out on kills that should be mine. Hell at this point Willock is almost more of a distraction than a real target as far as I'm concerned, but if I can take him and one of my 'allies' out after then it makes my remaining slog that much easier.

"Come on ladies, if we don't get moving soon we're not going to have a trail to follow."

"Tell that to Meghan, I can't get her up and moving for the life of me."

This is just sad, I mean I know I might feel different if it had been me that Willock had attacked but I can almost assure myself that I'd be doing a hell of a lot more cursing and stalking then sulking and crying like she is. I mean seriously she spent the entire night alternating between infuriated grunting and pitiful sobbing and it's kept on chugging right into the early morning light that we're currently wasting at an unimaginable clip.

"Have you tried talking to her Aurelia?"

"What exactly would you like me to say to her Quartz?"

That's a fair point, I mean there's not a whole lot we can say to her that's not going to sound like garbage. I mean neither of us have ever experienced that kind of personal and violating attack, hell something so violent would be enough to break most people completely. I'm not one of them and I'd like to assume both my remaining allies have the strength and fortitude to fight through it too, but it can't be easy. At least, that's what I'm going to tell her when I go try and get her moving that is.

"Gather up the rest of our supplies and I'll go see what I can do about getting her going."

"Good luck Quartz."

I watch carefully as Aurelia starts to sort through the remaining garbage we haven't decided to take or leave behind before quickly making my way toward the cornucopia. As expected it takes me a second to find Meghan hiding behind a small wall of empty crates she built up last night during one of her more active panic attacks but sure enough there she is clutching her spear so tight her knuckles are whiter than freshly fallen snow.

"Meghan it's time for us to head out, we need to get moving if we want a chance to track Willock down."

"I….I….I don't know if I can do it Quartz."

"Why do you say that Meghan?"

"How do I do it, how do I look someone who did something so vile, that took something so personal from me in the eyes? How do I survive that?"

"By being stronger than him Meghan."

"What if I'm not stronger than him though? What if I finally get to him and I can't….I can't."

"Finish the job?"

Exactly, what happens if I can't keep myself together long enough to kill him?"

"That's what Aurelia and I are for sweetheart, if you need one or even both of us to help you we will."

"Is that really revenge though, is it really justice if someone else has to kill him for me?"

"Of course it is sweetheart, the only way it's not is if you don't try. If you let his actions beat you and keep you from trying then he wins and nothing else you do or say matters, but if you stand up and make him pay in blood for his crimes then it's justice."

"How can you be so sure of that Quartz? How is it you're so certain and strong while I'm a mess?"

"You want to know something, Meghan?"

"What?"

"The truth is I'm not as sure of myself as I always seem and I'd be lying if I said I'm not a little afraid that what happened to you could have just as easily have happened to me instead. The fact is none of us knows what's going to happen when we finally track Willock down, but I know if we don't then he's going to come for each of us eventually, and I'm not going to give him the chance to hurt anyone else."

"Y-You're right, if we don't stop him no one else will."

"Meghan we're the only ones who can, if we don't bring him down he's going to end up as the victor and that's something I refuse to allow to happen."

She offers me a confident if hesitant nod as I quickly reach out and grasp her hand firmly before pulling her to her feet. I offer her a reassuring hug as she scoops up her spear and slings her individual supply pack over her shoulder before offering me a quick but affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Quartz, I don't know what I would have done without you."

I offer her another reassuring smile even as my mind and stomach churn at the implication of what she just said, and unless I missed my mark I'd say Meghan is starting to think of me as a friend and not just an ally. There are only a few things Verity warned me about during training and getting too attached to your allies was at the tippy top of the list, hell it's cost more than one potential victor not only the crown but also their lives. After all Meghan's been through how do I take advantage of her friendship and trust now only to kill her later?

Then again when push comes t shove and it's her or me I'm sure she'll be willing to make the hard choice to save herself so why should I be any different? In the end there's only one winner walking out of the arena and I'm sure as hell going to do everything I can to make sure it's me, regardless of what anyone else had to survive.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that takes care of the first part of Day 4, was it worth the wait? Now I'm not exactly comfortable with what I wrote between Willock and Shapiro but it's gotten to be an important plot point so I tried to convey it as tactfully as I could and I hope it's not to graphic or disturbing as it seems to me.**

 **Anyway I wanted to apologies for missing people in the fallen tribute in the last chapter as I not only missed Dusk but Allia as well so for that I apologies and I intend to get in there and make the changes to reflect the accurate number of fallen for day 3. Now then on to questions :)**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Favorite POV?**

 **3\. Would you like to see more POV's from people outside the games as we go forward?**

 **4\. Finally who's your favorite to win out of the top 7?**

 **AS always please review and let me know what you think and I hope to see all of you later this week for the next update :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)-Killed by Aurelia

10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)-Killed by Kimma

09-Embry Jordan-18(D5M)-Killed by Aqua Mutt

08-Susan Forest-15(D7F)-Killed by Ignis Mutt

 **Kill Total**

3-Meghan

2-Quartz

2-Willock

2-Aurelia

2-Kimma

1-Aqua Mutt

1-Ignis Mutt

2-Cristian

1-Dusk

1-Allia


	26. Broken Bonds(Day 4 Part 2)

**Meghan Garner-18(D4F)**

I'm not sure what it is I'm supposed to do now, I mean I know what the 'old' Meghan would have done but I don't know what the 'new' me is going to do. The old me would be halfway to Willock by now my anger barely checked as I closed the distance between us with a primal drive, the kind of push to see his body break beneath my onslaught as his miserable life comes to an agonizingly deserved end….I just wish I knew where that Meghan went.

"So which way did Marlowe head after you scared him off Quartz?"

"He was headed north, but I'm not sure he'd have kept that direction if he expected us to follow him, Aurelia."

"Maybe he did and maybe he didn't, but it's as good a place as any to start looking….Unless you have a better suggestion?"

This is bad, I mean tension is a big part of the games and in a way it's one of the factors that make the career alliance so strong every year, but after a point the tension becomes less beneficial and more disruptive than anything else. The sad part is we've probably already passed the expiration date on our alliance but we're trying to force it until Willock is dead, and if this is how Quartz and Aurelia are going to 'work together' I'm not sure how much longer we can expect to last.

"No I don't Aurelia, but that doesn't mean you have to be snarky about it either."

"I'm not trying to be snarky Quartz; I'm just trying to find a good starting point for the search. Maybe if you'd come down off your high horse you'd realize that."

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Quartz, you're stuck-up not deaf."

"Just stop it, both of you. I mean how is this getting us any closer to finding Willock?"

"Well we're not going to find him if we don't start moving, and we can't even do that until we can agree on where to start. So if you really want to help Meghan I'd advise trying to convince Quartz to stop being a bitch, further, it might be better if she just shuts up completely. Do you think you can handle that?"

"What the hell Aurelia, what crawled up your ass and died?"

"I'm tired of standing around and waiting for things to happen, I'm fed up with having to take care of Meghan and stopping every five minutes to let her sulk, and I'm really tired of having to listen to Quartz critique everything I say without offering up an alternative."

"Come on Aurelia this isn't about me or Meghan and you know it."

"Oh, this should be good….What is it then Quartz? Please bless me with your incredible insight into human nature; please reveal to all of us just what my problem is."

"Quartz….Aurelia, please stop, this bickering isn't making any of us look good."

"No Meghan if Quartz has some illuminating insight I'd like to hear it, I mean she 'obviously' knows me better than I know myself."

"Your problem Aurelia is you don't think this is worth your time, some part of you is so insensitive to what happened to Meghan that you don't want to see Willock get what he deserves."

"That's not true Quartz, as a matter of fact it's a bald face lie and you know it is."

"Is it, though, I mean how much do you really care about seeing Willock pay for what he did to Meghan?"

"I'd wager about as much as you do Quartz, that's to say not at all."

"What do you mean Aurelia, are you saying…..I deserved what Willock did to me?"

"No Meghan I'm not, no one deserves to go through that. I'm just not going to coddle and lie to you, and in the end, that's all Quartz is doing."

"By caring about my friend, by wanting to see her get revenge on Willock?"

"You don't give two shits about that stuff Quartz; you're just playing it up for the sympathy boost from the sponsors."

"I haven't gotten anything from the sponsors Aurelia; none of us have for that matter."

"Not yet, but the later we get in the game the more the good will you build up with this can help you, and I find it despicable that you're trying to benefit from what happened to Meghan."

"You think I'm trying to benefit off this Aurelia?"

"What else do you call slamming the brakes on everything else in the games to hunt one person down? One person out of the seven remaining that could literally be anywhere in an arena we don't know the size of!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try Aurelia."

"Yes it does Quartz, or at the very least it means we should narrow or focus down to just one person. Hell, there are three other tributes besides him left out there and for one of us to win we'll have to kill them all. How does ignoring them to hunt Willock put any of us in a better position to win?"

"Because he's the biggest threat left Aurelia, and he's the most dangerous."

"Anyone who's survived this long is dangerous Quartz, and we absolutely can't just assume that they'll be easy to kill."

I don't know how much more of this I can take, I mean it's starting to get bad and quick. I mean I can see where Aurelia is coming from and in a different situation I might even agree with her, but for me the Willock thing is personal, that's why I agree with Quartz.

Then again what if Aurelia's right and Quartz is just using me to improve her own standing, I mean that's about as low as she could go without dropping below Willock in my regard, and it's exactly the kind of thing a cunning person like Quartz would do.

"My head hurts, and the two of you tearing at each other like dogs is only making it worse. So I'm begging you both, just drop this stupid argument and shut up, hell we've already wasted enough time as it is."

"Now you care about wasting time? Where the hell was this 'concern' when you were sulking in the cornucopia until midday?"

"Let it go, Aurelia, you sound more like a whiny child then a Hunger Games tribute."

"I've had just about enough of your shit Quartz, and if you don't shut your mouth I'll have to shut it for you."

"I'd love to see you try Aurelia, I really would."

"Will both of you please just SHUT UP!"

I can tell my outburst has caught them a little off-guard though whether that's from the anger in my voice or the simple fact that I thrust my spear between the two of them to drive home my point. In a flash, I see Aurelia's hand fly to the hilt of her knife while Quartz has a kunai out and cocked back before I even notice she's moved, and despite the tenseness of the standoff I can't help but marvel at just how deadly my companions truly are.

He tension is so thick I almost fear I'm going to need my spear just to cut through and get them to listen to me, but the only way that's happening is if I make the first move. With that in mind, I slowly lower my spear and bring it back to my side with the tip pointing toward the ground before finally thrusting it in and stepping into the middle of my two angry-looking allies.

"Look both of you needs to realize that the other has a valid point. I mean no one in the world wants to see Willock suffer more than I do, but at the same time, we can't let him become our sole focus. It's short sighted ideas like that, that's what had us running around like idiots in the beginning while other tributes racked up kills that rightfully should have been ours. So why don't the both of you lower your weapons and let's talk this through like adults, ok?"

For a moment, I think I might have gotten through to them as Quartz offers me an annoyed grunt even as she drops her hand and slips the kunai back into the small sheath on her belt. For a moment I let myself feel a sense of accomplishment at having talked the two of them down off the edge of a nasty fight, but I never really look to make sure both of them have backed down, and the last thing I ever see is the glint of light off the edge of Aurelia's knife as she brings it crashing down on the side of my head.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

"What the hell are you doing Aurelia?!"

"Something both of us knows had to happen, I'm cutting the dead weight."

"My god Aurelia, hove you completely lost your mind?"

"Quite the contrary Quartz, I've reawakened the part of it that's most important, the part that's fed up with the weak shit we've been doing. I'm reawakening the part of me that's solely focused on winning, the part that realizes there are no 'friends' or 'allies' in the arena, just people to be used and discarded in turn."

"So that's it, you're just 'done' with the alliance, with Meghan and I?"

"It's like you told me on day one Quartz, 'you're only good to me when you're useful, after that you become expendable'."

"Well now….There's more to you then I though Aurelia. I thought I'd seen the limit of your willingness to toss honor aside when you killed Marlowe, but there's a whole other level to you, I like it."

"I'm glad you approve. So are we going to do this or are you hoping to talk me to death first?"

"I assume you mean the fight we've been destined to have since the beginning?"

"What else?"

"Don't suppose I can convince you to put this off until after we kill Willock?"

"So you can pick the place and time? Not a chance, but I commend your effort in trying."

"Well, that's a good 'consolation' I guess, can't blame me for trying, though."

She drops her eyes to her feet and for a moment she almost looks like she's about to cry, but it's all a ruse as seconds after the first tears drip off the end of her nose a kunai is screaming toward my head with deadly intent, and it's all I can do to drop down and roll out of the way as she barrels into me with a viciousness I didn't think she possessed, sending my knife sailing off toward Meghan's lifeless corpse.

"Have it your way Aurelia, personally, I was getting a little sick of playing the 'concerned' ally and I'm more than ready to get this out of the way. I didn't really plan on having your help killing Willock anyway."

"Your words tell a different story bitch!"

I sweep at her legs with my own but she effortlessly dances out of the way and quickly sends another kunai sailing toward my head. I roll again and try to put enough distance between the two of us to give me a chance to get back to my feet before she has the chance to attack again.

"Then I guess I played my part better than I thought I did."

She sends a volley of two screaming toward me this time and I'm forced to retreat ever farther away from my own knife and Meghan's discarded spear that now rest side by side almost half a world away from me.

"Is this your big plan Aurelia, rolling around like a ball?"

She follows up her smug quip with yet another kunai and, this time, I'm not fast enough to avoid its blade. I do manage to move enough that it misses my head but it burrows deep into my left shoulder and elicits a pained cry from my lips, and all but shatters my tough veneer.

"That's right Aurelia…..SING FOR ME!"

She lets loose her final kunai but in her exuberance she sends it high and right, causing it to embed itself in the tree a few feet behind me with a thud. She lets her temper flare ever so slightly at her inability to finish me off with her initial attack and at the fact that she's now just as weaponless as I am, well almost. I tear the kunai imbedded in my shoulder out with as precise and hard a tug as I can manage given its position and the fact that my dominate hand is useless in the effort, and despite an intense amount of pain I manage to get it out without doing too much more damage, at least,, I hope.

"What are you planning on doing with that Aurelia? We both know your aim is shit at its best, and without your dominate hand, it's practically laughable."

"I don't need to throw it Quartz, just burying it in your smug face is good enough for me."

I lunge towards her the small knife held high above me head as I bring it down with all my might, the center of her face my target. Unfortunately, she's more agile then she looks and it's easy for her to side step my off balanced strike and bring her elbow down in the middle of my back with a skull-rattling strike that sends me flailing to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks for that Quartz, don't think I could have done it without you."

"You're awfully smug for someone who just got her ass handed to her in more than one way."

I offer a small chuckle at her remark as I stare down into the blood covered lifeless eyes of Meghan as I wrap one hand around the shaft of her spear and the other around the hilt of my knife. I force myself to my feet and spin around to look back at her shocked face as I drop down into a combative stance the spear held forward in a defensive way.

"I didn't need to kill you with that strike, but getting ahold of my own weapon was my primary focus. Without your elbow I'd have fallen short, so thank you for the boost."

The shocked look on her face is as amusing as I'd hoped it would be, and when I lunge toward her my spear slicing through the air between us an almost whimsical sense of calm quickly overtakes me. No more pretending, no more fake smiles and false concern, I'm finally doing what I was born to do…..Winning the Hunger Games.

I spin around and bring my knife slashing through the spot Quartz occupied only moments prior, my blade missing a scalping shot by a few inches. She drops to her hunches and pops off a quick series of rolls, each one designed to bring her within reach of her discarded kunai and despite my best efforts, she's always rolling top her next target long before I can bring my spear to bear.

Before long I've tired myself out flailing about and trying to catch her and she's breathless but completely restocked on her deadly weapons.

"Well this was fun Aurelia, but I've got better things to do then play tag with you."

She offers me a coy smile and quickly darts off into the underbrush, my last strike spear throw falling far short of hitting her as a primal roar of anger escapes my lips.

* * *

 **Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)**

I don't know how long it's been since Willock finally tired himself out and left me alone, all I can hope is he's finally tired of me and he'll kill me soon. If he doesn't I don't know how much more I can take, I mean I tried to be strong at the start but after almost an hour of continues assault he finally shattered my defenses.

"H-H-HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

I don't know why I'm bothering to try, if no one heard me screaming earlier they're not going to hear me now, but if I give up and wait for Willock to come back then he wins. I suck in air again and let out as loud as scream as I can muster and to my surprise it's almost enough to shake the walls of the little cave I'm being held in.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

I scream until my voice is hoarse and it hurts to breathe but still no one comes to help, maybe I'm destined to die like this, helpless at the mercy of a…..A monster. I wish it was over, I wish I could go back and tell everyone back home everything I never did, I wish I could hold Oakley one more time. I quickly lose myself in the fantasy of playing with the one thing in this world that never judged me, the one furry little friend I had that I could tell all my secrets to, share all my hopes and dreams without the fear of being ridiculed, and despite my best efforts I quickly find myself losing control as the tears start to roll down my face, the salty sadness mixing with the remnants of my previously fear and pain-filled ones as the tiny streams quickly puddle on the tattered remnants of my shredded tunic that Willock so graciously covered me with when he went out to refill his canteens a little while ago.

"H-H-H-HE-HELP! P-P-PLEASE HELP ME!"

"It's no use Shapiro, no one can hear you and if they can they're going to assume it's a trap and avoid your calls like a plague."

My head snaps up as Willock walks back into the cave, his eyes almost glowing at the sight of me in the fading light of day. He unscrews the cap of his canteen and takes a long swig of water before offering me an exasperated sigh of relief as he playfully extends the bottle towards me.

"Care for some Shapiro? I know you must be positively parched what with all your screaming and all."

I don't dignify him with a response, instead I avert my gaze and stare intently at the floor beneath me. After a few seconds of silence he casually pulls his hand back and drops the canteen onto the pile of supplies he's got spread across the floor before calmly dropping into a sitting position and rummaging through the collection of food sitting before him.

"Suite yourself, but don't say I didn't offer."

I continue to stare at the ground as he hums a hauntingly beautiful tune to himself while he continues to sort through his food, almost as if there wasn't a half-naked girl hanging from the ceiling a few feet away. After a few minutes of sorting he finally pulls two different items out and hops to his feet and quickly makes his way over to me.

"Which one do you think I should try Shapiro, the one called tuna or the one called stew?"

Again I refuse to answer, my focus on the small rock on the floor below me so sharp I can almost feel its texture in my hand as Willock loses his cool and brings his fist crashing into my sternum knocking the wind clean out of me.

"This is the thanks you give me for letting you live? I could have snapped your pathetic neck without a second thought but I didn't, and this is how you show me gratitude?"

"It's not gratitude Willock, it's torture. Because we both know the only reason you've kept me alive is you're not done punishing me for everyone else's sins….You've still got a score to settle, nothing more."

"You know Shapiro you're right, and since you're right I might as well get started on round two now. After all I'll have plenty of time to eat after I'm finished, as long as this time's not as 'intense' as the last."

He tosses his food to the ground and within seconds his hands are wrapped around my neck as he leans in and continues his inhumane assault.

* * *

 **Celine Minos(Head Game Maker)**

This is painful to watch, and the worst part is none of the other tributes are within range to stop it.

"This is worse than the girl who flayed a tribute last year, wouldn't you agree ma'am?"

"I'm not in the business of comparing the despicability of tributes Gregor, and neither are you for that matter."

"Of course not ma'am, but still it's hard to watch, and the sounds are just…."

"That will be quite enough Gregor….Go prepare the fallen tribute."

"Of course ma'am."

"I can't watch this anymore. Isn't there anything else going on in the arena we can see? Anything at all?"

"Unless the audience wants to see the girl from Nine doodle with her blade or the boy from Seven relieving himself in a bush not really."

"Come on people there has to be something. What about the girls from One and Two? They have to be searching for each other still."

"They are, but I'm not sure two tributes fumbling around in the dark is 'must see t.v.'."

"There has to be something….Centara where's the nearest mutt?"

"The Ventus mutt is maybe a half a mile away, but it's dormant right now."

"What about the Ignis mutt?"

"Stalking the area around the boy from Seven….Should I have it move towards them?"

"Not yet, but have the commands prepared incase we need them."

A flurry of activity to my right is almost enough to catch my attention, but I manage to keep my eyes on the arena map even as the activity level picks up and the noise rises to a pitch I haven't heard since the bloodbath. I'm about to call for silence when the hand of my aid gently taps my shoulder and snaps me back to reality.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am the President is in your office. She'd like to speak to you immediately."

"T-Thank you very much, Gregor start the tribute and don't have this on the screen when I get back."

He offers me a slight nod and the activity picks right back up as I quietly slip out of the room and into my office where a very upset looking Tyranna sits waiting for me.

"Celine we seem to have a problem on our hands."

"Madam President I assure you I'm taking every possible precaution to see this irritation dealt with, it won't be a problem for much longer."

"I'd hope not Celine, after all, it would be quite an 'embarrassment' if this boy were to walk out a victor. Not to mention that actions like this are absolutely intolerable events in the arena."

"I understand ma'am, and I assure you I'll deal with the problem long before it becomes an issue."

"I'm not sure you do Celine, at least not like you should."

"I'm not sure I follow ma'am."

"Celine there have only been two occasions where the game makers have had to get involved directly in the games, I'm sure you know the incidents I'm referring to."

"Yes ma'am, the cannibal Titus back in the sixties and damn break back in seventy."

"Exactly, and in each of those situations the decision was made to forgo the illusion of legitimate chance for the good of the games, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I….Yes ma'am I do."

"Good, now take care of this and let's see if we can salvage a respectable ending to this otherwise debacle of a year."

She quickly gets up and glides out of the office, my door barely making a sound as she exits. I hate this, I really don't like having to take a role in the outcome of the games, but if it's what I have to do to protect them, and myself then I will. I quickly straighten my closes and stride out into the command center where all eyes are on me the moment i enter the room.

"Ma'am the tribute is ready….Shall I start it?"

"Not yet Gregor. Felicity prep a pair of cannons, Aaron add the boy from two and the girl from three to the tribute and reconfigure it to go in five."

"Ma'am neither of those tributes are dead, though."

"Yes they are, Gregor….Collapse the cave."

No one says anything and for a momment I fear they might not do it, but slowly Gregor rises from his seat and punches in the necessary commands into the central computer, and within seconds the ground starts to shake arena-wide. A few seconds into the shaking he double taps the area currently occupied by the cave and within seconds the shaking in that area has increased tenfold. After a minute of this, he taps it again and the shaking stops, and the only trace of the cave or its former occupants is a pile of rubble and the crash of the cannons.

~BOOM~

~BOOM~

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends day 4, and not inconsequentially we're down to our final 4 of Quartz, Aurelia, James and Kimma. I hope you're all as excited as I am for the coming battle to crown a victor :) now then on to questions.**

 **1\. How was the chapter?**

 **2\. Of the remaining 4 who's the biggest surprise?**

 **3\. Who's the least surprising?**

 **4\. Who would you like to see win?**

 **5\. Who do you think WILL win?**

 **6\. Favorite POV?**

 ***BONUS* If I do another SYOT who is anyone would be interested in submitting to it?**

 **Other than that please review and let me know what you think of the story as a whole and the chapter in particular, and I hope to see all of you at the next update which should be out this weekend or early next week :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)-Killed by Aurelia

10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)-Killed by Kimma

09-Embry Jordan-18(D5M)-Killed by Aqua Mutt

08-Susan Forest-15(D7F)-Killed by Ignis Mutt

07-Meghan Garner-18(D4F)-Killed by Aurelia

06-Willock Stanton-17(D2M)-Killed by Gamemakers

05-Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)-Killed by Gamemakers

 **Kill Total**

3-Aurelia

2-Quartz

2-Willock

2-Kimma

1-Aqua Mutt

1-Ignis Mutt

3-Meghan

2-Cristian

1-Dusk

1-Allia

2-Gamemakers


	27. Born in Blood(Final Showdown)

**Oatis Grey(District 9 Mentor)**

I don't think any of us slept a wink last night and after what happened, I can't say I'm all that surprised. I mean I've been a mentor for almost forty years and in all that time I've seen something as terrifyingly precise as that earthquake exactly twice and both time there was little doubt who did it and why. I mean I understand what happened all those years ago with Titus and maybe his depravity set the standard by which game makers are allowed to interfere in the games, and no one here will argue that WIllock didn't deserve to die like he did. Still even knowing all that I can't help but wonder why, why did the game makers let him go that far in the first place?

"Hey old timer, you look a little pale are you feeling ok?"

"Is that any way to greet your elder Verity?"

"Maybe not my elder, but you're my competition too so I'm sure you'll forgive me if I'm a little smug with you."

"Competition please, Verity I won my games before either of your parents were old enough to compete, I'm many things but competition isn't one of them."

"I wouldn't be so sure Oatis, I mean your tribute is one of the three standing between me and my first successful mentoring. If that's not what competition is between mentors then I don't know what is."

The girl has a point and in my younger years I might have been up to the task of bantering with her about this, but that fire died in me long ago. It died on windswept plateaus and frigid tundras, on the desert sands and in the rich tropical mud, it died as each and every tribute I brought to the games met their end in the arena.

"I admire your fire Verity, but I'm afraid you'll find me somewhat lacking in the comeback department. I'm afraid I'm just not the talker I use to be."

"Well instead of talking smack with me why don't you join me and the others for breakfast."

"Which others?"

"Velvet, Orchid and James….Provided James has sufficiently recovered from his hangover that is."

"You and Velvet wouldn't be trying to get us all in one place so you can gloat without having to hunt us down would you?"

"No nothing like that, I was just told it was a tradition for the mentors of the surviving tributes to eat together on the last day, and while I've never been big on tradition I feel like this is one worth keeping around. So are you coming or what?"

"Since you put it that way….I'd love to join all of you."

"Good, we got a small table over in the corner. Velvet says it has the best view of the screen while allowing us a modicum of privacy from prying eyes."

"Well, Velvet would certainly know, she's had more tributes competing on the final day than anyone that still actively mentors, but isn't this a little premature?"

"How so?"

"Well, there's still four tributes left, what makes you think this is the finally?"

"After what happened yesterday, the game makers need to wrap this up before anyone has time to really let WIllock's actions sink in. What better way to do that then by crowning a victor mere hours after dropping a mountain on his head?"

Sometimes I forget just how cunning and detail oriented the tributes are these days, it's sure a far cry from the more bull-headed attitude of the careers from my day. Then again careers like that led them to a nine-year losing streak in the eighties while the ones like Verity have them on a nearly dozen year reign of dominance.

"So what have the tributes been up to today?"

"Well it depends on who you talk to, some would say mine is stalking Aurelia while others would say she's the one being stalked, that creepy fire mutt is currently herding the boy from seven towards them while your little miracle is managing to stumble towards them all on her own."

"So Kimma is still alive then, that's good to know."

"Do you think she can win Oatis?"

"Is that Verity the mentor asking or Verity the person?"

"Verity the person, Verity the mentor already knows who's going to win."

"That's a good one, I'll have to remember that for next year, but the truth is I don't know. I mean we've seen a bevy of amazing and terrible things happen this year and each of them was just as surprising to me as any other. My gut tells me Kimma can win, that she will win but my brain tells me to temper my expectations. It's seen too much heartbreak and suffered too many close calls to truly hope for her."

"Well, your brain sounds like a real bring down, even if my mentor side is hoping it's right. Come on let's go get some food, there's a seventy-five percent chance one of us at the table will be talking to Lanteia into the wee hours about our victor so we'll want to have a full stomach."

I offer her a small chuckle before popping off my stool and offering her my arm in as gentlemanly a way as my old bones can manage. True to her nature as a classically beautiful and graceful young lady she slips her arm through mine and I slowly lead her towards the table where the others sit drinking in silence. As we pass the large screen in the center of the room I sneak a quick peek, and sure enough, it looks like the tributes are quickly being herded into place for the finally.

It looks like a victor is about to be born, I just hope it's Kimma in the end.

* * *

 **Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)**

I'm close, so close I can almost taste it. I mean I'm partially delirious from lack of sleep and there's a throbbing pain in my shoulder from where Quartz tried to skewer me yesterday but even with all that working against me I can feel how close I am to everything I've ever dreamed of obtaining, it's all right there. The glory and prestige that come with being a victor, the chance to wipe that facetious smile of Quartz's lying face, the victor's crown that belongs to me, all of it is so very close, so tantalizingly close I can't stand to wait for it anymore, lucky for me I don't have too.

I managed to pick up Quartz's trail just a little while ago though whether that's from my skills as a tracker or because she just got sloppy is up for debate, what's not, however, is the simple fact that this is the end of the line, only one of us is walking away from this fight and it's sure as hell going to be me.

I grip my knife tightly in my left hand even as the stinging sensation in my shoulder grows to the point I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming. The wound I was so sure was superficial last night is bruised and covered in a noxious yellow puss that's enough to make me vomit, if I had anything in my system to vomit that is. I continue biting down as I try to ignore the pain but after a few minutes the pain has only worsened and I'm forced to drop my weapons as I do my best to massage away the pain.

"I'm no use with a bad arm, and I can't give Quartz an advantage in our fight."

I scoop up my weapons and try to hold the spear instead of the knife with my left hand but the pain is worse with the spear then with the knife and after a moment my weapons hit the ground again and I return to trying to massage around the pus-covered gash.

"Well if I can't hold them both I'll just have to keep the knife hidden in reserve."

It's a stupid plan and I know it, I mean Quartz is going to see me fighting with one weapon instead of two and immediately zero in on my injury, unless I can keep her off-balance enough not to notice. However to do that I'll need to stay close enough to attack, and that means I have to keep her on her feet instead of rolling around for throwing angels.

"Oh that'll be easy, I'll just hobble out there and laugh her into a corner with my clumsy one-handed spear strikes. I mean what could be more terrifying than a one-armed clown?"

Well regardless I've waited long enough, one arm or two it's time to seize the glory of victory and finally realize my destiny.

"QUARTZ!"

"Aw Aurelia, I was wondering when you'd finally grace me with your presence."

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You should be, I mean I don't leave easy to follow trails for just anybody to follow. It's kind of disappointing that it took you as long as it did."

"Well I had to be sure it wasn't a trick, I mean not many people leave such an easy to follow trail for someone who's trying to kill them. At least no one with half a brain."

"Is that how we're going to play this, with childish insults? I thought you were better than that Aurelia."

"It's just us now Quartz, no one here needs to be soothed and lulled into complacency, and no one here needs to be wooed by your charm."

"Now where's the fun in completely doing away with it, though? I mean come on Aurelia didn't a little part of you enjoy playing the role of disgruntled which?"

"No who's being childish Quartz?"

"Well it's like you said, there's no one left to impress, except the people watching, and I'm sure my forthcoming display will more than make up for this."

My eyes zero in on her hand as she quickly tears a kunai free from its bindings and sends it sailing toward me with a grunt. I manage to sidestep moments before it zips past the spot my head occupied only seconds ago, in fact, it was so close that the edge of the blade catches the tip of my ear drawing a small trickle of blood in the process. I spin around and send my spear sailing toward her with a heave, but my aim is off and my right arm doesn't have nearly the power necessary and my shot comes up well short causing Quartz to snort in amusement.

"Seriously Aurelia, is that really the best you can do?"

I move to pull out my knife but think better of it and instead crouch down and assume a defensive hand to hand stance, the pretense that I was now weaponless fully maintained even as Quartz rears back and sends another kunai sailing towards my head. Once again I manage to avoid the throw and this time, I'm even quick enough to spare my ear the indignity of getting nicked a second time.

This time, I don't give her a chance to pull another kunai, this time, I'm charging head long toward her before she manages to recover from the force of her last throw, and, this time, I get her right where I want her, on the ground. I barrel into her with a force I didn't know I could muster and within a few seconds all pretense of honorable fighting is gone as the two of us trade slaps, bites, and scratches, both of us desperately trying to seize the advantage.

Despite my best efforts my lack of motion in my left arm leaves me at a distinct disadvantage and after a couple of minutes of wrestling around Quartz manages to gain the upper hand and quickly spins around into a front mount position where she proceeds to mercilessly pummel me into a pulp.

"YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH AURELIA, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE ME LOOK GOOD BUT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND WIN?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU REALLY BE?!"

Her assault continues unabated for what seems like an eternity until she finally runs out of steam and pulls back even as the blood starts to gush out of the several gashes covering my face and pool in my mouth as I gasp for air. It's during this pause as she curses while trying to fish a kunai out of the tangled mess that is her belt that I feel the cold bite of my knife pressing into my back. Using my newfound wiggle room to slip my left hand under my back I quickly wrap my fingers around the hilt and bring the blade out and drive it into the center of her throat even as my body and soul screams out in pain, and after a second I add my human voice to the spiritual course.

* * *

 **Fox Jameson-16(D7M)**

Just when it looks like my good luck is about to run out I'm saved from oblivion by an act of providence. I mean how I managed to go from hunted by a mutt to watching my only competition bloody the hell out of each other in the span of a few minutes I'll never know, but this has to be a sign that I'm meant to win the games. I mean what else could it possibly be?

"YOU'RE A STUPID BITCH AURELIA, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS MAKE ME LOOK GOOD BUT YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TRY AND WIN?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU REALLY BE?!"

Well that's certainly an uncalled for outburst, looks like one of my opponents is starting to lose her cool. I look on intently as the two of them jockey for position and out of the corner of my eye I see the spear Aurelia had earlier embedded in the soft ground. It's maybe a good sixty or so yards away from where the two of them are fighting and if I'm quick about it I can scoop it up and be in a position to pick off the survivor of this fight quick and easy. I mean winning with only one kill isn't how I really wanted to do it, but I guess winning with one is better than losing with twenty two.

I slowly creep out of my hiding place among the bushes and once I'm sure neither of them sees me I take off at a sprint towards the spear, my hand wrapping around the shaft just seconds before the crash of a cannon signals the end of their little scuffle.

~BOOM~

With a renewed sense of urgency I lower the spear and charge towards the mess that is the survivor of the clash, my soon to be victim completely oblivious to my presence. She's so out of it, she doesn't notice my approach until I'm almost on top of her and even then she's too injured to avoid my strike. I drive the spear into her as hard as I can but those precious few seconds of warning give her enough time to spin around and dive into me causing me to skewer her shoulder instead of her guts.

I try to wretch my weapon free but she brings her own knife crashing down on the shaft, splintering it into a few zillion pieces and leaving the tip firmly wedged in her arm. I try to back away as she stares me down through blood soaked eyes but in my haste to retreat I stumble over the corpse of the other girl and quickly find myself crashing to the ground. It only takes a second from the time I hit the ground to the time that she's on top of me, the tip of her knife being driven into the center of my skull as the sweet embrace of death rushes up to greet me.

~BOOM~

* * *

 **Kimma Reece-16(D9F)**

I can't believe she's still alive, if I'd been through half of what she had I'd be a puddle of guts on the ground but Aurelia's not only still alive but she's still fighting. Part of me is completely entranced by what I'm witnessing, it's almost as if I'm getting a sneak peak at the highlights of her Victory Tour, all she has to do is finish me off and she's won.

"Hold on now who's says I have to let her win? I mean at this point I could just let her belled out and walk away as the victor, why should I fight when I can just wait?"

Is that really how you want to win Kimma, like a coward? I mean come on she's already hurt and it's not like your hands aren't already covered in blood, what's a little bit more? I close my eyes and try to purge the screaming voices from my head and after a couple of seconds of deep breathing I decide to fight, if I'm going to win I should be a real victor, and if I can't claim the last kill then I deserve to die, just like Carson told me I did so long ago.

I drop my pack to the ground and tighten my grip on my machete as I carefully slip out of the brush and slowly make my way towards Aurelia. I've covered maybe half the distance when she drops to her knees and lets out a blood curling scream even as she tears the shattered remnants of a spear out of her shoulder. I close another fifteen or so yards before she finally hears my approach and turns toward me, her face caked in blood and tears even as her mouth twists into an animalistic snarl.

I stop dead as she lunges toward me, the blood covered spear tip clutched tightly in her hand. It takes all my strength not to drop my weapon and run but I manage to stand my ground and her attack falls short as she loses her footing and crashes face first into the blood soaked mud below.

I take a few cautious steps toward her as her emotions come spilling out and her grunts and growls are replaced by a gut wrenching course of sobs. I close the last few feet between us and reach down to turn her over as she explodes up and drives the shattered point of her spear into my thigh. I let out a pained wail even as I bring my other foot swinging around to deliver a skull rattling kick. My strike stops her cold as she quickly collapses back to the ground and remains still even as I do my best not to pass out from the pain.

I drop to a knee as I fight against my every instinct and desire to run away and hide as the blood starts to ooze out around the jagged edges of the tip and soak my leg in a warm and sticky fluid. It takes a bit of effort but I manage to calm myself enough to keep from fleeing and after a little work and enduring a whole new level of pain I didn't even know existed I manage to get back to my feet.

"I'm sorry for this Aurelia, but I don't want to die."

I reach down and grab her by the hair and pull her limp unconscious head off the ground and place the cutting edge of my machete against her throat. For a moment I'm not sure I can bring myself to do it, for a second I don't know if I have it in me to face Rook and the rest of my family again. I mean I volunteered fully expecting to die, so how do I go back and face them after all I've done?

"I'll….Cross that bridge when I get to it."

I bury my fears about what everyone back home will think and in one quick motion I slit Aurelia's throat. I drop to me knees and softly lay her head back down even as my eyes fill up with tears and the words I never dared dream I'd live to hear echo throughout the arena.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to present you the victor of the One Hundred and Second Hunger Games, Kimma Reece!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it, our victor has been born in the blood of her foes and fears. I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter and the story as a whole as I thoroughly enjoyed writing it and taking the journey with you. Now for all intensive purposes the story is done, all I have left is the victor interview and the eulogy/epilogue chapter which should be out sometime next week. After that I hope to post the prologue for my 103rd Hunger Games story this weekend so if you're interested in submitting for that be on the lookout :)**

 **1\. How did you like the story as a whole?**

 **2\. What do you think of Kimma as our victor?**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and I hope to see all of you at the unvaling of my next story :D**

 **Death Order/Cause/Place**

24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)-Killed by Aurelia

23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)-Killed by Meghan

22-James Hart-16(D9M)-Killed by Quartz

21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)-Killed by Quartz

20-Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)-Killed by Meghan

19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)-Killed by Kimma

18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)-Killed by Cristian

17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)-Killed by Cristian

16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)-Killed by Allia

15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)-Killed by Willock

14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)-Killed by Willock

13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)-Killed by Dusk

12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)-Killed by Meghan

11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)-Killed by Aurelia

10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)-Killed by Kimma

09-Embry Jordan-18(D5M)-Killed by Aqua Mutt

08-Susan Forest-15(D7F)-Killed by Ignis Mutt

07-Meghan Garner-18(D4F)-Killed by Aurelia

06-Willock Stanton-17(D2M)-Killed by Gamemakers

05-Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)-Killed by Gamemakers

04-Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)-Killed by Aurelia

03-Fox Jameson-16(D7M)-Killed by Aurelia

02-Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)-Killed by Kimma

Victor-Kimma Reece-16(D9F)

 **Kill Total**

3-Kimma

5-Aurelia

2-Quartz

2-Willock

1-Aqua Mutt

1-Ignis Mutt

3-Meghan

2-Cristian

1-Dusk

1-Allia

2-Gamemakers


	28. What we Fight For(Hunger Games Aftermath

**Kimma Reece-16(D9F and Victor of the 102** **nd** **Hunger Games)**

I don't think I'll ever get used to the way people look at me now, I mean at first it was kind of nice to be admired but now it's gotten a little unsettling. Maybe I'll get used to it like I did the looks of pity and disdain that use to be so common for me back in Nine, or maybe I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life being looked at like I'm something better than I am. The truth is I don't know how long I'll be able to handle something like that; having to be constantly on guard lest I look like the mortal person I was before I won the Games.

"Kimma we really need to get going, you don't want to be late to your ow interview do you?"

"It's not like they're going to start without us Hyperia, I'm kind of an important part."

"Victors, sometimes I doubt I'll ever understand your lack of regard for the schedule. I mean has it occurred to you just how important it is to be punctual to your engagements?"

She still doesn't get it; I'm as far from prepared for any of this as humanly possible. Hell the last time I saw her or anyone before we left for the arena I was positive it would be the last time, I never prepared myself for the mental toll and anguish of having to relive the Games as a victor. The fact that she or anyone else for that matter expects me to be able to throw a switch in my brain and transform from the dead girl walking to the happy, jubilant, and 'punctual' victor has got to be batshit crazy.

"Well regardless of your reverence for it the schedule is important and as long as I'm your escort I intend to keep you on it. Now let's go, I'm sure your stylist and prep team would like to go over you one more time before the interview starts."

I'm about to protest the need for them to go over me 'again' when a soft knock at the door quickly spins Hyperia around and me shooting out of my chair in anticipation. The two of us stare at each other for a few tense seconds before the door swings open and Oatis steps into the dressing room with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I, ladies?"

"No but maybe you can talk some sense into Kimma, she refuses to keep to the schedule and I'm at my wit's end with her."

"For the last time Hyperia we're on schedule, I just don't think it's necessary for my prep team to redo my hair or apply a fresh coat of makeup for the zillionth time."

"Kimma you have to look presentable, you're a victor now and that title comes with certain heightened expectations of how you carry and present yourself to others."

"Ladies I'm sure that's quite enough of that. Hyperia they're getting ready to introduce the prep team and stylist, maybe you should go and finish getting yourself ready, I promise I'll have Kimma there before she's supposed to be on stage."

"Fine Oatis, but let's not have a repeat of last years reaping's. It was bad enough then but in the Capital, it would be a disaster."

"I promise both of us will be on time and looking fabulous, you have nothing to worry about."

The scowl on her face says she anything but reassured but she spins around and glides out of the room with an almost military-like precision. A half a second later the door glides to a gentle close and I'm left alone with Oatis as an awkward silence quickly consumes the room. For a few seconds, I just sit in my chair and stare at my feet awkwardly as Oatis paces around the room before finally pulling up the stylists chair and slumping into its cavernous confines.

"So Kimma what's on your mind?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Oatis."

"Kimma there's no reason to lie to me about this; I'm just trying to help you work through some of the harder parts of being a Victor."

"I don't even know where to start with being a victor, hell Oatis at this point I'm not sure how I'm going to survive the next half hour little loan the rest of my life."

"Let me tell you a secret Kimma, no one really knows how to navigate this and every single one of the other victors is just as afraid and unsure as you are."

"I find that hard to believe Oatis."

"It's true, some are just better at hiding it than others. It takes a skilled actor to pretend they've got everything together when the lights are on them, and like it or not that's the lot in life you've created for yourself with your win."

"I should have just died in the arena, and then none of this would have happened."

"Kimma don't talk like that."

"It's true, though if I'd died I wouldn't have to suffer through the realization that I survived while twenty-three other people died. I wouldn't have to pretend to be happy while I watch myself kill three other people on-screen, and I'd never have to face the accusatory looks of the people back home in Nine."

"Kimma your dying wouldn't have changed any of that, it only would have changed who was on the receiving end of those looks."

"At least, it wouldn't have been me."

"You're right about that, it would have been me."

"What?"

"If you'd died in the arena it would have been me receiving the accusatory looks and it would have been your parents receiving the calloused ones. In winning you've taken the heat off us and dozens of others all over the nation and focused them on you, and that's a terrible burden to bear and I'm sorry that you feel like you have to do it alone Kimma."

"What difference does it make, in the end whether I suffer in silence or do it publicly I'm still destined to spend the rest of my life in the spotlight, and nothing I say or do will ever change that."

"It matters because you're a victor Kimma and whether you like it or not it's what the capital requires of you."

"So that's it, I do it because the Capital wants me to do it? How is that fair?"

"In reality, Kimma, it's not, what's more, is your life will never be 'fair' again. You're going to spend the next few days reliving every painful moment of your games while the Capital audience cheers. Then you'll have six months to yourself to try to heal before the Victory Tour and you have to look into the eyes of each of the twenty-three families that lost someone in the Games and talk about how courageous and noble their sacrifices were all leading up to a lavish party at the Presidential Mansion in your honor. Then to top it all off, you'll be coming back every year with two new tributes and you'll be expected to prepare them as best you can to compete in the arena. In truth winning the Games means you'll never escape them again, but it's the price we have to pay."

"The price we have to pay for what?"

"For this."

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small picture and casually presses it into my hand, and it's all I can do not to burst into tears when I look down and see Rooks smiling face as my mom and dad push him on a swing set. The look of happiness on his face is almost too much for me to bear and the look of contentment from my mom and dad almost pushes me over the edge, and by the time I choke down my tears Oatis is wiping the last vestiges of wetness from his own eyes.

"The mayor sent me that a few days ago while you were in recovery."

"Where was it taken?"

"The swing set the district built-in the backyard of your new house in victors village, they thought it would be nice for Rook to have something to do during his free time."

"This was taken at my house?"

"It was. Now normally the district would have waited for you to pick out one of the empty ones yourself, but seeing as how your family wasn't in the best of circumstances I suggested they move them into the house with the big oak tree in the backyard. I hope you don't mind."

How could I mind? He's reminded me of why I did this in the first place, why I was willing to risk almost certain death by volunteering in the first place. It was all for my family, it was all for Rook. I might have thought doing it was just an excuse to die like Carson said it was, but, in the end, it was so much more, it wasn't just about saving myself it was about saving them.

"No Oatis I don't mind….And thank you for looking out for them while I was recovering."

"What are friends for Kimma? Now we need to get you out there so the crew can get you wired up for your interview, are you ready Kimma?"

"I….Yes Oatis I am, and thank you again, for everything."

* * *

 **A/N: Well this wraps up our time in the Capital and means we only have the start of the Victory Tour/Epilogue/Fallen Memorial chapter left before we can put a neat little bow on the 102nd Hunger Games. Now between now and then I'll be posting the prologue for my 103rd Hunger Games story so keep an eye oput for that if you want to submit :)**

 **1\. What did you think of Kimma's feelings about her survival?**

 **2\. Is Kimma an easier Victor to relate to than the previous 2 or harder?**

 **3\. How was the chapter overall?**

 **4\. How was the story as a whole?**

 **Like I always say please review and let me know what you think and start thinking about your tribute submissions for the next story, but don't get to far before President Vale reveals her punishment for Willocks little show in the arena :D**


	29. It's so hard to say goodbye(Epiolouge)

**Kimma Reece-16(Victor of the 102nd Hunger Games)**

I don't know if I can force myself out of bed for this, I mean it was hard enough to adjust to life in District Nine as a victor but now I have to go and relive every terrible moment of the games. I mean what possible good can it serve to drag me back through all those terrible moments….All those agonizing deaths?

"Kimma dear are you awake yet?"

"Yes mom, I'm just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about honey?"

"Yes….I'm just not sure you really want to hear it."

"Kimma we've been over this a thousand times since you got home, there's nothing your father and I won't talk about with you."

How can she be so sure of that, I mean is she really ready to hear about the nightmares that keep me up at night? How on earth can she be ready to hear about the terrible things I've done, about how sure and unafraid I was when I did it, how can I face the families of the tributes that didn't come home when I did?

"Kimma keeping this to yourself isn't going to help you and it's sure as hell not going to protect any of us. Watching you struggle with this is almost as bad as hearing you volunteer, or watching your interview….It's almost as bad as watching you fight and kill."

"How can this be worse than that mom, how can anything be worse than watching someone kill someone else?"

"Because you're killing yourself Kimma. It's not as brutal or quick as dying in the arena would have been but it's just as fatal, and I'm not ready to lose you again….None of us are."

"What about Rook?"

"What about him?"

"He's hardly looked at me since I came home, in six months I think we've said a grand total of maybe fifty words to each other."

"He's still trying to adjust Kimma, this isn't easy on any of us but imagine what it's doing to him. Overnight he went from sleeping in a box to having a room just for the toys you've bought him, it's going to take some time for him to get used to all of this and it's going to take some time for him to get used to the new you."

"What do you mean the new me?"

"Kimma winning the games changed you, and while I understand why it happened Rook doesn't. All he knows is when you left you were the Kimma he knew and loved, and when you came back you were a much more somber and brooding person."

"If this was supposed to make me feel better it's not working."

"Kimma you have more then enough people telling you how great you are, it's my job as your mother to tell you what you need to hear, not what you want to hear."

She's right, it might be hard to hear and even harder to admit but she's right. I have to come to terms with the fact that the games changed me into a different person, but that doesn't mean I have to be a bad one.

"Thanks mom, I may not have like what I heard but I know I can always count on you to tell it to me anyway."

"No problem sweetie, now hurry up and get ready. Oats said you'd be by to grab you at noon."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter till."

I quickly roll out of bed and stuff myself into the first outfit I find in my closet and luckily it's not as horrendous as I'd feared it would be. I end up wearing a soft sea green shirt and a dark blue skirt with simple blue shoes and I even manage to brush my teeth and do my hair before Oatis comes rapping on the door almost a full five minutes after he said he'd be here….Thank goodness for his lack of punctuality.

"Sorry I'm late….Are you ready to go Kimma, the trains waiting?"

"Yes, just let me grab my speech real quick."

I scoop up the small folder stuffed to the breaking point with every scrap of paper I've written my thoughts on since I got back before giving my mom and dad a quick hug and a kiss goodbye. I'm about to leave when Rook comes barreling through the living room and wraps my legs in a surprisingly tight death grip.

"DON'T GO KIMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

"Rook I'm not going away for long, I just have to take care of a couple of things. I'll be back before you know it."

"That's what you said last time and you were gone forever! Please Kimma don't leave!"

It takes my dad almost a full minute to pry Rook off my legs and another minute to get him to calm down enough that I can leave the house. By the time Oatis and I get to the train station I'm almost shocked that Hyperia hasn't called in a search party….Not that it stopped her from looking like an angry clown of course but it's impressive none the less.

"Twelve O'clock means Twelve O'clock you two. I swear escorting this district is going to be the death of me."

"We can only hope Hyperia."

"What was that Oatis?"

"I said you look particularly lovely today dear. Is that a new shade of lipstick?"

"Don't think you're going to flatter your way out of trouble again Oatis….Now why don't the two of you get settled so we can get down to business?"

"What business?"

"Well the Victory Tour of course. We have to coordinate messages, decide on your outfits for each district, go over the travel schedule, then there's the feasts and the presidential ball….Then to top it all off we have the Harvest Festival back in Nine after we wrap that up."

"All that just for me?"

"Well of course, you're the victor after all. Now hurry up and get settled so we can start enjoying ourselves."

I roll my eyes sarcastically as Oatis and I quickly make our way into the sleeper car and into our separate compartments. It only take me a few seconds to unpack the few items I brought with me as most of the clothing I'll be using during the trip will be provided by my stylist. I decide to take a quick nap while Oatis unpacks but no sooner have I stretched out then a soft rapping at my door destroys any chance I have of sleeping.

"Come in."

"Sorry to disturb you Kimma, but I was wondering if you'd mind if I looked over your speech notes?"

"I don't see why not, but why would you want to Oatis?"

"Well as I'm sure you can imagine Hyperia is deathly afraid that you'll say something inappropriate, so she's asked me to make sure what you're saying is clean."

"She really needs to chill out, she's going to put herself in an early grave worrying about stupid shit like this."

"It's just how she is Kimma, you'll get used to it….May I?"

I had over my folder and wait with an unusually high amount of anxiety as he quickly shuffles through the papers and starts reading through them.

" _24-Grese Heathers-17(D6F)- Grese no one wants to be told they're not good enough and when the careers told it to you it never kept you down, even though your attempt to make them pay fell short your determination will live on as the stuff of legends. May you R.I.P._

 _23-Evianna Queens-14(D12F)- Evianna at your core you were a survivor but even the hardships of your life couldn't prepare you for the games. In the end I hope you found the true and unconditional love of family in death that you were denied in life. May you R.I.P._

 _22-James Hart-16(D9M)- James no one seems to know much about you but in the end you proved that everyone is better than they seem, and you always strove to do the best you could with the situation you were given. May you R.I.P._

 _21-Erier Bosen-15(D3M)- Erier you were a book smart kid in a street smart world, your inquisitive and fun loving nature weren't meant for the Games but you took it all in stride and met your end with your head held high. May you R.I.P._

 _20-_ _Paisley Trellis-15(D8F)- Paisley you were the epitome of split personality, on one side was the cunning planner who desperately wanted to win the games and on the other the gentle soul that didn't want to kill to do it. I hope you found a small measure of the balance in death you always strove for in life._ _May you R.I.P._

 _19-Carson Flint-18(D12M)- Carson the sick joy you got out of killing the innocent was as twisted as anything this world has ever seen. I hope you spend the rest of your life burning in torment for what you've done._

 _18-Vera Naylor-18(D11F)- Vera you were a gentle soul caught up in the raging storm that is life in the districts of Panem and even though your life was cut tragically short your example of love and understanding will long shine through the darkness to illuminate the world. May you R.I.P._

 _17-Llyod Cardonell-18(D8M)- Llyod your happy go lucky attitude was a beacon light in an otherwise dreary world and while your death was horrendous and painful you go to a place where every trick you try will work to its fullest and as every great magician knows, the show must go on. May you R.I.P._

 _16-Audrey Constatine-16(D5F)- Audrey you forever strove to prove yourself grown up enough to handle the adversity that life through your way, and even in death your maturity and calm shone through the dark and terrible end of your life. May you R.I.P._

 _15-Bruinen Salt-18(D4M)- Bruinen it's never easy to put someone well being above your own but when push came to shove you rose to the occasion and put your life on the line to give your mother the life she deserved and even though you fell shirt the love of the gesture will be enough to sustain her through the cold nights without her son. May you R.I.P._

 _14-Victor Tavion-17(D11M)- Victor you were yet another example that not everything is as straightforward as it seems, the only good thing I can say about you is at least Willock ended you before you had a chance to unleash the hell on others you wanted to._

 _13-Allia Iris-18(D10F)- Allia you spent your whole life being honed for a fight you just couldn't truly win and in the end it destroyed you. Yet through it all you always strove to prove yourself against the impossible standard your family held you too and the ideal that Aaron created for you. May you R.I.P._

 _12-Cristian Valtier-18(D6M)- Cristian you were a hard person to read and even harder to like as your attitude drove many people away with its crass and crude nature, but underneath it all was the heart of a lonely young man desperate for something to call his own. May you R.I.P._

 _11-Marlowe Everett-18(D1M)- Marlowe above all you were the paragon of cooperation thrust into a world that by its very nature stands opposed to it. Yet through it all you never wavered from your core sense of cooperation and camaraderie that the others were so quick to toss aside. May you R.I.P._

 _10-Dusk Wayvell-17(D10M)- Dusk you never quite escaped the personal sense of failure that accompanied your little sister's death, and to the end you held yourself accountable for things no one had any control over. I hope you found the forgiveness in death you so long denied yourself in life. May you R.I.P._

 _09-Embry Jordan-18(D5M)- Embry you stood true to your ideals right to the very end, and even when you had the chance to put your own survival ahead of someone else you chose to stand above the fray like a noble knight of old. I hope you find the sense of completeness in death you struggled to find in life. May you R.I.P._

 _08-Susan Forest-15(D7F)- Susan like so many before you your life was cut tragically short by the unfathomable odds of your reaping, and though you now rest with the spirits of the woods know that the brief time you had with your one true love back in Seven will be enough to sustain him until he can hold you in his arms again. May you R.I.P._

 _07-Meghan Garner-18(D4F)- Meghan what you survived in the games was enough to shatter even the strongest of people, and even though it ultimately did you in at least you died knowing that while the world was a dark and evil place as long as you could come to terms with what happened nothing can truly hold you back. May you R.I.P._

 _06-Willock Stanton-17(D2M)- Willock you are the definition of evil, no one deserves what you put Shapiro, Meghan and the people of your district through even if it was your own brand of twisted justice. In the end your mom died for an ideal greater than Panem and you died as an example of why the Capital has to control the districts like the rabid dogs they think we are._

 _05-Shapiro Havilliard-15(D3F)- Shapiro no one should have to live through the degrading torment that Willock put you through but through it all you never broke and in that small moral victory a legend will take shape. May you R.I.P._

 _04-Quartz Blaze-17(D1F)- Quartz you had a cunning about you that expertly masked just how dangerous you really were. In the end you embodied the win at all costs spirit that drives the career pack to the doorstep of victory. May you R.I.P._

 _03-Fox Jameson-16(D7M)- Fox your sense of humor and carefree attitude got you through some trying times in life, and in the end I hope you died with the same fun loving outlook in life that you lived every day with. May you R.I.P._

 _02-Aurelia Saunders-17(D2F)- Aurelia you fought through the games with the same stoic sense of honor you lived your life with and in the end you died with a dignity quite at odds with many of the other tributes. May you R.I.P."_

"Kimma most of these are deeply heartfelt and kind, but I'm not sure you'll be allowed to say what you did about the boys from Twelve and Eleven and let's not even start on the boy from Two."

"I know Oatis, and when it comes to them I'll give the Hyperia approved condolences to their families, but I couldn't let what they did in the arena die with them. Someone has to remember the hell they put the innocent through for their own twisted pleasure."

"No one in Panem will forget what they did Kimma, the President will make sure of that."


End file.
